


Illusion and Dream

by Serani



Series: Illusion and Dream [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 125,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> The war’s over, they’re home, things are back to normal, mostly. Isn’t it time to tell him how you feel? Or will you hide it, and hide yourself, in your dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You MUST have an account to view this gallery!

  
———————————————————————————————————————-  
SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS!  
Did I get that across? THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR AS RECENT AS NARUTO 537!!!!  
Okay. Got that? They’re fairly minor, but they’re there. We warned? Good.  
———————————————————————————————————————-

“Oh God… oh _fuck_ you feel so good…. Nngh…” Kotetsu grunted, his eyes sliding closed again as he pumped into the snug heat surrounding him.  His hands tightened on the other man’s hips and he moaned, “Fuck, Zumo, you’re so tight…”

He heard an answering grunt from Zumo’s throat and he bent closer, biting down on the shoulder under him, knowing how much the other man liked it.  “Oh _fuck_ yes… Harder, faster, damn…” Izumo moaned and Kotetsu responded, picking up his speed and putting more force behind his thrusts. 

Kotetsu wrapped an arm around Izumo’s waist and pushed his hand away from his cock.  He wrapped his own fist around it and started stroking.  “I’m so… fuck, so close…” he whispered into Izumo’s ear, trying to match his hand to the rhythm of his hips.

“God yes, come, Tetsu… fuck, I’m close, too.” Another loud groan from Izumo as he tilted his head back, laying it against Tetsu’s shoulder.  “Mmm… God, Tetsu,” he whispered and turned to drop a kiss on Tetsu’s cheek.

Kotetsu turned his head, his lips meeting the other man’s.  They broke apart, Izumo let out another series of grunts and then Tetsu felt the shudders in the body below him as Zumo’s orgasm hit.  “Oh God, I’m…. coming… _TETSU_!” Izumo shouted.

 

Kotetsu sat bolt upright in bed, his heart racing, face coated in sweat and his cock rock hard.  He looked around the room while he tried to catch his breath and remember where he was.

Alone.  In his own bed. 

Right.  Izumo was in the room next to his, asleep in _his_ own bed.  Completely oblivious to the dream Kotetsu just had and the things that had caused it. 

He flopped onto his back, trying to ignore the raging erection he had.  He stared at the ceiling and sighed. This was the third night in a row he’d awakened like this.  He’d been having dreams about his friend for a long time— that was nothing new.

But it was only in the last few days that they started to be this erotic. 

He sighed again and untangled his legs from the sheets, rolling onto his side.  He stared at the wall between his and Zumo’s rooms, trying to figure out, yet again, why they’d gotten _so_ explicit.  What had happened just a few days ago to make it this bad?

He did now; he knew why he had these dreams, he understood that very well.

He was thoroughly, unequivocally and… hopelessly in love with his best friend.

He didn’t know when it happened, couldn’t point to a single day and say “there, that’s when I fell in love.”  But he _could_ point to the day he realized it. 

They’d been on their way home, finally, from the war.  They’d survived. They were beaten, bloody and a mess, but they were alive, and together.  And Kotetsu had looked over at his friend as they walked through the gates of Konoha and it had hit him like a punch in the stomach.

Because, of course, while _they_ were alive, there were plenty of bodies going through those gates who were on stretchers and covered.  There were plenty of their comrades who hadn’t made it.  Konoha would end up having to put up another Memorial Stone to hold all of the new names.

But Izumo wasn’t on a stretcher. He was dirty and tired, just like Kotetsu was. Black and blue in places, covered in blood that was both his and not his and looking, in general, the worse for wear.

But he was alive.

And it had hit Kotetsu in that moment that there had been a very real chance that they _wouldn’t_ survive.  He realized right then that the scariest part of that thought wasn’t the idea that they both may have died in the battle against Kakazu or the subsequent fights.  No, the scariest thought had been the thought of what would have happened if he’d survived and Izumo hadn’t.

So as they walked through the gates of the ruined village and made their way toward the rows of tents still serving as housing for the ninja, he’d caught a glimpse of the tired expression on Izumo’s face.  As they found their own tent and cleaned up and settled in to finally rest he saw the bruises and scrapes that were a reminder that he was _alive_.  And it had really come home to Kotetsu that they’d both survived and that’s when it had hit him just how he’d felt.

The buildings were back up, housing constructed, new Hokage tower now built.  And in all that time, he hadn’t managed to tell Izumo what he’d realized.  He hadn’t said a word to his friend about his newfound knowledge.  He had kept his feelings to himself. 

He had good reason.  Thankfully, it _wasn’t_ because Izumo didn’t like men. That wasn’t an issue, he very much did.  Izumo was also very well aware of the fact that Kotetsu was also into men.  No confusion there, either. 

Nope. The biggest problem was that his best friend thought himself to be in love.  With someone else.

“Thought” was the operative word in Kotetsu’s opinion.  The person Izumo was in love with had no clue and, by all appearances, didn’t return the feelings.  And Kotetsu held onto that idea with everything he could.

He sighed once more and again rolled onto his back.  No, none of this had changed in the last few days, this wasn’t different.  The dreams he’d had the last three nights hadn’t been caused by that kind of thing – the thought of his feelings for Izumo or the realizations of it.  His dreams had always been sexy, yes, at least since they’d been older, usually involving the two of them being naked, but he’d always awakened long before they got as bad as tonight’s had been – or last night’s or the night before that.

He gave up trying to figure it out and fighting his body and slid his boxers down past his hips.  His eyes drifted closed when he wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking it slowly.  He’d been right on the cusp of orgasm in his dream and apparently, his body was still very close.

He gritted his teeth, taking a fistful of the sheets in his hand and twisting them, all in an attempt to hold in his sounds.  Quiet grunts and moans leaked through, anyway, as his fist flew over his hard length, bring him even closer to coming.  His mind filled in the pictures of what he’d imagined Izumo would look like in the middle of orgasm, something he’d wondered about for quite a long time.  He imagined that chocolate eye closed, head thrown back, face twisted.  He squeezed his eyes tight, then, as his climax tore through him and he bit his tongue hard to keep from shouting out Izumo’s name. 

When he finally calmed down, he cleaned himself up with his boxers and rolled one more time onto his side, staring at the wall to his friend’s room.  He pulled the blanket back over him and glanced over at the clock.  Two in the morning.  He had a feeling it was going to take him a long time to get to sleep.

He was right. 

 

He slammed a hand onto the alarm clock and rolled over, trying to ignore it for a few more minutes.  He pulled the blanket tighter around himself and buried his face in his pillow.  The last time he could remember checking the clock was just before four.  It was six.

He sighed and burrowed in a little more.  They were due at the Hokage’s office in an hour, though it irked him more than a little that they had to be there long before she was.  But it wasn’t so bad yet.  They were painting that day, so they were still mostly working on reconstruction, though it was just shy of completely done.

He wasn’t sure if he was happy about that or not.  With the construction complete, regular missions would start back up but everything he’d seen and heard so far indicated he and Izumo would go right back to being desk jockeys.  And though they saw plenty of fighting during the war and wasn’t positive he wanted to go right back to killing, he wasn’t sure he wanted to just go back to shuffling papers and sitting in the gate booth, either.

He snuggled in a bit more and closed his eyes. His mind went back to the dream he’d been having the night before.  He groaned a little, not really wanting to start thinking about all of that again and giving himself another problem.  He was just about to give up and get up anyway, when his door was opened.

“Testu! Get up! We don’t want to be late!”  Kotetsu heard footsteps that stopped abruptly. “Tetsu?  Why are you naked?”

 “I took my boxers off last night.” He waved a hand toward where they were laying in a ball on the floor.  “What’s the big deal?  You’ve seen my ass before.”  Kotetsu grumbled, feeling rather ungracious.

“Uh, nothing.” He said smacking Tetsu’s ass.  “Just get up.  We don’t want to be late. Don’t forget to wear civvies.”

Kotetsu grunted in reply and listened to his friend’s retreating footsteps.  When he heard the door close, he rolled onto his side and rubbed his hand over the spot Izumo had smacked him, trying damned near desperately to _not_ think of Izumo’s hand on him, even in that small way.  He glared at the closed door then sighed. 

He managed to let go of most of his grumpiness after a very strong cup of Izumo’s coffee and a morning of painting.  They finished the majority of what was left by lunchtime and they stood back, looking around at the new room. 

Kotetsu motioned with the roller in his hand. “I think it looks good.  Just a little bit here and there.”

Izumo nodded. “Yup. I’m not looking forward to moving the furniture in, but I guess Konoha’s back in business.” He pointed with his paintbrush and wrapped an arm around his friend.  “Do you think she’ll like the swirl?” He asked with a smirk.

“Well, if she doesn’t, we can always hang the Fire Country flag over it,” Kotetsu replied wrapping his arm around Zumo’s shoulder. 

“That’s true.  Okay, how about lunch?” He asked, then grinned when he let his hand drop and squeezed Kotetsu’s ass.

He didn’t know why that hit him wrong, but it just did. They’d been doing things like that to each other for years, so it shouldn’t have bothered him.  But for some reason right then, it hit him very wrong and made him want to punch something.  Instead, he just stepped out of Izumo’s arm.  “Go ahead, I’ll clean up here.  I’ve got an errand to run, anyway.”

Izumo blinked at him in surprise. “Tetsu?  Of course, I’ll help clean up. Then we can go to lunch together, like we always do.”

“No, I don’t mind.  Like I said, I’ve got stuff to do. You go ahead.” Kotetsu nodded to emphasize his point but Izumo just shook his head.

“No. I won’t leave you to clean up.  And we can get lunch while you do whatever you need to do.  Ichiraku’s is open again.” So saying, he picked up the paint trays and started the process of putting things back together and away.

Kotetsu tried not to sigh, but guessed based on the look his friend gave him, that he didn’t manage too well.  He shrugged it off and they worked in silence as they poured paint back in buckets, gathered brushes and rollers and washed everything up. 

When they’d finally finished and had everything back in the proper places, they started out of the building.  They passed Genma and Raidou on their way down the steps. “Hey, guys,” Genma greeted them, senbon firmly in place between his teeth.

“Hi Genma-san, Raidou-san,” Izumo said, smiling up at the other men, his eyes firmly on the taller of the two.  Kotetsu swallowed the growl at the blush on Izumo’s visible cheek. 

Raidou didn’t say anything as usual, just nodded at them with his typical half smile on his face.  Kotetsu managed a quiet, “Hi.”

“Missions starting back up soon. You guys going to be sent out?” Genma asked, his eyes darting from Tetsu to Zumo and back.

“Don’t know yet, but it sounds like she’s going to keep us as her errand boys again,” Kotetsu said, unable to hold in the bitterness completely.

Genma frowned, the senbon moving to the other side of his mouth. “That’s not cool.  You guys did a lot during the war; I’d think that would have earned you more missions.  I wouldn’t count on anything yet, though.  And, you know,” he said with a shrug, “Maybe she just has a soft spot for you two and doesn’t want you in danger.”

Kotetsu snorted and Izumo laughed. “Right.” Izumo said between chuckles. “Next you’re going to tell us she thinks of us like her sons.”

“I wouldn’t go _that_ far, but I’d bet she does care about you. You’ve been working directly for her for how many years?” Genma asked.

Izumo blinked. “Geez, I don’t know.  Um…” he paused and looked at Kotetsu.

“Uh… four years?” Kotetsu asked. “Something like that.”

“See? Maybe she does just want to keep you close.” Genma offered, his senbon clicking against his teeth.

“Right.” Izumo snickered. “Anyway, we’ll see you around, we’re on our way to lunch.”  He waved at Genma and smiled up at Raidou again before continuing down the steps.

Kotetsu gave a half hearted wave at them and followed his friend.  He had to make up a trip to the store while they were out because he didn’t really have an errand; he’d just been trying to get out of lunch with Izumo.  It was getting harder and harder to be around him all the time and that only helped to piss him off more. Especially when, like now, they ran into the one person his best friend would _rather_ be around than him.

Raidou.

He was solid muscle, had a very nice, tight ass and Kotetsu _knew_ Izumo had plenty below the waist. He unashamedly looked any chance he got.

He shook his head at himself, picked up hair gel for his spikes that he didn’t really need and half-listened to Izumo’s chatter about the Hokage and whether she really did worry about them.  He managed to nod and make appropriate noises well enough because Izumo didn’t seem too concerned.  For the hell of it, he stopped and added a box of condoms to his hair gel, which finally succeeded in shutting his friend up.

“Tetsu? What do you need those for?” Izumo asked, blinking.

Kotetsu glanced at his friend. “The Krooked Kunai is reopening this weekend,” he said with a shrug. “Don’t know who I might see there.”

Izumo blinked at him, but just frowned in silence. 

Kotetsu knew he didn’t really need them. They were shinobi.  They were healed and kept healthy by the best medical personnel in the Five Great Shinobi Nations.  They didn’t _get_ disease in general, much less sexually transmitted diseases and if by some chance something _did_ manage to sneak in above the common cold or basic flu, it was quashed immediately.

But picking them up got the point across. 

Most shinobi only used them for two reasons.  One was if they actually participated in heterosexual sex and might, possibly, need to worry about pregnancy.  The other was if they were having sex outside of the ninja corps.  Because, though _they_ were clean, the civilians had no such restrictions on their health.

Either way, the idea that he _might_ need some would leave his friend with a big fat question.  Would he consider sex with a woman?  Would he pick up a civilian?  Kotetsu knew he wouldn’t, but he was in a bad enough mood to want to make his friend wonder.

He had no idea how he got through the rest of the day.  When they got home, he retreated into his room and ignored his friend, not even coming out for dinner, which was very unusual.  He loved Zumo’s cooking and rarely missed it, unless he was sick or not home.  He knew he was being ridiculous, avoiding him like that, but after the sleepless night and the long day, he was in no mood for company, especially his best friend.

He knew he couldn’t keep this up. He had to find a way to either put his feelings away or confront Izumo with them, but he had no idea how to approach it.  He’d never felt like that before, so he had no way of dealing with it.  The only thing he knew to do was bury them, which obviously wasn’t working.

They spent two days moving furniture, helping the Hokage set up her new office and finally get settled in.  She set them to organizing paperwork almost immediately, much to their chagrin, but they, of course, didn’t question it.  An order was an order.

Finally, the mission desk reopened and normal missions started to pour in.  Both Kotetsu and Izumo, along with Iruka and Genma were buried under the resulting paperwork for the next couple of days.  When things were eventually organized, the jounin were the first to be sent out.  Genma was pulled from the office quickly and given a mission with Raidou and those two were gone in no time.

Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo grumbled at the added work.  They dragged in a few genin to help, and that eased things a little.  The missions trickled down to the chuunin and they got sent out next, almost all of them heading out except, of course, the desk jockeys.

All of this was compounded by the fact that Kotetsu _still_ wasn’t sleeping well and succeeded in putting him in an even worse mood.  Errand boy, furniture mover, paper-pusher.  That was all he felt like he was good for and by Friday afternoon his mood had hit rock bottom.  No one, not even Izumo, would go near him.  He snapped at everyone dropping off a report, and even Iruka, who took shit from _no one –_ not even ANBU, handled him as if he were an explosive tag. 

So, when Raidou and Genma came in to turn in the report from their mission, Iruka heard the growl from the spiky-haired man and stood up quickly, stepping around the desk to intercept them.  The room fell into silence when he said in a low voice, “I’ll take your report, Rai.”

Raidou raised an eyebrow and his eyes moved from Kotetsu’s thundercloud face to Izumo’s apprehensive one to the worried teacher. “Uh, sure.” He handed the paper to Iruka and nodded toward Izumo, who blushed, causing _another_ growl from Kotetsu.

Genma watched the whole thing in a sort of detached fascination.  He had a feeling he knew what was going on here, but kept his own counsel since he had his own issues with the situation.  He suppressed a sigh when Raidou stepped around Iruka and approached the desk, anyway. “Hi, Izumo.”  He cleared his throat a little nervously and leaned against the counter.

Izumo flushed and stuttered out a nearly imperceptible “H-hi.”

Raidou smiled then, causing Izumo’s cheeks to brighten even more.  “You know the Kunai is re-opening tonight,” he started, his voice quiet, trying in vain to keep the conversation just between them.

Izumo nodded, then forced out, “Yes, I’d heard that.”  He shot a glance at Kotetsu, the image of the condoms his friend had purchased earlier in the week floating in his head.

“I was wondering if you might want to go with me, you know… for drinks or… something.”

The word _something_ hung in the air briefly and just about every person in the room had images pop into their heads of what that was.  Ebisu, the consummate pervert, was probably closest to the mark, though from the sounds of Kotetsu’s quiet growl, he probably had a fairly good guess, too.  Genma’s sigh transmitted his ideas on the subject.  Iruka closed his eyes and wondered how much work it was going to be to rebuild the brand new mission office and redo all of the paperwork.

“Um, y-yes. I’d like that,” Izumo managed, his face still red.  His lips spread into a nervous attempt at a smile when Raidou gave his own version of a grin.

“Good. I’ll pick you up at eight.” Raidou stood up from the counter.

“Okay. Um, s-see you then,” Izumo said and swallowed around his dry throat, shooting another glance to the side at the subsequent noise Kotetsu made.

“Okay.  See you,” Raidou nodded either ignoring Kotetsu or oblivious to the tension emanating from the chuunin and turned back to Genma, who was watching the whole thing with an unreadable expression of his own.  “Gotta go, Gen, got things to do before tonight.  I’ll catch you later,” he said and dropped a hand on his friend’s shoulder as he left.

Iruka watched the big man’s back as he left then glanced at Genma, who hadn’t moved, expression still guarded.  His eyes shifted to Kotetsu who practically _vibrated_ with emotion and finally looked to Izumo, who was still stunned.  Iruka seemed to be the only one who really understood _all_ of what was going on.  He started counting and got to five before the mission office exploded in chaos.

Everyone started talking at once.  The two genin teams in the room chattered to each other about _why_ it had gone so quiet and what the big deal was and who the big man was and why the other one was blushing and so on.  Izumo stuttered through an attempt at speech to Kotetsu who was avoiding looking at him and, instead, was watching Genma. Genma, meanwhile, was chewing hard on his senbon, the noise of the clicking from it almost as loud as the chattering of the genin teams.

Out of all of it, Hyuuga Neji’s team was the loudest.  He gritted his teeth, eyes squeezed shut, eyebrow twitching and vein in his temple pulsing.  “Out. Now,” he grunted at his students.  When they didn’t move, staring at him in quiet awe, he lifted Aoi and tucked her under his arm, put his foot in Sho’s behind, grabbed Jun by his collar and unceremoniously dragged them all from the room.

Konahamaru, Udon and Moegi stood to the side against the wall, trying desperately to look inconspicuous and failing.  Ebisu’s expression couldn’t be seen behind his sunglasses, but his face looked quite a bit paler than usual.  He turned and pointed in silence at the door.  The three genin left fast enough for Iruka to feel the breeze from their departure.

Kotetsu stood up, then, shoving his chair back with a clatter and stalked around the desk and up to Genma.  Gen blinked down at him in surprise. “Want to go tonight?”  Kotetsu asked and Genma nodded, senbon bobbing. 

“Yeah, that, um, sounds good.  Uh, eight?” Genma asked and Kotetsu nodded shortly.

“I’ll pick you up then,” he said, and, glancing at Iruka and patently ignoring his best friend, stormed through the doorway in the back of the room toward the other offices.

Iruka blinked at Genma who threw up a hand in a stunted attempt at a careless wave and took his own leave.  The teacher turned to the last person in the room - the still-stunned chuunin left at the desk.  Izumo glanced up at him and shook his head, shrugging as if to say, “I have _no_ idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

Izumo paced the small living room of the tiny two bedroom apartment that he shared with his best friend.  He was, gratefully, alone at this point.  Kotetsu had left a short while ago to pick up Genma for their… date.  

It definitely seemed a little weird to be thinking of Kotetsu and  Genma dating, but he supposed it wasn’t any odder than the idea of him and Raido.  On the bright side, at least he didn’t have to wonder if Kotetsu would be using the condoms.

He shook his head at himself. It didn’t matter to him what… or who… Kotetsu did.  It wasn’t any of his business.  And that thought didn’t bother him one bit.  Absolutely not.

He turned on his heel and started to make another trip across the living room.  It only took him a few steps before he was spinning around and marching another few feet.  He glanced again at the clock and scolded himself. It wasn’t even eight o’clock, Raido certainly wasn’t going to be here yet.  He sighed and switched directions once more

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous. There’s nothing to be nervous about. If he’ll like me, he’ll like me. Geez.  It’s just drinks.  Just the Kunai.  We’ll just drink, dance a little, have some fun.  Maybe talk some, if it’s not too loud.  It’s not like we’re… uh, well, maybe we will. In fact, we probably will.  Shit.  Shit, shit, shit,” his muttering accompanied another three trips across the room, his agitation getting worse every time he changed direction.

He was working himself into a thorough panic by the time the knock sounded at eight on the dot.  Izumo stopped dead and stared at the door for a full minute. “Get a hold of yourself. Just because you love him doesn’t mean you’ll make a fool out of yourself.  Just don’t blurt it out right away and you’ll be fine,” he said to himself, under his breath.

That thought helped to calm him down a little bit and, taking a deep breath and wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, he approached the door. One more inhale and exhale and he twisted the knob with a shaky hand.

It never ceased to amaze Izumo just how tall Raido was.  The man had a solid six inches on him, at least.  So when the door was opened, he was staring at first at the other man’s broad chest.  His eyes travelled up over the deep blue button-down shirt that looked  really good against his complexion and on to the handsome, scarred face.  He paused at the dark, slightly tilted eyes that were working their way over his own body.  If he hadn’t been so nervous, he’d have noticed just how appreciative the look was, too.  Swallowing around his dry throat, he let his eyes continue the trip and Izumo blinked when he got to the shaggy hair. Raido had tried to tame it with some sort of hair gel or something.  

It made him smile and helped his nerves to steady a bit more.  He blinked and shook his head at himself, his ever-present bangs falling further over his face. “Hi.”

Raido smiled, a slow spreading of his lips that caused Izumo to catch his breath.  He was certainly not known for smiling a lot and it almost looked strange on the other man’s face.  But good. Definitely good, Izumo told himself as he forced his mind away from what  else  those lips might do. “Hi,” Raido said and cleared his throat. “Um, ready?”

Izumo blushed, annoyed with himself for staring. “Yes,” he managed as Raido stepped back and Izumo pulled the door closed, pausing to lock it.  He glanced up at the bigger man a moment and tried another smile.  This one felt a little less nervous. 

They turned to the street and he felt Raido take his hand.  He had to force himself to just  breathe .  Take in oxygen, one inhale at a time.  His hand was big, calloused and warm; it felt so good against his own.  His weren’t exactly delicate; he’d done plenty of his own weapon handling and punch-throwing, so there were more than a few rough spots on his own palms and they were strong in their own right.  Even with the lack of height compared to the scarred man next to him, he wasn’t exactly some fragile thing.  But though he wasn’t, Raido’s hands were much bigger, like the rest of him and Izumo couldn’t help but appreciate it.

The thought of Kotetsu’s hands on him flashed through his mind, quickly.  His best friend’s were a lot like his, smaller than Raidou’s, no doubt, but strong, too.  His were rougher than Izumo’s were, wielding that huge mace of his.  And he could admit he’d wondered what they’d feel like on naked skin.

But wondering is all it ever was.  He’d never done anything with Kotetsu and didn’t want to.  No, they were just best friends, not lovers, not even fuck buddies.  And he was fine with that.

After all, he was in love with the man next to him.  

He’d been stunned earlier in the day when his crush had  finally asked him out.  Dear God, he’d been watching the man from a distance for just about forever.  Since long before the war, that was for sure.  Raido had always brought his mission reports to Izumo, had always picked up his orders from the shorter man.  Unlike a lot of the jounin that refused to even look at the desk ninja, he always took an extra minute to ask how he was or just thank him.

Izumo remembered the first time he’d really noticed the man.  He’d been sitting the mission desk as usual, stamping a report in all the places it was wrong and getting it ready to hand back to Kakashi when a shadow had fallen across the desk.  He’d started to growl out a comment about staying  back from the desk until he was done, and maybe giving him a little bit of room to  work , even if they didn’t think that’s what he was doing when he looked up.  

And right into the dark eyes.  His words had died on his lips a quick and painful death and he stuttered out something unintelligible, instead.  Then the man had smiled at him and he’d been lost.  He’d blinked a couple of times, dug around himself a little bit and finally found the words to ask if he could help the other man, Kakashi having been completely forgotten.  

Somewhere in there, Raido had gotten him to help clarify a few things in the report he’d been handed back by Iruka.  He remembered leaning over the desk to point and getting a whiff of the man’s scent, some sort of spice mixed with a fruity-smelling shampoo.  He’d blushed bright red when the taller man had looked over at him and caught him staring.  

From that day forward, all of his reports had been brought to Izumo, and all of his missions received from him.  He always took an extra minute if possible to ask about his day or just how he was and Izumo had very quickly become fascinated by the man.  Raido was a very quiet man, saying little, but that quiet strength had been very attractive.  He’d watched the man walk out plenty of times and paid special attention to the ass that was wrapped in ninja blues.  

Long and lean and solid, Izumo wanted nothing more than to taste and feel that entire body.  He’d found himself on more than one occasion drifting off in thought after the man had left the office,  his mind focused on the lithe grace the taller man had, despite his size.  Kotetsu had had to punch him awake more than a few times. 

He didn’t realize he’d gotten lost in the memories until he felt Raido tug on his hand a little.  He flushed at being caught daydreaming. “Um, sorry,” he mumbled.

“What’s that?” Raido asked.

“Uh. I said I was sorry. I was a little… um… lost in thought for a moment.”

“Okay.  What were you thinking about?”

“Um…”  Shit. Damn. What can I say? “Just, uh, thinking about the mission office.”  True and safe.  

“Oh.  So, any idea if you’ll be staying there?” He asked and Izumo was grateful for the conversation. He did  not want to end up getting lost in daydreams again. The man was right next to him, for God’s sake!

“Um, not yet, but we’re still getting missions in and organizing some of it.  And with all of the ninja… that didn’t make it back…” he trailed off, but he saw that Raido got what he was saying.

“Yeah.  We’re definitely short right now.” Raidou agreed.  “Though, I’m not sure I’m happy being back out, truth be told. Maybe I’m getting too old for missions.”

Izumo laughed. “Hardly.”

“I’m practically a senior citizen, as far as shinobi are concerned,” Raido countered. 

Izumo shook his head. “Then you’re a healthy, well…um… trained senior citizen,” Izumo finished a little lamely. He was  going to say well-built.  He tried to force the blush down that wanted to burn his cheeks.

Raido simply laughed. “Thanks. I think.”

“Besides, I’m not  that far behind you, you know,” Izumo pointed out.

“Ah, well, that’s true,” Raido said, his own cheeks coloring – well, one of them.  The other didn’t much under the scar tissue, but it was quite obvious he realized he might well have insulted his date.

Izumo smiled. “Though, as shinobi, seven years seems like a very long time.”

“It can be a very long time.  Especially, when any mission could be the last,” Raido said quietly.   Izumo didn’t know what to say to that, so he kept quiet.  

They paused outside the brand new Krooked Kunai.  Dai had set up a tent during the rebuilding; serving anything he could get his hands on to the shinobi that would come in.  He’d tried to keep some place going for them to go after all the work.  As a result, the vast majority of the ninja had pitched in and worked to help rebuild the new Kunai for him. 

Raido opened the door for Izumo and they stepped in.  It seemed odd to see a ninja bar all shiny and new, but it would take time for it to be broken in.  There was currently a bet going as to who would start the first bar fight that night.  Most of the money was on Anko, though a few thought Ibiki might have something to do with it, too.

But for now, the wood was still whole and gleaming, the walls freshly painted, the mirror behind the bar in one piece.  The bar itself was polished and stretched across most of the back wall.  There wasn’t a wall gouge from kunai or shuriken in sight. To the left and along the front wall were booths.  The center of the room was made up of tables.  There were a few large ones and a bunch of smaller tables for more intimate groups.  

Along the right wall, Dai had put in a dance floor to one side in this version of his bar. The last one was just a spot of clear floor, but he’d raised it up a bit and put in lights.  There was a small booth in the corner for a DJ and next to it was a jukebox.

“He’s done a lot with it,” Izumo said as they took in the room.  He spotted Kotetsu and Genma sitting on one end of the bar.  They were turned toward each other, talking, the senbon in Gen’s mouth bobbing as usual.   Genma laughed at something and Kotetsu joined him and Izumo shoved the weird irritated feeling he had at that to the back of his mind.  It was none of his business who his best friend spent time with.  Or laughed with. Or smiled at. Like that.

Izumo shifted his attention with effort to what Raido was saying.  “Yeah.  Kind of weird seeing all of this, but good, too.”  

Izumo nodded. “It is.”

Raido put a hand on Izumo’s back and they started across the room, weaving through the tables.  They took up a couple of stools at the bar and Dai approached, grinning. “Hello, you two.  Glad you came in tonight.  What do you think?”

Izumo grinned right back at him. “I love it.  How long do you think it’ll last?”

“We’ve got a pool going about that. Want in?”

Izumo laughed and pulled out a few bills. “You bet. I give it two hours.”

“Put me in for three,” Raido said, handing his over.

“You got it,” Dai said, taking the money and stuffing it in a jar by the register.  He jotted down their wagers and turned back. “So, what can I get you?”

They put in drink orders and turned to look around again.  Izumo saw Kakashi and Iruka at the other end of the bar, talking.  Yamato was with them, on the other side of Iruka and it took Izumo a moment to realize that Yamato’s hand was on Iruka’s back.  He blinked at that in surprise, but shook it off.  Both generations of Ino-Shika-Cho were taking up separate booths along the front.  He caught sight of Ebisu, Iwashi and a few of the gate guards taking up one of the tables.  And sure enough, there was Anko already dealing cards to several of the younger ninja who’d just made chuunin, thanks to their efforts during the war.  Izumo shook his head. “What’s wrong?” Raido asked him.

Izumo tilted his head toward Anko.  “She doesn’t waste any time.”

Raido gave a half-chuckle. “No, she doesn’t.” He shook his own head. “Guess they ought to learn now, though, before they have any real money to lose to her.”

“Yeah, guess so.  How much have you lost to her?”  Izumo asked, smirking.

“Oh, probably a good dozen or so missions worth of pay.” Raido chuckled.  “Maybe more than that over the years.”

Izumo snorted. “Yeah, that sounds about right. I keep telling myself not to play, but she drags me in.”  He glanced around and leaned in. “Truth be told, she scares the shit out of me.”

Raido’s laughter drew a bit of attention but he paid no mind, leaning in, too. “Honestly? She scares me, too.”

Izumo laughed again, but he was busy trying not to think about just how close Raido was.  He cleared his throat. “Yeah, so, I try to avoid her, but it doesn’t always work.”

“No. No it doesn’t,” Raido said, smiling down at the shorter man.

Izumo noticed that the other man hadn’t sat back up completely and he was having a very hard time remembering how to breathe.  He glanced up through his hair at the taller man and saw Raido watching him.  He swallowed around his dry throat and was grateful that Dai chose that moment to bring their drinks.  “Here ya go.  Gonna have a DJ tonight. I hope you guys are up for dancing. He’s supposed to be starting in a little while.”

“Oh?” Izumo turned to the bartender.  Dai was a large, burly man who’d seen his own share of action.  Years ago, he was a bodyguard, like Raidou was.  He’d lost an eye at one point on a mission and when he came home and finally recovered, he opened the Krooked Kunai so he could still be close to the ninja and life he’d known so well. 

“Yeah. Turns out one of the Inuzuka - Kiba, of all people, can do it.” He shrugged. “If he’s too awful, I’ll just get someone else.  But I figure it’ll be fun.  That is, of course, if his massive dog doesn’t scare too many people away.”

“Akamaru’s a big baby to those that know him,” Izumo said. “He always wants me to pet him when they come in to drop off reports. You’d think he  was a pet the way he behaves sometimes.”

Dai chuckled. “I guess we’ll see.  He’s due anytime.”  He waved a hand, then, and moved down the bar to take care of the other customers.

“Been a long time since we’ve had a place to dance, I’m not sure I remember how,” Raidou commented.

Izumo smiled. “Well, we don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“No no, that was…” he cleared his throat then let out a sigh. “That was an attempt at humor.”

“Oh,” Izumo blushed, then closed his eyes and sighed. “Dammit,” he muttered to himself.  He inhaled slowly, then exhaled and turned to the man next to him.  Taking one more deep breath, he looked up at Raidou.  “Okay, this is ridiculous.  I lo…l-- like you. I’ve liked you for a while.  And I’m a damned nervous wreck, tonight, afraid I’m going to fuck it up somehow.” He shook his head at himself.  “There, it’s out.”

He swiveled back around on his stool and picked up the sake bottle, upending it and nearly choking as it went down so he didn’t see the grin on Raido’s face.  He nearly slammed the bottle back onto the bar and fought with himself to be able to breathe again.  A moment later, he found himself being turned and felt a set of lips on his.  His eyes widened briefly, then slid closed and he leaned into the kiss.  The other man’s arms came around him, his hands slid up over Raidou’s shoulders and the kiss deepened, their mouths opening and tongues tangling.

His breath stuttered in his chest and a moan floated up from somewhere, though he couldn’t tell if it was from him or Raidou.  The older man’s arms tightened around him briefly and his fingers tangled into the shaggy brown hair.  Raidou pulled back and nibbled lightly then deepened the kiss again.

When they broke apart, Izumo fought hard for breath, for sanity, but couldn’t seem to find it anywhere. “I like you, too. A lot.  Now, maybe, that that’s out of the way, we won’t be so nervous, hmm?”  Raidou whispered into his ear, hands running up and down Izumo’s back.

“O…” Izumo cleared his throat, nodding. “Okay.”  He glanced up into the dark eyes that were sparkling with amusement that was warring with need and want.    Taking a chance, he leaned in and dropped a light kiss on Raido’s lips.  When he pulled back, the want in the eyes darkened and the lips tilted into a slight smile.

Raido pulled Izumo’s stool a little closer to his own, leaving an arm around the shorter man and Izumo couldn’t fight the grin.  Izumo motioned to Dai for another drink and turned back to Raido. “So, there’s a lot I really don’t know about you.  What’s your favorite food?”

  
.  
Kotetsu watched Genma watching Raido and Izumo.  He couldn’t bring himself to look at them.  “How long have you been in love with him?”

Genma sighed, the senbon rolled to the other side of his mouth and he turned the hazel eyes to the shorter man. “That obvious, eh?”  Kotetsu snorted and sipped at his drink without replying.  “I figure about as long as you’ve been in love with Izumo.”

Kotetsu sighed. “That obvious?”

Genma chuckled mirthlessly.  “Only to someone in the same situation,” Genma replied glancing back over at the other two.  He held up his bottle, Kotetsu raised one and they clinked them together.  “I thought you two were together, though,” Gen said after they drank.

“Uh, no. Never have been.”  Kotetsu stared morosely into his bottle then glanced back up at Gen.

“You haven’t even fucked?” Gen turned to him, blinking.

Kotetsu shook his head. “No.  I got his first kiss.”  His lips tilted in a half-smile. “First hand job and other things, but…” he trailed off, shrugging one shoulder.  

“Geez. I always thought, since you were so close…” he trailed off.

“What about you guys? You’ve been just as inseparable,” Kotetsu pointed out.

Genma shook his head, too. “Nope.  We were friends as kids, families living next to each other, you know.” He paused to sip at his drink and Kotetsu watched in fascination how he so easily worked around the needle.  “So, we’ve known each other forever.  But we haven’t even done anything.  I wasn’t even interested in him at first.” He gave a half-chuckle.

Kotetsu’s eyebrows went up. “You weren’t?”

“No, Hayate and I had a thing for a long time.” He drained his sake bottle and waved at Dai for another.  “Until he died.”

“I’m sorry,” Kotetsu murmured.

Genma waved a hand. “It’s still hard at times, right around when he died and his birthday, that sort of thing, but we’re ninja. I knew that going into it.  I grieved and grieved hard, but that was over four years ago.”

“Yeah. Even knowing it going into the relationship doesn’t always make it any easier, though.” He glanced over at Izumo and looked away quickly when he saw Raido’s arm around the younger man.  “It’s what made me realize how I felt.”

Genma chuckled. “Yeah.” Dai delivered the fresh bottle and Gen took another drink in silence.

Kotetsu looked Genma over carefully. “That’s why you fuck around, isn’t it?”

The older man looked over sharply, raising his eyebrow.

Kotetsu snorted.  “Come on, Gen, everyone knows you’re a playboy.  Good God, you’re practically in charge of the rumor mill, you know what they say.” 

Genma frowned. “Yeah. I guess so.”

“Besides, you’ve heard of my reputation, too, I know you have.”  Kotetsu took another drink. “Not that I’m proud of it,” he muttered.

“Yeah, I’ve heard.” He sighed, “But I understand. I mean, I’m not gonna to fall for anyone else, so why the hell not?”

“I know. I know what you mean. It sucks, though, truth be told. I don’t even enjoy it all that much anymore. I mean… I get off, it’s just… I just keep thinking, usually after it’s over, thankfully, about him.” Kotetsu swallowed hard and finished his drink. 

Genma sighed.  “We’re a pair, aren’t we?”

Kotetsu snorted. “You can say that again.”

“We’re a pair, aren’t we?”  Genma said again, a grin splitting his face.

Kotetsu laughed. “You know, we could solve this… Well, the fucking around thing, anyway.”

“Oh? And how do you figure we do that?” Gen asked, but the look on his face said he had a good idea already what the younger man was thinking.

Kotetsu shrugged one shoulder. “We fuck each other.  We get off, know who we’re fucking and already know we’re not gonna fall for the other person and their not gonna fall for us.”

The senbon bobbed and rolled as the taller man thought it over.  “Unless, of course, you’re not attracted to me,” Kotetsu pointed out, when the other man didn’t answer, turning his attention back to his bottle and draining it.  He forced himself to stay put, trying to battle the frustration.  It would just figure that he couldn’t even get the village playboy interested in fucking him.

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,” Gen quietly pointed out and Kotetsu let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding.  He cast a couple more glances at Kotetsu, needle bobbing some more.  “I think it’s a good idea, actually,” he said, finally.  

“You do?” Kotetsu turned back to him.

Genma shrugged a shoulder. “Sure, I do.  Geez, we’re already good friends.  We’re attracted to each other. “ The leering grin came back.  “You’ve got a sexy body, Tetsu.  Anyway, we’re already friends, we’ll just be friends with benefits until and unless they get their heads out of their asses.”

“And if they don’t?” Kotetsu asked, fighting the urge to glance once more at Izumo.

“We’ll cross that bridge and all that good shit.” He gave another half-shrug. “Who knows? Maybe we’ll like fucking each other so much we won’t want them,” he said, his grin widening.

“Right,” Kotetsu laughed.  He turned, then, as the heavy beat started to flow out of the speakers.  

“Hey everyone! Welcome back to the Kunai! DJ Kiba here, let’s try not to destroy it the first night, eh?” He asked and several “boos” came from around the room, followed by laughter.  “Aw, come on, let’s be nice to Dai! Besides, my wager’s on making it through the night! If you haven’t put in your bet, get to the bar now, but remember, if you start the fight, you forfeit your wager! I’ll be here until two a.m., so get your bodies out here and let’s heat up the place a bit.”  The music got louder, the beat sped up, the bass dropped and several of the younger group stood up right away and started dancing.  Tetsu turned to Gen and tilted his head toward the dance floor.  Genma nodded in agreement, his grin still firmly in place and they made their way over.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The door slammed closed with a resounding  _thunk!_  A body thudded against the wall, loud groans and grunts filling the otherwise silent apartment. Hands grabbed at whatever they could reach, clothing, skin, hair, it didn't matter. A rip was heard and a shirt went flying. "Fuck, you're sexy," Genma groaned, nipping at the now bare chest in front of him.   
  
Kotetsu moaned, tugging at Genma's clothes. "Naked, dammit…" he grunted out, and Gen leaned back long enough to yank his own shirt over his head before diving back in for more tastes. He leaned into Kotetsu, grinding his hard cock into the other man's, savoring the moans he got in response. "God, yes," Kotetsu muttered, pulling at the long brown hair, wanting his own tastes. Tongues tangled and slid, more sounds were released, hands continued to pull at hair and clothes.   
  
Gen stepped away long enough to kick his sandals off, then reached for the other man's belt. In record time, they'd worked each other's clothes off, paying no attention to where or how far they threw. The tossing was interspersed with more kisses, nibbles, bites, and grinding.   
  
Kotetsu dropped to his knees, his eyes focused on his friend's arousal, dripping with pre-cum, rock hard. He ran his tongue over the length, tasting the sweet fluid while he felt blindly for his pants. He looked up along the taller man's body to see the hazel eyes intently watching him. His fingers found them just as he opened his mouth and swallowed the leaking hard cock in front of him. "FUCK!" Genma shouted into the still, humid air, hands spearing through the spikes.   
  
Kotetsu dug the tiny bottle out of the pocket and flipped it open while he worked the thick dick in his mouth. He dragged his tongue along the underside as he pulled slowly off, sucking lightly on the head. When he had his fingers coated, he swallowed the cock again and nudged one of Gen's legs aside. He relaxed his throat, taking the whole thing in and slid a single rough fingertip along the sensitive flesh behind the ball sac until he found what he was looking for. Sucking hard on the flesh in his mouth, he turned his attention to the other man's entrance. He massaged the tight muscle gently, dragging another moan from his friend.    
  
He glanced up again while he was pushing his finger into the snug passage to see the light brown head thrown back, mouth hanging open, breath coming in harsh pants, short grunts punctuating long, low groans. "Fuck, you're good at that, Tetsu…"    
  
Kotetsu pushed a second finger into his friend and wrapped a hand around his own cock, insanely aroused by both the sight of his friend so turned on and the taste of the dick in his mouth. He worked hard to keep his sanity and stretch the other man, but when the hands pulled at his spikes again and another loud, sharp sound erupted from Genma's throat, he gave up. He stood up and ground into the other man again, their hard cocks rubbing while their lips crashed together once more. But they were way too aroused and the taller man dragged Kotetsu to the floor. "Fuck. Me. Now," he growled, biting at Tetsu's neck and Kotetsu had no wish to do anything else.   
  
He lined up behind his friend and pushed home in one fast thrust, desperate to feel the tight heat. "Oh FUCK, Gen. God _damn_  that feels good!" His shout was loud enough to wake the dead, his eyes squeezed shut as he fought for some semblance of sanity.   
  
He heard an answering groan and the other man rocked back against him. "Move, dammit, move."   
  
"Impatient bastard," Tetsu muttered, but pulled back and thrust hard again.   
  
Genma's back arched and he moved against Tetsu, matching the thrust with his own force. Fuck everything, that felt better than anything he'd experienced in a long time and Kotetsu lost any hope of control. He started pumping hard and fast into the other man, his entire being focused on his cock and the tight body it was thrusting into.   
  
He kept just enough sanity left to reach around and start fisting his friend's hard length. "Damn, oh fuck, Gen…" he groaned, the other hand grabbing onto Genma's shoulder to anchor himself. His hips snapped, thrusts speeding up impossibly, and Kotetsu's eyes rolled back in his head, lost to the feel of the heat he was buried in.    
  
"Nngh… yeah… Mmmm…fuck yeah…" Genma shouted, fucking himself on Tetsu's cock, nearly insane, himself. The shout brought Kotetsu back a little and he shifted, looking for just the right angle. A moment later, he was rewarded. "Oh  _fuck_ ! Oh hell, going to… fuck I'm… God _damn_  getting… close…," Genma babbled.   
  
Tetsu sped up even more, pumped even harder and felt his own balls start to tighten. "Me, too… nngh… so close…," he let loose a loud grunt, his body poised just on the edge. "Come Gen, oh fuck, come…" he groaned loudly. He was answered with what he thought was an affirmative grunt and he let go completely. He managed another shouted "GEN!" before his body took over the last shreds of his sanity and his orgasm stormed through him. His thrusts became erratic and even harder as he rode out the pleasure crashing through his body and white fire flowed through his cock and into his friend.   
  
A few seconds later, Genma let his own shout go, his back arched even harder, his muscles clamped down on the still-spasming cock buried in his body and he spilled over his friends hand as his climax hit. "Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh  _fuck!_ " He almost screamed it as the pleasure roared though him, his vision went white and he nearly passed out.   
  
Kotetsu collapsed onto his friend, both of them struggling for breath and sanity. "Holy... fuck…" Kotetsu managed between gasps. "What the…" he tried to swallow around his dry throat and couldn't work up enough spit to do so.   
  
"Fuck was that?" Genma finished for him. "I have no idea."   
  
Kotetsu eased out of the other man and fell to the floor next to him, throwing an arm over his head and turning to stare at the other man. Both faces split into grins at the same time.   
  
"God damn, that was good," Tetsu said, staring back at the ceiling, still not able to think clearly.   
  
Genma leaned up on one arm looking down him. "I could get used to fucking like that." He dragged a finger down over his friend's chest, his grin getting bigger.   
  
Kotetsu's own grin widened. "I could, too."    
  
Genma dropped a kiss on Tetsu's lips, the shorter man's hand threading through the brown hair as he returned it. The kiss deepened, but before too long, Gen pulled back. "Come on. Cause I'm not through with you yet tonight," he said, standing up. "But I want out of the entryway." He held a hand out and helped Kotetsu to his feet, his friend chuckling.    
  
"Maybe putting a pair of playboys together wasn't such a good idea," Kotetsu said as they walked through the apartment.   
  
"Why's that?" Genma asked, turning into the bathroom.    
  
Kotetsu leaned against the doorjamb while Genma adjusted the water. "Because we might just end up killing each other."   
  
"Really?" Gen turned back around, eyes roaming hungrily over Tetsu's naked body. "Think you could fuck me to death?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe I could. But really, that's not the point. I think we could just kill each other trying to simply out _last_  the other person. Because I'd sure as hell like to. Try, that is."   
  
Genma laughed. "Oh hell, yeah, we're going to. Come on. I wanna wash you. I didn't get to suck your cock yet." Kotetsu laughed and stepped up to the shower, climbing in behind his friend. "And for the record? I could out fuck you any day."   
  
"Oh, really?" Tetsu asked stepping closer and running a hand down to the already hardening cock against his hip. "I'm not so sure of that," he said, nipping and nibbling a slow line along the shoulder in front of him.   
  
"Is that a challenge?" Genma asked and Kotetsu looked up at him.   
  
Kotetsu's grin widened. "Maybe it is. I don't have gate duty tomorrow, do you?"   
  
Genma shook his head. "Nope." His grin turned wicked. "You are in  _so_  much trouble."   
  
"We'll see who's in trouble," Tetsu whispered as he captured his friend's lips again, threading one hand through the long hair once more and wrapping the other around the now-hard cock, stroking slowly from base to tip. Genma's hands slid around him tugging him against the long lean body of his friend, hands cupping his ass. When he pulled back from Gen's lips, the other man let out a long low groan.    
  
"I think we both are," Genma whispered before diving in for another kiss.   
  
  
  
Izumo pulled the keys out of his pocket and fought hard against the nervousness that wanted to take over. He was  _not_  going to shake in front of this man. It didn't matter how badly he was afraid he'd look like a fool. He reminded himself again that as long as he didn't blurt something out, he wasn't going to. It didn't help much.   
  
They'd been fine after that initial kiss, all throughout the evening. They'd talked a lot and danced even more. Raido had kept a hand on Izumo's back or arm around him the whole time, right in front of every ninja there - and  _every_  ninja who was not on a mission or in the hospital was there. Izumo suspected a few even snuck out of said building to show up anyway.   
  
It had made him feel really good. And while the sake was still buzzing through his body and the heavy beats were still pounding out of the speakers, he'd felt much calmer. When Raido's body was rubbing against his in the hot bar, he hadn't had a chance to get nervous. His smiles and flirting had come a lot easier and he'd even worked up the ability to grind into the other man a few times, cupping that sweet ass or just running his hands over that sexy body in the process. Raido had readily returned it and they'd gotten very worked up back at the bar.   
  
But the walk to his apartment was fairly long, the sake was fading, the street was quiet and though Raido still had a hand on his back, they weren't exactly rubbing up against each other anymore. He'd had plenty of time for his nerves to come back with a vengeance. "Would… you like… to come in for a drink?" Izumo glanced over his shoulder and  _up_  at the other man, cursing himself silently for nearly stammering.   
  
Raido smiled, that slow spreading of lips that Izumo was coming to love so much. "Yes, I'd like that."   
  
Izumo nodded, his own tentative smile spreading and pushed the door open, stepping aside to let Raido in. They both stopped to kick their sandals off then turned to the main room, Izumo hitting the switch to turn on the lights. "I have sake… and, um, sake." He chuckled. "The liquor store still isn't stocking a whole lot yet."   
  
"That's fine. Do you need help?"   
  
"Um," Izumo took a deep breath, trying again to steady his nerves. "No, but… I'd like some company," he managed and turned toward the tiny kitchen. Izumo paused when he realized that the bigger man took up most of the room, where as he and Kotetsu usually fit just right to work together in there. Izumo shook the annoying thought off and pulled out the serving bottles and wine. "It's… not the best stuff," he apologized.   
  
Raido shrugged. "None of us get paid enough for the best yet."   
  
Izumo chuckled. "That's true." He busied himself with heating the sake, trying not to think too much about the big man next to him. He wanted to forget the alcohol completely and concentrate instead on Raido, but he knew better. If he didn't calm himself down, artificially with alcohol or otherwise, he'd end up a real basket case and then he  _would_  chase the other man off.   
  
When the wine was warm, he tilted the pan over one of the serving bottles to pour and his hand shook slightly, spilling the hot sake over his thumb and knuckles. "Fuck," he cursed softly, shaking the injured hand.   
  
Raido grabbed it, lifting it to his mouth and Izumo's brown eyes heated as he watched the taller man kiss and then lick at the soft webbing of his hand where the sake had landed. A bolt of lust shot straight to Izumo's cock and it hardened at the want in the other man's eyes. Raido's tongue then ran along his palm and stopped to drop light kisses over the sensitive flesh on his inner wrist.   
  
Izumo gasped at the new spike of arousal and then he was turned and pushed up against the refrigerator, the taller man's mouth on his. His eyes slid closed and his mouth opened at the coaxing from Raido. Their tongues touched, tasted, danced, the kiss drawing long low moans from both of them.    
  
When they pulled back, Izumo got lost in the dark eyes staring back at him, both of them breathless. Raido leaned in again, this time a little further, pinning the shorter man with his whole body, their straining erections rubbing. "Mmm, want you," Raidou whispered before capturing Izumo's lips again.   
  
Izumo released an answering moan, his hands going up to tangle in the short, shaggy hair. "Forget the sake," he muttered when they broke apart for air again and pushed at the bigger man's chest. Raido stepped back and Izumo grabbed one large hand, nearly dragging him toward the bedroom.   
  
When they stepped through the bedroom door, however, they didn't get far. Instead, Rai paused to pull Izumo back against him and wind his arms around the younger man. Lips nibbled along the side of Izumo's neck, dragging another low groan from his throat. He reached up, needing to touch, threading his fingers through that hair again, the other arm wrapping around the one already across his waist.   
  
Raido paused in his kissing and turned Izumo around, tugging at the shirt he wore. It landed somewhere near the door and the taller man leaned back in to nibble at the bared skin. Izumo inhaled sharply when the older man sucked a bit of skin into his mouth, leaving a dark bruise. "I like seeing my marks on you," Raido whispered, kissing it lightly and Izumo shivered at the underlying possessiveness. He really hoped it meant that Raido felt the same as he did.   
  
Izumo pulled at Raido's shirt, then, wanting his own chance to taste skin. When it was off, however, despite how hard Izumo tried, it was impossible to  _not_ stare at the burn scar that stretched down the taller man's neck, continued over his shoulder and formed spidery lines along the top of his chest. Izumo glanced up at the dark eyes, then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss along one of the overly-smooth spots.   
  
Raido gasped, his arms coming back around Izumo, but he made no move to stop the younger man. Pale lips traced their way along the edges of the scars, over the shoulder, and back up along the neck until they reached the other set of lips, capturing them in a reassuring kiss. Izumo wanted to tell him that they just made him sexier, that they showed just what this man was made of - how much more he loved him because of them, but he didn't know if it would be welcome and he wasn't quite ready to admit that out loud yet. He didn't know  _why_  he wasn't ready, beyond basic fear, but there was something else holding him back, he just didn't know what that was. The fear was enough though and he didn't know that much about the other man yet when it came to his scars, so he said nothing. Instead, he did his best to make sure Raido knew that they didn't make him want to turn away.    
  
He pressed himself against the bigger body, showing with actions just how turned on he still was and the large hands of his lover slid down along his back to cup his ass. Raido pulled him tighter, shifting his body so that their arousals rubbed, dragging loud moans from both.   
  
The mood changed then from soft exploration to hard need and mouths nipped and bit once more. Raido walked them backwards toward the bed and Izumo sat when he felt it against his legs. He laid back, tugging on the taller man's hand and pulling on Raido who followed him down. Their lips crashed together again as if they'd been parted for days not seconds and the earlier dancing turned into a battle of tongues and tasting, instead.   
  
Izumo felt his belt worked open and the button flicked then heard the harsh rasp of the zipper in the quiet room. His own hands dove for Raido's clothes and after struggling around the kisses that they refused to stop, he managed to free the bigger man's thick cock. He moaned at the feel of it in his hand, his body reacting to the immediate thought of having that inside of him. "Oh  _God_ , Zumo…," Raido groaned at the soft strokes when the two of them paused to try to remember what oxygen was.   
  
Raido rolled them, then, pulling Izumo down on top of him and the smaller man rocked into him, their cocks brushing. "Need… you…" Izumo managed, shifting to try to kick his pants off of him. Raido helped, pushing the fabric over his hips, then worked to wiggle out of his own, and finally, they were naked.   
  
Izumo looked up at this man that he'd fallen in love with and swallowed at the look in the dark eyes. Fierce emotion, need, want, he couldn't name all of what he saw, but he hoped so much that it was what he wanted, the same things he felt. Oddly, Kotetsu's face flashed through his mind and he pushed the irritating distraction away, turning his attention back to the man below him. After one more glance at Raido's face, he started kissing his way slowly over the scarred skin.   
  
Raido watched as Izumo moved down over his body, his skin alive from the teasing lips. He couldn't quite believe what he'd seen in those brown eyes, and he wondered just how much he might have missed if he hadn't finally worked up the nerve to talk to him. As it was, he'd been insanely relieved when he'd seen Izumo alive and well after the war.    
  
He'd been watching the smaller man for the better part of two years, at the shy smiles Izumo had given him and the way the brown eyes lit up in laughter. He'd seen the younger man train, watched that compact body move with grace and skill. Raido had paid attention when they'd been at the Kunai before the war, noticing the way he moved when he'd danced. He'd mentioned it to Gen on more than one occasion just how hot, how sexy and, well, how beautiful he thought Izumo was.   
  
The thought of his best friend gave him a few second's pause. He hadn't liked seeing Gen flirt and dance with Kotetsu. He didn't understand  _why_ . He was friends with Tetsu, too. Back before the war, before the Pein invasion and things had gotten ugly, they'd hung out together often, usually at the bar, playing poker with Anko or whatever. But that night, it had really irritated him to see them flirting.    
  
He pushed that aside, turning his attention back to the man he'd been slowly falling in love with over those two years. The one who, after the look in those brown eyes, may very well love him back. Two years, he'd let go by, all that time they'd spent together - always with their friends and rarely saying much to each other, but together and he'd never quite worked himself up to asking. Until that day. And he was so glad he had because now that sexy body was sliding along his and those eyes held emotion that had stunned him.   
  
Izumo kissed over one of his scars, then, the sensitive spot drawing a harsh gasp from his lips. One of his hands speared through the long brown hair, the other reaching to touch skin - any skin. "Mmm… Zumo…" he whispered as the younger man moved further down his body.   
  
Izumo glanced up at the gasp and whisper and his breath stuttered at the intense look in Raido's eyes. He couldn't hold the gaze, words he wasn't ready to say itching to spill from his lips, so he turned his attention back to the body under him.    
  
He traced the edges of muscles, tasted the salty-sweet skin, marveled, even, at the smoothness of the scars, listening to the collection of gasps and moans that each new stop in his exploration gave him. He paused to swipe his tongue over one dusky nipple, then drew it into his mouth, sucking gently. Another gasp from this and Raido's hands tightened in his hair.   
  
Finally, he'd made his way down and was facing the incredible cock he'd felt earlier. He glanced up again at Raido's face, then dipped his head and took just the lightest of tastes, running his tongue through the liquid dripping steadily from the tip.   
  
And moaned as the flavor flowed over his tongue. God, he tasted so  _good_ . He didn't realize he'd spoken out loud, but the answering moan from above him made him think he probably did. Fighting the embarrassment, he opened his mouth and concentrated instead on taking in the hard flesh, working to swallow it.    
  
Raido was big, there were no two ways about it, but Izumo was determined to impress the man he was currently pleasuring, this man he loved. He worked his lips over that incredible cock, taking everything he could, relaxing his throat until he managed to finally swallow him completely. "Oh  _fuck_  Zumo!" was the reward for that and his own dick hardened even more, leaking at the sound of  _Raido's_  voice with his name. And like  _that -_ in need, want, and lust.   
  
He moaned around the length, sucking as much as he could, thoroughly lost in the feel of it between his lips, the wonderful taste and smell of this man, but he wasn't going to be allowed to stay there long. "Zumo, oh  _God_  stop… not… fuck, not yet…" he heard the pleading tone and pulled off, meeting those incredible dark eyes again.   
  
Raido tugged on him, and he moved up along the other's body, a groan torn from his throat when one of those big, calloused hands wrapped around his cock. "Oh God, Rai… fuck…" Izumo moaned. Raido captured his lips again while the older man stroked at his hard length, then pulled him over again on top of him and Izumo found himself straddling the big body.   
  
"Want to taste you, too," he whispered and tugged on the smaller man's hips until Izumo's cock was enveloped in the warmth. He braced one hand against the headboard, the other spearing through the short, shaggy hair, his eyes sliding closed as the tongue worked over his dick, tasting, teasing, tracing veins and driving him more than a little insane. He felt a hand tease his balls, another slide around and start to play with his ass and he groaned even louder, caught between rocking against the finger behind and into the mouth in front.   
  
"Oh God, Rai, yes, more, please…" he nearly begged, coherent thought dying a swift and brutal death in the face of the pleasure.   
  
Raido pulled off briefly and croaked out a single word, "lube."   
  
Izumo forced himself to focus enough to understand what was said and he dove for his bedside table and the drawer in it. He fumbled around a moment, then emerged triumphantly with the bottle. Raido took it from him and Izumo had a moment to be annoyed that the other man had enough brain power left that he could manage to suck on him  _and_  work open the bottle at the same time.    
  
The thoughts faded when he felt the tongue slide along him, teasing his slit, then tracing another line back down again. He let out a groan that turned into a near shout when his cock was sucked then one thick finger brushed his entrance and then pushed into him. His head dropped, fighting the sensations, damned insane from it all. He rocked back onto the finger, then forward into the mouth, lost completely to the pleasure pouring through him.    
  
He managed a choked, "Rai," when another finger was added to the first one. He lost even that much, almost screaming wordlessly when those fingertips brushed his prostate. He rocked harder back and forth, unable to think, unable to stop, unable to do  _anything_ but simply  _feel._   
  
He was brought back from the edge he had been quickly approaching when a third of those thick fingers was pushed into him and he felt the burn from being stretched by them. "Unf, Rai…" he managed.   
  
The only reply was his cock being sucked on harder and then his prostate being teased again. The edge he'd been dancing along sped back to him and he forced out an, "oh God, not yet…," in a desperate attempt to keep the whole thing from being over way too soon.    
  
But a few seconds later, the fingers were gone and he lost the fight against whimpering in protest. Raido responded with a soothing hand on his hip, then they were both gone. A moment after that, however, his cock was released from that talented mouth and those incredible hands were guiding him back. And then he felt _Raido's_  slicked up dick against his stretched, hungry entrance.   
  
Brown eyes met dark ones, the big hands on his hips tightened just slightly and there was no mistaking the near desperation in both faces. Izumo positioned himself and slowly sank onto the thick cock of his lover. "Oh God," he moaned, feeling insanely full and stretched when he was barely half way down. "Oh fuck, Rai…"   
  
Raido watched the smaller man intently, fighting desperately against the urge to thrust up into the tight body over him. The other man felt so incredibly good, so snug and hot and it was very difficult not to give in to his body's demands. Izumo pushed a little further, then lifted himself up, sank a little lower and managed to take yet another bit of length.    
  
But despite his best efforts, Raido's patience snapped and he lost the fight. His hands tightened on the hips and he thrust up and pulled down at the same time, seating himself fully in the other man. Izumo shouted wordlessly, falling forward to brace himself on Rai's stomach, panting hard. "I'm sorry," Rai whispered, his face scrunched up in worry, forcing himself to release the hips in his hands. Raido brushed at Izumo's hair, his face, his legs, stroked his cock, anything he could reach, another apology spilling out.   
  
But Izumo grabbed the roaming hands and put them back on his hips. "It's okay. You're just a lot bigger than I'm used to," Izumo said between gasps. He lifted himself up and sat back down again. "Fuck, you feel good." He looked up at the scarred face, then, and said, "Do it again."   
  
And Raido groaned at the heat in Izumo's eyes, but did as his lover asked. Izumo rose up over him, and he pulled and thrust at the same time, filling the other man again, earning a loud groan of obvious pleasure. The smaller man let out a quiet, "oh God…" and Raido did it one more time. "Yes, fuck, yes, more…" Izumo moaned and Raido stopped holding back.   
  
They started moving together, Izumo riding, Raido thrusting, meeting each other, finding their rhythm. The grunts and moans got louder as both got dangerously close to the edge very quickly. Raido lifted Izumo and set him on the bed, sitting up behind him, wanting this to last, not ready for it all to end yet.    
  
He pushed into his lover again, but didn't move, instead curling over the sweat-slicked back, savoring the feel of that incredible body. He brushed a bit of the long brown hair aside and buried his face at the nape of Izumo's neck. He inhaled the scent of the other man, loving the hint of spice and sandalwood, then kissed a light trail over the smaller man's back. Izumo let a quiet moan loose as he looked over his shoulder then their lips met and finally, Raido started moving again.   
  
He began with long, slow thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in again. He ran his hands over the smooth skin of Izumo's back and hips, watching the shudders he got in reaction to the touch. He leaned in and left a few more kisses, still pumping slowly into the other man, thrilling in the heat and need in the dark eyes as Izumo watched him over one shoulder.   
  
But despite the want for it to last, despite the determination to stretch it out, the physical sensations and the emotional connection were just too much. Raido's thrusts sped up, Izumo's grunts and moans got louder and the feel of each other's bodies stole the last remnants of control.   
  
One of those large hands wrapped around Izumo's cock again and started stroking and before he knew it, before Izumo could do anything to try to stop it, his climax slammed into him. He shouted Raido's name and shuddered with the force of it, pouring the pleasure that screamed through him and ignited his nerves, out over his lover's hand.   
  
A few seconds later, Raido shouted, "Izumo!" It echoed around the room and he thrust hard a few more times, emptying himself into his lover, his own orgasm incredibly hard. The pleasure tore through him, stunning him, stealing both breath and sight.   
  
When he had gathered a small bit of his sanity again, he sat back, pulling Izumo with him, not wanting to fall and crush the smaller man under his weight. Raido wrapped those strong arms around him, and he wound his over the other man's, reveling in the feel of the body against his, the thick cock still filling him as he came down from the high.   
  
Raido nuzzled Izumo's cheek, dropping light kisses along the shoulder and neck and it took everything in Izumo not to say those three little words. He rubbed his cheek against the other man's, instead, tightening his arms and simply savored what he had.   
  
They didn't speak, couldn't, both a little afraid to break whatever spell they were under. In silence, he eased off of the bigger man and they pulled the top cover down and tossed it aside. They curled up under the light sheet, still not speaking, Izumo's head resting on Raido's chest, arms wrapped around each other, both lost in what they'd just felt together.    
  
Izumo didn't fall asleep right away, listening to the breathing of the bigger man instead. When he heard it even out, he whispered nearly inaudibly, "I love you." He had no idea the dark eyes were still open and widened at those words. It took everything in Raido to not tighten his arms in reply. There was a reason Izumo hadn't said it directly yet, and, though couldn't imagine what that would be, he'd respect that. For now.   
  
But when he let it turn over in his head, it bothered him that his first instinct  _wasn't_ to return the words. It bothered him that his first thought wasn't to consider what it might mean for them, that he hadn't immediately pondered, perhaps, their future together.   
  
No, his first thought was of Gen. And how his best friend would react. He shook it away and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep, but it would take a long time and when he finally did go under, it would be to odd dreams with Genma in Izumo's place and jealousy coating everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Izumo woke the next morning to confusion, at first. He was very, very hot. It may have been early summer in the Leaf, but it wasn't normally  _that_  bad in his room. There was usually a nice breeze at night to help keep things cool.   
  
So, at first, he couldn't figure out why he felt like he was boiling alive in his own bed. But as the cobwebs started clear, he registered the other body laying next to him. Then he realized just how  _big_  it was and the night before slammed into him. _  
  
Holy shit!_  He'd actually gone on a date with Raido, the man he had a crush on for nearly forever. They'd gone to the opening of the Kunai, had done a  _lot_ of… dancing and grinding and… then came back to the apartment. As the rest of the night came back to him with blinding clarity, his already half-hard cock twitched and hardened completely and it took everything in him to resist the urge to moan.   
  
While he was trying to figure out how to calm himself, Raido chose that moment to shift and Izumo felt the other man's arousal nudge his ass. He swallowed around his dry throat, working to resist letting out noise, since he didn't know if the other man was awake, but the cock against him was making it very difficult to think. The muscles in his ass flexed at the memory of it inside of him and he fought against the urge to rock back onto it.   
  
A moment later, while he was still trying desperately to gather his wits and figure out if he should slip out of bed and go make breakfast or just clean up or something, one large, calloused hand slid slowly up his leg and over his hip. On the tail of that, the bed shifted again and a set of lips nibbled their way along his shoulder. His cock twitched again, his breath stuttered and his wits disappeared entirely.   
  
Raido's nose nuzzled an ear and the moan that Izumo had been holding on to so carefully escaped. He reached back with one hand and ran it over the one working its way back over his hip. He twisted around to look up at the other man. "Morning," Raido murmured, capturing Izumo's lips. Izumo released another small sound in the back of his throat and returned the kiss, hunger for the big man taking over completely.   
  
Raido's hand moved over his body, tweaking a nipple, brushing against his erection, teasing his balls and a quiet groan leaked out around their kiss. Then the hand disappeared, somewhere through the fog of lust Izumo heard the click of the bottle of lube and then those thick fingers were dancing along his crack. He lifted one leg, hooking it back over Rai's hip and two of those digits pushed into him.   
  
"Oh God…" he breathed. Even with the soreness he was feeling, they felt so good and his body strained, wanting more than just those fingers. He  _wanted_  the cock still nudging his cheek instead. "Please… Rai…" he whispered and the fingers disappeared a few seconds later. He fought the whimper and lost, but it was cut off a few seconds beyond that as the thick dick nudged him, then slipped inside.   
  
" _Zumo_ …" Raido moaned, slowly sliding it back out, then pushing home again. He began rocking into Izumo, thrusting slowly and Izumo's moans grew louder. Then one of those large hands wrapped around his cock and started stroking him and he gasped.   
  
Izumo tried desperately to hold on to his wits through the storm of pleasure crashing through his body. He was caught between the strong hand fisting his cock and the dick pumping into him and he was nearly insane from it. "Oh God…Raido…" he groaned then trailed off into incoherent grunts and moans as Raido sped up, thrusting harder, the other man's own sounds getting louder.   
  
"Zumo… fuck, you feel so good…" Raido bit down on Izumo's shoulder and the smaller man grunted loudly, the minor pain spiking through him, drawing the pleasure even closer to the surface.   
  
"Mmph… getting… oh God, close already…" he managed, gasping through the words, his orgasm careening toward him.   
  
Raido let loose an answering groan and then Izumo found himself empty and he blinked up at the other man. But before he could say or do anything, he realized that Raido was already moving, nudging Izumo onto his back. He lifted the younger man's legs and pushed back into the tight body, letting another loud moan out.   
  
"Oh  _fuck,_  Rai!" He nearly shouted as the bigger man started thrusting into him and he reached up a hand to brace himself on the headboard. Izumo raised his legs a little further wrapping them around Raido's waist and shifting the angle. Raido hit his prostate and he almost screamed as the pleasure sharpened more. In response, the other man started pumping harder and faster, the need pushing them.   
  
"Stroke yourself, baby," Raido grunted, "Want to see you come."   
  
Izumo only barely registered the endearment, his hand reaching for his own cock and wrapping it around the length. He started moving it, choked gasps and moans coming from him as he got closer. "So… oh God, so close… Rai... oh fuck, love…" He didn't even pay attention to what he was saying, lost to the sensations pouring through him.   
  
Then the bigger man shifted again thrusting even harder and Izumo let go briefly to brace himself with the other hand, as well. Raido started nearly pounding into his prostate, then, and Izumo's eyes flew wide in surprise. "RAIDO!" He shouted in shock as his orgasm crashed into him. "I'm… oh fuck, I'm  _coming_ !" It was even louder than the last exclamation and thick ropes of cum shot out of him, coating his chest and hitting his lover, as well.   
  
"Oh fuck, Zumo!" Izumo's orgasm threw him over the edge and his strokes turning erratic as his own climax took him. He pumped hard into his lover, riding it out, filling the smaller man. His eyes rolled back as the pleasure flew through him, a few more grunts spilling from his lips before he finally slowed.   
  
It took everything he had to keep from collapsing and crushing the smaller man. His head dropped and he panted hard, trying to find his wits somewhere. He threw himself sideways, bringing Izumo with him, wrapping his arms around his lover. "God, you're hot, baby," he said when he managed to find some oxygen for his lungs.   
  
Izumo blushed and looked up at the dark eyes shining down at him. He smiled tentatively and one of Raido's hands came up to cup his face. He leaned in, laying his lips over Izumo's, the kiss soft and slow. Izumo returned it, one of his own hands cupping Raido's face over the scar. The taller man tensed, but Izumo didn't move, simply continued kissing him, pouring a lot of what he wasn't quite ready to say verbally into it. After another moment of kissing, Raido relaxed and Izumo's fingers traced the scar along his cheek until they threaded through his hair.   
  
When they broke apart, Izumo's smile was a lot steadier. "Um, so, would you… like some breakfast?" Izumo asked. It was a rare thing for him to end up spending the night with someone. The few times he had, he'd always ended up at their place and snuck out early in the morning. For that matter, since he'd become so focused on the man now in bed with him, he hadn't done much of  _anything_ . He didn't really know what to do next.   
  
"I'd like that. Maybe we could get a shower first?" Raido smiled.   
  
Izumo blushed. Duh, they were both sticky messes. "Of course. Sorry," he mumbled.   
  
Raido's hand tightened on his face. "No need to be sorry, love," he whispered, leaning in for another kiss before pulling back. He finally eased out of the smaller man and Izumo winced. Izumo had no idea how he'd managed to stay there that long. He shook the thought away when Raido said with a frown, " _I'm_  sorry."   
  
Izumo shook his head. "It's okay. Like I said last night… I'm, um, just not used to… you..."  _Not used to much of anything_ , he added silently.   
  
They climbed out of bed and headed into the shower without speaking. Izumo wanted to say so much, but he didn't know where to begin. He wanted to ask all sorts of questions, wanted to spend time just getting to know him more. They'd talked some last night, but the music had started pretty early, so they didn't get to do as much as he would have liked.   
  
And now he had the perfect opportunity to ask anything, learn everything. But he was still a little nervous, which was ridiculous. He'd had sex with the man twice and _slept_  next to him! He shook his head at himself.   
  
"Are you okay?" Raido asked from the doorway.   
  
Izumo sighed and leaned in to turn on the water. He glanced over his shoulder at the other man. "Aside from being sore, I'm fine physically." He stood up and pulled the shower curtain back a little, turning to wait for Raido to join him.   
  
The bigger man crossed the room - in one stride - and held it aside for Izumo. Once they were inside, Raido leaned against the wall, guiding Izumo under the water. "So, you're sore physically. What else is wrong?"   
  
Izumo should have guessed that he wouldn't let it go at that. He may not know everything there was to know about the man, but he knew that he didn't give up easily. Izumo sighed again and decided to just try. If this freaked him out, well, he'd deal with it and maybe Rai wasn't the guy for him, after all. "Okay, I'm still a little nervous."   
  
Raido blinked at him a moment. "Nervous?" He asked, shaking his head. "What on Earth could you be nervous about?"   
  
Izumo shrugged a shoulder and tilted his head back to get his hair wet. His eyes slid closed when he felt the big fingers massage his scalp and he let out a quiet moan. He forced himself back to the conversation. "Scaring you away," he whispered. "Doing something stupid. Which is stupid in itself." He took a deep breath, ignoring the unhappy grunt in response to that. "I've lo…," he paused, clearing his throat. "I've liked you for a really long time," he finally spit out.   
  
"Two years," Raido said.   
  
Izumo opened his eyes and stared at the other man. "You know?"   
  
Raido gave a small smile. "That's how long  _I've_  been watching  _you_ ."   
  
Izumo's mouth dropped open. "What?"   
  
The taller man nodded. "Just couldn't seem to bring myself to ask you out. Until yesterday. I  _still_  don't know what made me finally do it. But I'm very glad I did."   
  
Izumo was beginning to think he was dreaming. "You're joking."   
  
Raido shook his head again. "Nope. Wouldn't joke about something like this. Maybe about Tetsu's spikes or Gen's oral fixation, but…"   
  
Izumo chuckled and shook his own head. "Well, hell." He continued to stare at the taller man for another moment. "I don't know what to do with this."   
  
Raido's smile spread. "Nothing to do. Just… don't worry so much, okay? I like you."   
  
Izumo blinked, then nodded. "O… okay. I like you. Um… a lot."   
  
Izumo half-expected him to laugh. He just nodded, instead. "I finally figured that out. Kind of why I'm here."   
  
"Oh, right." Izumo rolled his eyes at himself, then turned and picked up the shampoo bottle, but Raido took it out of his hand and poured some into his own, setting the bottle back on the shelf. "Let me," he whispered and Izumo closed his eyes as the strong fingers worked the soap into his hair. Raido stepped closer so that they were touching and Izumo rested his hands on the other man's chest, his fingers brushing the scar tissue again.   
  
"Do they bother you a lot?" He asked.   
  
Raido sighed. "Only sometimes. I don't even feel them physically anymore - unless they're touched or kissed deliberately like you did last night and then it's just more sensitive than the rest of my skin is." He fell silent a moment while he rinsed Izumo's hair and Izumo thought maybe he wasn't going to say anymore, but then he took another breath. "I worry about them scaring someone away."   
  
"I tried not to notice them, but… they just make me think that you're an even stronger person because of them." Izumo's voice was low, but he knew Raido heard him. "They'd never bother me."   
  
He felt the lips on him and he leaned into the other man, Raido's arms wrapping tightly around him. "I'm glad," was all he said when the kiss ended. Izumo tucked his head under Raido's chin, curling into the other man and they just stayed like that a moment, then Raido pulled back and picked up the soap and washcloth. In silence, he washed Izumo down, enjoying the ability to simply touch. When he turned Izumo around and ran it over his ass, he saw the smaller man wince again. "I'm sorry."   
  
Izumo chuckled. "I'm not," he looked up at his lover and grinned. "I'll just have fun at the desk tomorrow. I'm going to get all sorts of looks when I can't sit very well."   
  
"Just tell them your boyfriend wouldn't let you out of his sight today," Raido said, nudging him back under the water to rinse.   
  
Izumo stared at him a moment, wondering if the wording had been deliberate. Then he decided that he didn't want to keep wondering anymore. "Boyfriend?"   
  
Raido looked down at him and brushed his hair out of his face, then ran a finger along his neck where the mark was he'd left the night before. "Is that a problem?"   
  
Izumo shook his head. "No, no. I just… well, we've had one date…" he blushed and cleared his throat, his gaze dropping to Rai's chest.   
  
The taller man tilted his face back up. "Does that matter? I don't want to date anyone else. Do you?"   
  
Izumo shook his head, but Kotetsu's face flashed through his mind. It annoyed him that his best friend kept popping up at the worst times the last two days, but he just pushed the thoughts away. "No, I don't," he said, to reiterate.   
  
"Good," Raido said, smiling. "I take it you don't have a problem with the other part of my statement?"   
  
Izumo blinked. "Other part?"   
  
"I really don't want to let you out of my sight," he whispered, leaning in again. He didn't give Izumo a chance to answer, capturing his lips, instead. When he finally pulled away, he raised an eyebrow and waited.   
  
Izumo shook his head. "You have an uncanny ability to scramble my brains." He couldn't help but smile when Raido laughed at that. "No, not really. I have some things I should do… like laundry, but I don't have a problem with it," he finally answered.   
  
"Good," was the only reply he gave before kissing Izumo again.   
  
They managed to make it through the rest of the shower and only got out without doing more because the hot water ran out. Raido insisted on drying him off and he returned the favor, taking the opportunity to run his hands over the other man's body again.   
  
He cooked their breakfast naked, after coaxing from Raido and found himself fighting his boyfriend who didn't want to stop touching. Finally in a fit of frustration, he turned around with the wooden spoon in his hand and waved it threateningly. "If you don't go out there," he said, pointing to the small table just outside the kitchen, "sit down and let me cook…" he trailed off with a blush, not sure what he could possibly threaten the other man with.   
  
"Or what? Will you spank me with that?" Raido asked, eyebrow raising in challenge.   
  
Izumo snorted. "You'd probably enjoy that. Go on. Let me cook," he said, blushing when he realized what he'd said.   
  
But Raido just laughed, stepped back and leaned against the doorway. "Is this okay if I promise to let you work?"   
  
Izumo sighed. "Fine. But one step…" he glared at his boyfriend and turned back to the stove. He nearly burned the fish anyway, distracted by the thoughts of how happy he was in that moment, but he brought himself back and managed to catch it just in time. He put the soup, rice and fish on the table and started around it to sit in his own seat, but Raido grabbed him and put him firmly in the taller man's lap.   
  
"You can eat here," he murmured, then picked up a bit of the fish and held it up to Izumo's lips.   
  
He blinked at Raido but opened his mouth and took the morsel of food. He had to fight the spike of arousal at the heat in Raido's gaze, which he unintentionally made worse when he licked his lips a little.   
  
He took a turn, picking up another bite of the fish and offering it to the other man. Raido opened his own mouth and Izumo placed it between his lips. His lover sucked on his fingers and, despite Izumo's attempts to suppress it, his cock started to harden. He found himself wishing he'd worn clothes after all, a little embarrassed at his nearly instant reaction. That was until he felt the dick under him start to swell, too.   
  
This went back and forth for some time, feeding each other then pausing to kiss or touch, getting more and more aroused with each subsequent bite. By the time they'd eaten a good portion of the meal, Izumo was so hard, so  _on_ , he thought he was going to go crazy. Unable to resist any more, he turned on Raido's lap and straddled it, rocking into his lover, rubbing his cock alongside Raido's. He nipped at the other man's lips, needing more of that taste, the part that was just Raido under their breakfast.   
  
"Mmmm. Want you again…" Raido muttered against Izumo's lips, deepening the kiss.   
  
"Oh God, yes. Please…" Izumo moaned, when they surfaced for air and shifted again so that Raido's dick rubbed against the crack of his ass. "Want you inside me."   
  
Raido picked him up and turned him, parting his cheeks. "Brace yourself against the table, love," he whispered and Izumo did just before he felt the tongue on the tight muscle.   
  
"OH  _fuck_ …" It was all he was capable of. Raido ran his tongue over every tiny bit, pausing to lightly bite at his cheeks, then kissing them then licking him again, teasing and tormenting the ring of muscle before finally pushing that talented tongue into him. Rai fucked him thoroughly with it, driving him completely insane. He lost any and all ability to think, his loud moans filling the quiet room. When he could finally gather his wits, he pulled away from his lover, turned, knelt, and took Raido's length into his mouth, thoroughly coating the other man in his spit.   
  
"Mmm. God, you're good at that…" Raido moaned, but he wouldn't leave him there for long, instead pulling Izumo up to straddle his lap again. He lifted the smaller man and positioned his lover over his cock. Izumo braced his hands on Raido's shoulders then allowed his weight to push him down over the thick length slowly until he was seated fully. "Oh God, you're still so tight. Feel so good…"   
  
Izumo groaned, unable to believe how good it did feel, even as sore as he was. He lifted himself up and sank down again, savoring the feel of the thick cock sliding and out of him. "Oh God, Rai… so… fuck, so good…" he grunted and started riding his lover. Raido's hands tightened on his hips and guided his movements.   
  
"Unf… you'd think…" Raido started, then paused to groan. "That…nngh… that after last night and…oh God, this morning… I…  _fuck_ … could…" He gave up trying to talk, his head dropping back as the pleasure took over.   
  
"Fuck…" Izumo managed, his own head falling , his hips moving faster. He wrapped one hand around his own length, stroking it fast. Raido's cock was sliding along his prostate, pushing him quickly towards the edge. "Oh God, it's… too… oh fuck, baby…" his voice sounded almost frantic, the sensations swamping him.   
  
"That's it, Zumo, come for me… please…" Raido groaned, then lifted Izumo's hips and started pumping into him. The chair they were on protested the punishment, but neither of them paid attention. "Oh God, now, please… oh fuck, Zumo, I'm… oh god… I'm…" He did another thrust-pull hard once more, shouting his lover's name, shuddering through the climax that screamed through his body, snaking up his back and taking him by surprise with its force.   
  
Izumo continued to ride him, milking the orgasm for all it was worth, furiously stroking his own cock. His eyes were shut tight, his head thrown back. "Mmmm. So fucking close... Rai…" he moaned, then felt his hand pulled off his dick. He nearly shouted in shock, but it was replaced immediately with Rai's. A few strokes from his lover's talented hand and then he lost it, his orgasm slamming into him. His nails left marks in Raido's shoulders as he held on through the pleasure, the other man's hand still moving, continuing to pull every bit of cum out of him that was possible.   
  
He slumped against Raido's chest, the bigger man's arms coming around him. They sat in silence for a few moments as they came down from it, both simply struggling for breath. His own arms snaked around Raido's neck and he nuzzled the other man, leaving tiny kisses along the scarred skin.   
  
"You really are going to have trouble tomorrow at this rate." Raido's voice sounded amused.   
  
Izumo laughed and sat back, moaning quietly when Raido's still buried semi-hard length shifted. "I really don't mind. I'll be sore, but I'll have a smile on my face."   
  
Raido laughed. "Good." He leaned in and kissed the other man again. "Maybe I should give you a  _tiny_  break, though."   
  
Izumo gave a big fake pout. "Okay, if you insist."   
  
Another chuckle erupted from the bigger man. "I want to take you for a real date and I'll need time to get cleaned up. And it's already…" he leaned to the side and checked the clock, "almost noon. So… would you like to go out? With dinner and all. Tonight?"   
  
Izumo blinked, missing the other stuff, his mind focused on the first part of that statement. "Last night wasn't a real date?"   
  
Raido shook his head. "Nope. I didn't take you to dinner or anything. Just drinks doesn't qualify."   
  
More blinks. "Wait, so what kind of slut am I that I fucked you - not once, not even twice, but  _three_  times, and we haven't even  _dated_  yet? I mean, it's bad enough it was the  _first_  date," he muttered, he glanced away at that thought.   
  
Raido laughed again. "That's okay."   
  
Izumo's gaze snapped back to him. "It's okay that I'm a slut?" He asked, his eyebrows going up.   
  
Raido shook his head. "No. It's okay that we fucked because we're boyfriends." He laughed again and swatted at Izumo's butt. "And you're not a slut."   
  
Izumo tilted his head. "How do you know?"   
  
"Because I've asked. You haven't dated in quite a while." He looked almost… smug.   
  
The younger man blinked again. "You  _asked_ ?"   
  
Raido nodded as if it was very simple. "Sure, I did. I wanted to make sure you weren't dating anyone. I mean, I didn't want to find out  _after_  I'd asked you. I didn't _think_  so. We  _have_  been hanging out as friends - sort of - for a long time. But that didn't mean I didn't miss something."   
  
Izumo shook his head. "I don't believe it. All this time…" he muttered and shook his head again. "Well, we're… together now."   
  
"Yes and if I don't go, you won't get out of bed for the rest of the day."   
  
"This is bad?" Izumo asked with an amused twist of lips and Raido laughed again.   
  
"It is if you want to be able to walk at all tomorrow. Come on, baby," he said, lifting the smaller man off of his lap.   
  
Izumo winced again when Raido's cock pulled from his body and looked chagrined. "Maybe you have a point." He turned to the table and started picking up dishes, walking gingerly into the kitchen.   
  
Raido chuckled. "Maybe?" He asked, gathering the rest of them and following the smaller man.   
  
Izumo looked over his shoulder and took the bowls from his boyfriend. "Maybe," he said, smirking. "And you don't have to do this. I'll take care of it later."   
  
"I can manage a few dishes," he said, but stopped to drop another kiss on Izumo, then his lips moved down over a pale cheek. Raido stopped where Izumo's shoulder met his neck and left another mark.   
  
Izumo groaned. "I thought you were going to give me a break," he muttered and Raido laughed, stepping back.   
  
"I can't seem to help myself." He chuckled, biting in another spot.   
  
"I'm going to have a string of those," Izumo moaned.   
  
"Is this a bad thing?" Raido asked.   
  
Izumo shook his head. "No. Just hope you don't mind me telling the people who ask - and they will - where they came from." He paused to run water into the sink. "I mean, my uniform will cover them, but none of my other clothes will."   
  
"I don't mind. In fact, I rather like that you're mine." The bigger man answered wrapping his arms around Izumo again.   
  
Izumo looked over his shoulder and considered his boyfriend a moment. "I do, too."   
  
They made quick work of the dishes, though there were still pauses here and there. Izumo did end up with a nice string of marks around his neck by the time they'd finished, but he'd managed to leave a few on Raido's neck, too. It took major effort to  _stop_  at the kissing, both of them having gotten aroused  _again_ . But eventually, they managed to put everything away and rounded up Raido's clothes.   
  
"Seven tonight?" Raido asked when they were by the door.   
  
Izumo nodded. "I'll be ready."   
  
Raido leaned in for another long, slow kiss and when he pulled back, Izumo shook his head to clear it. "Not nice that you can do that to me. Or, rather, not fair. Wish I could scramble your brain."   
  
Raido chuckled and leaned in to Izumo's ear. "You can. Especially when you take my cock into your mouth." Izumo groaned and grabbed the doorknob.   
  
"Go. Get out before I don't let you leave."   
  
Raido laughed this time, dropped another kiss on Izumo's lips and turned to finally step through the door. "See you tonight."   
  
"Bye," Izumo said, watching Raido walk away. When he turned a corner and was out of sight, Izumo closed the door and leaned against it. "Holy shit!" He laughed, sliding down the door to land on the floor, wincing when he landed on his abused ass. "Ouch. Yeah, gonna feel that night for a while…" he muttered to himself. But there was a huge grin on his face as he sat there a few more minutes, just letting himself think about the night before.   
  
Kotetsu's face flashed into his mind and Izumo glanced at the clock. He knew it was getting late - it was already well past noon. It was extremely unusual for his friend to be out this long. Izumo frowned. He knew Tetsu had gone home with Genma, so it was very likely that's where he still was.   
  
A scowl moved over his face that he didn't see at the thought of his best friend and Genma together. He didn't have a problem with Genma specifically - they were friends, too. No, it wasn't that. But something bothered him about Tetsu and Genma together. He had no idea what it was, but it definitely bugged him. A lot.   
  
He shook it off, reminding himself that it wasn't  _his_  business who Kotetsu spent his time with  _or_  who he fucked -  _especially_  who he fucked. Not his business at all.   
  
But the reminder didn't wipe the scowl off his face. It was still there as he stood up to go about his day and wouldn't fade completely until much, much later - when Kotetsu got home.


	5. Chapter 5

Kotetsu lay on his back, one arm thrown over his head, staring at the ceiling. His friend and… lover was laying next to him, still asleep, judging by the sound of the man's breathing. He glanced to the side and looked over the long, lean form, taking in the tight muscles, smooth, if somewhat scarred, skin and hidden strength in that incredible body.   
  
Genma was laying on his stomach, his arms stretched over his head, brown hair falling over his face. A few strands fluttered with each exhale and Kotetsu rolled onto his side and pushed the offending strands out of the other man's face. Gen stirred a little, settling further down into the pillow, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.   
  
Last night had been a… surprise to Tetsu. Not the sex so much - and Kotetsu forced his thoughts away from that for a moment, lest he cause himself more problems than he already had. No, the sex itself hadn't surprised him.   
  
He'd always been something of a playboy, so good sex in itself wasn't unusual. But that playboy status had died a quick death at the realization of his feelings for his best friend. He'd stopped fucking around when they got home after the war, the appeal of it having pretty much disappeared. Oh he still did a couple of times, but it wasn't nearly as often as he once had.   
  
Before that, he'd had plenty of sex with lots of different partners. There didn't seem to be a shortage of shinobi who either preferred other men or who had gotten to the point that they didn't  _have_  a preference. Any gender would do for them.   
  
That happened a lot, especially with the elite. Kotetsu figured it had something to do with the idea that these elite ninja could kill a person with little more than a look. A lot of people had a hard time having sex with someone like that - putting themselves in that situation was rather hard for some to relax, much less fuck. And so the elite often found themselves in the rather surprising situation of taking what they could get.   
  
Kotetsu, on the other hand hadn't been afraid of them one bit. The danger hadn't bothered him because he knew they'd never hurt him. So he'd never had trouble finding a bed partner. Or an alleyway blow job or a fuck in the hallway in the back of the Kunai. And he'd certainly participated in plenty of all three. He liked sex and hadn't thought much of going after it.   
  
But after the war and after his realization, he'd stopped picking people up, except for two times when he'd hit pure desperation and his hand just wasn't enough. He'd stopped fucking in the back of the bar, stopped blowing and getting blown in the darker corners and quiet out-of-the-way places. He didn't want them anymore.   
  
Because what he'd wanted was Izumo. Or, rather, he realized that what didn't satisfy about all of those back-alley blow jobs and quick fucks was that they weren't with the one person he really wanted to have sex with. He had no idea what  _those_ types of encounters would be like with Izumo, but he'd have been willing to bet several missions' worth of pay that it was way beyond anything he'd had with the near strangers.   
  
He'd been a little surprised at himself for suggesting what he did to Genma. And even  _more_  surprised when Gen had agreed, knowing what he did about the other man's feelings for Raidou. It did make a certain amount of sense, though, considering the situation they were both in.   
  
Then they'd gone out and danced. The heat in the brand-new Kunai, despite the fans that were running, was insane. Lots of bodies everywhere, plenty of them bumping into his, but the kicker was Genma not just bumping into him, but  _grinding_ up against him. They'd been insanely aroused before ever leaving the Kunai. It had actually surprised him that they'd managed to leave the bar before doing something.   
  
He snickered quietly at the memory of the first fuck. They'd only barely made it inside the door. It had taken little more than five minutes from first kiss to orgasm. He would have been embarrassed if Gen hadn't gone just as fast as he had.   
  
But that was the only one that had been that fast. No, the rest had taken a  _lot_ longer. And this was the confusing part. This was what had him lying there, now, staring at the other man, trying to sort through the thoughts in his head.   
  
He'd spent a  _long_  time last night learning Genma's body, what the other man liked, and what made him react. He'd found every spot he could that made the man moan, every place to nibble that drew a gasp and learned exactly how fast or slow he could go to drive his lover insane. He'd listened, tasted, touched and smelled and the surprising part of it was just how much he'd wanted to and even more so - how much he'd  _enjoyed_ it.   
  
He hadn't been an  _ass_  or anything with the people he'd been with before. But most of them had been those quick fucks and he'd been no more selfish than his partner had been. The goal been to get off, that was all. Even when he'd gone home with someone or taken home a bed partner, he hadn't spent that kind of time on the other person. His 'date' hadn't spent it on him, either, for that matter. They'd fucked, usually hard and fast, and that had been it. Oh, he always made sure they finished, did his damnedest to make it good for them, but that was as far as it went. He'd had more than a few come back to him again, so he couldn't have been that bad. But that wasn't the point.   
  
He had, in fact, even fucked Genma once before - in the old Kunai, to be exact. They'd been dancing, it was hot and crowded and they'd both been more than a little drunk. They'd been horny as hell; he and Genma had been practically fucking on the dance floor as it was, and decided to do more. And Kotetsu had taken the other man up against the wall in the back hallway.  _That_  had been nothing like  _this_ .   
  
No, last night had been very different. He'd spent nearly an hour with Genma tied to the bed - at Gen's suggestion- running his lips over every single inch of skin. He'd used his tongue, his fingers, and his palms, tasting, touching and teasing every possible spot on the other man's body. He'd done everything he could think of to arouse and torment until the taller man was practically begging to be fucked and still Kotetsu wouldn't give in. No, just when Genma thought Kotetsu would finally - _finally_  take him, Tetsu had instead set about to suck him until he cried in frustration.   
  
And he'd taken his time there, too. He'd traced his tongue over every vein, wrinkle and crease on the other man's cock. He'd licked at every tiny bump, every bit of skin, swallowed every drop of sweet fluid. Then, he'd moved down and tormented Gen's balls next, slowly kissing, licking and sucking on each one.   
  
By this point, Genma really was begging. But Kotetsu wouldn't give in, ignoring him still and continued down the other man's taint and on to that tight little muscle guarding his entrance. He spent more time there, playing with  _it_  for a while. He ran his tongue over it, circled it, thoroughly teased every tiny little spot on it before finally pushing in with his tongue. And then, when Genma was sure there'd be a reprieve, that Kotetsu would finally give him what he wanted… the younger man backed off entirely until he'd calmed down.   
  
When Gen had, he pushed his finger into the other man… just one. Kotetsu moved it just fast enough for him to feel it, but slow enough that it didn't  _do_  anything for him. He sped up gradually, finally adding a second finger and somewhere in there, started teasing his lover's prostate. Gen got to the point of almost screaming, and still, Kotetsu continued the torment. He'd found he loved to watch the other man nearly beg for release.   
  
But no. He didn't give in. He backed up again, watching Genma struggle for breath and sanity, head flopping back onto the pillow in sheer frustration and need. He waited until Genma had calmed down, stopped nearly shouting with all of that frustration, could breathe and  _almost_  think.   
  
And then Kotetsu had started all over again.   
  
It wasn't until much, much later, when Genma was truly incoherent, that Tetsu had pushed his cock into the tight heat of his lover's body, his own dick just as hard as Gen's and he, himself, as insane as the man under him. And then he'd finally sent Gen over the edge. It had taken approximately three thrusts -  _maybe_  more. Maybe. He'd never even touched Genma's dick. And in those few thrusts, they'd both come incredibly hard and at the same time, shouting their pleasure at the top of their lungs, their names on each other's lips.   
  
They'd had to shower again after that, both of them an unbelievable mess. The shower had been enough for Genma to recover his wits and energy. They'd spent enough time washing each other, touching each other, that they were already starting to get aroused before they even got out. But this time, Gen had tied Kotetsu down.   
  
And returned the favor.   
  
Kotetsu had lost all track of time and place. The only thing he knew was the pleasure flowing through him and the man giving it to him. Genma had been just as thorough, as attentive, learned as much, taken as much time as Kotetsu had. And in the end, when Genma had slid into Kotetsu, it had been just as explosive and just as powerful as the orgasm before it.   
  
Yet another shower, but this one had been short and this time when they stretched out - on the third set of clean sheets, they lay together and simply talked. Yet another first for Kotetsu, and, he would find out, a first for Gen, too. They were friends, yes, and that made a bit of a difference, but there was something else that nudged them into it, too. Something that neither would readily recognize.   
  
The conversation had been all over the place, a myriad of topics that he would never be able to recall specifically. He would just discover that he later remembered the things about the other man that he'd been told. Like the foods he liked, favorite music and movies, that he liked to read, the fact that he hated wearing socks, even in winter and that his oral fixation stretched to much more than senbon needles. Though he might have remembered that more from the  _rest_  of the night, rather than their conversation.   
  
And then somewhere in the witching hour, that darkest time in the latest parts of the night, he leaned over during a lull in conversation. He'd hesitated just barely, hovering a fraction of an inch away from the other man. They'd held there, barely breathing, his eyes darting from the hazel ones staring at him in a combination of disbelief, want, need and something else, something unreadable - down to the pale slightly parted lips and back again. Then finally, he'd closed the distance and brushed his mouth  _oh_  so lightly across Genma's. There was nothing to start it, nothing that prompted it, just the urge to kiss. And as he followed through on it, he'd woven his fingers through the long brown strands, holding the taller man close.   
  
He'd learned over the course of the night that his lover liked to kiss, but rarely did so, much like him. Part of it was a refusal to get too close to the other person - neither of them had wanted that, nor were ready for it and kissing was one sure fired way to turn it from fucking to more. Part of it was that the type of fucking he usually did wasn't something that lent itself to kissing. Back alleys and dark hallways for blow jobs and fucks weren't exactly the kind of romantic setting begging for the partners to lock lips. No, expediency was the name of  _that_  game.   
  
He'd also learned that it  _really_  turned Genma on if he sucked lightly on the other man's tongue. He'd discovered that Gen also liked light nibbles and nips on his lips and doing so would pull a low moan from the taller man's throat. And he'd found that he could make the older man more than a little insane if he paused and held himself just a breath away from his lover's lips, hovering, waiting. Genma would get frustrated and pull him in and the kiss would get hotter, deeper and more intense in a flash.   
  
He used all of it, every bit he'd learned. He'd kissed his way down that long, slender neck, nipping here and nibbling there, finally sucking a bit of skin into his mouth and leaving a mark that he realized he  _liked_ seeing there, on Genma's neck. He pushed that off to examine later and slowly and thoroughly aroused the other man until they were both once more quite crazy and bordering on desperate.   
  
And then he'd pushed slowly into his lover, and they lost themselves completely in the other person. They'd moved together, found a rhythm that was at once slow and yet not. They'd touched, kissed,  _thrilled_  in the feel each other, the sensations of slick, sweaty skin sliding along skin. They'd savored the smells and tastes of the other person, of arousal, of want. When they went off the edge, they'd done it together, calling each other's names one more time. And finally, when they'd calmed down, they curled up together and fell asleep as the sun was just peeking over the horizon.   
  
It had been one hell of a night.   
  
Kotetsu propped his head on his hand and watched the other man's eyebrows knit in a frown. He was dreaming something and Kotetsu had the crazy urge to lean over and kiss Genma's forehead to get rid of the frown. He shook his head at himself, no idea where all of that came from.   
  
He still had no idea where the night before came from.   
  
He'd never stayed before. That was also new. He'd gone home with others, but they'd fucked and he'd left. He'd never considered  _sleeping_  next to them. Though, Genma would have been the exception, anyway, had he asked.   
  
But he hadn't exactly asked. They'd wrapped their arms around each other, settled in and just fallen asleep, as if it hadn't even been a question. And Kotetsu guessed it kind of hadn't been. Almost as if it had been a given.   
  
He shook his head, like he could somehow shake the questions away. Maybe none of it mattered, maybe he didn't need to wonder about all of this. He and Gen got along well. They were good friends, better even now than they were the night before and not all of it because of the sex. He knew much more of the other man and that man knew him better. They were good in bed together and enjoyed each other's company. Maybe that's all it needed to be.   
  
Like they'd both pointed out the night before, if they couldn't have who they wanted, at least, not yet then maybe they could have something close with each other.   
  
Unable to resist any longer, he reached out a hand and touched the silky hair, tucking it back behind one ear. Kotetsu's eyes widened a little when Genma turned his face into the touch. But he reminded himself that the other man was still asleep and didn't know what he was doing.   
  
Even  _he_  could admit to wanting things like that sometimes - simple touches and the like - at least to himself. And if he could admit it to himself, then he would likely do the same thing if it was done to him in  _his_  sleep. But even so, he found himself caught a little off guard to see it from Genma.   
  
"Mmm. Tetsu," Genma breathed, and Kotetsu's eyebrows shot up. He'd thought the other man was asleep.   
  
"Sorry, Gen, didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, though he didn't really need to. The quiet room just seemed to kind of beg him to not talk loud. Like the quiet would shatter into a million little pieces if he spoke beyond that breath of sound.   
  
But Genma didn't answer. He took a deeper, sort of shuddering breath, and then went back to the same even breathing he'd been doing.   
  
Kotetsu blinked. Had Gen been… dreaming about him? He shook his head, unwilling to believe something like that. Perhaps he just knew on some level that it was Tetsu with him in bed. And that knowledge had leaked through. That was a little easier to believe, though still a bit of a surprise.   
  
Tetsu moved a tiny bit closer, wanting to touch just a little more - though he wouldn't admit to himself why, and Gen shifted then, turning and pulling him in. He found himself wound up in the other man's arms, their legs tangling together, hard cocks rubbing and his eyes nearly crossed. He'd been doing a pretty good job up until that point of ignoring his aroused state. But that was a lot more difficult to do when he was tight up against the sexy body of his lover, erections brushing, naked skin touching from shoulder to toe.   
  
With no clue what to do with it, he simply wrapped his arms around the other man and settled in. Genma still wasn't acting like he was awake. His breathing had evened out again and he seemed as relaxed as any shinobi ever is in sleep. He tried to shift enough so that their cocks weren't rubbing quite so much, but it was useless.   
  
He gave up and resigned himself to the torture. Instead he studied the man next to him and thought about the possibilities of the future. What if Izumo and Raido really were in love? Where would that leave them in the end?   
  
He stared at the other man's face and wondered if he could let go of Izumo enough, at some point, to love Genma. He let it turn over in his mind as he watched his lover sleep. He'd have to let go, at least, if it came down to it. If Izumo and Raido really ended up together, he couldn't hold on to his best friend forever, at least when it came to love. That would just end up causing all sorts of problems, not the least of which would be resentment. And probably end in losing said best friend.   
  
He didn't know if it could lead to love for the man currently tangled up with him or not. Up until a few months ago, he would never have considered the idea that he could fall in love, ever, much less twice. But that had certainly changed for him and now that he felt it, now that he'd experienced it, he wasn't sure he wanted to completely be without it, either.   
  
But what  _he_  felt wouldn't matter. If Genma didn't feel the same about him, if the taller man couldn't let go of his feelings for Raidou, it wouldn't make a bit of difference how he, Kotetsu, felt.   
  
He shook his head, trying to push the thoughts away. He wasn't ready to give up on Izumo just yet. He intended to fight for him, he just hadn't yet figured out how. And in that vein, he knew Gen wasn't quite ready to give up on Raidou yet, either. So the whole thing was a moot point, at least for the present.   
  
He sighed, letting the thoughts go, since he couldn't figure it all out then, anyway. Something of his mood must have transmitted to Genma because the other man's forehead scrunched up again. This time, Kotetsu gave in and brushed his lips across his lover's brow. When he pulled back, the forehead had smoothed out and Gen's face had relaxed again.   
  
Kotetsu was just starting to think about maybe trying to go back to sleep, his eyes fixed on the wall behind Genma, his thoughts still churning through his head when he heard the very quiet, "Morning."   
  
He looked back down at his friend. "Hi," he greeted the other man, grinning. "Well, we managed to not kill each other."   
  
Genma's lips spread into a matching grin. "I think that's a miracle. Probably a good thing, though."   
  
"Yeah. I'm not sure Konoha would be too happy if we died that way. Can you imagine the epitaph?"   
  
Genma laughed. "I think I'd rather not."   
  
Their grins faded as the events of the night before came back to them both. Not the early parts, no. Tying each other to the bed, mind-blowing sex, that wasn't something to give them pause, even  _if_  it was somewhat unusual. The conversation, even, as different as  _that_  was, didn't make them stop and question.   
  
No, none of that was enough to make either of them stare at the other person in… fear? Nervousness? Wonder? Neither of those things was something to make them swallow around suddenly dry throats or make their hearts start to beat harder than they should be for just waking up next to a friend that they fucked.   
  
No, it was the memory of the last time they'd… had sex. Kotetsu wanted to think the word 'fuck' but his mind stumbled over it when he tried to attribute it to that last time. He tried to make it stick, but it wouldn't. He didn't know what that meant, if anything - either his inability to name it or the act itself.   
  
He wanted to shrug it off, grin, make a joke, or maybe another comment about killing each other. But he couldn't seem to do any of that. His mind refused to cooperate, the jokes and light-hearted comments stuck in his throat.   
  
His breathing got more difficult, and the rise and fall of his chest mirrored Genma's. He became acutely aware of the body up against his, the minute distance of the lips he'd learned the taste of so well the night before. Hazel eyes darted to his mouth, then back to his eyes and that was the only warning he got.   
  
A second later, Genma had moved in, their lips were fused and bodies straining toward each other. The other man rolled them and landed on top of Kotetsu, rocking into him, both sets of hands going everywhere. One found its way into ebony locks, another fisting in brown ones, a third cupping one toned ass cheek, pulling more insistently on the body that ass was attached to.   
  
Nips shifted to bites, the hands tugged at hair, and bodies rocked more insistently. When air became more demanding, they broke apart, staring at each other again, shock clearly written on each face. Stunned, perhaps, at how hard the need had hit, how sharp the want was. They crashed together once more and Kotetsu rolled them again, settling between Gen's legs, biting and kissing his way down over the other man's neck, sucking hard at the collarbone and leaving yet another dark mark behind.   
  
" _Fuck_ , don't play," Genma groaned, one hand diving under the pillow for the bottle they'd left there the night before. "Need you," he muttered, pulling Tetsu in and nipping again at the shorter man's lips.   
  
Tetsu groaned at the tone of voice, his own body responding even more to the demand from Genma. He pulled away from those addictive lips and sat back, popping open the bottle. Gen sat up, however, unable to let go for even that long, his lips moving over his lover's neck and leaving his own set of marks, while Kotetsu coated fingers. He moaned quietly when the other man found the spot on his neck that drove him insane and exploited it.   
  
"Can't… oh God, can't do any… anything when…  _fuck_ …" he trailed off when the nibble turned into a hard bite and he knew he'd have his own marks from the night. He wrapped one arm around Gen, pulling the other man up to straddle his lap.   
  
He dropped the bottle, wrapped his other arm around the body against his and busied his lips with pale skin. His slick fingers found Genma's entrance and he pushed two of them in, the need to be inside his lover taking over with a speed that stunned. He heard a loud grunt from the other man as he worked to stretch him, then felt another sharp bite on his shoulder. Gen sat up and their lips met once more before he whimpered a quiet, need-filled " _please."_   
  
"Lay back, babe," Kotetsu whispered and the other man obeyed, Tetsu following him down. A few seconds later, he was buried in the tight heat, those long, muscular legs wrapped around his waist, his eyes closed as he desperately fought for control. "Fuck, you feel good."   
  
"Nngh… so do you," Genma husked, reaching for the headboard to brace himself as Tetsu started to move. "Oh  _God_ , Tetsu…"   
  
A low moan escaped Kotetsu's throat at those words, his already waning control going even faster. He forced himself to pay attention to the other man, shifting his weight and wrapping a hand around Genma's cock. Despite focusing on the other man, however, his lover's body felt too good and before long, his thrusts were harder, his hips moving faster, his eyes squeezed shut as the sensations flooded him.   
  
"Nngh… Gen… too… oh God, too good…" Tetsu moaned. He was rewarded with answering grunts, tightening legs and nails causing small crescent-moon shaped dents in his arm. Damned near desperate to make it last, he sat back and pulled out, nudging Gen onto his side. He lifted one of the taller man's legs and braced it against his shoulder, then pushed back into the tight body.   
  
"Oh  _fuck_ !" Genma nearly shouted. His head fell back, brown hair sweaty and matted to his face, eyes squeezed shut as the subsequent moans and grunts fell from his lips. One of his hands went to his own cock, fisting it furiously, as they both neared the edge.   
  
"Mmph, Gen, fuck…" Kotetsu moved faster, pumped harder, shifting to find the right angle. He knew he'd found it when the sounds from his lover got much, much louder. Tetsu worked it, pushing for Gen's orgasm, wanting to both see and hear the pleasure wash through him.   
  
And a few moments later, he was rewarded, "Oh God, so close… so  _fucking_ … close, Tetsu…" Genma's hand moved faster, his body tensed, his muscles flexed around Kotetsu's cock and without warning the pleasure blind-sided the younger man.   
  
"OH FUCK, GENMA!" The shout had to have been heard by the neighbors, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "I'm… fuck… coming,  _oh God_ …" Kotetsu's thrusts turned erratic and he only vaguely registered the other man's shout and climax, too busy riding out the orgasm tearing through his own nerves, screaming through his cock and out into the other man.   
  
He fell forward, Gen's leg dropping off to the side and he braced himself on his hands. His cock was still spasming inside his lover's body, the muscles of the other man's ass clenching around him and milking him as the last of Genma's climax faded. He panted hard, trying desperately to chase oxygen, but the damned stuff seemed awfully elusive.   
  
When he was finally able to fill his lungs, he eased out of the incredible body he was still buried in and fell to the bed next to him. One hand landed on Genma's hip, the need to touch something he wasn't interested in examining, but something he was, at least, willing to indulge in.   
  
Genma rolled onto his back, his own hand coming to rest on Kotetsu's thigh. Neither said anything for long moments, caught somewhere between unsure of what to say and unwilling to recognize whatever had taken hold of them.   
  
Kotetsu didn't know why the thought of reaching down and simply holding Genma's hand worried him, when, just a few moments before he'd been buried in the man's body and screaming the man's name, but it did. He shoved the weird thought aside and clasped the other man's hand, anyway. Genma turned his head and their eyes met, expressions unreadable, both of them still unwilling to break the silence.   
  
Their bodies spoke for them. Two stomachs growled into the quiet room and whatever doubts, fears and worries had taken over were summarily dismissed as other physical needs made themselves known. They grinned at each other then. "Guess I know what we need to do next." Genma chuckled.   
  
Kotetsu laughed. "Yeah, guess so." He paused, anyway when he sat up and leaned in to kiss one more time. Genma returned it, deepening it almost to the point of getting lost again, until their stomachs growled even louder.   
  
"Right. Food. Come on, let's see what we can find." Genma chuckled and they finally rolled out of bed.   
  
After a brief pause to clean up a bit, they headed into the kitchen. Kotetsu had to force himself to stay by the doorway when Genma bent over to dig through the refrigerator. The other man's ass was  _way_  too tempting. "I've got some leftovers," he offered, standing up and turning around.   
  
Some of the heat in Kotetsu's eyes must have still been there, because another of Genma's lopsided grins appeared. "Food, Tetsu," he said, dragging a laugh from the shorter man. "Then we can work on trying to kill each other again." He placed the leftover cartons on the counter and paused to drop another kiss onto Kotetsu's lips.   
  
Tetsu dragged the other man up against him and deepened it, then let him go. "Good. I'm not sure I'm quite done with you, yet," he murmured.   
  
Genma chuckled. "Not done with me  _yet_ ? I don't see myself being done with you for a long time…" he said, then stopped. He swallowed and stared into the slanted eyes as he realized just what he said and how that could be taken.   
  
Because Genma also realized he wasn't  _quite_  sure how he  _meant_ it.   
  
Kotetsu had picked up on it, too. He brushed his lips over Genma's again, then met the hazel eyes. "Yeah, same here," he whispered.   
  
They held there a moment, neither of them speaking or moving, then Genma stepped back and turned to the stove. Raidou's face flashed through his mind and he suddenly felt like he was somehow cheating on the big man. It was ridiculous and he reminded himself of that. He wasn't attached to Raidou in any way, he was perfectly free to pursue Kotetsu if he wanted to. Raido was with Izumo, after all.   
  
He busied himself at the stove, dumping the leftovers into a pan with a bit more force than necessary. He concentrated on stirring and taking out plates and things to keep his mind occupied. He knew he was being crazy. There was nothing wrong with hanging out and fucking Tetsu.  _  
  
Of course_ , his mind reminded him,  _it didn't help that you did more than fuck_ . " _Fuck,_ " Genma muttered, to himself, slamming a lid down on the pan and spinning to fill the tea kettle.   
  
Kotetsu's mind, in the meantime, was thinking about dark brown eyes usually half-covered by matching brown hair. Did he really love Izumo? If he could feel like this - want these things with Genma, could he do that and still love his best friend?   
  
But if he thought about  _not_  having Izumo, if he thought about giving up and letting Raidou simply have his best friend, it  _hurt_ . And so he had his answer. But he watched Genma struggle with something internally, watched the lid slam, the sharp movements as he turned on and off the sink and admitted to himself that there was more with Genma than just fucking around.   
  
And maybe even more than just comforting friendship.   
  
He shook the thoughts away and forced a smirking half-grin on his face. "You know, slamming the lid won't get it to cook any faster. If you wanna fuck that badly, I can _probably_  make it through one more session before I die of starvation."   
  
Genma snorted and shot him a mock glare, but Kotetsu was glad to see that whatever had been clouding Gen's eyes was gone, at least temporarily. "Ha. It's not fun to kill you with sex if you're already weak from hunger."   
  
Kotetsu laughed. "Right. I still think you can't do it." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.   
  
Another snort was loosed and Genma pointed at the younger man with the spoon in his hand. "Get the tea cups and dishes onto the table so we can eat. Then we'll see who kills who."   
  
Tetsu grabbed the things Gen indicated and set them on his friend's tiny kitchen table. He found the teapot and leaves and fixed it up for them. They sat in companionable silence when the food was done, both happily preoccupied with the need for sustenance. They ate, still not speaking, only occasionally glancing at each other with considering expressions on their faces.   
  
Kotetsu helped clean up and put things away, doing his best to ignore the other man's body, but it was damned near impossible. They were both still very naked and the bruises along Genma's neck just begged him to add more. And every time they bumped into each other or skin brushed slightly, he and Genma both were obviously affected. Gen's cock was already half-hard and it was only through sheer force of will that Kotetsu wasn't standing at  _complete_  attention.   
  
But when the dishes were finally put away, his patience had reached its limit. Seconds after the last plate was in the cabinet, Genma was pushed hard up against the wall, a  _very_  aroused lover up against him, biting and nibbling at neck, shoulder, chest - anywhere he could. A groan escaped; hands moved over flesh, nails scraping and fingers scrabbling for purchase on sweaty skin.   
  
Genma was reminded that, while Tetsu may have been slightly smaller than he was all around, his lover had plenty of his own strength. That reminder came in the form of being lifted and pinned to the wall by that smaller man. They were both so far gone, so aroused, Kotetsu was inside him just a minute later with nothing more than a handful of spit and a hastily said prayer. Loud moans were loosed from both throats when he was buried completely and Tetsu tried to pause for sanity, but the feel of the other man's body was too much and he started moving right away.   
  
Genma braced himself with one hand against the cabinets, his lower back slapping against the wall with each of Tetsu's thrusts. He'd have bruises, he was sure, but he couldn't seem to muster the will to care because his orgasm was screaming closer with every pump of the other man's hips. "Oh fuck, Tetsu…" he groaned, slipping his free hand between them to try to wrap it around his cock. He managed it, just barely, but got only a few strokes in before he was coating the two of them in his cum, the climax tearing through him, Tetsu's name a shout, along with more wordless sounds.   
  
Kotetsu was right behind him, slamming into him one more time and filling him with his seed. "Gen… fuck, Gen!" It wasn't quite a shout, his breath stolen with the force of his climax. He shuddered hard through it, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he rode out his orgasm.   
  
Kotetsu dropped his head onto Genma's shoulder, desperately searching for his sanity. He swallowed, trying to get some kind of moisture into his throat to speak, but it was damned near impossible. He croaked out a quiet, "uh… wha-" before giving up for the moment.   
  
"I don't know. Geez, you'd think we'd never fucked before…" Genma managed, his head falling back against the wall and blinking at his lover.   
  
Kotetsu stood up, eased out of Gen and helped him to his feet. "Yeah…" he didn't tell Genma how long it had been since he'd fucked someone. And the last time was a memory he'd rather forget. Another chuunin, another dark hallway. He'd gotten off, but it had hardly been satisfying.   
  
"Though," Genma continued, pulling Kotetsu closer and wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "For me, anyway, I think I've gone out maybe two or three times since the war." He shook his head.   
  
Kotetsu peered up at him, considering. "Twice," he said, finally.   
  
"What?" Genma asked, blinking.   
  
"I've fucked someone - besides you, exactly twice since we got home." He pulled away and Genma let go of him then turned and stared at the other wall of the kitchen. "I was so fucked up over Izumo, I didn't want anyone. The two times I did - once was with Wash, the other was one of the new chuunin, well, it was…" he trailed off, shrugging, turning back to the other man.   
  
"…Crap," Genma said for him.   
  
Kotetsu nodded. "How did…" He paused, then, "Raidou?" He asked and Genma nodded unhappily.   
  
"What the fuck are we doing, Tetsu?" He waved a hand between them to indicate each other.   
  
Kotetsu shook his head. "Hell if I know. I know I'm tired of lying in my bed at night in the room next to him wishing all to hell and back that there wasn't a fucking wall between us. I know that I'm tired of using my hand and I'm tired of back alley, dark hallway sex."   
  
Genma snorted. " _We_  did the hallway thing once."   
  
"Yeah, we did." He looked up and met Genma's hazel eyes. "And tell me that was the same as what we did last night… or even now."   
  
Genma's eyes dropped to the floor. "It wasn't." His voice was barely above a whisper, but the only other sound in the apartment besides them was the tick of the clock on the wall in the kitchen. "Is it supposed to mean something?"   
  
"I don't know that, either," Kotetsu said, leaning against the wall. He swallowed around his dry throat and reached out a hand, taking Genma's. "I thought through a lot of that this morning."   
  
Brown eyebrows went up. "Oh? And?"   
  
Tetsu shrugged. "Didn't figure much out. There was a sexy body tight against me, making thinking very difficult."   
  
One side of Genma's mouth lifted. "You still love him."   
  
"And you still love  _him_ ," Kotetsu replied and Genma nodded, though both were statements, not questions. He sighed, his hand tightening around the other man's. Genma shifted, facing Kotetsu more fully. "Look, I figure neither of us is willing to just throw in the towel yet. But… and I don't know about you, but I don't know yet what I can possibly do."   
  
Genma stared at their hands for a moment. "There isn't much, right now. Any attempts to push them apart is only going to make things look bad on us."   
  
"That's what I think, too. So, look, we said it last night. We'll have some fun together." Kotetsu shrugged a shoulder again. "We'll... fuck…" he said, stumbling over the word again and cleared his throat. "We'll be friends and just…" he trailed off, unsure how to put it all, both of them falling into silence for a moment.   
  
"Tetsu?" Genma's voice sounded rough and unsure. Kotetsu peered closely and before Gen could hide it, he caught a glimpse of fear and… something else, something that looked an awful lot like rejection. He shook it off mentally and took the half-step to close the distance between them, wrapping his free arm around the other man.   
  
And just like that, being up against this man's body was already making him crazy again. He mentally rolled his eyes at his  _own_  body, forced away the questions his reaction caused and focused again on Gen. There was a half smirk on the taller man's face.   
  
"Already?" Genma asked.   
  
Kotetsu snorted and shook his head, rocking against the hardening member on the other man's body. Gen just waved that away with his free hand. "Listen, since we're already pretty fucked up over them, let's…" Genma broke off and sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… let's… keep to each other."   
  
Kotetsu blinked at his friend and briefly considered pretending to feel for a fever. But the image of  _Genma_ , of all people, looking unsure and afraid of rejection held his tongue. "I think that's a good idea. Besides," he grinned, "how are we supposed to be fair in our attempts to kill each other with sex if you're too sexed out by other guys for me?"   
  
Genma snorted and the tension broke. He poked Tetsu in the chest. "See? I'm not about to give you that kind of advantage."   
  
Tetsu laughed and the two of them stood up, turning toward the bedroom. "That is, of course, assuming we survive the day."   
  
"Well, I figure that as long as we can still walk and get aroused, we can keep trying."   
  
Kotetsu grinned. "Oh, now there's a challenge I can't let go." He turned around and dragged the other man into his arms. "Hope you don't mind taking a pillow to sit on at the desk tomorrow."   
  
"Think you'll get me that sore, do you?" Genma asked, chuckling.   
  
"I know I will," Kotetsu promised, pulling his lover in for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Genma was already outside the mission office when Kotetsu got there the next morning. He was leaning negligently against the wall, looking as uncaring as he always did. Except Kotetsu could see the tension emanating from the man's body as he approached. It took him a moment to figure it out, but it occurred to Kotetsu that the man may have been  _nervous_ … about  _them_ .   
  
"Morning," Kotetsu greeted him, stopping in front of the other man. Izumo threw an indecipherable look at Kotetsu, nodded to Gen, still frowning, and headed up the steps in silence. Kotetsu watched his friend go, a frown marring his own face.   
  
"You okay?" Genma asked, quietly.    
  
Kotetsu turned his attention back to his boy… to the other man and shrugged. "Yeah. Are you?" Kotetsu had the worst urge to pull the taller man in, wrap his arms around that incredible body and kiss the other man silly. He shoved his fists into his pockets and rocked back on his heels instead. Genma hadn't made any comments about their behavior in public and Kotetsu wasn't going to make assumptions. They may have agreed to 'stick with' each other, and they may have held hands once before, but they'd made no other promises.   
  
Genma grinned. "More than a little sore, but I'm great." He stood up, glanced up and down the street and, satisfied with some unknown-to-Kotetsu criteria, pulled the senbon out of his mouth and dropped a kiss on the shorter man's lips.   
  
Something in Kotetsu relaxed that he didn't even know was tense. His smile spread at Gen and he lifted a hand to the brown hair. Careful not to upset the bandana, he wrapped his hand around the back of the other man's head and pulled him in for another kiss. Genma returned the soft, slow meeting of lips, then stepped back.   
  
They'd spent the evening before together. He and Kotetsu had only parted company long enough for Tetsu to go home, shower in his  _own_  bathroom, change clothes and come back. It had, in fact, been nearly four in the afternoon before he'd gone home.   
  
The scene at home had been more than a little uncomfortable and strained. Izumo hadn't spoken to him much at all. He'd seemed to be in a very bad mood when Kotetsu walked through the door, and Tetsu wanted to ask him if something had gone wrong with Raidou. Not that he really  _wanted_  to hear about Raidou, but he would have, for Zumo's sake. But when Izumo looked up and saw Tetsu, the scowl had faded from his face and he smiled. Until, that is, Zumo's eyes dropped to Tetsu's neck.    
  
He had a nice collection of marks from Genma, he knew. But his friend had a nice set of his own from Raidou. Tetsu sent a pointed look at Izumo's neck and his friend had blushed. Finally, Izumo had asked, "Did… you have a good time?"   
  
Kotetsu nodded and swallowed his jealousy long enough to return the question. "Everything go… okay with Raidou?"   
  
The blush brightened, but Izumo nodded. "Yes. We're… boyfriends. He's… coming back to pick me up for dinner."   
  
Kotetsu forced himself to smile. "Good! Congrats. Um, I'm going to take Gen out, too. In fact, I've got to go get a shower and stuff."   
  
Izumo nodded again. "Okay. Um, glad things are, um, going well."    
  
They'd stared at each other in silence for a few very long minutes, both expressions unreadable to the other. Kotetsu attempted to push the frustration, jealousy and all manner of other emotions aside and be truly glad for his friend, but he was fairly certain he didn't succeed. He scratched at his neck absently and bumped one of the bruises from Genma, reminding himself that he  _did_ have someone who wanted to be with him, even if it was mostly for friendship and comfort. He remembered that Genma had actually suggested that they be… exclusive was the only word he could come up with for it. And Gen wouldn't have said that if he didn't want Kotetsu.   
  
With those reminders, his smile steadied a little. "Thanks. I'm glad it went well with Raidou. What time is he picking you up?"   
  
"Oh, um, seven. So, I have some time. When are you going to pick up… Gen?" The pause before Genma's name make Tetsu wonder, but he didn't push.   
  
"Oh, um, six. We didn't… erm, didn't eat lunch." He'd  _almost_ said that they didn't want to spend that much time apart and while that was true - and even joked about by both of them before Kotetsu had finally left - he didn't really want to say that to Zumo.   
  
"Ah. Well, um, enjoy your date," Izumo had said.   
  
"Thanks, you too." Kotetsu had managed, then escaped to his room. He'd left early - nearly an hour early - and spent the extra time walking slowly to Genma's place, not really interested in hanging around to watch Izumo get ready for his date. He'd been thoroughly confused by the whole conversation and finally was able to shove it aside when Gen had opened the door to his apartment.   
  
Kotetsu had taken him out for a nice, normal  _public_  dinner. A few more of the village's restaurants had opened, including Tetsu's favorite little seafood place and he'd taken Gen there. They'd talked and laughed, enjoying the friendship side of their relationship, though neither was willing to admit yet that there might be - probably  _was_  - more than friendship.   
  
There had been one sticky moment when they both realized that they were, for all intents and purposes, holding hands on the table. It had been a small table for two, so it wasn't much of a stretch for their hands to end up close to each other's. But what they  _hadn't_ had to do was actually hold. But they were, on top of the table, out in the open, in public. They'd stared at each other for a full minute and Kotetsu had been trying to figure out if he should simply get a better hold on the other man's hand or pull away when the waitress brought their soup, effectively deciding for him. They'd eaten it in relative silence and by the time she'd picked the bowls up again, the awkwardness was gone and they were back to light and friendly. They hadn't touched like that anymore the rest of dinner.   
  
They'd gone back to Genma's place afterwards again, taking a long walk in the process, once more surprising themselves at the want of something other than pure sex. Somewhere along the way, they  _did_  start holding hands, though neither would admit to being the one to take the other's hand. That quickly progressed into pausing in alleyways and quiet little alcoves to kiss. So by the time they got to Genma's apartment again, they'd been very worked up and ready for more.   
  
There'd been plenty of sex again that night both of the fast and hard variety and yet again more of those times that confused the hell out of both of them. There were more of those slow ones that was as much about the touching and kissing as anything. And yet again, when it was over, they'd laid together in silence with no real clue how to deal with it.   
  
Eventually, though Gen wanted him to stay and Kotetsu hadn't really  _wanted_  to go, he'd reluctantly left to sleep in his own bed so he could get to the mission office on time the next morning. It had, however, taken them a good deal of time to simply say good-bye. There'd been quite a few kisses and touches - and one hesitant, awkward moment - before he had finally walked out the door.   
  
They'd broken apart from another of those kisses that Kotetsu seemed to feel in just about every part of him. He'd pulled back to see Gen's eyes still closed. When the taller man had opened them, there'd been emotion there that Kotetsu had no idea what to do with. Those hazel eyes had widened at something in Kotetsu's own eyes. They'd stared at each other for a full minute in silence, then both of them had opened their mouths to speak, but neither ended up saying anything. Then something shifted in Genma's eyes and whatever spell they'd been under was broken.   
  
  
  
Kotetsu glanced up, now, at the other man and smiled. "I don't see a pillow. I must not have done enough to you."   
  
Genma laughed and turned toward the stairs. "I figured I'd just steal one of the cushions from the waiting area."   
  
Kotetsu let his own laugh out. He glanced over at the other man and noticed a few of his marks were peeking up over the top of the uniform collar. The surge of possessiveness at the vision was chased by a bit of chagrin. He hadn't meant to leave them where the man's uniform wouldn't cover them. "Oops," he said, quietly.   
  
"Hmm?" Genma asked, turning to look at him.   
  
"Um, your… neck," Kotetsu said, reaching up and touching one of the spots with the light brush of a fingertip.   
  
Genma shivered briefly at the touch then his lips twisted in amusement. "I certainly don't mind."   
  
"What if someone asks where they came from?" Kotetsu asked, blinking.   
  
Gen shrugged. "I'll tell them."   
  
"You… you'll tell them?" Kotetsu shook his head, wondering if he'd stepped into an alternate reality somehow because he couldn't believe Gen would openly admit something like that. He'd been a playboy, yes, but he'd never been the kind to… well, fuck and tell, either.   
  
"Is there a problem with me telling them my boyfriend went a little nuts over the weekend?"    
  
Kotetsu watched the worried expression cross Genma's face  _very, very_ briefly before the man managed to hide it. He paused for a few seconds, considering the word and Gen's reaction and decided to take a chance. "Certainly not. Just as long as they know who the boyfriend is."   
  
The lopsided grin came back. "Wouldn't dream of otherwise," he said and turned to the door they'd come to.   
  
Kotetsu breathed a tiny sigh of relief, wondering what made him even start the conversation, much less what made him go  _there_  with it. But, he had and there was no doubt what Gen meant or, apparently, wanted. They were boyfriends.   
  
That would take some serious thought later. Things had certainly  _not_  gone the way he'd thought it would. The last forty eight hours or so had really messed with him.   
  
  
  
Izumo watched the two of them come into the mission office and tried not to stare. They were grinning at each other and Genma… had a pillow in his hand. Izumo raised an eyebrow and kicked himself for not thinking of it himself, then shifted, trying to find a more comfortable spot for his own sore ass.   
  
Gen tossed the pillow onto his chair and glanced over at Izumo. "Morning, Zumo."   
  
"Morning Gen," he managed to get out, involuntarily wincing when he shifted again in his seat.   
  
Genma smirked. "You…uh… might want to get a pillow."   
  
Izumo was fairly sure his face was bright red. He turned back to the mission books in front of him, and muttered something incoherent. He really didn't want to think about the fact that Kotetsu and Genma had done so much that Gen needed a  _pillow_ to sit comfortably. He shook his head at himself and tried to concentrate on the book.   
  
Kotetsu came in then from the back room and set a cup of coffee in front of Genma. "Thanks," Gen said with a grin and Kotetsu leaned down and dropped a kiss on the other man before setting his own cup on the desk.   
  
Izumo stared again, unable to look away. His best friend had just casually  _kissed_ someone. In public. In the  _mission_  office. He didn't kiss people. Like ever, much less in public!   
  
Okay, they were the only three there yet, but that seemed a rather minor point.   
  
Then he stood up and the look on Genma's face  _really_  floored Izumo. That look was anything  _but_  casual. Was Genma… falling in love with Kotetsu? With his best friend?   
  
Izumo felt a little sorry for Gen. Kotetsu may have been his best friend, but he was _not_ someone people fell in love with. Or, well, maybe they were, but Tetsu didn't fall in love back. He'd never seen his friend with someone more than twice. He may have fucked them more than that in the back of the old Kunai, but he'd never seen his friend on a date with someone so much as three times.   
  
But, then again, weren't they already getting close to passing that mark?    
  
Izumo shook the thoughts away. He could warn Gen later about the danger of loving Tetsu. Tetsu was a consummate playboy, that's all there was to it. And before Izumo had seen the look on Genma's face, he would have been sure that Genma was, too. But, Izumo supposed that even playboys could end up falling.    
  
Maybe it was because Gen was older. Maybe their friend had started to realize that there was more to life than fucking around. Maybe the war had reminded him, even more than the missions and things they'd been through before, that life extremely fragile. That was possible and helped Izumo's conscience a little bit, helped his heart remember that Tetsu wasn't there yet and was  _still_  a playboy. Yes, that was good.   
  
But apparently, the kiss wasn't the most shocking thing that would happen. The kiss was bad enough, yes. But then Kotetsu reached out and started tugging on Genma's collar, adjusting it higher on the other man's neck. As Izumo watched, he got a good glimpse of just  _how many_  marks were on Genma's skin and he managed to just barely suppress the gasp of surprise. The man was practically black and blue from the top of his collar down!    
  
Izumo knew he had his own share of marks on his neck. He'd been very grateful, in fact, for just how high his shirt went when he'd gotten dressed this morning. Raidou had gone out of his way to make sure that there was a very pretty string around his neck. But that was nothing compared to Gen.   
  
And still, as if all of that wasn't enough, Izumo was in for one more shock. Kotetsu finished adjusting Gen's collar with a chuckle, then brushed his fingertip down Genma's face. Izumo blinked, still staring at the other two. He'd never seen Tetsu do anything like that before. Anything so… Izumo gulped, refusing to even  _think_  the word in conjunction with Kotetsu. He thought, maybe, Tetsu was just doing what Gen would want him to. Yes, that was something Izumo could believe.   
  
Maybe it was even expected, based on the grin on Gen's face. But when Kotetsu took his seat and pulled his own mission log to him, shooting another smile at Genma, the look on his friend's face could not be mistaken.    
  
And something very green and very, very ugly bloomed in Izumo's chest.    
  
He forced his attention to his mission log. There was a monster in his stomach right now that wanted him to stand up and beat Genma to a pulp. It was  _roaring_ for him pull a kunai out of his pouch and plant it in the middle of that grin. It  _screamed_ for him to make the rest of the man's body look like his neck, except not for it to happen in nearly as pleasant a way. He didn't understand it, couldn't get a grip on it. He had  _no_ idea where it came from.    
  
He excused himself quietly, not noticing the looks from the other two and escaped to the back room for his own cup of coffee. He felt quite a bit calmer by the time he came back out and so when Raidou came in a short time later, he had a better handle on his emotions. His boyfriend approached the desk and leaned down over it. "Hi," his slow smile spread and Izumo felt much,  _much_  better at the sight, the warmth of that smile flaring through him as the other man's lips spread.   
  
"Hi," his own smile matched the taller man's.    
  
Raidou leaned further over the desk. "May I kiss you?" He whispered into Izumo's ear.   
  
The breath ghosting over Izumo's neck sent chills down his spine and make his cock twitch. Fighting the arousal, he glanced quickly at the only extra person in the room - Kakashi, who was currently buried behind one of his novels. He smiled up at his boyfriend. "I'd like that," he answered and Raidou laid his lips over Izumo's.   
  
It really barely qualified as a kiss, just a hint of lips and nibble, but it was enough to bury the last of the odd feelings storming through Izumo's mind. He reached up and brushed his fingers along the non-scarred cheek. When they broke apart, Raidou sighed. "I missed you last night."   
  
Izumo blushed a little at that. Raidou had maintained that if he hadn't gone home that Izumo would be  _completely_  useless for work. They'd had their dinner, a quiet corner table at the barbecue restaurant. Raidou had insisted they sit on the same side and, though they  _had_  talked quite a bit, they'd spent plenty of time simply touching, too.   
  
After dinner, however, both men had reached the end of their patience. When they got out of the restaurant, they turned and started toward Izumo's apartment. They'd held hands to start, but apparently, Raidou hadn't been happy with that. He pulled the smaller man against him and wrapped an arm around Izumo's shoulders. Somewhere along the way, the bigger man had paused to drop a kiss on Izumo.    
  
That light kiss had led to a deeper one and a moment later, they were up against the wall in a nearby alleyway, pulling at hair and nipping at skin. Tongues tangled, teeth nipped and Raidou ground his already hard cock into his lover. Izumo let a quiet groan out, his own hips moving. They'd damned near fucked right there in the alleyway. It was only the total lack of lube that brought Raidou back to his senses and he actually spent the chakra and transported them to Izumo's apartment.   
  
Inside the door, they'd stripped each other on the way to the bedroom, lips still locked as much as possible. About thirty seconds after the bottle was located, Raidou was inside his lover. It had been hard, fast and damned near insane. It was the kind of fuck that neither of them participated in very often, but the need for each other had hit like a freight train and all they'd been able to do was simply hold on and ride it out.   
  
After a quick clean up with Izumo's shirt, they'd curled into each other, Raidou's arms wrapped around the smaller man, Izumo's face buried in the light dusting of pale brown hair on the bigger man's chest. He'd dropped light kisses over the skin, working himself into a near panic. The words wanted  _so badly_  to come out and he just couldn't let it. He wasn't  _ready!_ Though he still refused to examine exactly  _why_ he wasn't.   
  
Raidou, of course, noticed. "Izumo…"   
  
Izumo swallowed around his dry throat and looked up. "Yes?" The dark eyes studied his face and Izumo had the uncomfortable feeling that Raidou knew exactly what he was feeling in that moment. He forced himself to calm down, take a deep breath and brushed his fingertips over the other man's undamaged cheek. He licked his lips, took another breath and managed to force the words out. "I…" he paused to clear his throat. "I… love you."   
  
Izumo wasn't sure what he'd expected of his confession. He didn't think Raidou would have laughed or anything like that, no. But he didn't really expect the wordless response of hesitation and short nod, either. When Raidou didn't say anything at first, Izumo blinked up at the other man, trying desperately not to let the hurt show.   
  
He turned his face down and hoped to hell he could find a way to not cry. What had he expected, for God's sake? Why had he said it? It was stupid -  _stupid!_  They'd been going out for just over a  _day_ ! You don't say something like that after two dates - one if he believed what the older man had said that morning - and a handful of fucks. His throat worked as he tried to control his emotions.   
  
"I love you, too."    
  
His heart pounded in his throat, afraid to look up. "You don't have to say it," Izumo whispered thickly.   
  
Raidou tilted his chin up and studied Izumo's face. He brushed his thumb along the other man's chin. "I know that. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."   
  
The knot in Izumo's chest loosened. He forced himself to consider Raidou's expression objectively, but he didn't see anything that made him think the other man was lying - or, at least, telling Izumo just what he wanted to hear. No, if he looked, it was there, in the bigger man's eyes, and he couldn't miss it. Raidou loved him! Holy shit! The smile bloomed on his face and Raidou's lips spread in a matching one.    
  
Izumo still wasn't used to seeing those kinds of smiles on the usually stoic face, but he loved it - loved especially that he was the one to put it there. There was a small one there, now as he looked down over the mission desk. "I missed you, too," Izumo whispered, his own lips spread wider. "Luckily, there aren't any long term missions on the books yet."   
  
Raidou chuckled. "Yes, I don't want to be away from you for long yet." He sighed. "Dinner? What time do you get done?"   
  
  
  
Kotetsu tore his eyes away from the scene next to him, working to suppress the churning emotions and turning instead to his own boyfriend. Genma was staring hard at the desk in front of him, trying, Kotetsu was sure, to ignore things.   
  
Tetsu glanced around the office. Kakashi was still buried in his book waiting for something or other. Ebisu and his genin team had come in, but they, too, were hanging back, talking and waiting on something, themselves. He turned back to Genma and put a hand on the other man's shoulder.    
  
Genma looked up at Kotetsu and the younger man watched his boyfriend struggle to control the emotions undoubtedly warring for dominance. Kotetsu's own feelings were all over the place. He saw gratitude on Gen's face that was quickly eclipsed next by confusion that was mixed anger, jealousy and a whole mess of other things that Tetsu couldn't begin to name. He knew them, though, knew what they felt like because they were going through him, too.   
  
One of Genma's hands came up to cover Kotetsu's and he heard someone suck in a breath nearby. They both looked up at the same time to see Aoba standing on the other side of the desk from them. "Well, well, what have we here?"   
  
"A private moment Yamashiro," Genma grumbled.   
  
Aoba raised his eyebrows up over the sunglasses that perpetually perched on his nose. "Private? Between you and Hagane?"   
  
Kotetsu snorted. "Maybe, what's it to you?" He challenged.   
  
Aoba laughed. "I have a hard time believing the two biggest playboys in the village would have a "private" moment at all, much less with each other."   
  
"Well, believe it, Yamashiro. We're dating," Genma retorted.   
  
Aoba said nothing and both Genma and Kotetsu were fairly certain the man was simply blinking behind his glasses. Then he spit out, "Bull-fucking-shit."   
  
Kotetsu laughed. "What?"   
  
He gave a head shake hard enough to almost dislodge the glasses. "I don't buy it. What game are you two playing?"   
  
Kotetsu and Genma looked at each other and started laughing. Gen shook his head. "We're not playing a game. We're dating. Each other. Why is that so hard to believe?"   
  
"Uh, let me think? Because you both like fucking around too much to stick with one person, that's why. Why would you bother dating? I mean, just fuck each other. It's not like either of you is capable of more than fucking someone, anyway." Aoba's voice was matter-of-fact as he shrugged one shoulder.   
  
The laughing died a quick death and Genma and Kotetsu stared at each other. Tetsu knew that's what the general consensus was about both of them, but hearing it laid out like that sounded awful and felt worse. Based on Genma's expression, Kotetsu thought the other man was probably thinking something very similar.    
  
But the thing that surprised Tetsu the most about what Aoba said,  _wasn't_  that he was saying those things about Tetsu. No, the surprise came from how much it bothered him what the other man was saying about Genma. He pushed the confusion off and looked back at his boyfriend.   
  
Genma shook his head, frowning and Kotetsu could tell he was still trying to corral his emotions. He snatched a scroll off of the desk behind him, glanced at it and held it out toward Aoba. "Whatever, Yamashiro." He grumbled. "Here, go help plant someone's garden."   
  
"Bull shit, I'm a jounin. Give me a real mission." Aobo pushed his glasses a little higher on his nose, somehow managing to glare around them.   
  
Kotetsu snorted. "We don't have a lot yet. Here. You can do this one in a day. Escort. Have fun." He pulled another scroll out and shoved it at Aoba. When the taller man started to take it, Kotetsu held on, briefly, making sure he kept Aoba's attention. "But Yamashiro?" When Aoba nodded, Kotetsu continued. "If it were up to me, for a comment like that about him," Kotetsu tilted his head toward Genma, "I'd send your ass to Snow, if we had any missions." The unspoken message was, jounin or not, Kotetsu would have liked to kick the other man's ass for him over the comment.   
  
Aoba stared at him a minute in shock, then snorted and shook his head. He muttered something that sounded like another "bullshit," but signed off on the log and headed out.    
  
Kotetsu turned to Genma and blinked at his boyfriend for a long moment. "It never occurred to me that people wouldn't  _believe_  that we're dating."   
  
"Me, either." Genma snickered, then started laughing. "You know, we could get really pissed or we could have some fun with this at their expense."   
  
Kotetsu chuckled, his own smile spreading. He leaned closer to his boyfriend. "Oh yes, we could and I think having fun at their expense is much better. In fact, we could have the entire ninja corps in a fight over whether or not we really are."   
  
Genma's lopsided grin appeared again and Kotetsu found himself ridiculously happy to see it. "Oh hell yes. Think of just the  _bets!_ Well, then… hmm…" He paused and pulled the senbon out of his mouth and played with it while he thought it through. "I think I know how we can go about this, but we'll need to get…" he stumbled a little bit here, "Get a promise from Izumo and Raidou not to spill the beans."   
  
Kotetsu glanced over at the other two, who were still talking. He forced his confusion over his best friend away and said instead, "I think I can do that. Let me handle it."   
  
Gen considered him a moment then shrugged, trying unsuccessfully to hide his gratitude. "Okay. Well, then, here's what we're going to do…"


	7. Chapter 7

He was being ridiculous and he knew it. It was silly to be upset about Kotetsu and Genma's game. No, it was downright  _crazy_  to be upset that they had asked him to _help_  them with it.   
  
But he  _was_  upset. He didn't  _want_ to keep quiet about the truth of their… relationship. Izumo still stumbled over the fact that they were even  _in_  a relationship. But no, they were. Kotetsu and Genma were dating. Not only were they dating, and exclusively, but from everything he'd seen so far…   
  
… they were in love.   
  
In love. Genma and Kotetsu were in love. He just could not wrap his head around it. It just wasn't possible.   
  
In the few moments of clarity he had that said yes, in fact, it was quite possible that his best friend had fallen in love and that Genma had been that man, he found himself almost growling. And then it got worse and the green monster in his chest started to stir when he thought about the fact that, not only was Tetsu in love with Genma, but Gen was, to all appearances, in love with Tetsu right back!   
  
It damned near roared if he let himself think about the way they'd been looking at each other all week or the not-so-casual touches that they  _thought_  no one saw or the heated kisses he'd walked in on several times in the back hallways. And when he'd stumbled in on them having sex in the supply room, he'd almost, chuunin or not, dragged the half-naked jounin outside and kicked his ass. Because the moans of "oh  _God_ , Tetsu" and "Gen,  _fuck_ , you feel good" only succeeded in making the monster scream a whole lot louder.   
  
He shook his head and blinked at the bowl of soup in front of him. He'd been so preoccupied with his thoughts on the situation with Kotetsu he hadn't even noticed the waitress bring it. He still hadn't figured out where the monster came from or why he reacted that way. He couldn't possibly be jealous, not about them being in love. The only thing he  _could_  come up with was that he hadn't spent any time with Tetsu all week. His best friend had been with Genma the  _whole_  time, instead. Literally, every minute that they hadn't been behind the desk or running for the Hokage, they were together. They spent their lunches sucking face and their evenings in Genma's apartment. Izumo could admit that had annoyed him. He conveniently ignored the fact that he'd been with Raidou that whole time, as well.   
  
"Baby?"   
  
Izumo looked up at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Rai," he shook his head again and started in on his soup. Raidou reached across and lifted his chin.   
  
"Everything okay?" He asked, eyebrows raised.   
  
Izumo set his spoon back down and debated what to say. He didn't want to lie and try to make the other man think he was okay, when the tone of voice Raidou used said he knew better. On the other hand, he did  _not_  want to try to explain why in the hell he was jealous of his boyfriend's best friend, even in the limited,  _minor_ way he was. He tried for a half-truth. "Gen and Tetsu won't keep their hands off of each other. I haven't gotten much work done at all this week."   
  
Raidou chuckled. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. If they're not out getting it from someone else, they're bound to keep at each other. Though, the fact that they're  _not_ out getting it from someone else is still a little…weird." He shook his head, then paused to take another bite of his own soup. "Is that all?" He asked, his tone conveying everything.   
  
Izumo frowned and picked his spoon back up. "I'm a little annoyed at having to play along with their game," he admitted.   
  
Raidou didn't laugh this time. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He sighed. "But they're our best friends, what can we do?" He asked, wish a shrug.   
  
Izumo snorted. "We could refuse to play along."   
  
Raidou's eyebrows went up. "Why would we?"   
  
Izumo frowned. "I don't know. It… something just…" He shook his head, giving up and changing directions. "I will admit, some of the reactions have been funny." A chuckle slipped out at the remembered confusion on Aoba's face.   
  
"Ebisu has been the best," Rai agreed. "He's convinced they're fucking, but he refuses to believe they're in a  _relationship_ . And then he'll see them kiss or touch or _hug_  or something that is obviously what couples do and be completely confused again." Raidou laughed.   
  
"The betting pool on it's already really high. So far, it's at about a four to one that they're playing with the corps and not really dating." Izumo shook his head. "Makes me wish I could put in my bet."   
  
"We have an unfair advantage." Raidou said, but his smile faded a little as he said it. "Still seems… strange that Gen's settling down."   
  
"Really. And with Tetsu?" Izumo asked, his own lips turning down. He looked up at his boyfriend's face and Raidou's smile came back.   
  
"Right. With Tetsu, of all people. I mean, I guess they're two of a kind, but…" He shook his head and let the thought trail off.   
  
"Yeah." Izumo didn't know what else to say to that. Raidou chose that moment to reach across the table and take Izumo's hand instead. They finished their soup in silence and by the time they had, Izumo's feelings had settled quite a bit, thanks in no small part to the soft brushes of Rai's thumb over the back of his hand.   
  
When the waitress had left with their bowls, Raidou considered him across the table. "You're too far away over there," he said, quietly.   
  
Izumo didn't roll his eyes like he had a few times over that. He needed Raidou's touch a little too much. He moved to the other side of the booth and the older man pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around him. "What's really wrong?"   
  
Izumo glanced up at Raidou's face and decided hiding things wasn't going to help. "I don't know. Something about them bothers me." He didn't specify who 'them' was, but he didn't need to.   
  
"I know what you mean. I'm afraid they're going to hurt each other and that's going to be a big mess."   
  
"Yeah… but, that's not all of it…" Izumo trailed off. "I'm a little jealous," he nearly whispered.   
  
Raidou blinked down at him. "Jealous? Of… what?"   
  
Izumo sighed. "I haven't seen my best friend in a week. He doesn't even come home every night."   
  
"Wait, he's been  _staying_ with Gen?" Raidou's mouth dropped open.   
  
"Well, I don't know what I'd call it, exactly. He didn't come home Saturday until almost four in the afternoon. And two nights last week, he stayed so late, he ended up having to run through the apartment in the morning for clothes before work, but that he hadn't slept at home." He shrugged a shoulder. "I mean, he's not living there or anything… just…" He shook his head, letting it go.   
  
Raidou stared at him a moment, his mouth hanging open a little bit. "They're more serious than I thought. But…" He shook his head, like he was trying to clear it. "Well, it's only been a week. They'll probably burn out on each other before too long. I just don't see either of them in for the long haul."   
  
Izumo nodded at that. "Yeah, that's what I thought… think, too. I mean, before Gen, Tetsu hadn't been on more than two dates with anyone."   
  
"Gen, either." Raidou considered Izumo for a moment, then sighed, "but there's really nothing we can do about it, either. Except wait for it to fall apart and be there for our friends when it happens."   
  
Izumo frowned. "That's going to make things harder for us." But Izumo wasn't just thinking about how he and Raidou would deal with their best friends hating each other. Izumo, despite his best efforts, was thinking about Kotetsu being single again. His frown deepened.   
  
"I know, but you're worth it. We'll figure it out when it happens." Raidou dropped a kiss on Izumo's temple. "Love you," he whispered in the smaller man's ear.   
  
Izumo closed his eyes. Even after hearing it often all week, those two little words still went through him. "I love you, too." And just like it had each time he heard it, the tumultuous thoughts of his best friend faded and all that was left was the man with him. He turned his head and buried his face in Raido's neck, wrapping one arm around the other man.   
  
"We're a lot simpler, aren't we?" Raido asked, his arm tightening.   
  
Izumo nodded, saying nothing. He placed a soft kiss over the scarred skin before sitting back up. "Yes, we are. I wish it could be simpler for them."  _He did, he really did,_ he reminded himself _. He_ didn _'t want Gen and Tetsu to break up._  He forcibly pushed his best friend aside.   
  
Raido chose to tilt Izumo's face up then and gently laid his lips over the smaller man's. Izumo melted into the kiss, deepening it, trying to show with it just what this man meant to him, how happy he was to be with the bigger man.   
  
Neither of them paid attention to their surroundings, so lost were they in the kiss. It wasn't until the waitress  _loudly_  cleared her throat that they broke apart. Izumo blushed hotly and muttered a "sorry" before picking up his chopsticks. He tried to scoot away from Raidou a little bit, but the other man just kept a firm arm around him.   
  
"Thank you," Raidou told the waitress, dropped another kiss on Izumo's temple and picked up his own chopsticks. He only let go of Izumo long enough to adjust them in his hand, then put his arm back around the other man. "Eat up," he said in his lover's ear, "you'll need all the energy you can get tonight."   
  
That comment succeeded in going  _straight_ to Izumo's cock and something that sounded like a combination of a moan and whimper escaped his throat. "You're going to kill me."   
  
"No, just want to make sure you have something to think about at the desk tomorrow," Raidou chuckled, kissing him once more. "Now, eat so I can use all that energy back up tonight."   
  
Izumo nearly dove into his fish and Raidou laughed. The younger man looked over at his lover. "You better eat, too. If you think I'm the only one that's going to need energy, you're sadly mistaken." He leaned up to Raidou's ear. "I might not even let you get me all the way home before I fuck you silly."   
  
Raidou made a strangled sound and turned to his own food. "Yes, sir," he mumbled, stuffing a piece of chicken into his mouth and Izumo laughed.   
  
  
Kotetsu glared at the clock on the wall. It was only three. He had at least two more hours before he could reasonably expect to leave. Not that it much mattered, for the first time since they'd been together, Genma was on a mission that may well last a few days. So all Kotetsu could do was go home.   
  
That didn't mean he wanted to hang out in the mission office, though.   
  
He sighed, stamping the form in front of him with more force than necessary. He couldn't believe how much he was missing his boyfriend. Gen had only been gone a day and a half so far, and he was going nearly batshit insane.   
  
He was worried, he was horny and he was… lonely. And he'd been so focused on missing and worrying about Genma that he hadn't even given much thought to Izumo and Raidou. He shook his head at himself and picked up the form, slapping it onto the desk in front of Kakashi. "Do it over," he grumbled.   
  
The single visible eye blinked at him. "Geez, Hagane, he's only been gone a day."   
  
Kotetsu stared at the copy nin a moment.  _Was he that transparent?_ "Do. The report. Over," he growled and with a sniff, Kakashi snatched the pathetic excuse for a mission report off of the counter and poofed in a swirl of leaves and smoke.   
  
Tetsu shook his head at the crazy jounin and turned his attention to Aoba, who was waiting in line next to turn in his report. He looked a little panicked and Kotetsu took a moment to enjoy the look on the other man's face. "Yamashiro," he greeted, holding his hand out.   
  
Aoba handed him the report and snatched his hand back and moved away from the desk quickly, like that extra foot of space would do him any good if Kotetsu really did explode. Tetsu looked down over the report and picked up his stamp again. He didn't bother sighing. Instead, he added ink to the thing and started dropping it in different places on the form. "Yamashiro, what the fuck is it with you jounin? Crazy bastards, all of you. How is it you get to be elite ninja and can't file a report to save your lives?"   
  
Aoba didn't respond, he simply cleared his throat and waited. Kotetsu held the paper out and Aoba snatched it out of his hand, glancing over it. "When are you going to stop punishing me for what I said about him?"   
  
"When you apologize to him in my earshot," Kotetsu answered shortly.   
  
Aoba's mouth dropped open in shock. "Apologize? All I said was the truth."   
  
Kotetsu glared at him and Aoba's mouth shut with an audible click. He mumbled something Kotetsu couldn't hear and he, too, transported away. Kotetsu sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Crazy fucking jounin," he muttered. He buried his face in his hands and tried to get a better grip on himself. He couldn't believe how much Gen's not being there was affecting him. "Maybe I'm the one going crazy," he said under his breath, dropping his hands.   
  
He felt the chakra approach only a second before he heard the voice in his ear. "Crazy about me?" The voice asked, then a set of lips started nibbling on his neck.   
  
He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm only crazy about my boyfriend. And you better hope he doesn't see you. He'll kick your ass if he finds out you're trying to move in on his territory."   
  
"Oh…" The voice sounded disappointed. "You won't tell him, will you? It'll be our little secret."   
  
"Yeah, I would. Not interested in pissing him off, thanks." Kotetsu said, then turned, tired of the game and needing real kisses and touches too much.   
  
Genma grinned down at him and straddled his lap. "You'd tell me?"   
  
"I wouldn't do it in the first place," Kotetsu replied, wrapping is arms around the other man. "But, if someone got a little too… happy with their hands or mouth, I'd tell you. Rather you hear it from me than someone else. Would you?"   
  
"Yup, but, like you said, it's not going to happen." Genma leaned in, then, and Kotetsu nearly moaned around the kiss. It was full of lips and tongues and teeth, need and want warring in them.   
  
"God, I missed you," Tetsu whispered when they broke apart to give air it's proper attention.   
  
"Missed you, too. I didn't sleep last night," Genma said, resting his forehead against Tetsu's.   
  
"Me, either." Kotetsu reached up and brushed a thumb along Gen's cheek. He dropped another kiss on his boyfriend's lips, the two of them getting lost in it.   
  
"Stay tonight?" Gen asked, quietly.   
  
Kotetsu smiled. "Try to send me away." He swallowed, pushing away the near constant questions that kept popping up at his need for this man. "I'm supposed to be here until five. Dinner?"   
  
"At home, I need you too much," Gen replied. "I'll cook. In fact, I haven't been home yet, I need to clean up." He made a face.   
  
Tetsu chuckled. "I can tell. Don't care," he said and nipped at the other man's lips again.   
  
"Come straight over, okay?" Genma asked, returning the kiss.   
  
Kotetsu nodded. "I will," he said during a break. Their arms wrapped tighter around each other and they completely forgot where they were. Kotetsu deepened the kiss, pulling Genma even closer and they could both feel the other's arousal against their own. Low moans escaped, tongues battled and the kiss heated further.   
  
"If you two could possibly remember that you're in the mission office and Tetsu's still  _at work_ , I'm sure the line of people waiting to turn in their reports would appreciate that." Izumo's growling voice leaked through the haze of need.   
  
They pulled back, both panting hard, staring at each other. "Right, um, gonna… go get cleaned up and make dinner. See you…"   
  
"Right after five." Tetsu confirmed, dropping another kiss on his boyfriend. Genma stood up, squeezed Kotetsu's hand and poofed. Kotetsu looked up at Anko, who was standing at the desk with a grin on her face. "And what can I do for you on this beautiful day?"   
  
"You can let me change my bet," she said, laughing.   
  
Kotetsu shook his head, grinning. "Nope. You're stuck now. Got a report?"   
  
Anko laughed harder and handed the piece of paper over the desk. Kotetsu gave it a cursory look, stamped it complete and dropped it in the box. He glanced at the clock, grateful to see that it was pushing three-thirty. He had a feeling, however, that the next hour and a half would take forever.   
  
  
He was right, but at five o'clock on the dot, he had his stuff put away, threw a hurried wave at Izumo and headed out of the office. He made it to Genma's in record time, knocking on the door at just a few minutes past.   
  
Gen opened the door before he could hit his knuckles to the wood more than once and dragged Kotetsu into the apartment. It took Tetsu a full minute to realize that the other man was already naked. "In a hur…" he started, but didn't get to finish. He was pushed up against the wall, his boyfriend's body against him, that sexy mouth fixed to his.   
  
And then he was naked another minute later, his clothes nearly torn off of his body, vest, shirt and pants flying. He had no idea how they managed it without their lips parting once, but they did. When they were done, his hands moved over Genma's body, desperately needing to touch and just feel. He pulled back and paused to catalog the scratches and bruises. He glanced up at the other man's face, then dropped a kiss on the large bruise on his lover's shoulder.   
  
"It's fine, Tetsu, the other guy looked a lot worse, I promise." Genma let out an exasperated sigh.   
  
Tetsu raised an eyebrow. "I  _hope_  he's dead."   
  
Genma chuckled. "I'm an assassin, remember? Of course he's dead. But I'm not. I'm fine and I'll be more fine in a few minutes, if you'll stop delaying. Now  _please,_ don't make me wait anymore."   
  
"Sorry," Tetsu chuckled and pulled Genma over to the couch. Genma raised his eyebrows, but Tetsu just said, "don't want to be in the entryway." He nipped again at the other man's lips, the kiss taking over once more as they fell onto the couch. Hands went everywhere, touching, feeling, need flashing into fire and pulling at both of them. Kotetsu moved his mouth down over the taut muscles and defined chest, earning himself low moans.   
  
"Don't play, I want you too much for that," Genma groaned.   
  
"I missed you, too, dammit. Let me enjoy this a little," Kotetsu grouched.   
  
Genma's only answer was another loud, wordless sound that escaped from his mouth when Tetsu swallowed his cock all at once. "Oh fuck, Tetsu!" It was almost a shout, his hands going to the shaggy black hair as Kotetsu worked the other man's cock over with tongue and lips. " _Please, baby_ …"   
  
It was the near begging tone of voice on top of the term of endearment that got to Tetsu. He moved up along his lover's body, settling between the taller man's legs. His hand dove under the couch for the bottle that was usually stored there, the other one sliding under his lover's ass.   
  
When his fingers found Genma's entrance, he groaned. Gen was already stretched and slick. "Oh  _God_  Gen, you're already ready for me…" he moaned, attacking the taller man's mouth again. He sat up just long enough to make sure he was coated and then was inside his lover barely a few seconds later.   
  
"Fuck, Tetsu!" Gen nearly shouted when the younger man was buried completely.   
  
Kotetsu wanted to take it slow, but the feel of his lover was just too much. "Gen, damn, you feel good," he moaned. He started moving then and it was fast and hard, lost as he was to the sensations rioting through him.   
  
Genma let out answering groans and lifted his legs a little higher, wrapping them around the younger man. "Unf. Faster. Nngh…  _fuck…_  harder, Tetsu…" He demanded and Kotetsu happily obliged.   
  
"Oh  _God_ …" Tetsu moaned, the pleasure building fast. He raised himself up, shifting angles and a moment later, he heard what he wanted. Genma's grunts got much louder and he raised a hand to brace himself against the arm of the couch. Kotetsu tried desperately to hold on, but the image of Genma with is head thrown back, eyes closed, face twisted in pleasure was making him crazy. "Stroke…" he started, and paused to gather his control just a little bit. "Stroke yourself, baby," he managed to force out. "Need to… see you come."   
  
Genma groaned at the words and reached down to wrap his hand around his own hard cock. "Oh God… close, Tetsu…," another loud grunt escaped, his hand moving a little faster. "Oh fuck…" his voice got a even louder, his hand moved even faster and Kotetsu couldn't have looked away to save his life.   
  
"Fuck, that's hot," he muttered, his thrusts turning erratic as his orgasm screamed closer. "Gen, oh God, Gen… Nngh. Gonna… fuck... gonna come…" he warned, his eyes sliding closed as he fought to hang on to his sanity for just a tiny bit longer.   
  
"Yes, fuck, oh fuck, TETSU!" He shouted, causing Tetsu's eyes to open. Genma's own eyes flew wide, his body tensed and his muscles clenched around Tetsu's cock as his orgasm took him. He shuddered through it, thick ropes of cum coating him and the vision was enough to steal any hold on control Kotetsu had left. He shouted his lover's name, his own climax taking over, filling Genma as his nerves seemed to fry completely.   
  
He collapsed onto the other man, breath coming in gasps. Gen's arms came around him, his legs tightened and Kotetsu settled a little into the hold. He looked up and their lips met in another of those kisses that had been confusing them so badly for the past week and a half. He pulled back and looked over Gen's face, taking in the hazel eyes full of an emotion the stole Tetsu's thought processes.   
  
"Gen?" He whispered, a little afraid. He was afraid because the look in those eyes mirrored his own.   
  
Genma closed his eyes and turned his head a little, looking away. His hands moved up and down Kotetsu's back as he worked to get a hold of himself and his emotions. Kotetsu moved to sit up, but Gen's arms tightened. Tetsu leaned up a little instead then and brushed the back of his hand along the other man's face. "Gen?" Kotetsu asked, and finally the taller man looked up. The stormy eyes moved over the younger man's face and then Genma sighed.   
  
"Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm okay. So, um, hungry?" He asked, with obviously false bravado, letting go of Kotetsu.   
  
Tetsu sat back, easing out of the other man, but when Gen started to get up, Tetsu held onto his hand. "Not just yet. Dinner can wait a minute."   
  
Genma blinked at him and Tetsu watched the Adam's apple bob as the other man swallowed. "What…" he stopped to clear his throat, "What is it?"   
  
Kotetsu thought he knew what Genma's problem was and he realized that if anyone was going to say it first, going to take that step, he was going to have to be the one. "Gen…" he started, then paused to take a deep breath. "I…" He swallowed, annoyed at himself for the shakiness he heard in his voice. "I think I love you."   
  
More blinking, more swallowing. Genma didn't say anything at first, then his eyes dropped to their clasped hands. He took a deep, steadying breath. Then, finally, "I _know_  I love you." He shook his head, as if trying to banish the thoughts, finally looking back up at Kotetsu.   
  
"You do?" Kotetsu asked and Genma nodded. He  _had_  seen it, when he allowed himself to recognize what it was. And when he did, he knew that's what it was because he'd been thinking it, too. But… now what?   
  
"What the hell are we supposed to do with this?" Genma asked as if he could read Tetsu's mind.   
  
"I… don't know." Kotetsu whispered, his own eyes glued to their clasped hands. "Do you…" he stopped, partially because he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. And partially because, if the question was returned, he didn't know how he'd answer.   
  
How  _did_ he feel about Izumo? His best friend, the man who had been part of his life for as long as he could remember. Did he still want him? He hadn't dreamed about him recently, but the reasoning behind that was sitting right next to him.   
  
Had he fallen out of love with his best friend?   
  
A mess of things flew through his head, none of which wanted to land for more than a few seconds at a time. He couldn't pin down the idea, couldn't say for sure. He imagined things like not living together, not spending any evenings together. He imagined seeing him a lot more rarely, thought about them being little more than co-workers and drinking buddies. And that scared the shit him.   
  
"I don't know." Genma answered the un-asked question. "I don't know what to say to that. I could tell you absolutely that I don't love Raidou anymore and that you're it. But that would probably be a lie, or, well, may be a lie and you don't deserve that."   
  
Kotetsu sighed. "Well, I suppose it's only fair to tell you I don't know how I feel about Zumo. I almost want to say that I don't... love him... anymore, but at the same time, if I think about..." He trailed off, shaking his head, knowing his lover didn't want to hear it. "I just don't know, Gen. But I know..." he paused and swallowed. "Yeah, I know I love you. How the fuck does that work?"   
  
Genma shrugged his shoulders. "How would I know?" His lips spread in a small smile. "I've never been in love before. How would I know how it works?"   
  
"In love..." Kotetsu murmured. "Yeah. I guess that's about right. And I suppose it's no surprise that we dodged it for so long and we end up falling the hardest to make up for it, you know?"   
  
Genma chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds about right." He sighed. "Look, nothing's really changed, knowing this, has it? We're still... together, still... well, boyfriends..." he trailed off, his eyes finally meeting Tetsu's.   
  
Kotetsu considered him a moment. "Yeah, I guess. Except maybe now we have a name for why we want to be together so much."   
  
The smile on Gen's face became a grin. "Yeah, who'd have thought it?" He shook his head. "Not the ninja corps, apparently," he said, with a chuckle. He leaned in and their lips met in another of those soft, slow kisses. This time, they knew what was behind it. This time, they recognized it for what it was. It still confused them, they still worried about it. When they broke apart, they stared at each other a long moment, then Genma cleared his throat. "Come on, food. We can worry more about this later. If there's anything to worry about."   
  
Kotetsu followed him to the kitchen in silence, his mind in chaos. It bothered him that he didn't seem as upset as he felt he should be at the idea that he might not love Zumo anymore. It bothered him that he didn't know. It bothered him that he might not be because if  _that_  ended so... easily, what would happen with Genma?   
  
He watched his boyfriend work in the kitchen, dumping food into serving dishes, and he knew without a doubt that he cared for, lusted after and, yes, loved the man. As Gen put the food onto the tiny kitchen table, Kotetsu realized that he could see himself with this man for a very long time.   
  
But that thought still caused a sharp stab in the vicinity of his heart. Because that meant letting go of Izumo. And as the swirling thoughts found purchase and began to land and organize, he realized he wasn't ready for that, either, wasn't quite able to let go of the... he swallowed... love -- yes, love -- he still had for his best friend.   
  
When Genma glanced up at him and handed him their plates, slanted eyes met hazel ones and they stared for a moment. And as Kotetsu stared into the other man's eyes, he knew that Genma felt the same way about Raidou as he did about Izumo.   
  
Well, they sure knew how to make a mess of things, didn't they?


	8. Chapter 8

They stared at each other across the table of the barbecue restaurant, discomfort and awkwardness filling the space between the two couples. That seemed to be all that had existed between the friends the last couple of weeks - the awkwardness being the most prominent.   
  
Kotetsu and Genma understood that much more than Raidou and Izumo did. They had a better idea of  _why_  things were so strained among the four of them. At least, from their direction. Though they'd figured out that they had come to love each other, they had also figured out that the feelings for their best friends hadn't changed.    
  
They'd even talked to each other about it. Kotetsu knew that the feelings that Gen had for Rai weren't going to go away anytime soon. Likewise, Genma understood very well what Tetsu was going through. And, if anything, it seemed to bring them a little closer.    
  
Of course, the thing they  _hadn't_ discussed was the Big Fat Question. The What If. What If Raidou and Izumo broke up? What If one of them finally got their head out of their ass and recognized that they did, in fact, love them. Because the result was that one of them would be left alone and with a best friend with a broken heart.   
  
No, they hadn't discussed that. But neither really thought it was a worry, anyway. Both Raidou and Izumo had been oblivious to the way their best friends felt for years, so why should it change now?   
  
But the result of all of this was that all four of them had been very awkward and uncomfortable with each other. The only one they'd been fine with was their own boyfriends. Genma and Izumo, like Kotetsu and Raido, hadn't exchanged more than a few words outside of work since the fateful night that the Kunai reopened. Likewise, Raidou and Kotetsu, though that had been strained for a long time thanks to Tetsu’s jealousy, had stopped talking to each other altogether. They exchanged curt nods and nothing else. Raidou didn't even talk to him at the mission office, instead turning in his reports -- as usual -- to his boyfriend.   
  
With all of this, Kotetsu had been spending more and more time - that is, pretty much every bit he wasn't working - with Genma or even just at Gen's apartment. The older man had gone on another overnight mission earlier in the week and Tetsu had slept at his boyfriend's over night, wanting to be in the bed they spent so much time in together.   
  
Izumo, of course, had noticed just how much time his friend was at Genma's apartment. The not-so-little green monster had damned near taken over lately. He could finally admit it bothered him to see Genma and Kotetsu in love. And it was quite obvious that they were. Even the silly bets that the ninja corps had going had ended.    
  
The touches and kisses, the looks and the smiles - it was all there. Kotetsu had even zoned out at work more than once over Genma and it had been up to Izumo to wake him up. And it was driving Izumo crazy.    
  
He still wouldn't admit to himself  _why_  it bothered him so much that they were dating. He couldn't wrap his head around the problem he had with it, so, in the interest of his sanity, he gave up trying.   
  
But Kotetsu and Genma were tired of being at odds with their best friends, tired of the strain of the tension. And so had decided to try to patch things up a little bit. They’d decided to ask the other two to go out together.   
  
But now that they were here, it was a lot more uncomfortable even than they’d expected. It seemed like twenty plus years of friendship had just vanished like so much smoke, when none of them could say anything to each other.   
  
Not that they  _needed_ to, at least when things were right between them. Genma and Raido, like Izumo and Kotetsu, had their own way of communicating. A look, a raised eyebrow, a frown or a hand gesture  _used_ to be all they needed to get a point across. Their own version of a language, really.   
  
But they hadn’t been doing much of that lately, haven’t been talking  _at all_  lately, for that matter and both Kotetsu and Genma had had enough. They stared, now, at their best friends across the grill and Kotetsu sighed. Genma’s arm tightened around him briefly.   
  
"Okay, this is ridiculous," Kotetsu started. He shook his head and looked from Izumo to Raidou.   
  
"What is?" Izumo asked, swallowing, though the expression on his face said he knew exactly what Tetsu was talking about.   
  
"What is? How about the fact that you and I haven’t talked for more than a good morning and good night for weeks now?" Tetsu glanced over at Raidou. "Or the fact that you and Gen are practically strangers lately?"   
  
Raidou didn’t say anything, just looked down at the table. Genma sighed. "We’ve been friends for years. Regardless of what started it, we need to stop being grouchy with each other."   
  
Izumo sighed. "You’re right." He pulled a tremulous smile from somewhere and aimed it at his best friend. Kotetsu returned it with one of his own and both seemed to strengthen even if just a little bit. "I think we’ve just been... preoccupied."   
  
"No, it’s more than that," Raidou finally spoke. "I think..." Raidou stopped and glanced at Tetsu then to Gen. "I think we’ve been waiting for things to blow up between you two."   
  
Genma’s eyebrows went up. "Blow up? You mean for us to break up?" Raidou gave a nearly imperceptible nod. Genma swallowed at that, holding on carefully to his emotions because he knew, as did Kotetsu, that their expectations weren’t completely unfounded. That didn’t mean he liked the assumption. He glanced at his lover.    
  
Tetsu didn’t look any happier; the vein in his temple was jumping with suppressed anger. "Is that true, Zumo?"   
  
Izumo nodded. "You... well..."   
  
"No, I know," Kotetsu cut him off, saving him from having to spell it out. He looked back at Genma and his boyfriend’s gaze met his. He could have sworn he heard grinding teeth from the other side of the table, but he shrugged it off and considered Gen. "We’re not. Going anywhere, that is. Not any time soon." He took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself and turned back to the other two. "And I’m getting sick and fucking tired of the assumptions."   
  
Izumo blinked at him, his mouth falling open. "Assumptions? Tetsu, you haven’t dated anyone more than twice in your life!"   
  
"And? Has it occurred to you that there might be a  _reason_ for that?" He asked, his temper beginning to boil. He ground his teeth together to try to keep from exploding.   
  
"Reason? What reason could it possibly be? You fucked around, Tetsu!" His mouth snapped closed when Raido tightened his arm around the smaller man. The tables around them had gone silent.   
  
"Maybe he just hadn’t had the opportunity to date the right person," Genma offered and Izumo turned his attention to the assassin. Tetsu had a moment to wonder how his boyfriend could sound so calm.   
  
"The right person? And you’re that one?" Izumo asked, his visible eyebrow going up.   
  
"He hasn’t fucked around on me, has he?" Genma challenged and Izumo closed his mouth, having no reply for something like that. He swallowed, his lips pressing into a thin line while the silence at the table hung heavy over the four friends. " _You_  are supposed to be our best friends! What the  _fuck_  is wrong with you?" Gen asked, eyes shifting from one to the other.   
  
"Wrong with  _us_ ? We didn’t fuck anything that moved,  _Gen_ ," Raido replied, his own face twisted in barely suppressed emotion.   
  
"Watch it," Kotetsu cut in, voice quiet and razor sharp. "I don’t give a fuck if you’re a jounin and twice my fucking size. You will  _not_ talk to him like that."   
  
All three men stared at him for a long, tense moment. Tetsu swallowed the rage and when he had a slightly better hold on it, he uttered a single word. "Apologize."    
  
Raidou blinked at him, then turned to Genma. He swallowed, then nearly whispered "Sorry, Gen."   
  
Genma managed, with supreme effort, to keep from shouting something he knew he would regret later. Instead, after taking several breaths, he forced out, "accepted."   
  
"Let me make this clear. We’re not going anywhere. I don’t give a shit what you expect, I don’t give a rat’s  _fuck_  what you think of us, at this point. Accept it. We’re dating, we’re together." He glanced at Genma and they exchanged another long look, then he turned back to the couple across the table. "We love each other. I don’t care if you like it, but goddammit, you can accept it." He clenched his teeth when neither man said anything, the muscles in his jaw twitching.    
  
Finally, he sighed. "Twenty years of friendship? Is that worth nothing to you?" He shifted his gaze to his own best friend. "Zumo? We started the academy together! We played together before we could _talk_ . Doesn’t that mean anything?"   
  
Izumo dropped his gaze to the table and Kotetsu watched him work to get a hold of himself. "Sorry, Tetsu, you’re... you’re right." He looked up at Kotetsu and the emotion in the single brown eye slammed into the spiky-haired man. There were more things swirling in there than Tetsu could begin to untangle. He did see hurt, he found anger, he understood confusion, but beyond that, there were others. Some that made no sense to him. He could have  _sworn_  one of them was jealousy.   
  
But that was ridiculous. That was impossible. There was nothing for Zumo to be jealous  _of!_  Izumo didn’t love him, didn’t think of him like that. So... why?   
  
Kotetsu closed his eyes and spent some time simply breathing. He heard Genma take in a sharp breath, but the things he saw in Izumo’s eye had so thrown him off, he wasn’t capable of figuring anything else out in that moment. Finally, when he felt a little calmer, he opened his eyes to see Raidou’s gaze focused on Genma.   
  
He thought he saw some of the same things there that had been in Zumo’s face. But again, he thought it didn’t make sense. If they were in love with each other, what would they have to be jealous of?   
  
But that question answered itself. Maybe they weren’t really in love. Maybe it wasn’t what they thought it was.   
  
That was something, though, that Tetsu knew he couldn’t figure out right then. If they weren’t really in love, if things between  _them_  fell apart, well, they’d deal with it when it happened. In the mean time, something else needed to happen. They had to find a way to be friends again, all of them. Because if it  _did_  fall apart, they needed to be able to go to their best friend.   
  
Kotetsu took a deep breath, trying to find the words to end this ridiculous standoff. He met Zumo’s eyes, studied Raidou’s face and finally turned to his own boyfriend. Genma broke Rai’s gaze and turned to him. They stared at each other another minute, then he turned back to the table.   
  
He needed to do something. As happy as he and Gen were with each other, they needed their friends, too. And it wasn’t good on a relationship to have the other person closest to them in the world avoiding their boyfriend. "Look, let’s... can’t we... just get past this? Be friends again?" Slanted eyes met chocolate ones and held for a very long moment.    
  
Tetsu saw the other man fight with himself, the expressions on his face battling for supremacy. Yes, there was jealousy, fear, anger, sadness but finally, shame came out the victor. He blinked once, his frown deepened then he forced a tremulous smile onto his face. And Kotetsu knew that Izumo was going to do his damndest to try. He nodded once at his friend and he looked over at Raido.   
  
"I owe you an apology," Kotetsu said, determined to be the bigger person.   
  
Raidou blinked at him. "You do?"   
  
Kotetsu nodded. "I haven’t exactly been the most...courteous to you. I’m sorry. Izumo’s... important to me and that means we need to get along."   
  
Raidou nodded. "Well, um... accepted. And, I think we can."   
  
Izumo and Genma considered each other for another tense moment, then Izumo cleared his throat. "I..."   
  
Genma shook his head before Izumo could finish. "No, it’s okay. Let’s just let it go and start from here?"   
  
Izumo nodded, the grateful expression on his face unmistakable. "O... okay. Thanks, Gen," he said and Genma nodded.   
  
There was another tense silence as they absorbed what had just happened. Finally, Izumo spoke up. "Well, then. How about some dinner?" He asked, the brightness still a little false, but getting there and the collective sigh of relief was loud. Izumo smiled and glanced around the table.   
  
"Sounds good," Genma agreed, his own smile more steady as he met Izumo’s gaze.   
  
"I’m starved," Raidou added, his version working its way across his face.   
  
"Where’s the waitress?" Kotetsu asked and managed to grin. It was still a little forced but better. Much better.   
  
By the time the meat had cooked, the four of them had started to relax. They laughed about the bets and the other ninja’s reactions, talked about their missions, the mission office, their other friends and somewhere in there, managed to become friends again with each other.    
  
About midway through the dinner, Genma was talking about his last mission, detailing the lovely way a kunai managed to catch him. "I swear, I dodged it, but when I checked later, there it was, a nice, nasty cut right through the vest and shirt and across my ribs." He shook his head.   
  
"He tried to avoid the hospital," Kotetsu chuckled. "When he got home, he tried to play it off. I had to bribe him with sex to get him to go. I ended up having to promise him that he could do whatever he wanted to me before he finally agreed." He shook his head.   
  
Genma chuckled and dropped a kiss on the shorter man. "I would have gone, eventually, you know, even without it." He laughed at Tetsu’s disgruntled expression and dropped another kiss on his lover, and that’s when they both noticed that the other couple had gone silent. Kotetsu looked away from Gen to Izumo and raised an eyebrow. After a tense moment, Izumo chuckled and Raidou shook his head.   
  
"I can’t say much, I’m the same way." Raidou said, picking up a piece of shrimp and putting it in his mouth.   
  
"Yes, yes you are," Izumo agreed, glancing up at the taller man. "In fact, I had to do something similar, though I refused to promise him just  _anything,_ I knew better than that." Izumo blushed at the memory then and Kotetsu’s eyebrows went up.   
  
"What  _did_ you promise him?" Kotetsu asked, staring.   
  
Izumo’s blush got brighter, but his mouth stayed firmly closed. Raidou chuckled. "Let’s just say there’s a reason he kept his sleeves down in the middle of summer. Rope burn’s a bitch. I had no idea chakra rope could cause that," he said, shaking his head.   
  
At that comment, Genma nearly choked on his food, spitting it out instead and Izumo elbowed his boyfriend  _hard_ , his face bright red. Kotetsu pounded Genma on the back and fought the urge to laugh.    
  
"What? If you hadn’t tried so hard to get out of it..." Raidou started and Izumo groaned, dropping his face onto the table.    
  
"You’re not getting sex for a month, I swear to God." Izumo’s muffled voice came out around the wood.   
  
"Aww, baby, I’m sorry," Raidou said, rubbing his hand over Izumo’s back and looking genuinely sheepish.   
  
Genma snorted. "Whipped much, Rai?"   
  
Raidou looked up at him. "If  _he"_ Raido said, nodding toward Kotetsu,  _"_ Threatened to withhold sex for a month, what would you do?"   
  
Chastised, Genma gulped and glanced at Kotetsu. "I wouldn’t do it," Tetsu whispered and Genma grinned.   
  
"Don’t promise something you can’t deliver. I just haven’t managed to screw up like that yet," he said, and Tetsu laughed. They shared another kiss, this one heating quickly just as Izumo sat up. When they broke apart, Kotetsu glanced at his friend, who was staring at them with an unreadable expression. Tetsu watched Izumo work through something in his head and finally managed a smile.    
  
"Do you two do anything but that?" He asked, shaking his head and picking up his chopsticks.   
  
"What’s that? Sex?" Genma asked and Izumo nearly choked on the piece of chicken he’d mistakenly taken a bite of.   
  
"Well, you asked," Kotetsu said. "And yes, we do." He waited until Izumo had started to sip at his tea before adding, "Now and again."   
  
Izumo spit his tea out and the other three laughed. "Gotcha," Tetsu said, grinning.   
  
"Fucking asshole," Zumo said without heat when he could breathe, and Tetsu laughed harder.   
  
When he calmed down, he and Izumo stared at each other for a moment, silly grins still on their faces and Kotetsu realized he felt better. Things were still up in the air, there was still a lot of confusion and frustration in all of them, but his friendship was back. They could all laugh together, make jokes and even talk about being a couple together.    
  
  
By mutual agreement, they headed to the Kunai after dinner. Saturday night meant crowds, depending on who was out and who was home and apparently, there were plenty home. They ended up squeezing together at the end of the bar and Raido, the tallest of them, managed to get Dai’s attention.   
  
"Hey! How’s it going?" Dai shouted over the din.   
  
Raidou raised an eyebrow as if to say, "do you really think we should try _conversation_ here?" Dai laughed and waved a hand at him. Raidou held up four fingers and managed to make the bartender understand that he wanted sake for all of them.    
  
Dai nodded and headed down the bar to fill their order. Raidou turned to Izumo and put his arm around the smaller man. He bent to Zumo’s ear, "It’s crazy in here. See if they still want to stay."    
  
Izumo nodded and turned to Tetsu. He waved a hand, raised his eyebrow and tilted his head. Tetsu turned and spoke into Genma’s ear. "They want to know if we want to stay with as crowded as it is."   
  
Genma blinked at him and leaned in to Tetsu’s ear. "You understood him from _that_ ?"   
  
Kotetsu laughed and Izumo raised his eyebrow again. Tetsu have a short shake of his head and turned back to Genma. "We don’t need to actually talk most of the time. Our mothers say we’re creepy."   
  
Genma snorted. "Yeah, I’d say so, too. Though, to be fair, I probably understand Rai just about as much, if we’re not  _quite_  as bad. Anyway, want to stay?"   
  
"I don’t much care. It’s kind of nice to be on speaking terms with them again, but if we have too much time to talk..." he trailed off and shrugged.   
  
Gen nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Let’s stay, then."    
  
"Okay." Kotetsu turned back to Izumo, raised his hand and nodded and Izumo turned back to Raidou.   
  
"They’re fine with staying." Raidou raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to obviously ask how Zumo understood, but the smaller man stopped him. "I’ll explain later. I’m fine, either way."   
  
"Okay, doesn’t matter to me." Raidou nodded to Tetsu and Genma then turned back as Dai delivered their drinks. Raidou paid and handed bottles around.   
  
They leaned in together, holding up their bottles and Izumo grinned, happier in that moment than he’d been in a while. "To friendship!" The other three echoed him, tapped their drinks together and then took swallows of their sake.    
  
As they sipped their drinks, the two couples moved a little closer and each man wrapped their arms around their boyfriends. Kotetsu looked up at Genma and their lips met in what started as something soft and slow, but deepened and heated fast and it took a supreme effort on both of their parts to break the kiss. When they pulled back, Tetsu looked over to see Raidou and Zumo similarly lip-locked and the now-familiar stab still hit him. But as Genma’s arms tightened around him, it faded more and he found he could smile about it, if only a little.   
  
A few minutes later, music could be heard rising over the din of talk and Kiba’s voice blasted through the huge speakers. "Hello fellow shinobi!" There was a chorus of cheers in response and Kiba laughed. "I want to start out by saying that I owe all of you a big thank you. I am proud to say that I made out like a bandit on the bet a couple of weeks ago. And all because you guys managed to hold off the first bar fight for a full twenty  _five_ hours!"    
  
A round of laughter greeted this, as well as a few boos and Naruto piped up from a corner booth shouting, "THEN SHARE IT!"   
  
"Pu-lease," Kiba replied, pointing in the blond’s general direction. "You’ve got plenty of your own money, Mr.  _Icha Icha_  Heir." There was more laughter when Naruto blushed. "Okay, guys, it’s time to turn up the tunes and heat the place up! I’m DJ Kiba,"    
  
"WE KNOW!" Naruto had to get in, earning another round of laughs.   
  
Kiba ignored him and continued, "I’ll be here ‘till two.  _Try_  not to destroy the bar until after I’m gone. And don’t forget, kiddies, if you’re gonna play in the back halls, clean up after yourselves." More snickers and laughs erupted at that and was drowned out by the heavy beats as they came thumping through the speakers.    
  
Kotetsu looked up at Genma, tilted his head toward the dance floor and Genma grinned in response. Tetsu started to head out, but paused and motioned to Zumo. _Want to dance, too?_  Izumo glanced up, Raidou bent to him and he said something in the taller man’s ear. Raidou nodded and the four of them made their way out onto the floor.   
  
They spent the better part of the night out there, dancing together - all four of them. They switched partners often, Tetsu even dancing with Raidou at one point until somewhere along the way it became unclear who was really dancing with who. The later it got, the drunker the crowd got and people started bumping into other people, knocking the friends into each other, causing grins and ribbing, given in each others ears about not holding their liquor.   
  
At one point, a couple of Akamichis acted as impromptu bouncers when two of the younger chuunin didn’t like the fact that Dai cut them off. The four friends watched as Chouji and a cousin picked them up bodily and, quite literally, tossed them out the door. Kiba made some comment about never threatening to withhold food from Chouji again, which drew guffaws from the Akamichi booth. Then the music turned back up and everyone went back to dancing, quickly putting the chuunin out of their minds.   
  
As the night wound down and two o’clock approached, they made their way out to the street. They walked together toward the apartment building section of the new village and stopped on the street corner for a few more minutes, still laughing and talking. As the couples waved good-bye to each other, Kotetsu was struck again by the fact that their friendship was back on much more even footing and he was starting to feel better. He sent up a quick prayer that it would stay that way.   
  
He should have known it was too good to be true.


	9. Chapter 9

When Monday morning rolled around and Kotetsu and Izumo took up spots at the desk, Iwashi noticed the difference. He didn’t say anything, just breathed a sigh of relief that things were more or less back to normal, the tension wasn’t overwhelming anymore and that he didn’t have to worry about helping to reconstruct the building.   
  
And things  _were_ back to normal, for the most part. Until, that is, the jounin missions came out and Genma was assigned a week-long mission to Iwagakure with Raidou. Izumo and Kotetsu were given a few minutes to say good-bye to their boyfriends. All of the ninja were intimately familiar with the idea that  _any_  mission could be the last and so never begrudged someone the time.   
  
"Don’t tell me not to worry," Tetsu said, with a forced smile.   
  
Genma chuckled. "I  _was_ going to."   
  
"I know, that’s why I said it. Because if you need a bodyguard, it’s not going to be a simple in and out. Be careful." He gave up on the forced smile.   
  
Genma sighed. "I really have no wish to die, you know. I  _want_  to come home to you. And I’m going to do everything I can to make sure I do."   
  
"Please?" Kotetsu asked and Genma nodded. He wanted to bring something up, but was both afraid to and afraid  _not_  to say something. He chewed on his lip while he deliberated how to start.   
  
"What is it?" Gen asked, running his fingers over the bandage that covered Kotetsu’s nose.   
  
Tetsu sighed. "If things go bad... If you survive, but the mission goes bad..." he stopped, still struggling with how to say it, his teeth clenched, muscles in his jaw jumping.   
  
"If it goes bad?" Genma blinked at him a moment before understanding dawned and his face cleared. "Oh." He attempted to swallow around a suddenly constricted throat. "Oh," he said again, unable to form anything more coherent.    
  
Kotetsu’s eyes dropped to Gen’s mouth unable, for the moment to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. "Look, I don’t even know if you two would consider it even under those circumstances, but..." Kotetsu cut off with a growl of frustration at his inability to word it right. "I want you to know... I’d understand. I’ve done it before, myself. Needed... to before myself. Yes, it was before we got together, but the principle’s the same."   
  
Genma nodded. "I... I really don’t want to, but I can’t promise that I won’t. The mindset a bad mission can cause..."   
  
"I know," Kotetsu interrupted, "That’s why I’m bringing it up. If... If you need it..." He took a deep breath. "If you need it to deal with something, do it."   
  
Genma pulled Kotetsu in at that and wrapped his arms tighter around the shorter man. "God I hope it doesn’t become an issue."   
  
"I certainly would prefer it didn’t, too. More for the fact that I don’t want you to have to go through a bad mission than the aftermath, but..." he sighed. "And you know I’ll be here when you get home." Kotetsu murmured the last, holding on tightly and letting the other man take what he needed.   
  
"I know. I’ll miss you," Genma whispered before pulling back just enough to look down and kiss his lover.    
  
"I’ll miss you, too," Kotetsu managed between nibbles. He threaded his fingers through the long brown hair, holding him closer and deepening the kiss. "Wish we had time to be together before you go." He said, when they broke apart.   
  
Gen pulled back and glanced around. The office was empty, Iwashi having disappeared somewhere and Izumo and Raidou saying their own good-byes on the other side of the room. Raidou was leaning against the wall, Izumo up against him, their lips fused. He mentally shook off the stab at that and turned back to Kotetsu, pulling the other man tighter against him.   
  
Tetsu’s eyes heated, obviously understanding what the taller man was thinking and Genma’s cock twitched to life. "Supply room?" He whispered and Tetsu nodded. With one more glance at the other couple in the room, the two of them disappeared down the hall. Three separate times, they stopped in the short hallway for more kisses and touches, Kotetsu grinding his swiftly hardening cock into Genma and vice versa. So by the time they made it into the room, they were both more than a little crazy and very aroused.   
  
Once inside, Tetsu pushed Gen up against the door, nearly slamming it in the process and capturing the other man’s lips again. They bit and nipped at each other as they worked at belts and buttons, both of them struggling more and clumsier in their haste. Finally, Kotetsu’s cock was freed and he hissed as the cool air of the room hit him. Gen wrapped a hand around him and started stroking, dragging a loud groan from the younger man.   
  
Tetsu gathered his brain enough to focus on what he needed to do. He scrambled for the tiny bottle he’d learned to keep in his pocket since he started dating the other man. They’d had more than a few times like this where they just couldn’t wait to get to someone’s bed - two separate alleys, the back hall of the new Kunai and even this very supply room more than once. He finally got his hand into his pocket and managed to dig said bottle out.   
  
A few seconds later, Genma dropped his own pants and turned around. Tetsu spread some of the lube over his fingers and pushed them into the other man, stretching him as quickly as he could. He wanted,  _needed_  to be inside Genma  _now,_ but he managed to hold onto his control enough so that he wouldn’t actually hurt his lover.    
  
But it was Genma who was too anxious. " _Please_ , Tetsu... fuck me,  _please_ ..." he moaned, dropping his head and Tetsu gave up. He hurried to coat himself and finally pushed into his lover in a single smooth thrust.    
  
"Oh God, Gen, yes," he moaned when he was buried. He tried to wait, tried to stretch it out, even a little bit, but Gen pushed back against him, just as needy himself. Kotetsu groaned, pulled back and rolled his hips, filling the taller man again.   
  
Another long low sound from Genma and Kotetsu repeated the movement, his own eyes rolling into the back of his head. He tried, desperately to find some tiny bit of control, but it eluded him. Groaning loudly in answer to Genma’s repeated "fuck me’s," he pulled his hips back one more time and started pumping into the other man.   
  
It only lasted a few minutes, both men too far gone, needing each other far too much for it to go any longer. Tetsu’s thrusts were long, hard and fast, filling his lover and doing everything he could to hit the right spot. Genma’s grunts matched his movements as he rode Tetsu’s cock, sending them closer to the edge even faster.    
  
The erotic sounds out of the taller man’s mouth got louder, and Kotetsu closed his eyes, trying to bring to mind something -  _anything_ that would stretch it out. But before he could come up with anything, before he could do anything to stop it, Kotetsu’s voice rose in a shout. "Oh God... Oh,  _fuck_ ! GEN!" His climax roared through him then, taking him by surprise with the force of it and he emptied his balls into the other man, his body shuddering, his strokes erratic as he rode the wave of pleasure.   
  
Genma stuffed a fist in his mouth to stifle his own near-scream as the orgasm that tore through him shocked him. He’d never even had a chance to simply  _touch_  his dick, much less stroke himself. His other hand curved, fingernails scratching the paint where he braced himself while his climax sped along nerve endings, up through his cock and all over the door in front of him. The muffled groans and shouts leaked around his fist, and then he went limp, barely holding himself up.   
  
Tetsu wrapped his arms around his lover, his face in Genma’s back, both of them gasping for breath. "God _damn_ , Tetsu..." Genma forced out between pants.    
  
Kotetsu chuckled, nuzzling Genma’s back through the heavy vest and shirt before he eased out of the other man and stood up. He snatched some paper towels off of one shelf to help clean up with and then they put each other back together in silence. Tetsu turned to open the door, but Genma grabbed him again and pulled him in for one more long, thorough kiss.    
  
"I love you," the taller man whispered.   
  
Tetsu brushed a thumb along Gen’s cheek a moment, memorizing the other man’s face. "I love you. Come home to me."   
  
"I plan on it," Genma replied and they lost themselves once again in another kiss.   
  
When they finally pulled back and opened the door, it was to see Raidou and Izumo coming out of the file room across the hall. Izumo was straightening his vest and Raido was still tucking his shirt into his pants. Kotetsu finished zipping his own vest and all four of them stopped dead. Both couples stood there for a brief moment, staring at each other before they all laughed.    
  
When they got back out to the main room, Iwashi was sitting at the desk, his cheeks bright red. "‘Bout time you two got back out here," he muttered. Kakashi was leaning against the wall, orange book in hand, smirk in his visible eye. Ebisu was standing in a corner with Konahamaru, Moegi and Udon, a tissue held to his nose and amused looks on the younger three faces.   
  
Kotetsu and Izumo cleared their throats and turned to their boyfriends. After final kisses and reassurances, the two jounin took off and Kotetsu and Izumo went back to work. They were both grateful that the day was a busy one. Both of them missed their lovers already.   
  
  
"So, um, are you... staying at... Gen’s tonight?" Izumo asked as they packed up their stuff at the end of the day.   
  
Kotetsu frowned. He’d planned on it, but at the same time, he didn’t really want to be alone, either. "Um, well, I was going to, but... I think I might just come home, instead."   
  
Izumo didn’t manage to completely hide the grateful look fast enough and it occurred to Kotetsu that his friend might not want to be alone, either. Zumo nodded. "Okay, um, g... good."   
  
And for the first time in quite a while, the two friends took the short walk home from the Hokage tower together. Izumo unlocked the door and they hung their vests up then kicked off their sandals and headed for the kitchen.   
  
Without even thinking about it, they started cooking dinner like they had so many times before. In silence, they handed things back and forth, set the table, and took care of dirty dishes and the like. They moved around each other like they always had, ever aware of the other’s location.    
  
When they sat down to eat, they did so in companionable silence, for once, no awkwardness filling the air. "So, did you see Ebisu’s face when we came out of the back?" Izumo asked.   
  
Kotetsu laughed. "How could I miss the tissue hanging out of his nose? I was a little too... occupied, did you guys make noise?"   
  
Izumo cleared his throat. "Yeah, I, um, didn’t quite muffle myself fast enough." Izumo’s face colored and he glanced up at the other man.   
  
Tetsu nodded, "me, too. Gen shoved a fist in his mouth to keep quiet."   
  
Izumo laughed, then. "Rai bit his own hand. He had marks till we were done."   
  
Kotetsu shook his head. "We’re too much. No wonder Wash was blushing."   
  
"Could you imagine if it had been us together?"   
  
Kotetsu nearly spit out the rice he’d been eating. Yeah, he’d imagined it on more than one occasion. In the supply room and the file room and under the desk and in the guard booth. Then there were the archival chambers, the extra, unused offices... He forced his attention back to the topic of conversation -- the noise they made. "I think we’d need gags or something."   
  
Zumo snorted. "Yeah, we’ll just shove a few summoning scrolls aside to keep ‘em around."   
  
Kotetsu laughed. "Right." He shook his head, but his brain was firmly on the idea of sex with Izumo and he was having a hell of a time trying to switch gears.    
  
The image of Genma’s face floated to mind and that helped. Kotetsu frowned, thoughts of his lover bringing the worry over the mission to the surface.    
  
"Tetsu?"   
  
Kotetsu looked up at his friend and sighed. "Sorry, um, worried about Gen."   
  
"Oh." Izumo frowned, nodding. "Yeah. I’m... trying not to think too much about it. I’ll go batshit insane if I let my mind dwell on him being gone."   
  
Kotetsu swallowed, a bit of frustration leaking through. "There are times, Zumo, I’m sick of being the one left back in the village. I know we went to war with the rest of them. I know we got sent out, but  _every_  shinobi did."   
  
Izumo sighed. "I know what you mean. I try to comfort myself with the idea that being back here is important, too. Someone has to be here to defend the village -- and there are definitely possibilities of attack now that we’re weak. But..." he trailed off, lifting one shoulder in a half-shrug.   
  
"Yeah." He glanced up at his best friend. "You know, I don’t know if I could do what Gen does -- entirely aside from the fact that stealth isn’t my strongest skill. But up close killing and assassination isn’t my thing." He chewed thoughtfully on a piece of broccoli. "It doesn’t help, I guess, that I’ve never done it." He shook his head.   
  
"Neither of us have. We’ve been... lucky? I guess, that we haven’t had to. From a distance, no doubt. We’ve done our kunai throwing, our explosive setting, but..." he let that thought go, sighing. "In the end, it’s not up to us. If Tsunade wants us to go, we’ll go. But I agree, I’m tired, too, of sitting back here and waiting to hear about the others."   
  
Silence fell again, then Kotetsu said, "It’s driving me nuts that he needs a bodyguard."   
  
Izumo swallowed. "It’s driving me nuts that the bodyguard had to go. And... with whom."   
  
Kotetsu glanced up and met Izumo’s eyes. "Yeah," was all he managed. Neither man said anything, the look that passed between them enough communication. The realities of difficult missions were never far from anyone’s mind. They could go bad at any time. The lucky ones made it home, if in bad shape. The unlucky ones didn’t.   
  
But the "lucky" ones often didn’t feel that way and the emotional backlash of it was horrible. And worse, the initial adrenaline that poured through a ninja’s veins when they’d cheated death and their opponent hadn’t - when they’d made that narrow escape, was a powerful thing.    
  
And there was one sure-fired way of dealing with it. One consistent way of getting rid of the adrenaline, of getting rid of the scary shutdown that happens when faced with death and killing.   
  
Sex.   
  
And both Izumo and Kotetsu stared at each other as the thoughts of their boyfriends on a mission alone together filtered into their brains. The idea that they could end up in that very situation -- on the just-survived end of a mission gone very, very wrong -- filled both of their minds.   
  
Silence fell again, this one not quite as comfortable. They concentrated on their food, though, and by the time they got up to clean up, they’d managed to shove their fears into a box and the majority of the discomfort had passed. Yet again, when they went in to do dishes, they worked like they always had, smoothly moving around each other, handing dishes or passing pans, verbal communication unnecessary.   
  
When they were done, there was a brief uncomfortable moment before Tetsu said, "I’d like to shower. Do you want to go first?"   
  
"Go ahead. I can wait. Just... don’t use all the hot water," Izumo warned him with a half smile.   
  
"I’ll try not to." Tetsu smirked and headed for his bedroom. He stripped out of his uniform, dropping it into the clothes basket and snatched his towel up, wrapping it around his waist.    
  
When he stepped out of the bedroom, Izumo was on his way down the hall and stopped to let him pass. When he’d crossed the hall, Tetsu had that feeling snake down his spine of being watched. He tried to shake it, but it wouldn’t let go. Finally giving in to the urge, he glanced over his shoulder, and sure enough, the chocolate eye was heavy-lidded and unmistakably slowly moving over his form.   
  
With no idea what to do with that, Kotetsu continued into the bathroom and softly closed the door. His mind a jumbled mess, he hung his towel up and turned on the water. When it was at a temperature he could stand -- somewhere just south of blistering, he stepped under the spray, his thoughts going in a bunch of different directions.    
  
There was no other way to take it but that Izumo had been checking him out. Izumo. His best friend, the man he’d lusted after, wanted,  _loved_ for years, had been looking him over. And the only possible description of the look in the other man’s eye was lustful.   
  
Kotetsu turned around, getting his hair wet and trying to puzzle through it. Zumo, as far as Tetsu knew, hadn’t looked at him like that in years. In fact, the last time he could remember it, was after they’d first started playing around together. It was when they’d been discovering the fact that they were attracted to boys instead of girls, and had given in to the urges they felt to touch and explore. He let his mind wander back in time as he picked up the shampoo bottle.   
  
  
_"Tetsu! HA! You’re not going to catch me!" Izumo shouted, dancing out of reach of the mace. He spun on his toes, leg kicking out, but Kotetsu dodged it.  
  
He gave up on his mace, tossing it aside and dove after his friend. Izumo jumped backwards and into a tree, twisting around to head the other direction. Kotetsu leapt into the tree seconds behind Izumo, pushing chakra into his feet in an attempt to catch up.  
  
The young genin tried to force his body to go faster, but his friend had always been a bit faster than him. He made up for it in strength, having a slightly harder punch which he usually pulled with his best friend, even when sparring.  
  
He knew he’d never catch Izumo from pure speed, so he needed to find another way to slow him down. After launching himself off of the next branch, he dug into his pouch for a tag and kunai. He managed to tie the tag on and bit his thumb to drag it along the paper, when he caught sight of the shiny substance on the next branch.   
  
He channeled the chakra into his feet at the last second, just managing to avoid getting caught in the viscous fluid. Once back in the air, he pulled his thumb along the tag, activating the explosive and launching the kunai with precision.  
  
It landed with a thunk to Izumo’s right, the tag going off and knocking him from the branch he’d landed on, causing him to lose his balance. He hit the forest floor harder than he should have and he rolled to get to his feet and keep going. But it was just enough hesitation for his friend to catch up to him and he felt the hand grasp his shirt and pull him down.  
  
They grappled on the ground for a few moments until Kotetsu got him onto his back and straddled his waist, pinning his arms over his head. "What was that about not catching you?" He grinned down at his best friend’s disgruntled expression.   
  
"You cheated," Izumo accused, knowing full well that it was nothing of the sort.  
  
Kotetsu laughed, used to Izumo’s grumpiness when he got caught. "Of course, I did." He agreed, his chuckles leaking through the completely inept attempt to sound apologetic.   
  
Izumo grunted, trying to buck Kotetsu off, but Tetsu had learned a long time ago where, exactly, to sit to keep Izumo pinned. "Asshole," Izumo grumbled.  
  
Another laugh from the spiky-haired kid and he stood up, holding his hand out. Izumo grudgingly took it, then spun and pulled, knocking Kotetsu to the ground. Izumo landed on the other boy, Tetsu’s air leaving his chest in a soft "oof!"  
  
"Cheat," Kotetsu spat when he had his breath back.  
  
"No such thing when you’re fighting for survival," Izumo countered, reminding Tetsu of their sensei’s recent attempt at teaching them.  
  
Kotetsu rolled his eyes. "We’re not fighting for survival. We’re sparring. Bastard."  
  
"Born fatherless I was and forever fatherless I shall be," Izumo answered, grinning, as he had a hundred times to Kotetsu’s barb. He stood up and offered his hand and, after a wary look from hand to face, Kotetsu accepted it and Izumo helped his friend up.   
  
Kotetsu was unable to resist one more pull on Zumo’s hand, but this time, instead of knocking him down, Izumo had been expecting it and managed to only stumble a little bit. Instinctively, Kotetsu reached out a hand to steady his friend and found himself with an armful of Izumo, instead.  
  
They were barely a few centimeters apart, both still panting from the exertion of their spar. Their eyes were locked, mouths hanging slightly open in shock. Kotetsu’s arms were wrapped around Izumo and Izumo’s hands rested on Kotetsu’s shoulders.  
  
Kotetsu would never, in his life, be able to explain what happened. One second, they were staring at each other and the next, their lips were mashed together in an awkward, sloppy attempt at a kiss. He would have sworn he hadn’t started it and likewise, Izumo would say the same.   
  
In reality, they’d both moved forward to close the distance at the same time. Their eyes were wide for a few seconds, then both sets slowly slid closed. Kotetsu lightened the pressure behind his lips and Izumo tilted his head a little more. And then the the kiss shifted from awkward to something else - something neither would understand for quite a long time later.   
  
Kotetsu parted his lips a tiny bit and as he did, he felt his friend’s tongue reach out tentatively and touch them. He opened his mouth more and then he tasted his friend -- tasted someone else -- for the first time in his life. There were quiet moans, Tetsu’s arms tightened and Izumo’s hands fisted in the vest under them.   
  
Their tongues slid along each other’s and they got lost completely in the pile of new sensations and feelings that rioted through them. One of Izumo’s hands moved up to spear through the black spikes, the other wrapping around Tetsu’s neck. Kotetsu pulled Izumo that tiny bit further in until they were so close that a single particle of light couldn’t have fit between them. One hand slid down to the small of Izumo’s back and spread wide, the other moved up to tangle in the long brown locks.  
  
They had no idea how long they stayed there, tongues battling, lips nibbling and hands on each other’s bodies. Eventually, Kotetsu became aware that he was mostly supporting both of their weight and only because was having to channel chakra to do so. One of his legs had found it’s way between Izumo’s and his friend’s groin was pressed against his.   
  
Eventually, oxygen became a distant memory and knocked insistently on their consciousness. They broke apart, panting hard, wide eyes locked on each other. Izumo swallowed and stepped back carefully. Kotetsu kept his hands on Izumo’s waist until he was sure his friend was steady and then he, too, stepped back. His hands were shaking in reaction and he stuffed them into his pockets.  
  
They continued to simply stare for a few very long moments, both working to remember how to breathe normally. Finally, Izumo blinked, cleared his throat and color started to bloom on his cheeks as the reality of what they’d done sank in. Kotetsu did his own throat-clearing as his color also filled his cheeks over it. Because on the heels of that was the realization of something _ else _that was being insistent. Something now uncomfortably confined in his pants.  
  
Despite his best efforts not to, his eyes darted from Izumo’s face down to his friend’s crotch and he wasn’t disappointed when he saw the unmistakable lump. The slanted eyes moved back to the chocolate ones and both sets of cheeks got darker at the same time.   
  
"Izumo! Kotetsu!" Their teammate shouted from the other end of the training field and the moment was broken. They turned at the same time, to see their teammate - a Hyuuga who was a complete asshole, running up to them. "Where the fuck have you been? We’re late," he grumbled and turned on his heel toward the gates of the grounds.  
  
Izumo and Kotetsu shared an eye roll, and turned together to follow their teammate. But as they started to trot after him, they exchanged a look again and they both knew that the kiss was still rolling around in each other’s heads.   
  
They hadn’t kissed again after that for a long time. That first one had surprised, confused and shocked them sufficiently and they had no real idea what to do with it. So, they’d simply pushed it away and avoided that situation again.   
  
But Kotetsu had caught himself looking over Izumo’s body often after that, especially when they were both naked or partially naked. And he felt that same tingling sensation that said someone was looking at him plenty of times. And, when he’d glanced around at it, he’d caught Izumo looking at him with that heavy-lidded gaze. It wasn’t until much much later that he understood what it was._   
  
  
Kotetsu sighed. There’d been looks like that since then, but they got rarer and rarer over the years. It may just have been that Izumo was better at hiding them, but Kotetsu rather thought it was because they simply didn’t happen. Maybe he’d been wrong, and at that moment, he was starting to question a lot of his assumptions about his best friend -- and said friend’s feelings.   
  
He shook his head and shut the water off. Regardless of what he may be questioning, they were both involved with others at the moment, both  _in love_  with others and Kotetsu forced his thoughts back to his boyfriend. As he swiped the towel over the fogged up mirror, he sent up a prayer to whoever might be watching that Genma would be okay -- and that the mission  _didn’t_  go bad.   
  
  
Izumo shook his head at himself when the bathroom door closed. He couldn't believe he’d been caught staring. He was grateful that Kotetsu was now in the bathroom and, thus, didn’t see the color covering his cheeks.   
  
What he couldn’t believe was that he’d really been staring in the first place. He hadn’t  _stared_  in a very long time.    
  
It’s not that he hadn’t seen Tetsu’s naked body over the years -- he had, plenty. But most of the time, it was when one or the other of them had been on the verge of chakra exhaustion or because they were being patched up from an injury.    
  
And that certainly hadn’t affected how good the man looked to him. No, it didn’t seem to matter to Izumo if Kotetsu was bloody, dirty or what, his friend had  _always_ looked damned good.    
  
In fact, the first time he’d gotten an erection over a live body had been because of his best friend. Kotetsu had just stepped out of a stream they’d been bathing in on a mission back when they were still genin -- not long, in fact, before their first kiss. Izumo had, gratefully, still been in the water, so Tetsu hadn’t seen it. But he’d watched his best friend step onto the bank, watched the rivulets stream over that incredible skin and defined ass. Then Tetsu had turned around and his nipples had been hard from the cold, goosebumps had covered his skin and his cock had been half-erect for God only knows what reason. And Izumo’s dick had hardened just like that.   
  
Yeah, he got turned on by his friend. So, before Raidou, he’d looked, and often -- he just usually didn’t  _stare_ .    
  
He’d once thought he might have loved Kotetsu. Before Raidou, he’d held out some hope that Tetsu would stop fucking around, stop the playboy shit and maybe, just maybe, figure out that there was someone at home that would have given him all the sex he could possibly want.   
  
But eventually, Izumo realized that wasn’t going to happen. Kotetsu was a playboy through and through. He liked the variety, liked the thrill of dangerous places -- though Izumo would have happily given him that, too -- and he liked the idea of fucking strangers. At least, as far as Izumo knew, because Tetsu had never told him otherwise.   
  
So, he’d given up, buried his feelings and turned his attentions elsewhere -- and right onto Raidou.  _Your current boyfriend,_  he reminded himself. He shook his head at himself and continued into his bedroom. He stripped out of his clothes, dug his sweats out of his dresser and laid them out then sat on the end of his bed to wait for Tetsu to finish.    
  
But the image of his friend’s nearly-naked body flashed through his head again and he found himself having trouble. He tried to force his thoughts to his boyfriend, and he worked to bring Raidou’s image into mind - stretched out and naked on that very bed. It worked, to a point, though it certainly didn’t help the problem growing between his legs.   
  
He rolled his eyes at himself and tried to come up with something -- anything else -- to think about. But no, his mind was firmly on sex, on well-built, incredibly hot bodies and he couldn’t seem to do anything about it. He flopped back onto his bed and glared at the ceiling, praying that Tetsu would hurry.   
  
Thankfully, a few minutes later, he heard the water shut off. He snatched his towel off the bed and, thinking only of getting into the shower and maybe taking care of his problem, he pulled open the door.   
  
And stood, stark naked as he faced a dripping wet and  _very_ sexy-looking Kotetsu. The shaggy black hair fell in wet strands over his face and neck. There were still drops of water dripping onto the slightly tanned skin and Izumo’s eyes followed the path of one as it slid down over one pectoral, along the line that ran over the other man’s stomach and disappeared into the towel. His cock twitched and hardened even more when his brain considered what it would be like for his tongue to take the same path and he saw the slanted eyes drop to his arousal, widen slightly and dart back up to meet his own.   
  
He swallowed, unable to speak or move, rooted to the spot. Kotetsu’s tongue darted out to lick at dry lips and Izumo managed to just barely suppress a groan at the visual. To make his mortification complete, he felt pre-cum well from the slit and slide along his over-sensitive skin, making it even more obvious -- as if it hadn’t already been -- just what had so turned him on in the first place.   
  
When it dripped from his cock and fell, he watched the slanted eyes follow the liquid’s progress to the floor. Those same eyes very slowly moved back up along Izumo’s body, finally resting on the red face and black eyebrows rose in disbelief.    
  
The look on Tetsu’s face finally managed to unlock something in Izumo and he covered himself with the towel in his hand. He stuttered something completely unintelligible that was supposed to be, "out in a bit." Instead, it sounded more like a whimper that reflected his humiliation and he darted around his friend and into the bathroom.    
  
It took everything in him to keep from slamming the door. When it was closed -- very carefully, he leaned back against it and closed his eyes. When he heard the door across the hall close, he banged his head against the wood once. It didn’t help.   
  
What the hell was wrong with him?   
  
He’d  _buried_ his want and need for his friend. He’d pushed his feelings for Kotetsu aside. He didn’t love him! He  _loved_  Raidou! The man who was, right now, on a mission, risking his life for their village. _  
  
Alone, along with his own best friend_ . The thought came unbidden to his mind and he worried at his bottom lip as it took root.    
  
That didn’t change whether or not he should be lusting after Kotetsu. He closed his eyes once again, did his damndest to force his emotions under control and then stood up. With agitated movements, he threw his towel over the bar, turned the knobs with more force than necessary and climbed in under the hot stream.   
  
He tried, desperately, to will the insistent arousal away as he washed his hair and scrubbed his body. But it refused to cooperate and he finally gave in. He closed his eyes and wrapped his hand around it, stroking slowly from base to tip.   
  
He groaned loudly as the sensations flooded him and he stuffed his free hand in his mouth to stifle the sounds. He forced himself to think about Raidou, bringing the image of his lover’s sexy, naked body to mind. He thought about the look on the older man’s face when it was twisted in orgasm, and Zumo’s hand moved faster over his insanely hard cock. Grunts leaked around his fist as he got closer, and despite his best efforts the nearer he got to the edge, the more the image of Raidou flickered to be replaced by one of his best friend.   
  
And when his climax hit, it caught him by surprise and he threw his free hand forward to catch himself. The pleasure ripped through him and it was only through sheer force of will that allowed the "Tetsu!" that slipped out to be through clenched teeth and  _not_  as an open-mouthed shout.   
  
He sank against the wall, panting heavily, more confused that he’d been in a very long time. Because the image that had thrown him over the edge was the one he’d just been given a few minutes ago. Kotetsu, his best friend, wet and dripping, licking his lips and looking very, very fuckable.   
  
What the hell did he do with this?


	10. Chapter 10

Genma cursed under his breath as he yanked on the zipper. It didn't want to move and he was about ten seconds from pulling out a kunai and simply cutting the damned thing away. He let another grunt out, tugged a little harder and it finally gave. He peeled the vest away from Raidou's chest and stared at the tiny buttons that marched down the front. They were going to defeat him, he knew it. In the current state his fingers were in -- coated in mud and shaky -- he'd never get them open.   
  
He did pull his kunai out this time and sliced cleanly through the fabric. He felt slightly less guilty about the shirt than the vest since Raidou had several of them, including an extra one with him. The vest, not so much.   
  
Shoving the distracting thoughts aside, he looked over his best friend's wounds. There was a pretty gash running across his chest from his left armpit to the bottom most rib on his right side. It was fairly shallow, though, and would be fine with antibiotic ointment.    
  
No, the one that worried him was the short but very deep cut at the bottom of his ribs -- frighteningly close to his kidney. He could survive it, if they managed to get home soon. Except he knew that they were at least another day just from the border, so 'home soon' wasn't likely to be achievable.   
  
Raidou also had several broken ribs on his left side from a kick he'd taken and didn't manage to dodge fast enough. And as if that wasn't enough, his breathing had a rattling quality to it that had Genma's blood running cold.   
  
"You son of a bitch, you better live," Genma grumbled at him and glanced again at the handsome, scarred face. He swallowed hard and quickly cleaned his hands off with the canteen of water he had, spilling too much in his shaky hands. He turned back to the gash near Raidou's kidney, then, closing his eyes and focusing his chakra.   
  
He'd learned a few very basic medical jutsus. He could mend minor stuff and  _start_ the healing process, but it was extremely limited and he knew that he didn't have much chance that it would do enough. Raidou chose that moment to cough violently and Genma watched him spit blood with it.    
  
"You fucking asshole!" He said through clenched teeth. "If you die, so help me, I'm coming to find you where ever you go and kicking your sorry ass  _back_ to life just to fucking kill you myself!" He knew he was shouting by the end, but couldn't seem to calm down. He let the anger go, since it was the only thing keeping the terror and panic at bay for the moment.   
  
He tried to concentrate on the gash near Raidou's kidney and heal it, but his fear was leaking through his concentration. Another series of coughs, more spit blood. "God _damn_  it, Rai! Fuck you! Live, you son of a bitch!" After letting the frustration out again through the growls, he closed his eyes and forced himself to simply breathe. He  _had_  to calm down or he'd never be able to help the other man. He took several deep breaths through his nose and finally, he could feel the edges of the fear recede.   
  
The panic was unnerving because  _normally_ , it wasn't an issue.  _Normally,_ he could simply shove it aside and do what needed to be done.   
  
Normally, his best friend and the man he loved wasn't the one depending on his ability to do so.   
  
He turned his attention back to the gash and focused once more. His eyes closed and he felt the warmth of the the healing chakra flow out of his hands. His concentration sharpened, he put everything he could into it and finally, he could feel it start to mend.    
  
He nearly fell over when he released the jutsu. He  _had_ good chakra control, but even so, medical techniques took a  _lot_  out of him. He turned his attention to the ribs and Raidou rattled another cough, spitting still more blood. He knew -  _knew_  that there was at least one lung puncture, but God only knew how many other internal injuries.   
  
The taller man's breathing became more labored and Genma could feel the panic slipping in around the edges again. He sat up and forced himself to concentrate once more. He was dangerously low on chakra already, but he was  _not_ going to let his best friend die. He kept repeating that to himself until he started saying it out loud, the anger coming back over the panic. "You are not going to die, you hear me?" He cuffed Raidou on the side of the head -- the only place he knew the man wasn't hurt. "Zumo's going to fucking kill me if I let you die."   
  
He turned his attention to the ribs, but despite his best efforts, he didn't have enough chakra left to do anything. He tried desperately to force it, but it simply wasn't possible to force absolutely nothing. He started cussing again at the older man, cuffed him on the side of the head another time and felt the panic clawing up and taking over. He fought it with everything he could - he was a fucking shinobi, an elite, for crying out loud, but he didn't quite beat it.   
  
Because he was also a man in love with the person he was afraid he was losing.   
  
"God dammit! Why do you have to do that? I don't give a rat's ass if you're a bodyguard, you fucking moron! You are so STUPID!" The last word ended on a near scream as he punched the older man in a good spot on his arm.   
  
He buried his face in his hands and tried to find some kind of calm. He was going to have to try to just carry Raidou back to the village. If they could get inside the ANBU patrol border, at least, they'd be fine, and he could get help.   
  
Genma stood up and started to haul Raidou onto his back, but he swayed hard under the added weight and his own exhaustion. "Dammit. Closer to chakra burnout than I thought," he grumbled and staggered more. He tried again to lift his friend, but only succeeded in pulling himself down, sprawling into the dirt of the cave. "Fuck!" He shouted, pure frustration, panic, fear and anger taking over, then the exhaustion eclipsed them all and he slid into unconsciousness.   
  
  
"Goddammit, Genma, wake UP!" Genma pushed at the hands shaking him, his confused mind convinced someone was trying to take Raidou's body away from him.   
  
"No. Gotta get back, not gonna let 'im die..." he muttered.   
  
Raidou crouched over his best friend, sighing. The man had been muttering and fidgeting in his sleep for the better part of an hour. He'd passed out from chakra exhaustion not long after they'd finally managed to get away from the village proper. He'd been successful, taking out the political rival, but he'd taken a few hits from it and that, coupled with their rather frantic flight from the target's compound, had knocked him out cold.   
  
Raidou had carried him as far as he'd dared without risking running out of chakra himself, having had to use it to counter his best friend's weight. He'd managed to find a small cave out of the way enough and laid Genma down in there. He'd set traps, built a small fire and managed to summon one of their bedrolls before he was out of energy. He got Gen onto it, checked his wounds - a gash on one side of his chest and a few bruised ribs, treated and bandaged him up then sat across the fire to watch and wait.   
  
Raidou had gathered enough from Gen's muttering to figure out the man thought _he,_ Raidou _,_  was the one in danger, not Genma himself. He'd caught quite a bit of foul language and a threat or two about Genma being the one to kill him instead. He'd laughed at that, but would never tell Gen he did so. He had a feeling if their roles were reversed and Gen was in danger of shuffling off this mortal coil, he'd be just as pissed, panicky and scared.   
  
He stared down at his friend, now, trying to decide if he should attempt to wake him up again. If his chakra was that low, it was probably just best to let him sleep, anyway. They'd only been there a few hours and the cave was well hidden. His traps were sound, and to top it off, he wouldn't have to go far for water.   
  
He settled in, this time next to Gen instead of on the other side of the fire and watched him sleep. He was still horribly confused about the other man and that annoyed him. He'd had to fight arousal when he'd stripped his friend to check for injuries which was ridiculous to him. He'd put away any attraction he had to the man. He had always been somewhat attracted to Gen, but the other man's playboy tendencies had kept him firmly away.   
  
He had no interest in being just another notch on his best friend's bedpost.   
  
So, he'd pushed his attractions away and that was that. Or so he'd thought.   
  
The dinner they'd had with Izumo and Kotetsu had certainly messed with him. He'd finally had to face the fact that he was jealous. Jealous of the spiky-haired little bastard, of his  _friend_ who had not only Gen's attention, but his time and, dear God, his love, too. Because Raidou could not mistake the look on Genma's face every time he'd look at Kotetsu.    
  
They were in love and that didn't sit well with him, at all. He wasn't quite ready to admit  _why_  that didn't sit so well with him, but he'd admit it didn't.    
  
Genma tried to roll, then, and groaned quietly when the bandages around his side pulled. Raidou helped the other man settle and waited until he was sleeping again before sitting back.    
  
He tried to remember exactly when they'd become friends, but he couldn't really. Kids, he knew that, very young too, though not quite as young as Zumo and Tetsu had been. Sometime in that pre-academy period that was one big blur now that they were adults. He didn't remember meeting the other boy, just remembered somewhere along the way having a friend that was always there.   
  
He  _did_  remember the first time he'd thought the other man was attractive. When Aoba had started talking about girls, he'd realized he had no interest in the budding breasts on those same girls. No, instead, he noticed Genma's ass and how his eyes kept straying to it in his uniform. He remembered the times they'd bathed together when on missions and how much he liked the look of that long brown hair wet and dripping down a firm muscular chest.   
  
Yeah, he'd wanted Gen. And Gen wanted him.   
  
But he'd also wanted just about anything else that moved, too. For a while, gender didn't even matter, but somewhere between chuunin and jounin, he'd settled on men. There were still plenty of dicks for him, though, plenty of assholes to fill, and Genma made sure to try a nice variety of them.    
  
Until Hayate caught him. And boy, did he. Gen had fallen hard for the damned near scrawny kid and the little swordsman had fallen right back. Genma had fought it, and Raidou had heard him insist he hadn't actually been in love. He'd maintained that the whole time. He claimed they just liked fucking each other a lot, no more.   
  
And then Hayate had died, and that had simply shattered Genma. After the exams, after the invasion, when he was finally able to hide from the world for a bit, he fell apart completely. Raido had been there to pick up the pieces. Aoba had even stepped in for a while and helped. And eventually, he got himself back together, still convinced he'd never actually been in love. Raidou and Aoba didn't bother trying to disabuse him of the notion, hoping that it would mean he'd heal faster.   
  
And he did heal, for the most part. And went right back to fucking anything with a dick that moved.    
  
Raidou suspected for a while that he was running from Hayate's ghost. That subconsciously, maybe if he fucked enough people, he could finally bury the broken heart. Raidou had watched, and for a while hoped he'd give it up again and turn his attention elsewhere.    
  
But he didn't. And so Raidou stopped watching and waiting and turned his own attention to a chuunin with long brown hair that covered one eye. A smaller man with a lithe grace and smile that stunned and he'd given up on his best friend completely.   
  
And yet... Now he sat here, watching that best friend sleep, pondering the fact that this man in front of him had fallen in love again and he found himself a little angry.    
  
An idea scrabbled around in his brain, nagged at the edges of thought and looked for a place to land. It poked his consciousness and knocked on the door of clarity.   
  
And when it found a place to land and take hold, he blinked into the fire, shocked.   
  
Because the thought that hit him, the question that finally got through was, "Why couldn't Gen have fallen in love with him?"   
  
Said best friend chose that unfortunate moment to wake up. "Rai?" Raidou's eyes darted to hazel ones and noted confusion then relief as they widened. Then Genma launched himself from his spot on the bedroll.   
  
And he had two armfuls of that best friend.    
  
And a kiss he wasn't expecting but couldn't resist returning. Genma's lips nipped at his, demanding answering heat and Raidou could do nothing but comply. His mouth opened, Genma's tongue dipped in and he moaned at the incredible taste of the other man -- of this best friend.    
  
The kiss turned needy and heated further, deepening into something Raidou had no name for. Genma shifted, straddling the bigger man's lap, both hands coming up to cup his face. Raidou barely twitched when his scar was touched, so lost was he in the feel of the other man against him.    
  
His arms came around Genma, pulling him closer, one hand settling on the small of Genma's back, the other threading through that long silky hair. The younger man groaned when their arousals pushed against each other before diving in for more taste, more kiss. Genma rolled his hips, grinding into the taller man dragging more moans from both of them. It was only because Raidou's hand brushed the bandage on Genma's chest that kept him from flipping his friend onto the man's back and taking Genma then and there.   
  
He pulled back with a supreme effort and they stared at each other for a long moment, cocks pulsing with need, breaths coming in gasps, eyes wide, hands tensed on each other's bodies.    
  
Izumo's face flashed into Raidou's mind and the dark eyes slid closed.  _  
  
"Look, Rai, it's not that I_ want _to share you, okay? But... but I know what it is to deal with a bad mission. Maybe I haven't been on as many as you have, but I've dealt with it."  
  
Raidou sighed. "I know you have. I'm just saying, it'll probably be just fine."  
  
"You know what? It probably will be. You and Gen are good enough, but there's_ always _that chance..." Izumo trailed off and Raidou remembered one very famous mission of the younger man's that had gone very, very wrong. "Anyway, just in case... it's_ okay. _"  
  
Raidou stared at his boyfriend for a moment longer, then nodded. "Thank you. I'm a very lucky man."  
  
Izumo smiled up at him. "I think I'm the lucky one," he replied and they both leaned in for a kiss._   
  
The discussion surfaced in Radiou's mind and he opened his eyes to see Genma with an unreadable expression on his face. There might have been... remorse? _Pain?_  Radiou didn't understand them but in that moment, it was Izumo's face that superseded the thoughts of Genma.   
  
Because what he'd given Raidou permission for was not this. This wasn't about cheating death. This wasn't about putting away the stress of a tough mission. And this wasn't about dealing with shutdown or killing, and he knew it.   
  
This was about pure sex, and about an emotion he couldn't or didn't want to name. This was about attraction and confusion and a whole mess of other things.    
  
And he had no idea what the hell to do with it.   
  
  
Genma swallowed hard, the relief, confusion and even anger warring with remorse. The remorse was winning, Kotetsu's face flashed in his mind and that deep voice sounded in his head reminding him that the chuunin loved him. That the younger man was waiting for him at home,  _not_  fucking around, not even fucking his  _best friend_  whom he was also in love with. No, instead, he was at home waiting. For him.   
  
And he was straddling Raidou's lap, grinding his cock into the other man, damned near desperate to do much, much more.   
  
He swallowed again, the lump in his throat threatening to choke him. He looked away from the dark eyes, staring, instead, at Raidou's throat, watching it work. Genma thought there was probably a lump of his own in there, very likely named 'Izumo.'   
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, moving off of his best friend's lap. He turned back to the fire and slowly sat on the bedroll.    
  
Kotetsu may have given him permission to deal with a bad mission. He may have understood that Genma was still in love with Raidou. But this  _wasn't_  dealing with a bad mission and he didn't deserve to be cheated on, either.   
  
The whole situation was a brand new one for Genma. When he'd been with Hayate, he hadn't had anyone to tempt him like Raidou had. He hadn't been attracted to and in love with Raidou back then. It had been Hayate and only Hayate, entirely aside from the fact that he and Hayate hadn't even been  _in love_ .   
  
If he closed his eyes, he could feel Tetsu's arms around him, hear the deep voice murmuring words that he never thought he'd need. He could taste lips and see dark slanted eyes that said as much as the voice did about just how the man felt.    
  
Raidou said nothing for several long moments. Then, finally, "I'm sorry, too."   
  
"Why?" Genma shook his head. "You didn't practically attack me."   
  
"I didn't stop you, either," Raidou countered.   
  
Genma sighed. That much was true. He glanced over his shoulder at the taller man. "Why didn't you?"   
  
Raidou's lips tightened into a thin line. A number of emotions, some Genma could name, some he couldn't, marched across the scarred face. He blinked a couple of times and finally got out, "I don't know."   
  
Genma nodded, trying not to let the non-answer hurt. It could mean anything, really, and it didn't matter, anyway. He'd committed to someone, someone that _wasn't_  taller than him with short, shaggy brown hair and scarred skin. No, the man he'd committed to was shorter, but no less handsome, no less sexy, no less incredible, and maybe even more so for putting up with the fact that he was still in love with someone else.   
  
And in that moment, he ached to have a fistful of black spikes. He wanted badly to feel those arms around him. He would have given just about anything to taste those lips, see those slanted eyes again.   
  
He raised a knee up and rested his chin on it. He wanted to ask Raidou why he didn't know. He wanted to ask him why he'd returned the kiss in the first place. He wanted to demand to know  _why_  Raidou didn't love him. He didn't ask any of those, though. "How long have we been here?" is what he did ask, instead.   
  
"Just a few hours. You passed out from chakra exhaustion," Raidou said, and Genma could hear the caution in his voice.   
  
Gen nodded. "So, we're still on time."    
  
"Yeah, but you should probably rest for a little longer, just in case we come across someone on the way home."   
  
Another nod. He wasn't quite ready to face Kotetsu, yet, anyway. He was beginning to realize that he needed to put his feelings for his best friend  _away._  He needed to concentrate his energies on his spiky-haired boyfriend. They could be happy together, they could have a lot of years -- assuming neither of them got The Mission -- of just  _being_  together.   
  
If he could only put away his feelings for Raidou. And, of course, Tetsu could manage to let go of Izumo.   
  
But he couldn't think about that. It wasn't up to him to do that, or to demand that. No, the only person he could control was himself.   
  
And, unfortunately, he wasn't quite sure he could pull it off.   
  
He sighed again, still staring into the flames. He heard Raidou clear his throat. "I'm... going to go get some more water."   
  
Genma nodded, saying nothing, knowing it was an excuse to be alone for a few moments. He sat still, unmoving, until Raidou had collected the canteens and left the cave. When he was gone, Gen breathed a small sigh of relief and laid back on the bedroll, eyes trained to the ceiling.    
  
He had to do something. He had to change something. They couldn't stay -  _he_ couldn't stay like this. Loving two people was going to drive him insane. It wasn't fair to either of them and it certainly wasn't fair to him.   
  
The question was... who?


	11. Chapter 11

"It's in the capital of River Country, Kouyou. Intelligence tells us that the daimyo is untrusting of ninja and, as such, only has a few regular bodyguards surrounding him. The scroll in question is kept in the information officer's desk. Your orders include a layout of the building as well as the guard schedule." Tsunade sat back and looked over the two of them for a moment. "I don't want to send you. I'd prefer to send someone else on this, but the jounin are out and you're the best qualified out of those we have left."   
  
Kotetsu ground his teeth together, trying, for the umpteenth time to keep from shouting at the Hokage. He may get away with ribbing her and picking on her at times when they were all in a good mood and simply  _working_ together, but that wasn't quite the same as her giving him orders for a mission. He swallowed his anger and ground out, instead, "Yes, Lady Hokage."   
  
"You got something to say to me, brat?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed.   
  
Kotetsu shook his head, spikes bouncing. "No, Lady Hokage," he answered and caught Izumo glancing over at him out of the corner of his eye.   
  
One slim eyebrow went up and she snorted. "Right. Nothing to say. Bullshit." But she fell silent for a moment, considering them and didn't push. "Look, you're going, that's all there is to it. Deal with it. It's not as comfy as working here, but you  _are_ still ninja."   
  
Kotetsu's mouth dropped and he boggled at her. "Are you fucking serious?" He asked before he could stop himself.   
  
Tsunade blinked at him and Izumo elbowed him. "Sorry, Lady Hokage, he's just been... um... not himself with Gen gone."   
  
"Bullshit," Kotetsu said, throwing a glare at his friend before he turned back to his boss. "I've been  _wanting_ to go out more! I'm tired of being a paper-pusher!"   
  
Tsunade blinked at him a few more times before she started laughing. Kotetsu's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "It's not funny!" He nearly shouted, anger finally getting the better of him.   
  
"Oh, yes it is," she managed between chuckles. "Oh that..." she snorted again, and both Izumo and Kotetsu watched her with wide eyes as she worked to get control again. "Oh hell. All this time, I thought you didn't want to go out."   
  
The two men turned and stared at each other a moment before looking back at Tsunade. "We thought you didn't think much of our skills," Izumo offered, shaking his head.   
  
Tsunade snorted again, and finally started to get a hold of herself, then she shook her head. "No, no, not at all. Dear God... you survived Hidan and Kakazu - not once but twice. You were primarily responsible for bringing Kakazu down during the war, you  _survived_ the war itself when so many didn't..." She shook her head again. "If that doesn't prove you have good skills..."    
  
She sighed and considered them both again. "That doesn't matter now." She paused to take a drink of the tea on her desk and made a face at the cup. Both men knew she was wishing for her sake instead and they just barely avoided snickering. "You leave in the morning, early. Plan to be gone for a while. You'll find more details in the scroll, including the intelligence we have on the daimyou, the city, the headquarters and anything else we know. There is the chance some of it is old, so stay on your toes. Also, you'll be undercover while in public in the city, so take civilian clothes. The rest of the details on that are in your orders."   
  
The two men nodded and accepted the scrolls she held out to them.    
  
"And for God's sake..." she paused and looked them both over with an expression neither man could decipher. "Be careful, will you?" She asked, her voice quiet.   
  
Izumo and Kotetsu glanced at each other, then back at her before nodding. "We will, Lady Tsunade."   
  
"Alright then, dismissed!" She waved a hand toward the door. "So I can have my sake..."   
  
  
Once outside, they blinked at each other a moment in disbelief before turning toward their apartment. "She doesn't say that to the other teams she sends out," Izumo mused as they took the steps to the street.   
  
"Nope, at least not that way." He paused, mulling it over. "Maybe Gen was right. Maybe one of the reasons she doesn't send us out is because she..." He fought it, but in the end, the snickers won. "No, no, I can't say it," Kotetsu said, laughing.   
  
Izumo forced a serious look onto his face. "She cares about us."   
  
"Maybe she just doesn't want to get stuck with the paperwork," Kotetsu grinned.   
  
Izumo laughed. "Right. She  _could_ just pull another couple of chuunin in for that."   
  
Kotetsu chuckled. "True, but maybe we're just too good at it. Maybe all we have to do is start screwing it up."   
  
Izumo shook his head, still chuckling. "We're not going to do that. As tempting as it might be at times. But..." he trailed off and paused, glancing at Tetsu again. "It does kind of feel good, doesn't it?"   
  
"Yeah, it does. Who'd have thought?"   
  
"Not me," Izumo answered, unlocking their front door. "Not me."   
  
He dropped his keys onto the kitchen table, then opened the scroll to go over it again. He inspected first the building layout for the daimyo's offices. It was huge, but the ANBU nin who'd gathered the intelligence had most of the rooms marked. Izumo frowned. If ANBU had collected the intel, why didn't they just retrieve the scroll?   
  
Then he caught the next paragraph below the sketch. There was a disclaimer that the information regarding the layout could be old - very old and that things may have changed since then.   
  
Sighing, Izumo started at the top again and began to read. "Zumo?" Kotetsu started. "You know how she said that we're supposed to be undercover?"   
  
"Yeah," Izumo looked up at his friend, who was blinking at his own scroll. "What?" He asked at the expression on Kotetsu's face.   
  
"We're... um, supposed to pose as lovers." He looked up at Izumo.   
  
"What?!" Izumo turned back to his own scroll. "That's our cover story? But...we're not even going to be there all that long, are we?"   
  
"Time frame on the orders lists at least ten days," Kotetsu read off. He frowned. "And if it's only two to the River country capital..."   
  
"That's six days in the city. Six days for this?" Izumo asked, frowning. "They must be really unsure of their intel if they're expecting us to take that long." He paused to continue reading. "Lovers exiled for our orientation." He snorted. "They're not very creative, are they?"   
  
Kotetsu frowned. "Well, I don't know. I mean, think about it. It's pretty viable. Konoha is a ninja village. I think it's likely that our... orientation, as you put it, is a bit more accepted here." At Izumo's raised eyebrow, he explained. "Well, I mean, think about the reactions to the elite and to the fact that we could, you know, kill pretty damned easily." He shrugged, "Some people can't get over that."    
  
"That's true." Izumo shook his head.    
  
Kotetsu read a little further, then, "So, we're from a small village who doesn't like it and we go to a bigger city that will accept us better."   
  
"Well, I suppose that makes sense. It might not matter, anyway. We may not even have to give our cover story except maybe to the desk clerk at the inn."   
  
"Inn?" Kotetsu asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Three paragraphs down. There are gate guards, for one thing, which we'd have to pass if we tried to go in and out a lot. That would raise more suspicion. Also the city's just too big and the roads around it too busy to try to camp and come in every night. We'd waste a lot of time in travel."   
  
"Oh. Yeah, I can see that. See? This is why you're stealth and I'm not." He raised his eyebrows and pointed at his friend.   
  
Izumo laughed. "Right. And you pack the punches rather than sneak around. Come on, we need to pack and it's already late." He glanced at the clock and groaned. The ANBU nin had shown up at the door, calling them into the Hokage's office as he was getting ready for bed. And now, it was after midnight.   
  
  
The next morning found them on the road shortly after dawn. They could reasonably travel the ninja way for part of the trip, but by the time they crossed the Fire Country border, they needed to be  _walking_ on foot and in civilian clothes for their cover. Kotetsu still thought it was a little silly, especially that soon, but orders were orders. Fire Country, alone, even travelling the ninja way, would take most of a day.   
  
A little over an hour outside of the gates, Izumo stopped dead and dropped from the trees. Kotetsu glanced over at his partner with a raised eyebrow, surprised. He opened his mouth to ask what was up, but Izumo simply held up a finger and tilted his head, then his face split into a grin. "Come on," he said, taking off in a different direction.   
  
"Zumo? What the hell?" He called, but Izumo just waved at him to come along. After a sigh, he concentrated his own chakra and then realized what had caught Izumo's attention. A smile splitting his own face, he took off after his best friend.   
  
They caught up to them a few minutes later. They landed on a branch a few trees ahead of the other two and waited. Genma saw them first, grin firmly on his face and stopped on the branch next to Tetsu. Without saying a word, he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him to the ground. They toppled out of the tree and only landed on their feet simply by virtue of chakra.   
  
Kotetsu laughed. "Miss me?" He asked and Genma's grin spread wider.   
  
"No, I make a habit out of nearly killing you every time I see you." He shook his head, pulling the senbon from his mouth and tucking it away. Then his arms went around Kotetsu and he practically yanked the other man against him. Kotetsu's own arms wrapped Genma up and lips met in a bruising kiss, both men savoring the feel of being together again if only for just a moment.    
  
"I missed you, too," Tetsu whispered when they briefly paused. Their tongues tangled again and they completely lost themselves in a long, heated kiss designed to drive them both absolutely insane. Nibbles, nips, then more slow tastes and finally they pulled back to actually take in air.   
  
"What are you doing all the way out here? Were you waiting for us?" He asked, disbelief plain on his face.   
  
Kotetsu frowned. "I'm afraid not. We are, if you can believe it, on our way to our own mission."   
  
"Oh?" Genma asked, eyebrows going up.   
  
"Yeah, scroll retrieval. Daimyo's headquarters in the capital of River Country. Orders say it could take ten days or more." He didn't look too happy about it.   
  
"Hey, I thought you wanted more missions?" Gen asked, tightening his arms around the shorter man.   
  
Kotetsu nodded. "I do. That doesn't mean I'm looking forward to another ten days away from you."   
  
Genma's lips tilted in a half-smile. "Well,  _that_ I can understand." He dipped his head for another kiss, more tastes. When they took a break, he sighed. "I'll miss you."   
  
"I already do," Kotetsu answered and paused to nibble his way along jawline and ear, earning himself a low moan.    
  
The lost themselves in each other for a bit, kissing, touching and even grinding into each other, neither paying attention to where they were or who might be nearby. They simply didn't care, too happy to be together. Finally, they broke apart again and Genma cupped Kotetsu's face. "Listen, you know what you told me before I left?"   
  
Kotetsu swallowed. "Yes, did..."   
  
Genma shook his head. "No, we succeeded. It went well. I'm bringing it up because I want you to know it goes the same for you."   
  
"We're just getting a scroll, Gen, it's not going to happen." Tetsu said, but the other man put a finger over his mouth.   
  
"Anything can happen at any time. Intel can be bad, simple can turn ugly," Genma reminded him. "You know that, you've been through it before."   
  
It was a not so subtle reminder of the mission that cost Asuma his life. "Yeah," he whispered, eyes dropping to Gen's chest.    
  
"Just remember that I understand, too. Okay?" Genma tilted his head back up and dropped another kiss on Kotetsu.   
  
"Yeah, I'll remember. Let's just hope it's not an issue?" Kotetsu sighed, then chuckled. "We're supposed to be undercover while we're in the city."   
  
"Oh yeah? What's your cover?" Gen asked, smiling.   
  
"You're not going to believe this."   
  
"Try me," Genma suggested.   
  
Tetsu chuckled again. "We're supposed to pose as lovers exiled."   
  
Genma snorted a laugh. "Oh, that's too much." He shook his head. "The two of  _you,_ posing as lovers. Not very creative, are they?"   
  
"That's what Zumo said," Kotetsu shook his head. "But it makes a certain amount of sense, I guess. And yeah, the two of  _us_ ." He paused and cleared his throat.    
  
Genma's smile faded and he considered his lover for a moment. "I know, Tetsu, I know." He pushed a bit of spiky hair back and swallowed. "Look, I...," he started, then stumbled to a halt. "Aw, hell, I don't know what to say. I know you're going to have to do things to make it believable."   
  
Kotetsu sighed, looking into the hazel eyes. "I love you. No matter what I have to do, that's not going to change."   
  
Genma nodded. "And you still love him," he said, and the look on his face made it obvious he wished he hadn't said it.   
  
"And you still love Rai, Gen. We knew that going into this."   
  
"I know. I know, I'm... sorry. I sh--" Genma started, but Kotetsu put his hand up to the other man's lips.   
  
"I committed myself to you and I intend to honor that, Gen. I love you. And I mean that."    
  
Genma swallowed and looked into the slanted eyes. His mind flashed to the scene in the cave with Raidou and he felt terrible. But now, as they were on their way to their own mission, a mission that was already going to be extremely difficult on his lover emotionally, was  _not_  the time to bring it up. He nodded. "I know. I know you will. I love you, too, Tetsu," he said, instead and leaned in for another kiss.   
  
When the broke apart, Tetsu sighed. "Anyway, we've got to get as far as we can today because we're on  _civilian_ foot once we hit the River Country border."   
  
Genma shuddered. "Ugh,  _walking._  But I understand. Be careful." He said and Tetsu knew that this time, he was talking about physical safety. He paused to nip at Tetsu's lips once more. "And come home to... me."   
  
"I will, babe. I will," Kotetsu answered, not missing the hesitation. But they both pushed the questions and fears aside and lost themselves in one more kiss.   
  
  
It took a major effort on the part of all four of them, but eventually they managed to say good bye. Genma and Raidou headed into the village to turn in reports, get checked over and sleep like the dead for the next twenty four hours. Izumo and Kotetsu turned toward River Country and took off, trying to put as much distance behind them as possible before the end of the day.    
  
They managed pretty well, getting just short of the border before nightfall. They continued on to the river and found a spot out of the way for the night. The silence between them up until that point had been reasonably comfortable, if a little strained. They'd managed to deal well enough over the last several days with the rather disturbing incident around their showers that first night they were alone.    
  
Well, deal with it in the way that they'd dealt with most things involving emotion. They'd shoved it aside and concentrated on missing their boyfriends, instead. And, it had worked, for the most part.   
  
But it was still there, lurking between them and had made the week since rather awkward. It was only by virtue of the piles of paperwork and running Tsunade gave them to do that they got through it. They'd worked late most nights and had gone home only to fall into bed exhausted and sleep hard.    
  
Izumo had suspected it was on purpose - keeping them busy enough and tired enough to not miss the other two or get into trouble. But it wasn't until she'd given them their mission, that the thought had occurred to him. But he figured that if she cared enough to worry about their welfare the way she did, maybe that's what she'd been doing, too.   
  
Regardless of whether it was deliberate or not, that busyness was gone now and all they had was each other and time. They boiled water for tea over the fire, put the tea together, handing things off as usual, then pulled out their bedrolls and settled in, all without speaking. Izumo, despite his best efforts, kept seeing Kotetsu and Genma wrapped around each other in his head as he had earlier in the day when he and Raidou had finally broken apart.   
  
Raidou had been almost  _too_  happy to see him. Izumo couldn't put his finger on why Raidou had been quite that... well, almost excited, but something felt off about it. It might have just been how long they were gone or maybe that the mission hadn't been entirely smooth. They hadn't had time to discuss it. Or, well, they did, but chose to use the time for something  _else_  instead.   
  
So, it could have been that the mission hadn't gone very smoothly. He was sure that it hadn't gone badly enough for Raidou and Genma to have done something, but there was still a whole world of other possibilities. Either way, it bugged him a bit. But, he had other things to worry about and so let it go.    
  
Like his best friend. He glanced up at him, then went back to staring at the flames while he thought that over more.   
  
He'd finally admitted to himself somewhere in the darkest parts of the night over the last week, that his feelings for his friend had never truly been put away. They still lurked, still prodded him and he had eventually accepted that that was the root of his jealousy.    
  
He did his best to bury it, concentrating, instead, on the man he had, the one he _was_  in love with. He'd reminded himself over and over that Raidou was out there on a mission, looking forward to coming home to  _him_ .    
  
It was the only thing that had kept him sane.   
  
He sighed, trying to not think too much about the upcoming mission and the idea of supposedly  _posing_  as a lover with Tetsu. That was going to be damned near disastrous. There was no way he'd be able to act like that, no way he could pretend without some portion of his feelings leaking through.   
  
He gave a chagrined chuckle. At least it would seem realistic.   
  
"What's funny?" Kotetsu asked from the other side of the fire. _  
  
Shit_ . "Nothing, just... thinking about the mission coming up. I suppose it's a good thing we're such good friends."   
  
"Why's that?" Kotetsu finished his tea and tossed the dregs into the foliage behind him.   
  
"We're comfortable with each other. Well, more than we would be with a stranger." Izumo answered, finishing his own tea and setting his cup down.   
  
"Ah, that's true." Kotetsu stared at the other man for a moment, a considering expression on his face. "We're going to have to hold hands, you know, act like we're..." he paused, stumbling over the next words. "In love."   
  
"I know." The brown eye moved up from the fire to meet his. "Think we can pull it off?"   
  
Kotetsu shrugged a shoulder. He knew it wouldn't be much of a stretch for him. "Yeah, I'm sure I can, you?"   
  
Izumo nodded. "I think so." He sighed and glanced at his watch. "Well, we're going to want to be on the road early. Walking, it'll take us most of the day to reach the city, so we should try to get some sleep."   
  
"Yeah," Kotetsu said, watching his friend stretch out on the blankets, pull his bandana off of his head and resettle his pack as a pillow. "Night, Zumo."   
  
"Night, Tetsu," Izumo answered, closing his eyes.   
  
Kotetsu resettled himself on his own bedroll and stared through the canopy of trees at the stars. He wasn't afraid of not being able to carry off his cover. He knew that wouldn't be an issue for him. Posing as Izumo's lover wouldn't be hard at all.   
  
No, what he was afraid of was that he wouldn't be able to  _keep_  it as posing.  _That_ would be the difficult part.   
  
The thoughts whirled through his head for quite a long time - questions about Izumo, thoughts about Genma, worries about the mission, and it would be much, much later before he finally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Shortly after sun up found the two of them awake and on their way again. Their uniforms were in their packs, civilian clothes on their backs, instead. Both wore simple dark pants - similar to, but not the same as, their uniform pants. Their shirts were plain and button down and the sandals unremarkable. All chosen so that it wouldn't give anything away about their origin. Kotetsu smirked when he saw Izumo pull a regular bandana out of his pack and tie it around his head to replace his forehead protector.   
  
Though, he had to admit, it felt a little weird to be without his own headband.   
  
They walked in silence for quite a long time, both of them busy with their own thoughts. Neither was quite sure, yet, how they were going to be able to pull off the cover. Both of their heads were full of doubts and fears -- some on whether they'd be convincing enough, some on whether they'd bee  _too_  convincing. And then, of course, on whether or not it would  _stay_  just as cover and, subsequently, how they'd handle their boyfriends if that happened.   
  
But they didn't have too much time to think and worry and wonder. Their first test came a little more than two hours into their walk.   
  
They could hear the clop of horses' hooves and the creek of wheels before they could see the cart. They glanced at each other, swallowed hard and Kotetsu reached out, then and took Izumo's hand.   
  
And it shocked them both. They had no idea how good a simple touch like that would feel. They both stopped dead and stared at each other a moment as it sank in.   
  
It was crazy. Insane. Ridiculous. They'd touched before! They were always passing papers, handing books or scrolls to each other. Or the dishes and things at home. That wasn't anything new.   
  
But that wasn't actively holding hands, either, and they both knew it. Kotetsu swallowed again around his suddenly dry throat and, after staring for another moment, together they turned and started walking. Neither spoke; there was nothing  _to_ say.    
  
What did you say to the sudden awareness that nothing and no one has ever felt that good before? How do you deal with the realization that the one you're committed to doesn't come  _close_ to making you feel like that?   
  
What can you possibly think but that your world has just turned upside down and everything you thought you knew was wrong?   
  
The cart approached, then, and they heard the driver call out. They turned around to see an older man up on the bench seat, reins in hand. He was toothless, his hair was thinning to non-existence on top, and his yukata and hakama were nearly falling off of him. One foot was braced on the front of the cart, yellowed nails peeking through the toes of his ancient sandals. "Hello, there!" He called, pulling on the reins and slowing the cart.   
  
"Good morning," Kotetsu greeted him, forcing a smile onto his face and the questions about Zumo to the back of his mind.    
  
"You two headin' ta tha city?" He asked, his 'th' sounds causing a slight whistle through his toothless gums.   
  
Kotetsu and Izumo glanced at each other. The man couldn't have missed their hands, so they were a little surprised he'd stopped, given his age. Maybe there was something to the information they had on the city. He'd have to think more about that later. "Yes, sir, we are," Kotetsu replied for them.   
  
The older man nodded a few times. "I'd be happy ta give ya a ride. There's space on the back o' the cart."   
  
The two younger men glanced at each other again. They hadn't expected to be offered a ride, but it would look odd of they turned him down. Kotetsu raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly. Izumo blinked in thought a moment, then gave a short nod. "We'd appreciate it very much, sir," Kotetsu bowed his head politely and the man's toothless smile spread.   
  
"It's nothin'. I'm goin' anyway. Climb on in. Name's Sho." He waved a gnarled hand toward the back of the cart and Kotetsu and Izumo took up spots on either side of the tailgate, dropping their packs in next to them. "Ya don't hafta sit that far apart cause 'o me. I don' much care. Ta each his own, I say," Sho said, then turned back around.   
  
Kotetsu swallowed again, trying not to think about the idea of having his arms around Izumo for that long, but there was nothing for it. Again, they had to keep the mission -- and their cover -- in the forefront of their minds. They shifted their packs and Izumo scooted closer. After glancing at each other, still in silence, Kotetsu put his arm around the other man. Izumo rested his head on Tetsu's shoulder and they watched the road behind them as Sho slapped the reins against the horse's backs and the cart started rolling forward.   
  
Kotetsu closed his eyes briefly, allowing himself to enjoy the feel of the other man in his arms, if only for a few moments. Izumo wasn't his, didn't belong to him, and he had to remember that. He didn't belong to Izumo, he was Gen's.    
  
Izumo's eyes, meanwhile, were just as tightly squeezed shut. He didn't want, didn't _need_ to feel these things. He was confused enough already. He didn't need to know that Kotetsu's arms felt so much better than Raidou's did. He didn't want to be forced to question just how much he loved the big, scarred man.    
  
He didn't want to think about the fact that Kotetsu couldn't be his because his friend was committed to someone else.   
  
He sighed, letting just the tiniest bit of his confusion out and felt an answering one from his best friend. The arm around him tightened briefly, almost as if Kotetsu understood and was as confused as he was. Izumo knew better, though, pushed the thought off and went back to watching the road curve and snake behind them.   
  
It was going to be a very long day.   
  
  
Sho stopped for lunch earlier than the other two would have, but they weren't about to argue with the generosity of not having to walk. Instead, they carefully pulled their ration bars out of their packs so as not to let their uniforms show and sat back to eat. Sho tossed them each an apple out of one of the baskets on his cart and they both thanked him profusely, grateful to have something that tasted better than the ration bars that resembled pressed mud mixed with ash.    
  
"So, what brings ya ta Koujou?" Sho asked them around a spoonful of something mashed up, when they'd finished most of their own meager meal. They were both looking forward to nice hot food at the inn later that evening.   
  
Kotetsu glanced at Izumo before he answered. "We... are no longer welcome in our home village."    
  
Sho blinked that them. "Whatever for?" He asked, puzzled expression on his face, looking from one to the other. "Didja commit a crime or somethin'?"   
  
Izumo cleared his throat, his hand slipping into Tetsu's again. He shook his head. "No, nothing like that. The village elders aren't very... welcoming of our... well, the..." he stuttered to a stop and took a deep breath. "The fact that we love each other," he finished, blush staining his cheeks. He told himself the color was because he was a good actor.   
  
He didn't really believe it.   
  
Kotetsu glanced over at him again and squeezed his hand. Izumo thought Tetsu might have been overdoing it a little bit - he didn't  _really_  need comforting, but he let it go. And ignored the fact that he felt better from it.   
  
"Well, that's about the dumbest thing I ever heard. What's the village?"   
  
"Oshiribou," Kotetsu replied. "We're heading to Koujou because we'd heard that it's more... accepting."   
  
"Well, I think they're crazy. Your elders. Seems kind o' silly ta lose two healthy young men over somethin' like that." He shook his head. "Some old folks just can't get it in their head that things are diff'rent than they were when we were young." He sighed and stood up, joints popping in the process. "Well, their loss, fer what that's worth. Koujou is a much bigger city and they don't seem ta care much 'bout it." He stretched his back a little, causing more pops then turned back to the other two. "We should get goin'. I gotta be home 'fore night fall or the missus'll brain me." This brought a couple of laughs and a wide toothless smile in response to them.   
  
If the first half of the trip in the cart was uncomfortable - having spent it with Tetsu's arm around Izumo, the second half was downright miserable. Sho got the other two to help him shift the barrels in the back of the cart so that there'd be enough space for them to sit more comfortably. Well, what he  _thought_  would be comfortable for them, anyway. There was just enough room for Kotetsu to lean against the back of the bench seat and Izumo... to lean against Kotetsu.   
  
The tried to argue with him that they didn't want to put him out, but he wouldn't hear it. So, they moved barrels and got settled. He had no idea, of course, that just the thought of that much of their bodies touching was going to drive them completely insane, much less the actual  _doing_  of it.   
  
And they were right. Before they got a full fifteen minutes down the road, Kotetsu's eyes were ready to cross. His arms were wrapped around Izumo, Zumo's head laying back on his shoulder. It was killing him to have Izumo against him like that. And of course, every bump Sho hit caused his friend's ass to rub against his quickly hardening cock, making it even worse.    
  
He tried to shift in some way to keep his arousal from being too obvious. But there was no where to go, no way to hide it. He hoped to hell Izumo was either too busy with his own thoughts, maybe just happened to miss it or would simply ignore it. He really didn't hold out much hope that any of those would be true.   
  
Izumo, on the other hand, was extremely grateful that he was the one in front. Kotetsu would not have been able to mistake his own arousal. And he was...  _very_ aroused to feel the strong, muscular body against him. Kotetsu just felt so  _good_ .   
  
He had no doubt about what he felt against his lower back. The idea that it turned Kotetsu on to hold him like that was messing even more with his thought processes. He'd thought that Tetsu was too gone over Gen to even think about him like that. He'd been sure that Tetsu wasn't interested in him at all.   
  
But the hard cock poking his spine said otherwise.    
  
He did his best to settle in and ignore things. He wrapped his own arms around the ones laying on his chest and tried to push his thoughts away, tried to not think too much about it all. He wanted to just get to the city. He wanted some quiet time in a shower, the ability to be alone for a few minutes with his thoughts and try to untangle and organize them a bit. It was bad enough they were going to have to share a room.   
  
Then it hit him. They were supposed to be lovers. They were going to have to share a bed, too.   
  
"Oh fuck," he muttered to himself, sitting up.   
  
"Zumo?" Kotetsu asked and Izumo shifted to turn a little bit. Kotetsu winced and Zumo realized he must have bumped Tetsu in just the wrong way.   
  
"Oops. Sorry," he said, clearing his throat. "Um, I... just thought of something."   
  
Kotetsu blinked at him, "What?"   
  
Izumo glanced up over Kotetsu's shoulder at Sho. The older man was whistling to himself something tuneless, but there was no doubt he'd hear them if Izumo said it out loud. He leaned back into Kotetsu and turned his head to whisper in his friend's ear. "We're going to have to share a room."    
  
Kotetsu nodded. "I'd already guessed that."   
  
"We're supposed to be lovers. We can't exactly get a room with two single beds."   
  
He pulled back and watched Tetsu's eyes widen and the other man gulp. "Oh."   
  
"Yeah, oh." Izumo said, turning back around. He stared into space for several long moments, neither of them saying anything as the implications sank in.    
  
They could no longer deny that they were attracted to each other. Love -- well, that was something else and something they weren't about to address then, either. But attraction? Oh yeah. They'd both seen -- or felt -- the evidence for themselves. There was no way they could reasonably share a bed. A room was bad enough.   
  
"I could sleep on the floor," Kotetsu offered.   
  
Izumo glanced up at him, thinking. Finally, he nodded. "That should work, but we'll switch. The bed should look used, but..."   
  
Kotetsu stared off into the distance, nodding. "Right. Yeah. Okay," he said, obviously lost in thought.   
  
Izumo gulped again, trying not to think about the fact that he really  _wanted_  Kotetsu in bed with him -- and not to sleep. "And who knows? Maybe we'll be able to get in yet tonight."   
  
Kotetsu's eyes refocused and he glanced down at Izumo. "We need to do recon first. Make sure the schedule is right and the layout is accurate."   
  
Izumo rolled his eyes at himself. "You're right." He sighed, annoyed that he'd let his cock dictate his good sense like that. "Okay, then. I'll take the floor first," he offered then realized that Sho had stopped whistling.   
  
Izumo's eyes met Kotetsu's and both sets widened. Izumo thought quickly and glanced up to see the balding head start to turn. Before he could second guess himself, before he could manage to lose is nerve, he speared one hand through the spiky black locks and crushed Kotetsu's lips to his own.   
  
If the simple act of holding hands had surprised them, if having their arms around each other made them uncomfortable, the kiss downright shocked them. He felt Kotetsu's arms tighten and pull him closer. He twisted a little, his body nearly melting into the other man's, lost to the feel of his best friend's lips against his own for the first time in a  _very_  long time.   
  
Kotetsu's tongue traced his lower lip and any thinking ability he had left disappeared. He opened his mouth to the other man and moaned quietly when that slick muscle slid along his own. His hands tightened in the spikes, his lips nibbled more urgently and he felt an answering groan from his friend as the kiss deepened even more.   
  
The cart hit a pothole then and they were forced apart. Both struggled for the simple ability to breathe, stunned by the force of the kiss and the feel of the other in their arms. And then it got worse when they realized that Izumo was practically _laying_  on top of Kotetsu.   
  
They stared at each other a moment in silence before Izumo awkwardly struggled to turn back around, his shinobi skills deserting him momentarily in the face of his confusion. Kotetsu helped him and they both got resettled, trying to get adjusted and comfortable as much as possible. Both men were rock hard, both aroused beyond reason and they still had hours to go up against each other.   
  
And both of them were more frustrated and confused than they'd ever been before in their lives. Because neither had once thought of their own boyfriends.   
  
When that realization hit, Izumo closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto Tetsu's shoulder. Kotetsu's arms tightened slightly and Izumo squeezed his hands. Izumo realized that Tetsu may very well be thinking something very similar and the other man may be regretting it. Mission cover or not, they hadn't had to kiss quite like  _that._   
  
But that thought brought other questions with it. What if Tetsu  _was_  regretting it -- because he hadn't forgotten about Gen? Had Tetsu been thinking about Genma while he was kissing Izumo? Had he been wishing it was Gen in his arms instead? The thought, as much as Izumo wanted to deny it, hurt.   
  
They got lost in their confusion and misery as the cart rattled over the uneven ground, watching, once more, as the road disappeared behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

Both Izumo and Kotetsu were extremely grateful when they approached the city gates a few hours later. They'd both dozed on and off, the rocking of the cart as well as the feel of their friend up against them, lulling them to sleep. It was actually when they slowed down that they woke.    
  
Kotetsu stirred first, surfacing to consciousness slowly. Izumo was still curled in his arms. He had twisted back around so that he was almost facing Tetsu. Kotetsu himself had shifted and turned a little. The end result was that Izumo was as wrapped around him as he was Izumo and to top it all off, Izumo's face was buried in his neck. Izumo's free arm was tight around his back, one of his arms cradled his friends body and the other hand was... cupping Izumo's ass.   
  
And he wanted nothing more in that moment than to stay just like that forever.   
  
The cart rolled to a stop and they were going to have to get out soon. He took a deep breath and lifted his hand to smooth the hair back from Izumo's face. "Zumo..." he started, then caught movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced up to see Sho looking at them. He gave a short wave and Sho nodded, turning back around.   
  
Kotetsu cleared his throat and tried again. "Zumo... baby," he added, telling himself it was for Sho's benefit.    
  
Izumo took a deep breath, then and Kotetsu could have  _sworn_  he felt a light kiss on his neck before his friend stretched and started to sit up. "Did you just call..." he started to ask, and Kotetsu's eyes darted to Sho and back down and Izumo stopped. "Did I fall asleep?" He asked instead.   
  
"We both did, but we're here, now." Kotetsu said and the two of them sat up, looking around.    
  
There was a line of carts in front of them, all of which were going through an inspection process before they were allowed through the gate in the enormous city wall. Kotetsu and Izumo were well familiar with that, having been the ones doing the inspecting for Konoha on many occasions. They also knew that, with that many ahead of them, it was going to take forever.   
  
"If you youngin's wanna get goin', it's not gonna bother me none. I been through this plenty." Sho said as he turned on his seat.   
  
Kotetsu and Izumo took the opportunity to get away from Sho without being rude. He was very sweet, but they needed space... from each other as much as from him. "We really appreciate the ride, sir. And the apples. Are you sure we can't pay you for it?"   
  
Sho just waved a hand at him. "No, don' want anythin' and the missus would skin me alive if she found out I took it. I hope you kids find what ya need," he said, as they hoisted their packs onto their backs. "I wish ya the best and don' let anyone tell ya that ya shouldn' be tagether. I haven't seen two people more in love since my Aoi and I got tagether."   
  
Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged looks at that, both swallowing and Tetsu held his hand out. Izumo took it, forced himself to  _not_  close his eyes over the feel and they turned back to Sho. "Thank you again, for everything."   
  
"Yer welcome. Good luck to ya!" He said, raising his hand and they waved back, turning toward the city.   
  
They passed the line of carts, most filled with foodstuffs, a few filled with cloth or other goods and approached the guard on the opposite side from the inspection station. The guard was tall and built, but obviously not a shinobi. He threw an uninterested glance at their hands, then raised his eyebrow in inquiry. "Afternoon. You got business here?"   
  
"We're travelling," Kotetsu said. "Looking for a place to land for a while." They'd decided in whispers in the few moments over the afternoon that they were both awake together, to keep the amount they told anyone as limited as possible. The less they told, the less they could get caught in. What they hadn't admitted to each other was that it also meant that there was less they would let slip to each other.   
  
The guard nodded. "Inns are mostly in the entertainment district to the left through the gates and down the main road. Work can be found at the offices near the daimyou's headquarters in the center of the city, if your looking for it. Apartments and house rentals also have an office in the same building. Good luck to you and welcome to Kouyou."   
  
"Thank you," Izumo said and smiled.   
  
The city was roughly the same size as Konoha, and the center of it -- and the daimyo's headquarters -- couldn't be mistaken. Like the Hokage tower in Konoha, it was easily the tallest building in the city.    
  
They needed to find the inn first and so turned their attention to the current street. It was packed with pedestrians and vendor booths lined each side, all different types of goods for sale. There was a produce market off beyond one stretch of buildings and a fish market on the opposite end from them, both of them with merchants calling out to passersby their specials for the day. They passed these up, as well as the ramen stands and dumpling houses.    
  
Izumo tried to pull his hand from Kotetsu's, but Tetsu leaned over to his friend. "Look, it's busy, and we're still supposed to be lovers. We'd still be holding hands if we really were, wouldn't we?"   
  
Izumo blinked at him, then nodded and Kotetsu suppressed the sigh of relief. Their cover wasn't entirely the reason he wanted to continue holding Izumo's hand, but he wasn't about to tell his friend that. He wasn't even sure he wanted to admit it completely to himself. Instead, he turned his attention back to the street and led them to the main road the guard had directed them to, turning to look for an inn.   
  
This street was just as crowded with people, even if the street vendors didn't set up here. But it was lined with inns and restaurants along with a couple of night clubs of questionable content as well as a few bars. Further along the road, Kotetsu could make out a theater and several other stores of some sort.   
  
The first inn they came to was small and booked. It actually took them three tries before they found one with an open room. Luckily for them, they  _were_  posing as lovers because they wouldn't have found a room with separate beds, anyway. They paid extra for their own bathroom and then finally, they were alone.   
  
"I swear, I'll wash dishes for a month when we get home if I can have the first shower," Izumo said, turning around.   
  
Kotetsu laughed and waved toward the bathroom. "You don't have to offer that. I can wait. Go."    
  
"Thank You!" Izumo grinned, spun on his heel and practically ran in.   
  
  
He didn't slam the door. He didn't bang his head against it. But he wanted to, badly. This mission was going to either kill him or land him in the padded wing of Konoha hospital, he was sure of it. He lifted his left hand and stared at it as he flexed it into a fist.    
  
He could still feel Kotetsu's touch on it.   
  
With a sigh, he stripped out of his clothes, nearly desperate to get clean. One thing he really did miss when he was on missions was the ability to shower regularly. A cold shower would have been perfect for the arousal he'd had going when he woke up in Tetsu's arms, but gratefully, the walk through the city had taken care of that.   
  
That had been something. And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he'd kissed the other man before he sat up! The only thing he could hope for was that Tetsu hadn't noticed it.    
  
But when he woke up he'd felt  _so_ good, his friend had smelled  _so_ good. He'd found himself just gone over the feel of those fingers simply brushing his hair back off of his face. And then he'd called him 'baby' and for a brief moment, Zumo thought he might have been dreaming.   
  
But no, he'd opened his eyes and there was enough of real life to tell him that it was, in fact, not a dream. And he'd given in to the urge to drop just the lightest, tiniest kiss on his friend's neck.    
  
The words Sho said to them wasn't helping his sanity, either. "... _don' let anyone tell ya that ya shouldn' be tagether. I haven't seen two people more in love since my Aoi and I got tagether."_  No, that wasn't going to help anything.   
  
Because he knew he wasn't that good of an actor. And if he wasn't that good of an actor, did it really look to other people like he was in love with Tetsu? But... he wasn't!   
  
Was he?   
  
He shook his head and stepped into the shower, adjusting the temperature. He hurried through it, not knowing how much hot water there'd be. But he still had enough time to think and he kept circling back around to the same question.   
  
Did he love his best friend?   
  
He didn't think it was possible. Because he loved Raidou! And if he questioned that, just thinking about his lover, just picturing the man made his heart thud and his cock jump. And you can't love two people! But if he can't, why did he feel this way about Tetsu? Why did  _Tetsu_  make his heart thud just as hard, if not harder than Raidou did? Why did his cock harden damned near instantly at the thought of Tetsu naked?    
  
So, the question, then, was, since he couldn't love both of them, which one did he love?   
  
He was afraid he already knew the answer to that.   
  
  
Kotetsu was being a bastard and he knew it. He wasn't even sure he could count the number of ways his bastard-like behavior was adding up to be, but he was sure it was many.    
  
For one thing, he refused to let go of Zumo's hand when they walked somewhere. For another, he stayed as close as physically possible when they were in public. If they'd been in Konoha, he'd have been staking his claim on the other man. Thankfully, they weren't because Izumo already belonged to someone -- someone that wasn't him.   
  
Which was another way he was being a bastard. Because he'd firmly put Izumo's boyfriend on the back burner. He'd have to face the man, have to face the fact that this was just a cover, that Izumo wasn't his and couldn't be when they got home. In the meantime, he took every opportunity he could to touch and just be as close to his friend as possible.   
  
Which led to the last major way he was a bastard. Because he had his own boyfriend at home to think about. And he'd pushed Genma to the back of his mind for the time being while he dealt with the mission and the mess of emotions surrounding his best friend.   
  
After scrubbing two days of road dust off of themselves, they'd dressed again in clean clothes. Then they sent the dirty civvies to the inn's laundry, headed out to check out the city and perhaps scare up some real food. This was the first time Kotetsu refused to let go of Izumo's hand.   
  
Zumo had tried to argue that they didn't need to hold hands  _all_  the time. Kotetsu returned with the fact that they were supposed to be  _in love_ and would  _he_  want to touch all the time if that were the case? Izumo had had no response to that and took Kotetsu's hand without further complaint.   
  
They wandered the streets, learning their way around, mapping it in their heads. No one even looked at them sideways and Kotetsu had actually spotted a few other same sex couples in their walk. No wonder their cover worked as well as it did. He wondered if any of the others they saw really did have the situation he and Izumo were pretending to.   
  
Somewhere around dinner time, they finally made their way to the center of the city. The daimyou's headquarters was a compound of buildings, not just one, all of which were surrounded by a second wall. It was much shorter than the outer city wall but was still a good three meters in height. Izumo and Kotetsu noted, however, that interspersed along the wall were trees that reached right over the wall which they both snickered at.    
  
The gate was a smaller two-door affair that wasn't guarded at that time of day. People moved freely in and out, going about their business and Kotetsu and Izumo headed in to get a look around the inside.   
  
The interior of the compound seemed to have no real rhyme or reason and Kotetsu noted very few guards wandering the grounds -- yet again during the daytime. He suspected security tightened quite a bit once the business of the day concluded and the sun went down. They'd have to come back later and find out.    
  
They were also realizing that to be able to get enough of their own intel and not draw suspicions doing so, they were going to have to spread their recon out over a couple of days. Both of them tried not to think of how many nights that meant sleeping a few feet from each other. Alone. In a private room.   
  
In the mean time, they took a little bit of time and discovered that the general layout of buildings that was in their orders was accurate. There were guards in front of the main building, even at that time of day, but both of them recognized that they were not shinobi, either, like the gate guards. They both hoped that  _that_  little piece of intelligence was correct. It would make the retrieval that much less complicated.   
  
But they still couldn't be sure yet and they'd spent enough time looking around the compound. Any longer and they were likely to gain unwanted attention.    
  
They made their way back to the street the inn was on and stopped at one of the ramen stands across from the inn itself. They took up stools on one end of the counter, put in their orders and turned to each other.   
  
"So far, it seems accurate," Izumo mused, his mind going over a lot of what they'd learned. He'd noted details -- like the different uniforms between the gate guards to the city and those that stood outside the daimyou's office itself. He caught the locked doors, the bored expressions and the generally relaxed atmosphere.   
  
Kotetsu, on the other hand, was thinking through the layout. "Mostly. There are a few differences. The wall to the compound is further out than in the drawing. There are two more buildings inside the compound than the plans show and the office building itself has an extra wing to it."   
  
Izumo nodded. Kotetsu had always been the more visual learner of the two of them. "They were bored." He put in.    
  
"Oh?" Kotetsu asked, then turned to the server who brought their bowls. "Thank you," he said smiling up at her and she blushed and smiled back at him. He cleared his throat and turned back to Izumo who watched with a raised eyebrow. Kotetsu grinned and added to his list of bastardly behavior by leaning over and dropping a kiss on Izumo's cheek. The server cleared her throat and left quickly.   
  
Izumo just shook his head, trying to ignore the feel of his friend's lips on his cheek. "Yes, bored. The day guards, at least, have nothing to worry about."   
  
Kotetsu nodded. "But there could be any number of reasons for that," he said, then took a bite of his noodles.   
  
"Yes, quite," Izumo replied watching Kotetsu drip broth down over his chin. He shook his head and picked up his napkin. And, without thinking about it, he reached up and wiped the broth off of the other man's chin.   
  
"Aww, you take such good care of me," Kotetsu said, chuckling.   
  
"What would yo do without me?" Izumo asked with a laugh, turning to his own noodles.   
  
"I have no idea." Kotetsu's voice dropped a little and turned slightly husky.   
  
Izumo looked up at it and the look in his friend's eyes made him more than a little uncomfortable. The light banter had turned serious quickly, but he recognized that Kotetsu was quite right. He had no idea what he'd do without the other man in his life. Worse, he wasn't sure just how much he'd be able to deal with it if they were reduced even to just seeing each other occasionally.   
  
Which would be a fact if things got more serious with Raidou and Genma.   
  
He frowned at that and pushed it off. He met Kotetsu's eyes again and whispered, "Me, either." That could have meant a number of things, Izumo realized, but he knew that Kotetsu would take the correct one. They stared at each other for a moment, saying nothing, then Izumo pulled himself back with effort. He glanced down and took another bite of his ramen in silence.   
  
Kotetsu cleared his throat and picked up a piece of his chicken. After a few moments of not speaking, he looked back over at his friend. "For one thing, they may simply not be expecting trouble."   
  
Izumo nodded, recognizing the attempt to get back to the mission. "Or, there may be enough security inside that the outside is little more than a visual deterrent."   
  
"Which is more likely," Kotetsu sighed, then drained his bowl. He dripped broth down his chin again and Izumo sighed, reaching up to wipe it away once more. This time, Kotetsu caught his hand when he was about to pull it back. Another silent moment, another long look and neither man would ever be able to explain why Kotetsu did what he did.   
  
He turned his head and kissed the inside of Izumo's wrist, his eyes never leaving the single brown one.   
  
Izumo's breath stuttered to a stop in his chest and he completely forgot to start it up again. That tiny little kiss went straight to his cock and it twitched to life uncomfortably. The heat in Tetsu's eyes knocked him for a loop and all he could think in that moment was that he wanted those lips somewhere else.    
  
Just about anywhere else on his body would do, as long as there were no clothes between them and his skin.   
  
He started to see stars and he realized he hadn't started breathing again. He sucked in a breath, the dizziness fading and he pulled his hand back. He continued to stare at his friend for another moment before turning back to his soup and draining it.    
  
What the hell had that been?   
  
Everything in him in that moment was screaming for him to lean over and kiss his friend. Which was crazy, ridiculous, and most definitely  _not_  necessary.    
  
But then again, neither was the kiss to his inner wrist, either, was it?   
  
He sighed and turned on his stool to look back at his best friend again. Kotetsu was sitting and simply watching him. The expression on the other man's face was unreadable. There was a small smile playing at his lips and the heat was still in his eyes. Izumo swallowed and opened his mouth to say something -- though he had absolutely no idea what.   
  
He closed it again without speaking. He shook his head, at a complete loss as to what he could possibly do with this.    
  
Because the only thing he could think about in that moment was that he wanted to grab Kotetsu by the hand and drag him across the street and up into their room.   
  
And proceed to fuck the man until his friend couldn't think of anyone besides him ever again.   
  
  
Kotetsu watched his friend work to get control and knew he was going to hell for what he was doing. But he couldn't seem to resist baiting the man next to him, couldn't seem to control the need for his best friend.   
  
He couldn't seem to  _not_  touch or kiss.   
  
He  _had_ to stop this. The next few days were going to be miserable enough as it was; knowing that Izumo was a few feet away from him at night was going to drive him completely insane.    
  
Maybe he wouldn't have to worry about it all in the end. Maybe he'll just get checked into the psych ward at the hospital when they got home and it wouldn't matter, anymore.   
  
He turned away from his friend and dug his wallet out of his pocket, tossing money onto the counter to pay for their dinner. "Are you finished?" He asked in a near whisper and Izumo nodded.   
  
He was a little surprised that, when they stood up, Izumo reached for him. He glanced over at his friend who raised the brown eyebrow at him and he knew there was no way for him to gracefully  _not_ take the other man's hand. He, himself, had already established that they needed to continue that for their cover. He'd very efficiently trapped himself.   
  
Going to hell. He was sure of it.   
  
It was a damned good thing he didn't believe it existed.   
  
They crossed the street in silence and climbed the stairs to their room. Once inside, Izumo turned to his pack and pulled out his pajama pants. He glanced over his shoulder at his friend without meeting the slanted eyes. "You can have the bed first. We should probably take a nap or something. We're likely to be up most of the night, verifying the guard schedule."   
  
"I don't need the bed, Zumo, you can have it."   
  
"Please, just... just take it. I'll be fine," he insisted. "I'll... be out in a minute," he managed and escaped into the bathroom.   
  
Kotetsu hurried to change into his own boxers, set the little alarm clock on the bedside table and climb under the covers on the big bed. It was huge compared to the one he had at home and felt very very empty. He'd have given anything to have Izumo laying next to him, but he knew better. Because if the man was in that bed with him, they wouldn't keep it to sleeping.   
  
He rolled to his side, turning his back to the bathroom door. When Zumo came out a few minutes later, he listened as the other man opened up his bedroll. "Would... you mind if I took the other pillow?" He asked.   
  
"No, of course not," Kotetsu answered, sitting up and tossing it to his friend. They stared at each other for another moment, then both laid down at the same time. Izumo rolled until his back was to the bed and Kotetsu finally settled in and closed his eyes.   
  
Genma's face floated to mind and he swallowed around the lump that formed. Things, as confusing as they could be, were still a  _lot_  simpler when he was home and Gen was there. He found himself missing the taller man in that moment, wishing he was back in bed next to his boyfriend, curled around Genma's back.    
  
If he concentrated, he could even feel the other man in his arms, remember the taste of Gen's lips. He swallowed again and sighed, trying to force himself to sleep. After the long day, he thought he'd be able to, but it eluded him.   
  
He was constantly aware of Izumo's presence on the floor at the end of the bed. He could hear Izumo's breathing and wished with everything that was in him in that moment that he'd never gotten involved with Genma. As hard as things had been to love Zumo in silence, the only person he'd been hurting then was himself.   
  
But the things he'd done that day -- the insistence on holding Izumo's hand, the kisses he'd given the other man -- none of those had been necessary and the one person he wanted to hurt least in the world -- his best friend, was the one he was hurting the most with it. He knew his friend, knew he was only confusing Zumo more and making the other man worry about Raidou.    
  
Feeling lower than he ever had when he'd been fucking around, Kotetsu finally fell into a fitful sleep. He was plagued by dreams of ending up completely alone in the end, having hurt everyone in the process of trying to get out of the mess he'd created.


	14. Chapter 14

The alarm went off way too soon and Kotetsu slapped a hand down onto it. It fell silent and he sent up a short prayer that he didn’t actually break it. He had no wish to have to pay for damages that Konoha wasn’t going to reimburse him for.   
  
He took a deep breath and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Izumo was still stretched out on the floor, asleep, based on the way his chest rose and fell with his breathing. Kotetsu rubbed his face hard and stood, moving over and squatting next to his friend. "Zumo," he called softly, shaking his friend’s shoulder.   
  
Izumo opened his eyes and Kotetsu took a moment to smile at the ability to see both of them for once. "Time to get up already?" He asked and started to stretch.   
  
"Unfortunately. According to our orders, the first patrol is supposed to start in about half an hour. We need to be in place before it does." Kotetsu suppressed a yawn and glanced down along Zumo’s body without thinking, quickly looking away when he saw the rather impressive tent before it could cause one in his own shorts. He stood up and turned to grab his clothes.   
  
"Okay," Izumo sighed and Kotetsu heard the blankets move. "When we get done tonight, I think I’m going to sleep like the dead."   
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tetsu said, pulling his shirt on. "If you need the bathroom, you can have it first. I’ll put the bedroll away."   
  
"Thanks," Izumo said, a puzzled tone to his voice, but Kotetsu didn’t respond to it. A moment later, he heard the footsteps and then the door close and he breathed a sigh of relief. He’d had the overwhelming urge to push his friend back down onto those blankets and do things they’d both regret.   
  
He shifted his thoughts to the mission, finished dressing quickly, put the blankets away and waited for Izumo to come back out. A few moments later, they were on the street.   
  
Izumo reached out to take his hand and he resisted the urge to sigh. "I think it’s late enough that you don’t have to do that," he said quietly, ever mindful that anyone could be listening.   
  
"Anyone could be watching us," Zumo replied and Kotetsu frowned, but took Zumo’s hand as they turned toward the daimyou’s compound again.   
  
  
Izumo sent up a small prayer of thanks that Kotetsu didn’t argue the point. His fingers curled around his friend’s and his eyes slid closed briefly in reaction. He’d just about convinced himself during the course of their nap that he’d imagined the things he’d felt from Tetsu.   
  
And he’d needed to find out if he had or if they’d been real. He couldn’t very well demand his friend kiss him. And he wasn’t sure he really wanted to, yet, anyway. There was no need to kiss him and Izumo  _was_  still attached to someone else. So, the only thing he could come up with to verify things was to insist that Tetsu take his hand.   
  
Sure enough, the feelings had come back from it, full force. So, if what holding his hand felt like was any indication, the rest had been just as real.   
  
But now what?   
  
He could no longer deny that he reacted to Kotetsu in ways he’d never reacted to Raidou. He could no longer be absolutely sure that he didn’t love both of them, at least to a degree.   
  
But he couldn’t  _continue_ to love both of them. That  _didn’t_  work.   
  
He let a sigh out and glanced over at his friend. Kotetsu had a very pensive look on his face. "Are you worried about the mission?" He asked to try to bring things back onto some kind of stable ground.   
  
"Hmm?" Kotetsu glanced over at him. "Oh, no, actually. I think, for the most part, once we verify a few things, it’ll be pretty simple."   
  
"Oh. Then, what’s wrong?" Izumo asked. He was tired of not talking to his friend anymore, tired of the strained silences and uncomfortable looks. He knew what most of it was about, since he caused as many of them as Tetsu did. But he wanted it to end.   
  
"Um... thinking about Gen," Kotetsu murmured, and Izumo managed, just barely, to keep from wincing.   
  
He’d asked, though, hadn’t he? He nodded and frowned. "I hope they don’t get sent out on anything long term before we can get back."   
  
Kotetsu glanced over at him. "Me, too. Been too damned long."   
  
"No doubt." He sighed and tried to ignore the tug in the vicinity of his heart at the thought of their boyfriends. He pulled his hand out of Kotetsu’s and his friend let him go. He suppressed the disappointment and turned, instead and took in the wall to the daimyou’s headquarters.   
  
They could see guards at the front gate, but no where else. At least, yet. Izumo glanced around and spotted a perfect two-story building a few doors down. He got Kotetsu’s attention and sent a pointed glance that way.   
  
Tetsu nodded and they both took a stroll that direction. There was a narrow alley next to the building and, after glancing around to make sure they weren’t being watched, they slipped into the darkness.   
  
Zumo bumped into Tetsu who had stopped suddenly. "Tetsu?"   
  
"Shh!" Kotetsu warned, his hand coming up to sit over Zumo’s face. Then, Izumo heard in his ear a very quiet whisper. "I think someone saw us."   
  
Izumo made a tiny inquisitive noise and Tetsu let go of his mouth. "Where?" He breathed. He wished all to hell and back that he could  _see_  Tetsu because they wouldn’t need to talk then, but the alley was downright black and he couldn’t even see his hand in front of his face.   
  
"Don’t turn around. They’re at the mouth of the alley." Izumo thought maybe he felt the words more than heard them. "Put your arms around me," Kotetsu said and Izumo did as he asked. He felt Tetsu’s arms come around him and then he was turned and pushed up against the wall of the building. "They’re acting like they’re just waiting for something and they may not be able to see us, but..."   
  
Izumo nodded against Tetsu’s chest. His arms tightened around the other man’s body and he turned his head a little bit. "Kiss me."   
  
"What?" Kotetsu asked, his voice louder than it should be.   
  
"Shh! Kiss me. They’ll think we just found a place to make out."   
  
"Oh," Kotetsu said and placed his lips -- closed -- over Izumo’s.   
  
And it was ridiculous. It didn’t even qualify as a kiss and it went straight to Izumo’s cock. He fought it, fought the urge to push for more, desperately tried to fight the need and want that was clawing through him.   
  
And lost.   
  
Kotetsu just felt too damned good. His eyes slid closed, his mouth moved over the one against his and his tongue glided across Tetsu’s bottom lip.   
  
The other man opened to him with a quiet moan. The thought floated to him through the haze of lust that the noise was a bad thing until his mind reminded him that they were trying to convince their watcher that they were making out. Which, his body pointed out, they really were doing. They didn’t have to do much convincing.   
  
The kiss deepened and Kotetsu leaned into Izumo who rocked into his friend. He heard another moan and vaguely registered that it came from his own throat. Tetsu’s tongue became more insistent and Izumo’s fingers threaded through the black spikes. He pulled back enough to nip at those incredibly talented lips before going right back to the longer, deeper kiss.   
  
It was Kotetsu’s turn to rock, his hard cock rubbing Izumo’s through the layers of fabric. One of Kotetsu’s hands dove under Izumo’s shirt and he felt two fingers pinch at his nipple, dragging another groan from him. His hips rolled again, his arousal grinding into Tetsu’s and the kiss became even more insistent.   
  
"Oh  _God_ ," Izumo moaned when they broke apart briefly for air. The hand still buried in Tetsu’s hair tightened and the other moved down over Tetsu’s back to cup his ass and pull that incredible body more insistently against his own.   
  
Kotetsu grunted and his hand slid down over taut muscles to come to a rest at Zumo’s waist right above his pants. More grinding, more rocking and Tetsu pulled back once more, then tilted his head to nibble at an earlobe and down over the other man’s neck. "Want you..." he whispered, not paying attention to what he was saying.   
  
"Oh God, want you, too," Izumo groaned, rocking even more. His hand squeezed at the ass under his palm and then he did his own nibbling on skin -- any skin his mouth could get to.   
  
The hand under Zumo’s shirt slipped under the waistband of his pants, worked its way between them and managed to wrap itself around Izumo’s cock. And the groan that escaped Izumo’s mouth at the feel of that hand stroking his dick was very, very loud.   
  
Loud enough to wake them both up. Tetsu’s hand stilled, Izumo blinked into the inky darkness and both of them tried, desperately, to simply remember what oxygen was.   
  
Then they turned at the same time to look at the mouth of the alley. Their watcher was gone, so they turned back to each other. Neither moved, neither could force themselves to let go quite yet.   
  
Need, want and lust were rioting through both of them, demanding satisfaction. Their bodies didn’t care who it was that was touching them. It didn’t matter to their cocks who the hand belonged to.   
  
But it mattered to their minds. And their hearts.   
  
"We can’t..." Kotetsu started.   
  
"Do this," Izumo finished for him.   
  
The hand was pulled from Izumo’s pants and despite his best efforts a minor whimper escaped his throat. Izumo thought Kotetsu would just back up and step away, but he didn’t. He pulled his friend back into his arms and they just held each other for a few more moments while they both fought to calm down.   
  
"We can’t cheat on them..." Kotetsu whispered. "As much as I want you right now -- and I want you badly -- I won’t do that to him."   
  
Izumo shook his head, knowing Kotetsu would be able to recognize what he was doing. "You’re right. I’m... I’m sorry..." he whispered.   
  
"Don’t. We..." Kotetsu stopped.   
  
"Neither of us stopped the other," Izumo said for him.   
  
"Yeah. I... I’m not sorry it was you," Kotetsu managed. "I’m sorry I did at all. Do... do you understand the difference?"   
  
Izumo was a little surprised to hear that from his friend, but in a strange way, he was glad, too. "Yes, I do. The same here, you know."   
  
"Yeah," Kotetsu replied.   
  
They gave themselves another moment to finally calm down completely then Kotetsu let go and stepped back. "Ready to go up?"   
  
Izumo started to nod, then rolled his eyes at himself. "Yeah, I am."   
  
"Let’s go then," Kotetsu said, channeled the chakra into his feet and started up the side of the building, Izumo close behind him.   
  
  
When they got to the top of the wall, they slipped over the edge and crouched in one corner. The roof itself was flat and mostly empty. There were a few skeletal clothes lines stretched across the area, a door leading to the lower levels and nothing else.   
  
They turned to the compound on the other side of the street and peered through the deepening gloom. The guards that had earlier looked bored and kept watch on the innermost doors had been replaced. Instead there were two more, these looking much more alert.   
  
"I can’t get enough of a feel for the layout from here," Kotetsu whispered in Izumo’s ear. "I’d like to get a view from different angles as much as I can."   
  
Izumo nodded. "Go, I’ll see what I can find out from here."   
  
Kotetsu stood up, but Izumo grabbed his wrist. "I know stealth isn’t one of your strong points, but it’s key right now."   
  
Kotetsu chuckled. "I  _can_  be stealthy when it’s called for."   
  
Izumo considered him for another moment with a half smile, then nodded and said, "Okay. And... be careful." It was only by virtue of the windless evening and quiet street that the words reached Kotetsu’s ears.   
  
Kotetsu reached up, put his hand on Izumo’s shoulder and squeezed. "I will. You, too."   
  
Izumo nodded again and turned his attention back to the compound while Kotetsu disappeared from sight. He watched several other guards come out of the main building at that moment. They split into groups of two and each of the three teams went in a separate direction, one east, one west and the third north, around the building.   
  
Izumo noted that the inner door guards relaxed again and hummed to himself.   
  
It was well over two hours later when Kotetsu returned. "I think I have most of the outside figured out," he whispered. "We’ll have to get into the buildings somehow, though. If as much of the intel we have now is this wrong, we can’t depend on any of it."   
  
"No," Izumo agreed. "The guard schedule we have is  _definitely_ all wrong. I have the details now, but we’re going to have to reconsider our strategy."   
  
Kotetsu nodded. "Do we stay until they go in for the night?"   
  
"I think it’s best, to be sure of what information I’ve gathered, but I’d kill for tea or something." Izumo stopped and his eyes focused on the guard team that was approaching along the inner part of the wall. He motioned to Kotetsu for silence then pointed and Tetsu looked that direction to watch, too.   
  
The team followed the curved line of the wall and Izumo held up three fingers. Kotetsu knew that meant they’d go another thirty meters before turning around and starting back the other way. He tapped Tetsu on the shoulder, held up two fingers and they watched as one of the other guard teams met the first one at the end of that thirty meters. They paused to talk for a minute and then both teams turned back around and continued their patrol, leaving that section of the wall, complete with tree, empty for a solid two minutes. Just enough time.   
  
"I’ll get some tea. Stay put," Kotetsu murmured in Izumo’s ear. Zumo nodded silently, eyes still trained on the compound. Kotetsu paused briefly, fought the urge to kiss his friend and squeezed Izumo’s shoulder instead, then disappeared over the top of the wall.   
  
The patrol passed twice more before Kotetsu came back with the bottles of tea. Izumo opened his and drank half of if down. Surveillance was the worst possible part of any mission. And, unfortunately, one of the most important parts.   
  
The night passed mostly in silence. They communicated now and again with their signals, sharing details and items of interest that they each spotted.   
  
And though most of their attention was taken up with the daimyou’s compound, the guards and other traffic and details, their minds were still stuck on what they’d almost done down in the alley between the buildings.   
  
They’d  _almost_  fucked, right then and there.   
  
They could argue that it hadn’t gone that far, that it was mostly kissing and Tetsu’s hand had been in Izumo’s pants which wasn’t nearly the same. But they both knew that if it weren’t for the moan Zumo had let out, they would have done a whole hell of a lot more.   
  
They also couldn’t ignore the fact that they’d both admitted, out loud, that they wanted each other. They’d known it, even if they hadn’t been willing to recognize it. But now they’d said it outright and that somehow made it seem so much more... real.   
  
It was about an hour before dawn when they saw the last patrol go back inside the main building. When they were sure that a new set of teams wasn’t coming back out, they slipped back over the side of the wall and landed back in the alley.   
  
As they approached the street, they paused and looked at each other for a long moment, then reached out at the same time and clasped hands. The trip to the inn was made in silence, both lost in thought over what they’d done, the details they’d learned and a whole mess of other things.   
  
When they got to the room, Izumo pulled out the scrolls and the extra paper he’d brought and made his notes before he forgot anything. Kotetsu corrected the layout of the compound and drew a rough map of the city, marking headquarter gates, streets leading to and from and various other traffic details and points of interest. After a short discussion to make sure they both agreed on all of the information, they sealed their notes into a scroll, then stashed it into the bottom of Kotetsu’s pack.   
  
Izumo picked up his pajamas then and hurried into the bathroom to change. Kotetsu took that opportunity to do the same, then rolled out the bedroll and made up Izumo’s bed. He checked and made sure he hadn’t broken the alarm clock earlier and by the time Izumo had finished in the bathroom, he was laying down and ready to sleep.   
  
"Thank you," Izumo murmured, settling down onto the bed Tetsu had set up.   
  
"You’re welcome." Kotetsu paused briefly, like he wanted to say something else, but thought better of it. "Night, Zumo," he said, instead.   
  
"Night, Tetsu," Izumo nearly whispered. He wanted to say so much, wanted to ask so much, but he knew that it wasn’t the time for it, if there ever would be one. He pushed it away as much as he could, knowing he wouldn’t solve anything that night, anyway. Then he settled further under the blanket and prayed he’d get to sleep soon.   
  
He wouldn’t be that lucky. In fact, it would take them both a very long time to actually fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

With the light of day, they both hoped for a bit more clarity. Breakfast -- which was really lunch -- was a quiet affair, taken at a corner table away from the rest of the guests in the small dining room of the inn. They didn't speak much, hadn't since they got up. Izumo had beaten Kotetsu out of bed and they'd taken their turns in the bathroom, dressed and put the bedroll away in silence.   
  
But they couldn't stay silent forever. Their hand signals, facial expressions and head tilts only went so far. Finally, Kotetsu sighed and looked up at Izumo. "It can't happen again."   
  
Izumo swallowed and shook his head. "No, it can't." They didn't have to specify what, it was the only thing on their minds that morning. He raised his gaze from his soup, then and looked into the slanted eyes. "We have a couple more days here, at least, though." The unspoken message was clear:  _we're going to have to be very careful_   
  
Kotetsu nodded, answering both the spoken and unspoken. "Yeah. We've got to get inside today and see what we can figure out. May even need to try to slip in tonight."   
  
"Yeah. I'm not looking forward to trying. I'd prefer to get in and out  _once_ to just get the damned thing and be done with it," he said, with a sigh.   
  
"Me, too. I want this whole mission done." Kotetsu had his eyes on his soup, so he didn't see the pained expression flash across Izumo's face.   
  
Because Izumo was quite sure that Kotetsu wanted to get home to Genma. Which caused him to wonder why he hadn't automatically thought to get home to Raidou. He frowned down into his own bowl, his breath catching at the realization of what that meant.   
  
Well, he'd answered some of his questions.   
  
And caused a whole mess of new ones. He sighed again, picked up his bowl and finished his soup. Yeah, he wanted to get home, too. Because nothing could be cleared up until they did. "Me, too," he belatedly replied. "Unfortunately, I somehow doubt we'll be that lucky."   
  
"Same here. So, I figure we can go and ask about apartments, maybe see what kind of jobs are available and use those as excuses to look around the compound." Kotetsu upended his teacup and sat back.   
  
Izumo finished his own tea, eyes on the table in thought. "There's one other thing we could ask about, if we can't get far enough in. I took note of the directory yesterday."   
  
"Oh?" Kotetsu asked, sitting back up.   
  
Izumo considered him for a long moment before he set his teacup down. "They allow civil unions here." He didn't understand why his heart was pounding when he mentioned that. It wasn't like he was actually proposing marriage or anything, he was being ridiculous. All he was doing was suggesting another option for investigation.   
  
Kotetsu blinked at him and Izumo watched his friend's face carefully. "Civil unions," Kotetsu repeated and Izumo nodded. Kotetsu looked a little pale and his eyes dropped to the table, but other than that, Izumo couldn't figure out what he was thinking.   
  
"The offices are on the other side of the compound from the rental agency and job office." Izumo's eyes dropped back to the table, unable to keep looking at his friend.   
  
  
Kotetsu swallowed hard, his mouth having gone dry. He'd never, in a million years, have considered ever getting married. Most shinobi didn't get married when they were  _straight_ , much less gay. He didn't even know if Konoha allowed it, though he suspected Tsunade would one way or the other if someone asked.   
  
His eyes, despite his best efforts had dropped to Izumo's hand where it rested on the table, curled around his teacup and his mind put a ring on the other man's finger.    
  
And he could easily see one there.    
  
And he realized he wanted to be the one to put it there. Badly.   
  
He had to force himself to refocus. Izumo wasn't talking about getting married. He was talking about using the excuse to get further into the compound for their search. They were gathering intel, not deciding the rest of their lives.    
  
He took a deep breath to recenter himself a little bit and managed a reasonable nod. "That's a good idea." He forced out, clearing his throat. "We'll go there last, though, see what else we can find out." One more slow breath and he started to feel a little better.   
  
Izumo nodded. "That... sounds good." He glanced at his watch. "Well, they're open now."   
  
Kotetsu shook his head, forcing his questions and thoughts aside. "Right. If you're done, we can go."    
  
Izumo stood up and Kotetsu signed off on the check before standing, as well. They made their way out of the dining room and inn and stopped when they got to the street. Izumo glanced over at Kotetsu and, after they clasped hands, they turned toward the center of town once again.   
  
  
The job office was in a wing off to one side of the main administration building. It was only a single room and, to their surprise, didn't connect directly to the rest of the building. The only way in or out was the door they'd just walked through.   
  
It was made up of little more than a set of bulletin boards where merchants and others could post want ads, a single, dusty window in the back and a half-dead potted plant by the empty desk. No one was in the office, despite the desk and chair and the two men glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. "I'd rather expected something larger and less..." Kotetsu trailed off, frowning.    
  
"Empty?" Izumo offered.   
  
"Yeah." Kotetsu said as they glanced around once more then stepped back out of the small building. "Not that there was much to see." Kotetsu said, sighing.    
  
"No. And from the looks of the rental office across the way, it's the same type of thing," Izumo pointed to the open doorway on the other side of the courtyard. It was another tiny wing attached to the main building, identical from the outside to the 'job office'.   
  
"Well, then..." Kotetsu turned and looked Izumo over. "Really only one more place we can go here."   
  
"Yeah," Izumo said, his brown eye meeting the slanted ones. He shook his head and Kotetsu had a feeling he was trying to shake off the same ridiculous feeling he had. They weren't  _actually_  getting married. He reminded himself again that it was  _just_ investigation.   
  
With a deep breath, they followed the signs that led them down a path around to the back of the building. There was a long line of Sakura trees along one side of the path and as they rounded a curve to the back of the building, they saw that one of the streams that branched off the city's river flowed right through a large metal grate in the wall and into the compound in the back. There were small bridges over it and flowers and more Sakura trees everywhere.   
  
The door they were looking for was set in the main building itself behind a large gazebo of some sort that was surrounded by even more Sakura trees and butted against the stream. The door was closed, but the sign in the window assured them that they should, "Come in! We're open!"   
  
After another glance at each other, Kotetsu turned the knob and pushed the door open to see a simple traditional room with polished wooden floors and rice paper walls. Several low tables dotted the room with cushions on the floor around them. Along one wall was a large desk, also low to the floor with a very small woman sitting in front of it, her back to the room, long pale hair flowing down her spine to pool on the floor. Across from the door and through an archway was what could be nothing but an alter for weddings.   
  
And there, set in the wall behind the alter was another door, leading into the rest of the building.   
  
Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged glances as they stepped through the entrance and the woman by the desk turned around. She was young, maybe only a few years older than they were. She smiled over at them, her eyes dropping to their hands and back up to their faces. As she did so, her smile widened into a grin. She couldn't have topped five feet when she stood up. She had a small, heart-shaped face and her bright green eyes reminded them of Tsunade's apprentice at home.   
  
The smiles in that city were starting to feel just a little creepy. Everyone seemed just a little too happy. Or maybe they were just that wound up. Kotetsu suspected it was very likely the latter. "Good afternoon!" She greeted them brightly. "What can I do for you?"   
  
Kotetsu realized they hadn't talked about what to say to the woman, so he squeezed Izumo's hand and took a half step forward, but stopped because Zumo didn't seem to want to let go. He glanced at his friend again with a raised eyebrow and finally Izumo dropped his hand. "Um, we're new to the city," he said, turning back to the woman and hoped the smile he gave didn't look as weak as it felt.  _Why the hell was he so nervous?_   
  
"Welcome! It's always nice to see new people. My name is Karai. Oh! Let me guess... you heard that we allow civil unions and you came here to get married, right?" She clapped her hands together and nearly bounced on her feet. Her enthusiasm was rather contagious and both of the guys found themselves smiling back.   
  
"We've come to ask about it, yes," Kotetsu said.    
  
"Oh that's so wonderful! How did you meet? Oh, wait, let me guess... I love trying to figure it out.. you've been friends for years. Yes, yes, all your lives?" She asked, raising her eyebrows in inquiry.   
  
"Uh, yes, actually," Izumo answered, raising an eyebrow at the woman.   
  
She clapped again. "Ooo! I knew it! And you've been in love a long time, but you didn't know for a while! Yes, that's it, I can tell! And now you just can't wait anymore!" She giggled, then turned serious. "But wait, something's... hmmm. You have no family here. You left your village to come here. Right?"   
  
Kotetsu was starting to get a little weirded out. It was way too close to the truth and way too close to their cover story for his liking. "Um, yes..." he said and opened his mouth to say that they just needed the basic information.   
  
"Oh! That's so sad! It's not  _right_  for a family to do that!" She stomped one dainty foot in agitation and both men couldn't resist the smile at her outrage. Kotetsu opened his mouth again to speak but once more, she interrupted him. "Well,  _I_  think they're just terrible!" She paused to sigh, then picked up the stream of words again, "So, all you have to do is fill out this form," she said, flying over to her desk to pull it out of a cubbyhole along the back. She snatched up a pen and shoved it at Kotetsu before he could manage to stutter out anything. "Do you have rings?" She asked, eyebrows up again, looking from one to the other.   
  
Really, the woman was like a Suna sand storm, with how fast she talked and just how much of a  _whirlwind_  she was. They were perfectly justified in standing there with their mouths hanging open in stunned silence. Kotetsu managed to close his first. "Um, no, we..." he started, but she waved a hand.   
  
"Oh that's alright we have some here. Do you like silver or gold?" She asked, then paused briefly to tap her first finger on her lips and continued before either could protest that they didn't  _need_  them because they weren't getting married right then. "No, no, you're silver, definitely silver." She nodded and they glanced at each other again.   
  
Kotetsu tried once more to speak and was afraid they were going to have to simply run away from the office at the rate things were going, if she didn't let them go. "Well, we just..."   
  
"Do you have a preference for vows? Have you given it thought? No, I didn't think so. I'd bet simple Western ones for you two, yes," she nodded vigorously, then made a waving motion toward them. "Go on, fill it out! You can't get married without the form!"   
  
"Uh, but..." Kotetsu started and she sighed.   
  
"It's  _okay_ , really, there's no reason to be nervous. It's obvious you two love each other." She shook her head, took both of them by the arms and steered them toward a table, then pointed down. For reasons beyond both of them, they sat. "Really, it's nothing to be nervous of. You're in love, you get married. Now, let me see your hands," she said, grabbing at their left hands. "Mmm. Yes. Okay, fill it out," she said, pointing to the form and turned on her heel, disappearing through the door behind the alter.   
  
They sat at the table, staring at each other for a full minute in stunned silence, feeling like they'd just been through a hurricane. "You're not filling out the form!" She called from through the doorway.   
  
They both jumped. "Uh, do we run?" Izumo whispered.   
  
Kotetsu glanced at the door, "I'm a little afraid she's going to chase us down."   
  
Izumo snorted. "I know. What do we do?" He paused and frowned. "If we've got to come back here to look around more, it's going to look awfully strange if we just run, anyway."   
  
"You're right." Kotetsu glanced down at the form and opened his mouth to say something else but paused.   
  
"Maybe..." Izumo started, glancing at the doorway, noting the long hallway on the other side, lined with doors. He could see it T at what was probably the center of the building, another door set in the wall opposite the hallway. He looked back at Kotetsu. "Maybe..." he tried again, but he was having trouble spitting it out. He just _could not_  manage to suggest they get married, even if it was fake and for their cover.    
  
He wouldn't admit it was because he found himself wondering what it would be like to marry his best friend. He shook the thought off and frowned over at Kotetsu, trying to find a way for them to get out of there without raising any more suspicion.   
  
Kotetsu took a deep breath. "What if... what if we gave fake names and just... you know... pretended..."   
  
Izumo blinked at him, a little surprised his friend had been thinking basically the same thing and opened his mouth to reply, but they were interrupted once again. "Really, guys, it's not that crazy." She said, coming back to the table then paused and glanced from one to the other, sighing again.    
  
But this time it was Kotetsu who interrupted, determined to get control of the situation again. "We really appreciate all of this, but we're not quite ready to do this yet." Izumo shot him a grateful look and they stood up. "We just wanted some information about it.   
  
"Oh, well, okay." She looked so disappointed, Kotetsu  _almost_  told her they'd go through with it. Then she brightened, "Well, we're here every day! If you decide you want to, come back tomorrow!" She beamed another smile at them. "Here, let me write a few things down," she said, pulling form back. She scribbled a few numbers along the top. "There. That's how much it costs for the basic stuff." She pointed to the first number. "If you want involved vows or the gazebo or whatever, that's this number and the last one is for the rings." She leaned forward, then and added in a stage whisper, "but you can get cheaper ones in the markets that are probably better."   
  
The two men smirked at each other, and Kotetsu took the form she practically pushed into his hand. "Please come back." She said and they raised their eyebrows at the expectant look on her face.   
  
"Uh, we... very probably will," Izumo said and they started backing toward the door.   
  
"Okay! Thank you!" She beamed at them and waved.   
  
When they were outside, they got around the building and back onto the street before they stopped. Then they paused to look at each other. "That was..." Kotetsu started.   
  
"Close," Izumo finished. "We... uh... we almost got married."   
  
Kotetsu swallowed then chuckled. "Yeah, well, it wouldn't have been real, anyway..." And the smile faded a little. He wasn't ready to get married, right? Right?   
  
And why didn't he think about marrying Genma?   
  
"No, that's true," Izumo shook his head and Kotetsu wondered about the look on his friends face. If he didn't know better, he would have thought there was a bit of disappointment there, too. He shook it off as they turned back to the street. "Well, we learned a bit more about the grounds and the building. The marriage office might be a way to get in."   
  
"I was thinking that. There's a long hallway through that door, and more offices than I'd counted on." He sighed, "I think we're just going to have to try to get in tonight and look around."   
  
Izumo frowned. "When I saw the hall, I was afraid of that. Well, then. What do we do in the mean time?"   
  
"Want to see a movie?" Kotetsu asked.   
  
Izumo chuckled. "Are you asking me on a date?"   
  
"I don't have to date you, we're already lovers," Kotetsu answered and they both laughed.   
  
Izumo bumped his shoulder into his friend as they took each others hand and started back toward the theater. "Ha, being my lover doesn't get you out of dates."   
  
Kotetsu gave an exaggerated sigh. "Maybe  _you_ should be the one taking  _me_  out."   
  
Izumo raised an eyebrow. "But you asked me," he pointed out.   
  
Kotetsu grinned. "Fiiiine. I did." They laughed again and both were struck by the idea that they seemed quite a bit more comfortable and much closer to being the old friends they used to be than they were when they'd awakened.    
  
But then the reminder hit Kotetsu that they weren't  _really_  lovers. Yet again, this was a cover, just a story they told to carry out a mission. He glanced to the side at his friend and found himself, once more, wishing that it was real. And on the heels of that, wishing that the mission was over, already so that he could maybe, just possibly, finally figure everything out and settle it once and for all.   
  
Whether he ended up with Genma or Izumo, he was tired of not being sure, tired of things up in the air. When he thought about it, he knew that he and Gen could be happy. He knew that they could have a lot of years together -- always assuming they survived their missions.   
  
He glanced once more at Izumo. Could he let go of his friend?    
  
Maybe it was time to find a way to do so. Yes, Zumo wanted him, but there was nothing to say that his friend loved him and he'd done the sex without love thing. And though he was a little surprised at himself to realize it, he knew he didn't want it anymore.    
  
Genma  _did_  love him,  _did_  want him and they were  _good_ together. He just hoped that Gen could let go of his own best friend.   
  
Then Izumo's hand tightened in his and Kotetsu was left wondering if he really could manage to let go of his feelings for his friend, in the end.   
  
He wasn't so sure.


	16. Chapter 16

Genma squatted on the branch, eyes narrowed, inspecting the area surrounding his target. Something was wrong, very wrong about the situation, but Gen was having a very hard time putting his finger on what, exactly that was. The driver shifted on his seat, then resettled, but otherwise made no moves whatsoever.   
  
And the man in the back of the carriage didn't shift at all.   
  
The problem wasn't just that they weren't moving, the problem was also that they were  _alone_ . If this man was the correct one -- and there was no reason, at this point, to doubt their intelligence, why was he so alone? Where was his guard?   
  
Genma glanced up at Raidou who was perched in the tree across the road. Raidou asked in their silent language what was wrong. Genma indicated he didn't know _what_ , just that something  _was._  Raidou didn't question his instincts, Genma's were usually right on the money.   
  
He turned back to watch the carriage continue it's trip and shifted his focus. His eyes darted from place to place, never staying in one spot for too long, and thereby over-focusing, possibly causing him to miss something. As they touched on a bush at the base of a tree and glanced off, he saw the movement. He turned back to Raidou and pointed. His partner nodded and leapt higher into the tree.   
  
Genma continued to watch the carriage's progress and let the puzzle turn over in his head some more. If this man had such a high price on his head, why was he alone?   
  
The answer to the question was simple, but created several more. He  _wasn't_  alone. But if he wasn't, where was his guard?   
  
Genma's muscles chose that moment to make themselves known again and screamed a protest at the abuse they were forced to undergo. He hadn't moved in more than an hour, and he was stiff, his muscles needing him to just  _do_ something. But he knew better. So he pushed them to the back of his mind and refocused his concentration once more.   
  
He saw Raidou slip down onto a lower branch of the tree by the bush he'd spotted earlier. The other man signalled that he was in place and waiting for Gen's go ahead. Genma nodded and turned, once more, back to the carriage.   
  
He still had a feeling at the base of his skull that something was very  _off_  about the whole thing. But without further proof or something to go by, he was just stalling. He held up a hand to Raidou and readied his poison needles.   
  
When the carriage caught up to them, he pulled his hand back with the needles in it, focused his chakra that would help his force and precision and launched them.   
  
And watched in horror as three were deflected by the driver and the fourth was _caught_ by his target. _  
  
Oh fuck._   
  
That wasn't his target. The man looked up and right at him where he was supposed to be hidden by the leaves of the tree. The hat the "target" had been wearing fell off of the  _brown_  head as the man smiled. His target had black hair. Shit.   
  
Genma didn't stay on the tree limb and wait for the nin to come after him. And he was quite sure, based on the man's reaction, that he was.  _From where?_  Gen asked himself, but he really didn't have time to ponder it further and, really, it didn't matter. The fact was, instead of a fat fuedal jackass, it was a ninja and that meant they had to rethink everything.   
  
Their target -- an asshole of no small repute -- was pushing to replace the current Fire country daimyou. He'd been making a lot of disparaging talk about the man who was holding the seat right now and had started paying off a number of people to try to help grease the wheels of his ascension to power.   
  
Unfortunately, that's only going to piss people off. People with a lot more money and a lot more power. Enough money and power, in fact, to put a price on the man's head. Which is why Genma and Raidou had been tracking him for the last day and a half and now were making an attempt on his life.   
  
The daimyou had given them the information about their target's trip. ANBU had collected the remaining intel regarding his guard and protection. And apparently, they'd gotten it wrong.   
  
Genma circled around to try to get back to Raidou and make sure he knew what was going on. When he caught up to his partner, the older man was on the ground, currently in a fight with another nin - not the one Genma had seen in the carriage. They were currently throwing kicks and fighting with kunai and Genma didn't hesitate. Instead, he launched a loaded senbon at the man and the other nin crumpled to the ground.   
  
"What's going on?" Raidou asked when Genma landed.   
  
"Intel's wrong. Guy's surrounded by nin, probably rogue," Genma replied. "In fact, the target himself was  _replaced_ by one."   
  
"Fuck."   
  
"That's what I said. No idea where the man himself is." He kept his eyes on the surrounding area as they talked, watching for the first one to catch up.   
  
"Now what?"   
  
"They know we're here, we'll have to retreat."   
  
"Goddammit --" Raidou started, then grabbed Genma's vest and yanked him into the bush as a second carriage passed. He squeezed a shoulder then pointed and Genma nodded, watching. _  
  
This_  head of hair was brown and the man on the seat was much larger -- around. The two ninja glanced at each other and Genma pulled more needles out. He inhaled, focused his chakra and, on the exhale, released.   
  
The target slumped in his seat and Genma started to breathe a sigh of relief when he felt the awareness prick the back of his neck again. He glanced at Raidou and saw that the other man recognized it, too. He  _slowly_  turned to see not only the first nin that had seen him, but  _four_  others.   
  
He was pretty sure he heard Raidou mutter "shit" and he couldn't have agreed more with that assessment. More disturbing was the fact that four of them had Iwa headbands that had been scratched out.   
  
Great. Rogue Rock ninja. Just what they needed. The exact village whose ninja don't give up for anything. Just fucking dandy.   
  
One more glance at Raidou and the two of them stood, slowly. Genma's hands tightened around the last two needles he had out. He saw the kunai in one of Raidou's hands and the other hovering close to the shuriken holder on his thigh.   
  
The fifth ninja, a rogue from Cloud, chuckled. "Look boys, Leaf. This might actually be a little entertaining." He was answered with a chorus of laughs from the other four.   
  
He was shorter than both of them, but what he lacked in height, he made up for in build. He carried no weaponry and was solid - a taijutsu master. Genma briefly thought wistfully about green spandex before turning his attention to the other four.   
  
One held a katana and the other three kunai. Hayate's face flashed into his mind and he remembered the hours his lover had spent trying to teach him how to fight against bladed weapons -- around, of course, his own attempts at distracting the other man. Hayate had fought him and succeeded for a time, but in the end they always ended up naked, sweaty and wrapped around each other, lessons...  _mostly_ forgotten.   
  
He remembered them now, though and sent up a brief thanks to his late lover for the attempts. He passed a look to Raidou that told the taller man he'd go after that one first. Raidou gave a minute nod in response and turned his attention to the obvious leader.   
  
Genma didn't know what, exactly, started the fight. He didn't remember anyone actually throwing a kunai or a punch. He just remembered that one second they were standing still, evaluating each other and the next, his last two needles had been thrown and deflected, a kunai was in his hand and he was dodging the swing of the katana.   
  
He danced under its arc, reached out with his own blade and caught the other man with the point along the non-sword wielding hand. There was a loud curse and the blade flew toward Genma again. He heard taunts and swearing from Raidou's general direction but before he could look to make sure his partner was okay, the sword was back.   
  
He managed to deflect it with his kunai again and spun on his toes, kicking out at the wrist of the man's sword arm. He missed, though and was forced to once more dance back out of reach.   
  
The other nin was fast, too fast for Gen to manage any kind of hand signs, so he'd be stuck with taijutsu and his knives, and that annoyed him. They feinted, lunged and kicked then dodged and retreated only to start the cycle over again. Genma waited, though, evaluating his opponent and finally saw what he needed.   
  
He watched the swordsman approach, deflected the swing of the blade again and jumped. He twisted in the air and launched his kunai at the same time. The knife embedded itself in the other man's back and then finally the body fell with a soft thud.   
  
Gen hit the ground with a slide and spun to help Raidou, but the only one left was the leader, who'd apparently started to run. The other two were knocked out, but not dead. Raidou was panting hard, there was blood on the side of his head and his right hand was swollen. He seemed to be having trouble running, but otherwise, looked to be okay.   
  
Genma caught up to the other two that had been knocked out. Forcing his conscience to the little box he used when he needed to get the job done, he pulled out fresh senbon and embedded one into each of them. He swallowed the bile that wanted to rise and took off after his partner.   
  
When he caught up, Raidou was standing over the dead leader. His own eyes were blank, and Genma recognized the same shutdown he was in. Knowing there was always a chance that these nin weren't all of them, they set the incendiary tags to destroy the bodies and took to the trees.   
  
  
After circling several times to make sure they weren't being followed, they dropped from the trees and headed for one of the caves they knew were in the area. Once they were inside and the traps were set, the paused to stare at each other.   
  
Both sets of eyes were still dead, still empty. The shutdown hadn't faded with their flight from battle and both men knew that they were still very much on the edge of violence.   
  
Raidou watched his best friend fight to control himself, retreat from that edge and knew he was going to lose. He, himself, was still too damned close. Their breathing was very ragged with the efforts of controlling their emotions, the harsh pants loud in the quiet cave.   
  
He fought it, fought the urge, fought the need to lose the violence, to be brought back from the edge. Izumo's face flashed into his head, his voice drifted through is mind.  _It's okay, Rai. I understand._  And the tenuous hold he had broke.   
  
He slammed Genma up against the cave wall, mouths crashing together. They pulled at each other's clothing, sounds low and guttural. Raidou pinned Genma's hands above his head and bit at the skin of the shorter man's neck, nearly tearing his vest in his haste to get it open. He gave up, though, deciding it wasn't important and yanked instead at the button on the other man's pants.   
  
Genma struggled, trying to free his hands, but Raidou had always been just a little stronger than he was. So he lifted his leg instead and wrapped it around his partner to pull him closer. Raidou let out a loud grunt and ground his already hard cock into the other man, diving in for another violent kiss. Rocking into each other again, Raidou bit once more and even drew a bit of blood as he nipped at his partner's lips. Genma groaned, dropping his head back against the cave wall when Raidou pulled back enough to finally open the shorter man's pants.   
  
Then his own were open and he let go of Genma enough to yank his partner's pants down. Genma was lifted, pinned again and a few seconds and a handful of spit later, Raidou was inside his best friend.   
  
"Oh  _fuck_  Genma!" Raidou nearly shouted as he pumped hard into the other man. The echo bounced back loudly, drowning out the sound of slapping skin and the subsequent grunts and moans. It was fast, it was raw and it was brutal. And it was exactly what they both needed.   
  
"Fuck, yes. Fuck me, Rai..." Genma groaned, hand diving for his own cock and fisting it fast. He could feel the shutdown fading as his orgasm screamed closer. "Fuck" spilled from his lips over and over as his best friend damned near pounded into his body.   
  
Another loud grunt, then an "oh God, Gen, close..." in warning before Raidou let loose an almost animalistic scream and emptied himself into the other man. He continued to pump hard and fast, riding out the last bits of pleasure.   
  
A few seconds behind him, Genma lost it, too, his own climax taking over, Raidou's name a shout as he coated them both.   
  
They stayed like that for a few moments, breath coming in harsh gasps, neither man able, much less willing, to move.   
  
But as their breathing calmed and their sanity returned, they found themselves staring at each other. Realization sank in slowly, filtering through the violence, pushing out the last of the shutdown.   
  
Raidou eased back carefully and Genma winced when the bigger man slipped from his body. Genma got his legs under him and used the wall to support himself until he landed in a sitting position since he was too stunned to try to force the rest of his body to cooperate.   
  
Raidou dropped to his knees next to him, neither man able to look away from the other as the reality of what just happened sank in.   
  
They'd just had sex.   
  
For the first time in their lives, they'd had sex with each other. And dear  _God_ , even around the violence, around the shutdown, nothing - not Kotetsu nor Izumo, maybe not even Hayate - not anything they'd felt before had been so...   
  
...right.   
  
Wide dark eyes met wider hazel ones. Both of them were completely stunned.   
  
What the hell do they do with this?


	17. Chapter 17

Izumo squatted on a different roof than the one he’d been on the night before, watching the guards do their patrols. He glanced at his watch. There were two more runs before the shift change.   
  
He looked to the side at Kotetsu, who was also watching the activity across the way. His best friend looked over at him, gave a short nod, then turned back to the compound. Izumo sighed quietly and gave his attention to the guards again, as well.   
  
They’d found another spot to slip into the headquarters. The street that went around the wall on the north side of the compound was much darker than the one they’d staked out the night before. They’d then discovered another two story apartment building opposite the North Gates and took up a spot on the roof to watch for the shift change.   
  
When the last patrol started to circle, Izumo signalled his friend. They watched the guards get to the end of their trip and start back and then they climbed over the top of the wall and landed silently on chakra-infused feet in the accompanying alley.   
  
They checked the street and, seeing it empty, crossed to their chosen tree and leapt up into it, landing on the first branches. They paused, waiting, and when there was no alarm, they slipped over the compound wall and crouched in the shadows of the bushes at the base. Another pause and when they were again sure that no shouts were forthcoming, they peered around the foliage.   
  
The guards had gone in and the second group was still congregating at the guard station Kotetsu had discovered the night before. They slid through the shadows, moving as the trees did and covered the distance from the wall to the building in just a few seconds. Izumo took a deep breath when they reached the door to the marriage office.   
  
They were both surprised to find it  _unlocked_ . They exchanged a glance and pulled kunai out. The door opened silently and both men eased into the room, closing the door as quietly as they’d opened it. They held their breath, but when they were greeted with nothing but the heavy silence of an empty office, they relaxed a bit.   
  
It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the gloom. They stopped to discuss -- in hand signals -- if they should continue after the unlocked door, but Izumo was sure it was because they simply weren’t expecting anyone. Kotetsu nodded his agreement then, and they made their way across to the other door.   
  
The hallway was dimly lit and empty. They glanced at each other again when they counted no less than eight doors along that hallway. Neither of them was looking forward to the search and the number of rooms made the task seem almost impossible. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.   
  
One more glance and they headed down the hall, splitting up. They were exceedingly grateful to discover that only half of the rooms in that hallway were used. The others sat empty. It seemed a bit odd, but they were just happy to not have to search them.   
  
The offices that  _were_ in use were very obviously administrative offices for the city and country and after verifying that was  _all_  they were, they moved on. At the juncture of the T, they looked right to see nothing but a large conference room. Back the other way took them to the reception area and the main stairs up.   
  
The second floor was much the same. They cataloged offices and made mental notes of what was where. In fact, it wasn’t until they got to the fourth floor that they found anything interesting.   
  
Two large offices filled this level, obviously for the daimyou’s immediate subordinates. The doors were locked but they’d come back after checking the rest of the offices. If at all possible, they didn’t want to  _break_ in. They’d prefer to recover the scroll and be long gone -- maybe even back in Fire country -- before it was discovered missing.   
  
They peered through the glass doors for each office to find them identical, if mirror images of each other. They each had a massive desk and large picture window that overlooked the gardens to the north. The only real decoration included small scatter rugs, a couple of potted plants and the mass of papers on obviously working surfaces.   
  
Mental notes made, they continued to the fifth floor.   
  
This was one large office, likely belonging the daimyou himself. The desk itself, though also huge, was empty of anything except a few framed pictures. There was what looked like expensive art on the rice-paper walls and rugs decorating the polished wood floors. The other furniture was simple, also expensive and sat lower than the large, almost throne-like chair behind the desk.   
  
Definitely the daimyou’s office.   
  
They made their way back down to the previous floor and Kotetsu knelt in front of the lock. He pulled out of his pocket a long slim piece of metal that looked suspiciously like a senbon needle and Izumo raised an eyebrow at him. He gave Izumo a "tell you later" look and closed his eyes to listen. A moment later, he heard the quiet click and the door opened.   
  
Izumo blinked at him and slipped into the office. They each took a set of drawers, but the only things they found were office supplies and general files on the financials of River Country. Frowning, Izumo looked for anywhere else a scroll could be stored, but there were no closets, no file cabinets, nothing of the sort.   
  
Closing and locking the door, they turned to the other office.   
  
Kotetsu picked this one a tiny bit faster than the last and they hurried to the desk. Yet again, however, they found nothing even remotely hinting at the missing scroll. Still no closets or file cabinets, no storage of any kind.   
  
Frustrated at the lack of  _anything_ , they closed that one up, too, and headed back to the ground floor. They spent a little more time searching the first floor, in the hopes that they’d missed something. Just as they were running out of time, they found it.   
  
A small, single door set flush with the wall behind the stairs. Kotetsu reached out to open it when they heard voices on the other side approaching. Eyes wide and locked on each other, they moved just fast enough, slipping into the shadows on the steps.   
  
"No, I don’t think that’s everything. There has to be more information," a male voice said. Izumo and Kotetsu stared at each other as they door below them opened and the voices became much more clear.   
  
"I was assured it was the only one that we’d need," another male voice, deeper than the first, replied.   
  
"Well, it’s probably enough. Where is it?" The first voice asked.   
  
"In Hikaru’s room downstairs."   
  
"Is that wise?" Again from the first voice. The two men turned down the hallway and, after a nod from Izumo, the ninja crept down the stairs to follow.   
  
"Why wouldn’t it be?" The first man asked, his voice sounding a little defensive.   
  
"I’m not sure. I’m just not sure if we can trust him."   
  
"Do we have much choice? If Daimyou Toshio wants this to happen, we have to." A sigh, more footsteps and the sound of a door opening. Kotetsu and Izumo sped up.   
  
"That’s true. Well, we’ll keep an eye on him. Have they copied the information yet?" The second man asked with a sigh.   
  
A brief pause. "He won’t let go of it yet, and in a way, I can’t blame him. That information is all that’s making him valuable at the moment."   
  
"Yes, and Yori hasn’t been very welcoming of him otherwise."   
  
The two men had apparently stopped in the hallway. "Keep an eye on him," The first voice said.   
  
"Hikaru? I thought you liked him."   
  
More silence, then, "No, Yori. I trust him less than I do Hikaru."   
  
"Very well. See you this evening."   
  
Another brief silence, then the two of them heard retreating footsteps and then nothing more.   
  
They wasted no time. The last guard change was due any moment and they needed to get out of there. They timed their run carefully, then crossed the grounds and were over the wall without causing any alarms.   
  
They didn’t breathe easily until they were back in the inn room.   
  
  
"They’re not expecting Konoha to come after it," Izumo said, when they’d closed and locked the door behind them.   
  
"No. Or, at least, they’re confident in their ability to keep it from happening," Kotetsu flopped down onto the bed and laid back. "Hikaru..." he muttered, frowning.   
  
"I know that name, but I can’t place it," Izumo paced the small room, his mind whirling with the information. He stopped and pulled out the scroll sealing their notes. "Need to write this down before I forget," he murmured and sat at the tiny table in their room.   
  
Kotetsu sat up and stared at his friend for a moment. "Teaching."   
  
"What?" Izumo glanced up.   
  
"He was going for teaching. He was a chuunin up until the war. He’d done something, I don’t remember what, right now, but they were going to promote him. Maybe he was one of the sealing team?" Tetsu paused, his mind turning it over. "Yes. That’s it. Tokubetsu jounin, like Gen. But his specialty was in seals."   
  
"HIM!" Izumo said, looking up. "I remember now. He was slated to take the teaching test when the Pein invasion happened."   
  
Kotetsu nodded. "Yup. But why?"   
  
Izumo shook his head. "I don’t know and maybe we never will. That’s not really important, though, is it? He’s a missing-nin now, isn’t he?"   
  
"And a jounin-level. Fuck," Kotetsu frowned, then flopped back onto the bed.   
  
"Here’s the disturbing thought," Izumo said, leaning back in his chair. Kotetsu rolled and propped his head on his hand, raising an eyebrow. Izumo tapped his fingers together. "If the supposedly ninja-mistrusting Daimyou has  _one_  ninja..."   
  
"How many more might he have?" Kotetsu finished. "Shit."   
  
"Hey, but listen, Hikaru was  _only_  tokujou. Only in seals. That puts him even with us everywhere else. And there’s two of us." Izumo reminded him.   
  
"True, but if there are more..."   
  
"Who knows? We don’t know for sure if there are more - yet, but we do have good information. We know where it is and we know how to get there." Izumo turned back to his notes and started scribbling furiously.   
  
"That much is true. And we may not have to fight them, if we do it right." Kotetsu frowned in thought. "There has to be another way into that lower level. I don’t like that narrow entryway."   
  
"Me either, but where?" Izumo asked, looking up.   
  
Kotetsu waved a hand toward the notes and Izumo went back to his writing. "I’m not sure. But I’m sure it’s somewhere else on the grounds. I don’t remember seeing any other outside doors. Just the two - the front and the marriage office."   
  
"I’m not sure I want to go back  _there_ during the day," Izumo shuddered.   
  
Kotetsu laughed. "She was something, wasn’t she? But we may have to use it as an excuse, because I just don’t remember enough about the gardens and the north side of the compound."   
  
"There’s the stream, the guardhouse," Izumo’s eyes unfocused as he tried to remember, then shook his head. "I don’t know, you’re the visual person."   
  
Kotetsu closed his eyes and they sat in silence as he mentally walked through what he knew, then he shook his head. "No, I don’t remember anything either, so we may just need to go back." He sighed and shook his head hard. "And my brain is starting to get fuzzy."   
  
Izumo nodded. "Mine, too," he said, scribbled a few more notes, then resealed the papers and stuffed it back in the bottom of Tetsu’s pack. He hid a yawn behind his hand. "Yeah, definitely time for bed." He grabbed his pajama pants and headed for the bathroom. "I’ll be out in a sec."   
  
Kotetsu watched Izumo go and did his best to ignore the thought that his friend was getting naked. He rolled his eyes at the fact that his body wanted to respond to that and got up to change his own clothes. He opened out the bedroll and grabbed the extra pillow, settling in.   
  
Izumo came out then, tossing his clothes into the dirty pile they’d started. "I could have slept down there."   
  
"You did last night. It’s my turn," Kotetsu said sleepily.   
  
Izumo frowned. "You hate the floor. I don’t mind so much." Which was quite true. Before he complained about not getting missions, he complained about sleeping on the ground. For Tetsu, that had been the worst part of the longer missions.   
  
"I don’t care, Zumo. Too tired to worry about it." His voice betrayed the lie, but Zumo knew he wasn’t going to win the fight.   
  
Izumo let it go and sighed, climbing onto the bed. He settled in under the covers, and rolled to stare at the back of the spiky head. He wasn’t sleeping; Izumo knew Tetsu wasn’t that tired. He wondered at the show Tetsu was putting on about it, then shifted to stare at the ceiling.   
  
He tried not to think about how big and empty the bed felt. He told himself it was just because he was used to  _Raidou_  in bed next to him, that he’d gotten very used to someone that big. It wasn’t helping.   
  
Because Izumo knew better, knew that wasn’t it, especially since they hadn’t been sleeping together that much before Raidou had left for his mission. Sex, yes. Sleeping? Not so much. But that wasn’t it and he knew it.   
  
No, that wasn’t the  _real_ reason that the bed felt so big. But he ignored it. He rolled again, this time with his eyes firmly on the empty other side of the bed.   
  
He should be falling asleep, he should be tired. It was a long day and longer night. And he just couldn’t seem to will himself to it.   
  
"Are you okay?" Tetsu’s voice floated up to him.   
  
He knew better than to try to lie. Tetsu could tell a lie from him without the slightest effort. His friend knew every intonation, every nuance of his face and voice. "Not really, but... I will be." And he would. Eventually.   
  
Kotetsu sighed and Izumo heard the shift of fabric as he rolled. "What’s wrong, Zumo?"   
  
Izumo let his own sigh out and sat up. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. He considered Kotetsu for a moment through the shadows of the pre-dawn darkness. "Can’t sleep. Too much on my mind."   
  
The look Kotetsu gave him told him that his friend knew exactly what was on his mind. He chewed on his lip as an idea came to him. But as soon as he thought it, he shoved it away. He knew it would never work, was just asking for trouble.   
  
The mission needed to be over  _now_ ; that’s what he  _really_ wanted. He needed to be away from the temptation that was his best friend, away from the pull of that man. He needed to be home where he could put his efforts and attention into his own boyfriend.   
  
But it wasn’t over. He was still in Kouyou, two days away from home. He was still posing as a lover to his best friend and there were huge parts of him poking at him to shift that from posing to real. His body wanted that man, wanted his friend.   
  
Even if he ignored just how much his heart pushed for it, too.   
  
He swallowed around his dry throat as the idea shoved back at him. "What if..." he trailed off and shook his head at himself. No, no, bad idea. He knew it was. But... if he suggested it and Tetsu said no - which he was sure his friend would do, then he could put the idea to rest.   
  
Kotetsu’s eyebrows went up and he waited.   
  
Izumo cleared his throat. "What if.. you just slept on top of the blankets?"   
  
But Kotetsu  _didn’t_  say no right away. He stared at Izumo for a long moment, and Zumo could see the thoughts churning through the other man’s head. "Do you think that’s a wise idea?" _  
  
No. Hell no, it’s not. But I seem to be getting really good at ignoring what’s wise_ . "It’s a really big bed and I know how much you hate sleeping on the floor. I just thought, you know, since you won’t let  _me_ , that, well..." he trailed off, his nerves deserting him.   
  
Kotetsu stared at him for another moment before standing up, pillow and blanket in hand. Izumo watched him walk around the bed and stretch out on the other side of it. He fluffed the pillow and watched Izumo lay back down. "Night Zumo," he whispered.   
  
"Night, Tetsu," Izumo answered, rolling and turning his back to his friend. He settled in close to the edge and, glancing over his shoulder quickly, saw Tetsu do the same. He got as comfortable as he could and closed his eyes, determined that he wouldn’t move, wouldn’t end up scooting closer to his friend.   
  
Somehow, he had a feeling they wouldn’t stay that way.


	18. Chapter 18

He was dreaming about Kotetsu.   
  
That, in itself, was nothing new. He'd been dreaming about his friend for years - as long as he'd known the other man. He remembered when they were little that he would dream about them conquering the world. They were the strongest ninja ever or perhaps they sailed said world as the pirates did in the stories their parents read to them.   
  
When he got older, about the time the girls in their classes started blushing at the boys, he remembered them changing. He couldn't remember much about the dreams then except for the recurring one where Tetsu held his hand a lot and, eventually, kissed him on the cheek. The first time he'd awakened from  _that_  dream, he'd blushed horribly every time Tetsu looked at him all day. Much to poor Kotetsu's confusion.   
  
His first wet dream had been about his friend. He remembered waking up a complete sticky mess. His best friend's face and body had still been floating in his mind. It had been the very image that had so turned him on -- the one of Kotetsu, water dripping over him, half hard when he got out of that stream.   
  
And then, of course, when he'd started discovering all about sex - had started experiencing his first times - his dreams had changed again. They had still featured Kotetsu, regardless of who he'd been dating at the time and had turned very erotic. He'd imagined Tetsu's mouth and hands on him, their cocks rubbing, and even his best friend inside of him.   
  
When he'd pushed the idea of having his friend as his lover out of his mind, the dreams had faded quite a bit, only surfacing now and again. But about ten days ago, they'd come back with a vengeance, which was no real surprise. Because they'd started again the night Tetsu had stepped out of the bathroom, dripping wet and looking sexier than Izumo could ever remember him looking.   
  
So, it wasn't a surprise, really, that he was dreaming about his best friend. About those lips and hands on him, touching him. About that deep, incredibly sexy voice murmuring in his ear, calling him "baby," and talking about wanting him.   
  
No, what was a surprise was how  _real_  it felt.  _But_ , his mind reminded him,  _now you know what the hands and lips feel like. Now you know what that voice sounds like when it says "baby."_   
  
And that was true. He  _did_  know all of that now, so maybe it shouldn't have shocked him how aroused he was from his dream.   
  
Nope, those things weren't what shocked him.   
  
What truly stunned him was that as he surfaced to consciousness, the dreams bled into reality. His best friend's hands  _were_  on him. Well, one of them. The fingers of it were currently tweaking one of his nipples, rolling it and pinching until it hardened while those very talented lips were nibbling on his neck. Tetsu's body was flush up against him, warm soft flesh along his back, legs tangled with his own.   
  
He moaned quietly. His own hand reached back and found Tetsu's hip -- under the blankets and quite naked. That's when he registered that both sets of legs were naked and he realized that he, too, had no clothes on. Had Tetsu stripped him? He tried to think through it, but the hand on his bare skin and those lips still nipping at his neck were making coherent thought nearly impossible.   
  
The hand moved down over his chest, ghosted over his belly and then skipped his hard cock altogether to slide along his thigh. He lifted Izumo's leg until it was draped over one of his own then the hand traced fingers over the sensitive inner thigh. "Oh God..." Zumo whispered, rocking back against his friend.   
  
Tetsu's cock was already up against his ass and the rocking dragged a loud groan from his friend's throat when it nestled more firmly between his cheeks. "Mmm. Zumo, baby..." he murmured then started nipping again along Izumo's neck.   
  
That voice, deeper than normal from sleep went through him. "Say it again," Izumo whispered, his eyes closed, his free hand sliding under the pillow to find Tetsu's other one. When he located it, their fingers threaded, hands grasping tightly.   
  
"Baby," Tetsu said in his ear again, the voice flowing over him like liquid sex. Izumo moaned at the sound, hips moving now without direction from his brain. His body wanted, needed, more of that touch, more contact.   
  
His friend's hand finished the trip up his inner thigh and wrapped around his own dick, stroking it slowly from balls to tip and another moan came out, louder than the last. His hand tightened on Tetsu's hip, his breath stuttering in his chest when he was stroked again. Tetsu's thumb swiped over the head of his cock and he whimpered in need. "Please, oh God, need..." he trailed off, not quite able to say it.   
  
"What, baby? What do you need?" Tetsu's velvet voice asked in his ear, then nipped at the lobe and licked at the shell, sending spikes of arousal to his cock, sharpening his need to an almost painful level. Izumo let out a moan at it, still not quite able to speak the words. "Tell me, baby..." the voice nearly demanded and it unlocked the words from his throat.   
  
"You. Need you, Tetsu, please..." He begged, not caring if that's what it sounded like. All he could think about was the hand on his cock, the dick at his ass, damned near desperate to have it inside of himself. To feel  _that man_  in every way possible.   
  
And then Tetsu was gone, but only for the briefest of seconds. He was rolled onto his back and then his best friend was over him. Their mouths crashed together, tongues tangling. Moans escaped their throats, Tetsu ground into him and the feel of flesh on flesh eased by pre-cum almost undid him. One of his hands speared through shaggy black hair, the other slid along the muscular back to cup the other man's sexy ass, pulling that incredible body tighter against him.   
  
Tetsu's hips rocked more insistently, their cocks rubbing more and he lifted his legs, wrapping them around his friend. "Please..." he managed when they surfaced briefly for air. "Oh God, want...you... need..." He paused, trying to find a bit of sanity, but it was nowhere within reach.   
  
But Tetsu knew what he needed and wasn't going to make him wait. "Oh God, Zumo," he moaned when Izumo nipped at Tetsu's neck and his hand tightened on that incredible ass. Izumo opened his eyes when he felt Tetsu's fingers teasing his mouth. He parted his lips, eyes locked on the slanted ones as he sucked them in, wetting them. His tongued danced over the tips, traced lines along the pads and he sucked once, hard. Kotetsu groaned again, his eyes nearly crossing then Izumo released the fingers. Izumo loosened his legs then and felt those fingers at his entrance, his eyes sliding closed when one pushed slowly into him. "Fuck, baby, you're tight," Tetsu groaned.   
  
The groan, that voice, those words, only made it worse, made him that much more desperate to have Kotetsu inside of him  _right then_ . Izumo tried to force himself to relax, to loosen. He wanted, needed Tetsu so badly in that moment. Then the second finger filled him and his own groan leaked into the other man's mouth when Tetsu kissed him again. He got lost in the sensations of those fingers sliding in and out of him, tips hitting his prostate, the tongue along his own, his friend's body so close.   
  
"God, now, Tetsu..." Izumo demanded, the hand he had on Tetsu's ass squeezing, pulling.   
  
"Don't make me hurt you, baby," Tetsu muttered in his ear. "Hang on, just a little more."   
  
"Don't... care, anymore...  _God, Tetsu_ ... Nnngh... just... _fuck_ ... need you inside... _now_ ." He managed when they pulled back to give their lungs the oxygen they were demanding.   
  
Kotetsu groaned and any reservations he had left vanished. He pushed his fingers in one more time, one more stretch and started to sit up.   
  
And someone pounded on the door to their room. "LAUNDRY!" A female voice shouted through the wood.   
  
They stopped dead and stared at each other. Kotetsu's fingers were still buried inside the other man, both bodies strained toward each other, cocks rock hard and leaking. "One," Kotetsu started to call out, but had to clear his throat. "One minute, please," he finally forced through his lips.    
  
He pulled his fingers out and Izumo moaned at the loss. Kotetsu dropped a kiss on Izumo's lips in reassurance and stood up, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his hips, doing his best to hide his erection, lest he freak the woman out. He padded over to the door and opened it part way. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea you would still be in bed!" She apologized, face red.   
  
"It's okay. Laundry?" Kotetsu inquired.   
  
"Oh, your clothes," she held out the civvies they'd sent down the day before to be washed, folded in a neat pile.    
  
"Oh, thank you," Kotetsu said, taking the clothes. "Um, one moment," he mumbled and turned to find his pants. He fumbled with them, trying to hold on to the blanket as well until he pulled a few bills out and passed them to the woman.   
  
"Thank you!" She said then grinned and waved good bye before heading down the hall.   
  
Kotetsu closed the door quietly and tightened his hand on the knob in a near death grip. He paused, staring at the lock above the doorknob for a full minute, trying desperately to get a hold of his sanity before turning around. When he realized it was still gone, he gave up and slowly faced his friend.   
  
Izumo was still on the bed, half sitting up, sheet pulled up to his chest. He was watching Kotetsu carefully, both big brown eyes exposed, face unreadable. Kotetsu could very clearly see the tent that told him his friend was still very, very aroused.   
  
Eyes locked, he started across the room. He paused at the side of the bed and let the blanket drop before he sat. Izumo's eyes darted to his own partially-wilted erection before coming back to meet his gaze again.   
  
They didn't touch at first and still didn't speak. Kotetsu found himself scared damned near to death of what Izumo would say. He'd started it. He had no excuse, there was no one watching, nothing to prompt it except waking up to the incredible feel of his best friend in his arms.   
  
He watched the Adam's apple bob as Izumo swallowed. Then Izumo reached out a hand and took Kotetsu's, pulling his friend down next to him. Kotetsu stretched out along the length of Zumo's body, pulling the other man close, sheet still firmly between them.    
  
And despite the uncertainty and fear, his cock twitched back to full hardness, just like that. He closed his eyes, willing his body to behave. The moment was gone, there was no going back at this point.   
  
"Can we just stay here a moment?" Izumo whispered.   
  
Kotetsu nodded. "Yeah." He dropped a kiss on Izumo's forehead, his hand threading through the silky brown hair.    
  
Their hearts pounded, breath still shallow as they both fought to get a hold of themselves. There was apology in both of their minds, fear, uncertainty, questions. But neither of them was ready to face them, ready to ask them of themselves much less each other. And they were certainly not ready for the answers.   
  
Izumo's free arm snaked around Tetsu's back and he pressed himself a little closer to the other man. Kotetsu felt a light trail of kisses on his chest and he dropped one on the top of his friend's head, then tilted the face up to leave the same light ones on Zumo's forehead, temple, cheek and finally lips. Izumo turned his face back down and tucked his head under Tetsu's chin again.   
  
They lay there like that for a few more moments, neither moving, neither willing and maybe just not able to. Now and again, they left light kisses on each other as their minds tried to put away the jumble of thoughts running through their heads.   
  
Eventually, Izumo pulled back and looked at his friend. He still didn't say anything at first, instead, he threaded his fingers through the shaggy black hair and leaned in. Their lips met, soft, slow, a longer, more thorough kiss, one full of questions and confusion. There was love, yes, love, and remorse. And even a bit of pain.   
  
When they broke apart, Izumo swallowed. "We have to get moving."   
  
Kotetsu nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. He dropped another kiss on Izumo's forehead. "You can have the shower first."   
  
Izumo gave a slightly shaky smile. "Thank you." He started to sit, then turned back to his friend. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. After another long look, he reached out and touched Tetsu's cheek gently. Then he slid out of bed, not bothering to cover up and went into the bathroom.   
  
Kotetsu watched him go, not bothering to look away. When Izumo closed the door, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He let out a very long sigh that, if he'd heard it from someone else, would have said a lot.   
  
If this mission didn't kill him, it was going to send him to hell. He was a bastard of the highest rank for starting that -- which he did. He was an ass for not stopping it-- which he didn't. He should never have accepted the encouragement, but he did. He felt like crap for almost every part of that. Almost. Except he couldn't quite regret it as much as he should.   
  
He should regret it. He shouldn't have done any of that. But he just could not  _stop_ .   
  
Hell. Or the psych ward. Either one.


	19. Chapter 19

Showered and dressed, they both needed food. Kotetsu locked the door on their way out and they turned to head down to the dining room. Izumo reached out, taking his hand as they started down the stairs and Kotetsu glanced over at his friend. They hadn't held hands  _in_ the inn before, usually only when they got to the street. Izumo didn't look at him nor did he look upset so Kotetsu just let it go.   
  
They still hadn't spoken out loud since Izumo went for his shower. Their silent communication served to decide on food before anything else and that the dining room would be quite sufficient for their meal. Outside of that, they hadn't said a thing.   
  
Izumo had come out of the shower, towel around his neck, not his waist, and Kotetsu had had to fight hard to keep from staring. He was pretty sure he failed miserably. As casually as if they were always naked around each other -- and once upon a time they were, but certainly not recently -- Izumo grabbed the clean clothes that had just been delivered and started to get dressed. It was the questioning look that Izumo shot him that got him moving.   
  
When he came out of his own shower -- having spent most of it in complete confusion, his own towel was in his hand, being rubbed over his hair. His clothes had been laid on the bed, the room tidied and Izumo was sitting at the little table, going over their notes. His friend had looked up at him when he came out and the heavy-lidded gaze had passed over Kotetsu's body again. Tetsu's cock had twitched at it and Izumo's lips curled slightly at the sight. He'd felt the heat coil at that look and dressed quickly, lest he end up seriously aroused by the whole damned thing. It'd taken forever to calm down in the first place.   
  
They headed down the stairs and Kotetsu couldn't help but notice that Izumo seemed to be walking closer to him than he had before. It could have been his imagination, but he didn't think so. Whether he was or it was in his head, he certainly wasn't about to fight it. He liked having Izumo that close way too much.   
  
They took the same small square table in the corner they'd been at the day before, letting go of each other's hands just long enough to sit next to each other.  _Unlike_ the day before, as soon as they were settled, without a word, Izumo took his hand again and turned to the menu. Kotetsu started at him a moment, then turned to consider his own choices.   
  
They spent most of the meal in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, thankfully. In fact, it felt a lot like it had back before things had started to get to Kotetsu, back when they were still just friends having lunch at Ichiraku's or something.   
  
As the meal wound down, Izumo sighed. "We need to try to find another way into that lower level."   
  
Kotetsu nodded. "Yeah. It's got to be in the one section we haven't thoroughly checked out yet."   
  
"Near the guard house." Izumo said, frowning. "Only other thing over there that I know of is the Daimyou's personal house, which surprised me with how small it is, and..." he paused and snickered, "And the marriage office."   
  
Kotetsu chuckled. "Yeah. Which is the only reasonable excuse I can come up with for being on that side of the grounds."   
  
Izumo shrugged. "Well, if it has to be, then we'll say that's where we were going."   
  
Kotetsu glanced up at him. "What if the guards or whoever wait for us to go in there? If that woman sees us come back in, she's going to assume we're ready to get married."   
  
Izumo smirked. "Are you afraid to marry me or something?"    
  
Kotetsu chuckled, recognizing the effort to keep it light, but he couldn't resist baiting the other man. "I can handle you, babe. I'm not sure you could stand being married to me."   
  
Izumo laughed and leaned over the table to him. "Oh, I can handle you. In fact, I have been for..." he paused to think, "almost thirty years?" He phrased it like a question, eyebrow raised and Kotetsu couldn't resist laughing.   
  
"Handle me, indeed," Kotetsu agreed with a smirk because he had to agree that the one who seemed to get them out of trouble more than in was Izumo. The one who'd always kept them on track was Izumo. Yeah, his friend had been 'handling' him for years.   
  
Izumo chuckled. "I think you're just afraid you won't be able to handle me in bed."   
  
Kotetsu's eyebrows shot up. "Who had who begging this morning?" He asked, his grin turning wicked. "Oh, right, that was  _you_  begging  _me_ , wasn't it... baby?" He lowered his voice on the last word, assuming that same liquid sex tone and Izumo shivered.   
  
The brown eye heated then and Kotetsu had a brief moment to be  _very_  afraid. Then Izumo's lips were on him, one hand was fisted in his spikes and his friend was _kissing_  him. Kissing him with more heat, more emotion, more everything than he ever had before.    
  
And Kotetsu nearly went insane. His brain completely deserted him in that moment. His arms went around the other man, he nearly pulled his friend across the table and he kissed back with all he was worth. Tongues battled, teeth bit and lips nipped. There was a quiet groan and then Izumo pulled back, sat back and casually picked up his chopsticks, returning to his meal.   
  
Kotetsu started dumbly at his friend for a full minute. He shook his head hard to clear it. "How the hell did you do that?"   
  
Izumo grinned. "Just don't ever forget, my dear Kotetsu, that while you may know how to drive me crazy. I can do the same to you."   
  
"Duly noted," he said, staring at the remnants of his food. "What were we talking about?"   
  
Izumo laughed. "Getting married."   
  
Kotetsu blinked at him until memory finally returned. "Oh. Right. Marriage office. Investigation. Well, um..." he paused and shook his head again. "We'll just hope that we don't find ourselves  _having_  to go into the office."   
  
"Um hm." Izumo said, somewhat non-commitally, taking another bite of his fish. Kotetsu raised an eyebrow, but his friend didn't say anything more.   
  
When they'd finished their food a short time later and taken care of the check, they wandered out to the street. They still had plenty of time to check out the daimyou's grounds before the offices would close for the day. So, they turned down the street toward the large main thoroughfare that led to the headquarters.    
  
"Ugh, it's hot today. I need some tea or something," Izumo grumbled, making a face. He pointed to one of the vendor booths along the street. "There, let's get something to drink."   
  
Kotetsu nodded and they stopped to purchase a bottle for each other. Kotetsu handed Izumo's bottle to him, but his friend wasn't paying attention at first. His eyes were moving over the crowd, taking in the details as he was so prone to do. Then his lips spread into a smile. "Stay here, I'll be right back," he said, dropping a kiss on Kotetsu's cheek and disappearing into the crowd.   
  
Kotetsu blinked after him, then looked at the merchant and shrugged his shoulders. He glanced around at the nearby booths and his eye caught something in the next one over. He stepped up to the counter and peered through the glass on the top of the case.    
  
He argued with himself over it for a few minutes and would probably  _never_ be able to explain exactly why he did what he did just then. If he were put on the spot, he'd claim temporary insanity.    
  
He was, after all, a candidate for the psych ward over this mission, anyway.   
  
He was just finishing up paying for them when a stick of dango was pushed in front of his face. He grinned, snatched the stick out of his friend's hand and spun around, planting a firm kiss on the other man's lips. "Oh my god, I love you," he said without thinking and popped one small sweet ball into his mouth with a moan.   
  
Izumo laughed. "All this time, all I had to do was buy you dango?" He asked, shaking his head.   
  
"I didn't need dango to fall in love with you, babe," Kotetsu returned when he finished chewing and dropped a kiss on Izumo's lips. Izumo snorted.   
  
The merchant behind the counter laughed and Kotetsu held up a finger to his lips. The jeweler nodded and grinned, then waved as they turned away. Kotetsu returned the wave and grinned over at his friend.   
  
"What was that about?" Izumo asked, taking another bite.   
  
"Nothing." Kotetsu said between bites of his dumplings. "Shall we head to the headquarters?"   
  
Izumo raised an eyebrow at him, but let it go. They turned together and started walking, trying to stay close through the crowd. They'd figured out that Kouyou sat at a crossroads of sorts in River Country. There were two main roads that intersected right there, one that ran north and south and one that ran east and west. So, not only was the city a major port on the largest river in the country, it was the main stop for travel. All in all, it was no wonder it was so crowded.   
  
Izumo gave up, popped the last piece of dango into his mouth and threw the stick away so he could hold onto Kotetsu. Tetsu glanced over at him and simply wrapped an arm around his shoulders, having just finished his own treat. "You okay?" Tetsu asked in his ear and he nodded.   
  
"Yeah, just busy. Don't want to lose you." Izumo said, glancing over at his friend.   
  
Kotetsu chuckled. "With these spikes? I may be short, but you can still pick me out of a crowd."   
  
Izumo laughed. "True. Another reason undercover is so not you. And really, there's nothing wrong with being short."   
  
"Easy for you to say," Kotetsu countered, "you're a full two centimeters taller than me."   
  
"Yes, but you  _look_  taller because of your hair."   
  
"Well, if you didn't wear yours so flat..." Kotetsu teased and Izumo reached down and smacked his friend's butt. "Oooo!"   
  
Izumo laughed. "It would figure you'd be kinky like that."   
  
"Only if it's you, babe, only if it's you," Kotetsu said in his ear and nipped at the lobe.   
  
Izumo laughed again and shook his head, elbowing the other man. "We're here now, keep your lips to yourself," he said, pointing across the street to the gates.   
  
"All the more reason to do it. We have to make it believable." Kotetsu effected a pout.   
  
Izumo sighed. "Mission, Tetsu, concentrate on the mission."   
  
"I am." Kotetsu grinned leeringly. "They'll have to believe we're really lovers if I won't keep my hands off of you."   
  
"And you'll drive me crazy." Izumo growled. "And I promise you, you'll regret it."   
  
"Oh? How's that?" Kotetsu challenged as they crossed the street.   
  
Izumo grinned, considering him a moment then pushed him against the wall just inside the gates and leaned into his friend's ear. "I'll tie you to a chair and get you so hard, so worked up, that you can't think straight. You'll be so aroused that you can't speak. I'll lick and suck on every bit of you until you're begging wordlessly -- _crying_ , even, to come." Kotetsu whimpered, but Izumo wasn't done. "And if that's not bad enough, I'll finger myself and jack myself off, right in front of you. And I'll make it vocal. I'll be  _loud_  when I call your name during my orgasm. And then I'll leave you sit."   
  
Kotetsu blinked at his friend. "You're cruel."   
  
"Mission, Tetsu. Concentrate." Izumo turned from his friend, downed a bit of his tea and looked around. "Gardens in the back," he said and started around the building.   
  
Kotetsu stared briefly at his friend's back, then surreptitiously adjusted himself before following.    
  
He caught up to Izumo just as they rounded the building. They'd been through some of the gardens before, but this time, they made sure to follow the paths to the end. Unfortunately, most of them simply stopped at the stream. A few did cross over only to curve back in on themselves.   
  
They paused under a Sakura tree on the other end of the garden to consider the rest of the grounds. The last set of paths led over to the daimyou's personal house, which was gated off from the rest of the compound. They could see the entrance from their spot under the tree. There were guards every few meters, and large metal gates in the fence that were locked. As far as they could see, there were no other entrances except for that one.   
  
"There's a guard over there that's taken interest in us." Kotetsu murmured in Izumo's ear.   
  
"Hrm. Dammit, we can't leave yet, we need to try to get over to that side."   
  
"I don't think we'll be able to, not during the day, at least," Kotetsu said, glancing around. He slid his arms around Izumo and leaned into his ear. "Put your arms around me, the guard is watching us even closer."   
  
"Okay," Izumo did as he was bid and fought the urge to glance around. "Should we just go?"   
  
"Not yet, he might get bored if he thinks we're just here to enjoy the garden."   
  
"Mmm." Izumo answered, then turned his face in to Tetsu's neck. He didn't know what made him do it, except that it was  _right_ there. He took a deep breath, as Tetsu's scent filtered in and he found himself dropping kisses along the skin. "You smell good," he whispered then blinked. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, it just slipped out. He was convinced he was going crazy. That this mission was driving him crazy. He'd been saying things all day that he hadn't meant to let escape.   
  
Ever since he'd awakened with Tetsu's lips and hands on him.   
  
"Not as good as you do," Kotetsu answered and pulled back to look at his friend. He cupped one of Izumo's cheeks then leaned in, brushing his lips across the other man's. The brown eye slid closed and he returned the kiss, lost to the feel of his best friend.   
  
When they broke apart, their eyes met, questions in both gazes. Kotetsu glanced over to the guard and back. "He's still watching us." He looked around and backed up until he was leaning against the tree.    
  
"We might just have to go." Izumo frowned. "We do have to come back tonight, anyway."   
  
"Yeah, but it's a lot easier to see during the day."   
  
"True." Izumo sighed. "But what do we do?"   
  
Kotetsu smirked. "You know, I think it's because he's checking you out, Zumo."   
  
Izumo snorted. "You're kidding."   
  
Kotetsu shook his head. "Nope, he's not  _that_  far away and I'm quite sure his eyes are right on your ass." So saying, Kotetsu's hand slid down over Izumo's back to cup that very body part. "I know. I'll just have to pretend to propose. That'll get him to look away. At least, that is, if you pretend to agree."   
  
"Propose?" Izumo asked, eyebrows going up.   
  
"Yeah. I mean, the look he's giving you says he thinks that you're just going to push me away." Kotetsu snickered. "Or, at least, that you might finish with me and go over to him."   
  
Izumo shook his head. "How do you pretend to propose?"   
  
"Oh, I look at you," he said, his eyes meeting Zumo's again. "And, you know, I'd say something like," assumed a thoughtful expression. "What is it you're supposed to say?"   
  
" 'Will you marry me?' " Izumo suggested.   
  
"Hey, I'm the one asking here, not you. Hush," Kotetsu protested.   
  
Izumo laughed. "There's a flaw in your plan."   
  
"Oh? And what's that?" Kotetsu asked, eyebrow raising.   
  
"Well, you could be asking me anything. He doesn't know your proposing." He shrugged.   
  
"Ohhh. That's a good point." Kotetsu said, nodding. "How can I fix that?" He asked, to no one in particular.   
  
Izumo raised his eyebrows and waited, trying very hard to keep a straight face.   
  
Then Kotetsu let go of his ass to reach into his pocket. "I could pull these out and offer you one," he said, his voice dropping. He held up a white gold wedding band.   
  
Izumo stared at him in shock. His eyes dropped to the ring Tetsu was holding out then up to his face again. "Tetsu?"   
  
"You have to accept or he's going to think he's got a chance with you," Kotetsu said. He was a nervous wreck, which was ridiculous. He wasn't  _really_  proposing. It was just for cover.  _Just_  for the mission.   
  
Izumo blinked at him, then down at the ring again before clearing his throat. "I thought you were the one that was supposed to put it on my finger," he whispered.   
  
Kotetsu grinned. "Not until you say yes."   
  
Izumo managed a chuckle. "Oh, I see. I have to say 'yes' then you put it on my finger."   
  
"Yes, that's how it works," Kotetsu said, nodding.   
  
"Hmm. But what if I think he's cuter than you?" Izumo asked, desperate to put it back on a lighter, more sane note.   
  
"Oh, well, then, I'll just have to toss you over my shoulder and carry you into the office over there and not give you a choice," Kotetsu answered, grinning.   
  
"How neanderthal." Izumo snorted. "Well," he sighed, "I suppose I've kept the poor man in suspense long enough." He held his right hand up. "Yes."   
  
Kotetsu's grin widened. "Yes!" He shouted and pushed the ring onto Izumo's finger.   
  
Izumo rolled his eyes. "You'd think it was real," he said, shaking his head.   
  
"Hey, as far as he's concerned it is. I have to play my part," Kotetsu reminded him.   
  
"Well, then, you better give me yours, so we do it right." Izumo held out his hand and Kotetsu dropped the matching band into his palm.   
  
Izumo stared at it briefly, his nerves getting the better of him. He cleared his throat as Tetsu held up his hand, though and forced them down. It was just their cover, just for the mission. He repeated those two lines in his head over and over.   
  
Why didn't he really believe them?   
  
"So, now I get a kiss, right?" Kotetsu asked.   
  
Izumo rolled his eyes again. "Playing this up a bit, aren't you?"   
  
Kotetsu smirked. "Of course not! It's what any couple would do."   
  
Izumo sighed. "Right, you're right." He laughed, then, at the grin on his friends face and leaned in.   
  
But the kiss didn't feel pretend. It didn't feel like something either of them was doing for their cover. Didn't feel like just part of the mission. As their tongues danced and lips nibbled, it felt a lot more like they really were sealing some kind of promise and when they broke apart, they stared at each other for long moments, not speaking.    
  
Izumo's eyes caught the glint of metal and he stared at it for a moment. It felt foreign and a little heavy, a reminder that it very much wasn't real. Tetsu  _hadn't_ actually proposed, he hadn't  _really_  agreed to marry the man and he wasn't keeping the ring.   
  
He wondered why that thought bothered him so much.    
  
They looked at each other again, neither saying anything for another long moment. There was something there, in both the brown and dark gazes. Something unsaid that was screaming to get out, but that neither would release.   
  
Instead, Tetsu leaned forward and kissed him again, this one soft and gentle. His eyes closed as he returned it and when it ended, Kotetsu wrapped him more tightly in those strong arms. When he could reasonably speak without his voice shaking, he whispered, "is he still watching?"   
  
He felt the deep breath, felt Tetsu look around. "No, he's turned back to the house. We can probably take a stroll through the gardens -- try to get a little closer to the house without drawing too much attention."   
  
Izumo nodded and stepped back. They turned together and Kotetsu wrapped an arm around Izumo's shoulders. Izumo put his around Tetsu's back and they started walking along the paths.   
  
They didn't get very far -- just close enough to see the huge spikes on the top of the fence -- without the guards who normally wore bored expressions to suddenly look much sharper. They turned around again and were heading back around, having communicated in their silent way that they'd just come back that night when one of the guards called out to them. "Excuse me."   
  
They turned to him, glancing at each other. "Yes?" Kotetsu asked.   
  
"Are you looking for something in particular?" The guard asked them. He wore the headquarters uniform, like those over at the main building. Kotetsu played with the ring on Izumo's finger and Zumo figured out that it was the guard that had been watching earlier.   
  
"Uh, well," he glanced at Izumo who blushed but nodded. "We were just enjoying the gardens before we went over to the office over there," he said, pointing to the door to the marriage office.   
  
"Oh," the guard said and Izumo could have sworn he looked disappointed. He leaned a little closer to Kotetsu when the guard's eyes moved over his body. Under normal circumstances, he'd have hauled off and punched someone for a look like that, but they didn't need to let the guards know just what Izumo was capable of, so he held onto his patience carefully. "Well, have a nice day, then," he said, glancing from Izumo to Kotetsu and back again. The look in the guard's eyes was enough to make Izumo grind his teeth. They very clearly said  _if you want to lose the clown, I'd be interested_ .   
  
His hand gripped Tetsu's harder and he fought to keep from telling the guy to bug the hell off. He wanted to tell the guard just how hot and sexy Kotetsu was. He wanted to flaunt just how good Tetsu was with his hands and lips. He had the insane urge to tell the guy that he was  _in love_  with his best friend and wouldn't possibly think of leaving Tetsu.   
  
And as soon as that last thought popped into his mind, his eyes flew up to Kotetsu as if his friend could actually hear it. He shook himself mentally, shoving the thought to the back of his mind to worry about later. Then he squeezed Tetsu's hand again in a not quite subtle reminder that they needed to  _go._   
  
"Thank you," Kotetsu managed and Izumo heard the anger in Tetsu's voice. The two of them turned away and when they got about half way across the garden, Tetsu leaned in to Zumo's ear. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing, I'm fine," Izumo insisted. "Just pissed at that guy."   
  
"Yeah, I saw it. I wanted to punch him for looking at you like that." Izumo glanced over to see Tetsu's jaw clenched and the muscles in it jumping.    
  
He fought the grin. "Worry not dear, I won't leave you for him."   
  
Kotetsu chuckled, though it was still a little forced. "Good to know." He stopped walking for a moment and glanced over to where the guard was, still watching them. He turned back and without preamble, pulled Izumo back up against him and crushed his lips to the other man's.    
  
Izumo's eyes slid shut and he couldn't have stopped the moan. The kiss was hard and possessive and for reasons he would never be able to explain, that felt  _really_ good. He returned the kiss, opening his mouth to Tetsu's invading tongue, and his arms came around his friend, gripping the back of the other man's shirt in his fists.    
  
When they broke apart, Izumo's lips looked and felt a little bruised and he felt... branded. Almost like Kotetsu had just claimed him. He stared at his friend, more than a little stunned at the kiss, but he couldn't find himself angry at that. Instead, his lips spread in a shaky smile.   
  
Tetsu looked over and the guard had turned away to talk to someone else. Kotetsu smirked and pivoted on his heel to walk back down the sidewalk. He glanced once more over his shoulder and the guard who'd stopped them and two others were still keeping an eye on them.   
  
Kotetsu sighed and continued their walk. One more look as they approached the building again told him that they were still being scrutinized. Well, there was nothing for it. He tightened his hand on Izumo's and turned the knob.   
  
"Oh you're back! I'm so excited! Do I get to marry you now?" Karai clapped her hands and bounced on the balls of her feet.   
  
Izumo and Kotetsu glanced at each other and swallowed.  _Oh boy..._


	20. Chapter 20

They narrowly escaped the office.   
  
It took some fast thinking and faster talking, but they managed to convince her that they'd just lost the form and wanted a new one. She convinced them to stay long enough to discuss vows -- which both of them got more than a little nervous about -- and even clothing. Since, apparently, neither of them had even  _thought_ about wearing anything special for it. Karai had just about had a fit over  _that_  - if they were actually  _planning_ it, rather than getting married on the spot, then they needed nice clothes. They'd exchanged glances at that and both of them had the feeling they were glad they  _weren't_ sticking around.   
  
After all of that, they had to promise that they  _really would_ be back within the next few days, for sure, to  _actually_ get married. Those assurances made, she finally let them go with another form in hand, along with a script of the vows they were supposed to make and a list of things to wear.   
  
Both men looked faintly green by the time they got back out into the humid air.    
  
"You okay?" Kotetsu asked once they were off the grounds. He squeezed Izumo's hand to get his attention.   
  
Izumo looked over at his friend. "Yeah, just... was a lot to... deal with."   
  
"Yeah," Kotetsu agreed, "I find myself quite glad I've never considered a wedding before." He shook his head. "Who knew so much went into one?"   
  
"And geez, that's a... what did she call it?" He frowned in thought.   
  
"Simple. She said that was a  _simple_  one. I don't know, special clothes? Places to stand?" He shook his head. "I swear, if I ever  _do_  get married, it's in Tsunade's office."   
  
"Here, here," Izumo said and they laughed. Then the question of just  _who_  they'd marry popped into both of their heads. They stared at each other a moment, then continued on toward the inn, neither speaking.    
  
As they approached the front, Izumo cleared his throat. "What do you want to do for dinner?"   
  
Kotetsu considered his friend for a moment. Izumo still looked a bit pale. Heat had never been the other man's friend and with the emotional roller coaster they'd been on along with a seriously fucked up sleep schedule, it was bound to put his friend's body out of sync. "Why don't I go pick us up some ramen to go?"   
  
"I could go with you," Izumo offered, but Kotetsu shook his head.    
  
"It's okay, I don't mind. Go on up, get a shower, just don't use up all the water in River country on it. I want one, too." Kotesu squeezed Izumo's hand and nudged him toward the door.   
  
Izumo gave a half smile, recognizing what Kotetsu was doing. "Better hurry then, or I will."    
  
Kotetsu chuckled, then leaned in to leave a light kiss on the other man. But when their lips met, Izumo's other hand cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for something quite a bit longer and a lot heavier. There was emotion there that Kotetsu couldn't begin to untangle. He took it in, not knowing what else to do with it and simply kissed Izumo back with everything he could.    
  
When they broke apart, Kotetsu brushed the hair back from Izumo's face. "You sure you're okay?"   
  
Izumo nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Probably just the heat getting to me."   
  
"Of course, I forget how much it doesn't sit well with you. I'll get some extra water." He knew quite well what the heat did, but he let Izumo say it anyway.   
  
Izumo nodded again. "Thanks, see you in a few," he murmured, dropping another kiss on Kotetsu before stepping back.    
  
Kotetsu watched him head into the inn, then turned and started walking toward the store he'd seen earlier. He wondered when it had become such second nature to kiss goodbye or touch as much as they had. In just over three days, they'd gone from being shy about holding hands to touching almost constantly.    
  
He definitely wasn't complaining. He never thought he'd get to do that with his best friend, never imagined he'd be free to wrap the other man in his arms and just hold. And he certainly never even dreamed that he'd be able to lean over and just _kiss_ .   
  
He was so lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the store. He shook his head at himself and turned into the building. It was nice and cool in the interior, and he took a brief minute to simply enjoy it. He went first to the refrigerators for the bottled water and tea that Izumo liked.    
  
He stopped to pick up a couple of other things including a bag of chips that were Zumo's favorite, and even added a couple of ice cream treats to the pile. By the time he got to the counter, he had a nice sized collection of purchases.    
  
He was going to take crap for the gel for his spikes that he'd run out of, he knew it. But maybe Izumo wouldn't give him too much trouble when he handed the man the lotion his friend liked to use for the dry skin that was so bad in the heat.   
  
He paid for everything and thanked the cashier profusely for wrapping the ice cream up tightly. Then he stopped at the ramen stand they'd been to the day before. A short time later, he was opening the door to their room to hear the shower still running.   
  
He set the bags onto the tiny table and approached the bathroom. "Zumo?" He called.   
  
He didn't get an answer at first, so he opened the door and peeked around it. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Izumo's hand was on his hard cock, moving fast. One arm held him up, his eyes were closed, and head was thrown back as he worked himself.    
  
But that wasn't the biggest thing that shocked him, no. It was what came out of his friend's mouth next.   
  
"Oh God...  _Tetsu_ ..." Izumo moaned, body tensing. "Fuck, oh fuck..." the hand moved a little faster, his eyes squeezed tighter and the one on the wall fisted as his friend's orgasm got closer.   
  
He needed to move, needed to get out of there.    
  
He needed to do something about the incredibly uncomfortable erection he now had in his own pants.   
  
He couldn't seem to make himself do any of the above. He must have made a noise or something, though. Or maybe his presence was simply sensed, he didn't know. Because at that moment, Izumo looked up and their eyes met.   
  
And his friend came.    
  
"Oh fuck!" The shout echoed around the tiled room and Kotetsu watched as Zumo's cock twitched and the thick white fluid covered the wall in front of him.   
  
And his own dick hardened almost painfully.   
  
They stared at each other for a long moment, neither able to move. Yet again, he needed to do  _something_  but he couldn't seem to make his body respond to any commands. He was rooted to the spot, his eyes locked on his friend's.   
  
Izumo hadn't moved, either. His softening cock was still in his hand, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his shortened breath. Their eyes were still locked on each other. Izumo swallowed, head resting back against the wall.    
  
His friend recovered first. He stood up, letting go of his cock and cleared his throat. "There's enough room," he said quietly.   
  
There could be no mistaking the meaning behind that. Kotetsu stared for a full minute, trying to unlock his brain enough to respond, to tell him "it's okay" and "he can wait." He shouldn't do it, he knew that. He should  _not_  strip his clothes off like he was doing and he should  _not_  step into the shower.   
  
Like he was doing.   
  
He knew that he shouldn't let Izumo's arms wrap around him from behind or the hand curl around his cock. He braced himself on the tile, reminding himself that he was already damned. He may as well make sure he had plenty to be damned for.   
  
His head fell back against Izumo's shoulder as the talented hand started stroking him. He felt lips nibble on his ear and a moan escaped his throat, long and low. The other hand slid up over his stomach and chest to pluck at his nipples, driving him even crazier.   
  
"Oh God, Zumo," he whispered, the sound lost to the pounding of water on tile. He felt the cock start to harden against his ass and another groan came out. He rocked against it, earning himself an answering sound from his friend.   
  
But the hand on his cock tightened slightly, drawing his attention back there more. Zumo added a slight twist, then the palm slid over the head and he simply stopped thinking. He felt the nibbling on his shoulder, the other hand ghosting over his abs to slide down and start playing with his balls. His climax was screaming closer with each stroke of his friend's hand and there was nothing he could do about it except hold on and go along for the ride.   
  
"Nngh. C...close... Zumo..." he moaned and heard an answering hum from his friend. The hand moved a little faster, there was a slightly sharper bite to his shoulder and the next groan was very, very loud. "Oh... fuck... oh... nngh... God... going to..." He broke off, unable to form anything more coherent.   
  
"That's it, Tetsu. Come for me," Izumo's voice flowed into his ear and sent him over the edge.   
  
"Oh fuck, ZUMO!" He shouted as the orgasm crashed into him. He shuddered with it, choking sounds coming from his throat, the climax screaming through his whole body. Izumo's hand continued to move, milking every possible bit of pleasure out of him.   
  
When it was over, he went limp, his arm and Izumo the only things keeping him upright. His heart was pounding, breath coming in gasps as he tried to get a handle on his own body. Thinking was beyond him at that point.   
  
Izumo's arms tightened around him and he felt light kisses trail over his back. He swallowed and, sure that he could hold himself up, he spun around, surprising his friend. He pulled Izumo into his arms and captured those incredible lips, kissing his friend, hard.    
  
The other man's arms went around him and Izumo responded to the kiss. It was full of tongue and teeth and emotion. He pulled back briefly, then shifted them, pinning Izumo to the wall and went right back to kissing the other man. Izumo's hands slid down to cup his ass and pull him in tighter.    
  
When they broke apart a moment later, Kotetsu registered the hardness against his leg. "Are you..." he started, but Izumo just shook his head.   
  
"I'm fine," he whispered, hand coming up to cup Kotetsu's face. "We need to clean up and get out."   
  
Kotetsu nodded, dropped another kiss on his friend's lips, then stood back.   
  
They didn't speak as they cleaned each other up, both a little too focused on the questions, the doubts and the host of other things running through their heads. When they were done, they stepped out, dried each other off and moved back out to the main room.   
  
Kotetsu made a face when he discovered the quickly-melting ice cream. He'd completely forgotten about it when he'd been greeted with the sight of a masturbating Izumo. It was only partially melted, though, so they ate what they could, laughing at each other over the mess they made.   
  
Kotetsu reached over to wipe a bit of it off of Izumo's chin and decided instead to lick it off. "We'll never get to the rest of the food that way," Izumo whispered, words ending on a moan as the lips and tongue strayed from the dripped ice cream and down over Izumo's neck.   
  
"Mmm. Not hungry," Kotetsu answered him, continuing the trail, but better sense prevailed -- for once -- and he pulled back anyway, using a napkin to get the rest of it off and causing Izumo to chuckle.   
  
They ate their ramen in silence, then took care of the trash. It was still fairly early, leaving them with time on their hands. By unspoken agreement, they dressed, then stretched out on the bed together -- fully dressed -- to rest a bit before they headed out for the investigation.   
  
"We should be ready to leave in case we manage to get down there and retrieve the scroll," Izumo mused.   
  
"Yeah, probably not a bad idea. We can pack everything up and have it ready. Maybe even leave it somewhere before we go down into that sub-level," Kotetsu agreed.   
  
Izumo nodded. "That's good. We'll do that. I want to wait a bit, anyway and catch it on the first guard shift change. The first group is a little too alert for my liking."   
  
"Good idea. Well, then, we should get some rest." Kotetsu said, rolling to set the alarm clock.    
  
"Yeah," Izumo murmured. He settled down into Kotetsu's arms, though, wide awake.   
  
He had no idea what had prompted him to invite Kotetsu into the shower earlier. He knew what had caused his friend to be the one he thought about while he masturbated. For that matter, he probably knew, subconsciously, that he wouldn't have had time to actually start and finish before his friend got back to the room.   
  
He shouldn't have started it in the first place, but the kisses, the touches... even the proposal, as fake as it had been, had all gotten to him. Then he'd walked into the room and, of course, the first thing his eyes fell on was the bed - where they'd almost had sex. And by that point it was all over.    
  
He prayed that they'd be able to get the scroll that night. It was getting harder and harder to keep away from his best friend. It was getting harder and harder to keep his emotions contained and their cover as  _just_  cover.   
  
And they did, in fact, still have other people to think about. He sighed as Raidou's face floated to the front of his mind, causing a stab of pain. He really did miss the man, really did care about him -- really did love him. He thought about the fact that if he and Tetsu ended up wanting to be together, it was going to hurt Raidou quite a bit. And in that moment, he realized it was going to hurt him, too.   
  
He let loose another sigh, felt Tetsu's arms tighten around him and knew that his friend was just as confused and just as crazy as he was. He was willing to bet that Tetsu was just as conflicted over Genma as he was over Raidou. Something had to happen, something had to give. They couldn't stay like this and they both knew it.   
  
The problem was, neither of them really knew what they could do about it.


	21. Chapter 21

Genma tilted his head forward, letting the hot spray wash over him. He wished it would just wash away the confusing thoughts, but he wouldn’t be that lucky. The best he could hope for was that it would wake him up. Though he’d probably need coffee for that, too.   
  
He’d stumbled in the door that morning after reporting in and showered enough to remove the blood -- most of which wasn’t his -- and the other uncontemplable stains and fluids from his body. Then he’d fallen onto the bed and managed to achieve blissful oblivion.   
  
Unfortunately, that never lasts. Now he was awake again, and, regrettably, coherent. Which only meant that he was open to thinking.   
  
He didn’t want to think. There were still way too many things he wasn’t ready to face, things he’d managed to put  _away_  and  _forget about_  until now. He didn’t want to deal with them yet, wasn’t quite ready to remember all of them.   
  
He was seriously considering that once he dragged his sorry ass from the shower, he might just go down to the Kunai to make sure he still couldn’t think or remember. Then maybe, if he drank enough, he could come back home, crash back onto the bed and go right back to sleep.   
  
If he was really lucky, he’d be sent out on a solo mission tomorrow and he could put some space between him and his best friend. And  _then_ , when he’d completed his mission and was on his way home, he’d allow himself to think.   
  
No, right now, he didn’t want to think. Because thinking took him right back to the end of the last mission. It took him right back to the cave, and right back to having sex with Raidou.    
  
He’d had sex with Raidou.   
  
He still couldn’t quite believe it.   
  
He would have thought that, after all the people he’d been with over the years,  _one_ encounter wouldn’t mess with him so much. But then again, that one encounter was with Raidou. The man he’d been in love with for so long he’d stopped counting.   
  
No, he didn’t want to think about that. If he thought about anything, he wanted it to be Kotetsu, the man he’d finally committed himself to.   
  
The one who was, at that moment, on a mission with his own best friend. Posing as a lover with that best friend. Undoubtedly kissing and holding hands and any number of other things. All with that best friend.   
  
Genma shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrated on  _just_ Kotetsu. He worked to think of  _only_ his lover. Whom he missed insanely in that moment.   
  
He closed his eyes again and brought the picture of the man to mind. Hair in spikes, devious grin on his face, those incredibly sexy slanted eyes. He could see the lean, muscular body and that tight ass. He could imagine the man’s lips on his. And he _ached_ .   
  
He sighed, shut the water off and snatched the towel off the bar, burying his face in it. He needed to get a grip. It’s not like he was never without the man. For pity’s sake, they’d been apart enough that he should be getting used to it. He’d be home in a few more days and with any luck, Genma could stay for a while, too.   
  
He finished drying his face off then grabbed the senbon that he had waiting on the bathroom counter and stuck it between his teeth. He finished drying off and headed to his bedroom to get dressed.   
  
And stopped dead in the hallway. Raidou was standing at the end of the hall, watching him. He blinked stupidly at the scarred man for a moment. "Rai?"   
  
"I called out twice." Raidou’s voice was a bit rusty and that caused reality to settle more firmly into Genma’s brain, reminding him that he was still quite naked.   
  
"Oh, um..." He blinked one more time, shook his head and continued into his bedroom.    
  
"You okay? You don’t usually miss someone else in your apartment." Raidou raised an eyebrow at him from his position in the doorway.   
  
Genma paused at his closet to consider his choices. "I’ve had maybe half a dozen people besides myself in my apartment since the war. All were shinobi and all invited. The most recent, of course, being you and Tetsu," Genma pointed out. "I don’t think even Iruka sets his traps anymore."   
  
Raidou shook his head. "No, he doesn’t. I was talking to him at the Kunai about it. Which is why I’m here."   
  
Genma looked up as he pulled his pants on. "Oh? You’re here about Iruka?"   
  
Raidou stared at him. "No, I thought you might want to get a drink or something."   
  
Genma considered him a moment. The last person he really wanted to talk to -- especially with lowered inhibitions -- was Raidou. On the other hand, he really did _not_  want to spend the evening alone at home, either. He knew all he’d end up doing was thinking. About Tetsu, about Raidou and even about Izumo. He’d dwell on the whole damned mess and that was just slightly worse than drinking with Raidou and taking the chance that he’d say too much.    
  
Besides, he couldn’t avoid the man forever. "Okay," he said, finally.   
  
Raidou nodded and Genma had the feeling his friend knew what was on his mind. And he realized it was probably on the other man’s, as well. Genma knew he did, in fact, love Izumo. He’d seen the expression on the taller man’s face when Radiou was looking at the chuunin. It was one of the things that had hurt so damned much.  _  
  
Until Kotetsu_ , he reminded himself.   
  
He sighed and turned to pull his shirt on. "Have you eaten?" Raidou asked.   
  
Genma shook his head. "No. Don’t really want anything, either."   
  
Raidou had no answer for that. It was quite obvious why he didn’t want to eat. Food meant the alcohol would absorb more slowly. "Could use a cup of coffee, though," Gen said, instead.   
  
Raidou let the sigh out this time. "Gen..." he started, but cut himself off at the look the younger man shot him.   
  
Genma snagged a bandanna off of his dresser and headed to the kitchen. "If you don’t want to wait for me to brew one and drink it, I can meet you there."   
  
"You know I don’t care."   
  
He ignored that. "Want some?" He asked instead, sticking the carafe under the water faucet.   
  
"Sure," Raidou said and Genma heard the careful tone of voice. He glanced over his shoulder at his friend, then sighed again.   
  
"Look, I’m just..." he bit his tongue to cut off what he was going to say.  _Not sure I want to face the fact that we fucked?_  No, that wasn’t right because he knew that, despite the fact that they’d done it to deal with the shutdown, they hadn’t  _just_ fucked.  _That I don’t want to address the idea that it wasn’t just fucking?_  "Missing Tetsu," he said, instead.   
  
And nearly lost his senbon when he saw the minor wince pass over Raidou’s face. He blinked at his friend for a moment then turned back to the coffee maker. He managed to spill water as he poured it into the machine and miscounted twice while he measured the grounds. The idea that he missed Tetsu bothered Raidou?   
  
But... why?   
  
He swallowed hard, flipped the switch to start the brewing process and busied himself with cups, spoons and the sugar bowl -- which, he knew, was the only way Raidou could stand the coffee. His mind was going in about fifty different directions, but it kept coming back to the same place. Why on Earth would him missing Tetsu have bothered Raidou?   
  
  
Raidou watched his friend fight with the coffee and fought the urge to offer to help. He knew Gen needed to use it to get himself together. He wasn’t exactly in the best frame of mind to help, anyway.    
  
Because he was still trying to come to terms with what happened. He wasn’t entirely sure it had sunk in yet.    
  
Though that seemed a little ridiculous because it was the only thing on his mind since they left the cave and started home. Which they’d done not long after it happened. Neither of them had really wanted to hang around. They’d decided in their own silent way to keep going.   
  
He hadn’t slept much at all that day. He passed out for a while from sheer exhaustion. But he had the kind of metabolism that let him go when a lot of others quit. It was what made him a good bodyguard.   
  
But it only succeeded in making him rather miserable today. There’d been very little escape from the constant thoughts and questions circling in his head.    
  
He hadn’t been the playboy that Genma had, but he’d had his share of experience. Even after the scars, there were still other jounin and even a few of the ANBU who prowled the Kunai for partners. So he’d never lacked for someone to help relieve the tension, until Izumo.   
  
But even Izumo hadn’t felt like Genma had. It was close, he’d give his boyfriend that, but it wasn’t  _quite_  the same. And that had been driving him damned near insane.   
  
But what, exactly, did that mean? Was he wrong all this time to bury his want of Genma and go after Izumo? Should he have pushed harder, maybe? Fought for Gen instead of just letting him go?   
  
How much does that matter now? He had another person to think about. And he did love Izumo. Just the thought of letting the smaller man go made him ache.    
  
More circling. He sighed and looked up when Genma set the coffee cup on the table in front of him. "I’ve sweetened it for you," he murmured then turned around to get his own cup.   
  
He didn’t sit. Instead, he leaned against the counter and watched Raidou over the top of the mug. Raidou took a sip of his coffee, nearly burning himself. He managed to not spill or spit it out through sheer force of will. He set the mug onto the table and sat back, Genma’s flimsy kitchen chair squeaking in protest.   
  
The silence and tension hung heavy between the friends, frustration at their situation, at the awkwardness that had leaked into their friendship, underlying it. Raidou opened his mouth to speak with no idea what he was going to say when there was a knock at the front door.   
  
Genma threw him a puzzled look and headed out of the kitchen. Raidou followed him just in time to see an ANBU nin at the door. "Namiashi," the turtle-masked nin greeted him. "Glad you’re here, too. You and Shuranui have been requested in the Hokage’s office as soon as possible."   
  
"Thank you, Turtle," Genma replied, voice rough. The ANBU nin nodded and turned to Raidou to wait for his nod. As soon as it was given, the turtle-masked ANBU poofed.   
  
Raidou and Genma stared at each other for a long moment. "It could be anything," Raidou said, not sounding one bit like he believed that.   
  
"Right. It could be," Genma agreed. He turned and stuffed his feet into his sandals and snatched his keys off the hook with jerky movements.   
  
Raidou put a hand on Genma’s shoulder. "Gen."   
  
Genma looked up at him and Raidou was surprised at just how much fear was in his friend’s eyes. "Don’t tell me they’re fine. We don’t know that."   
  
"No, we don’t know. But they  _could_  be. And this could have nothing to do with them." Raidou reminded him.   
  
Genma closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then a second. Finally, after the third, he opened them again. "You’re right. Let’s go."   
  
  
It took them less than two minutes to make it to the Hokage tower. If Tsunade was surprised at all by how quickly they got there, she didn’t let it show. She also didn’t waste any time.   
  
"You’ll go home and change into uniform and leave as soon as the briefing is over," she began and they glanced at each other again. "We’ve just received some very disturbing information."    
  
She paused and looked at each of them. "You need to keep a cool head, do you understand me?" She asked and waited for two heads to bob in curt nods. She considered them again briefly, then continued. "The intel we received on the River daimyou and those surrounding him is wrong."   
  
Genma gritted his teeth around his senbon and he saw the muscles in Raidou’s arms tense from fisted hands inside pockets. He took a deep breath and worked to concentrate on the rest of her orders. "We were told that he didn’t trust ninja and, as such didn’t employ them. But we just received word from Suna about three of their missing-nin who were discovered to be working for him."   
  
"Have..." Genma started and Tsunade shook her head.   
  
"Not yet. But we aren’t expecting them for another five days, at the earliest. You orders are simple - stop them from trying to retrieve the scroll. If not, or if they’re already in the middle of it, assist them as needed." She paused and took a sip of something that was obviously not tea. "We’re only aware of three missing-nin, but I don’t have to tell you what that means."   
  
If there are three, there could be more. Genma was well aware of it, especially after the faulty intel they had on their last mission. He glanced again at Raidou who met his look briefly before turning back to Tsunade.   
  
"At best, it’s a day and a half to Kouyou. Take some civilian clothes, so that you can blend in if you manage to make it in time. Questions?" She looked from one man to the other.   
  
"If they’re hurt, do we have to leave anything?" Genma asked before he could stop himself.   
  
Tsunade again considered them both before answering. "No." She paused once more, then said quietly, "Bring them home."   
  
They both nodded again. "Yes, Lady Tsunade," Genma answered for them. Every bit of his normally lazy appearance gone.   
  
"Good. Dismissed!"    
  
  
Less then five minutes later, they were changed, packed and through the West gates, on their way.


	22. Chapter 22

When the alarm went off and Kotetsu rolled to smack it into submission, they were both a little surprised that they'd actually fallen asleep. They were a little more surprised to discover that they were, in fact, still dressed and simply curled up around each other. Izumo sat up and rubbed at his eyes, yawning. "Didn't expect to fall asleep," he managed around the yawn.   
  
"Me either. Guess we needed it," Kotetsu said, his own yawn struggling to be let out.   
  
"Guess so," Izumo sighed. "Well, let's get going. If we're lucky, we can be on our way home tonight."   
  
"That would be nice," Kotetsu replied, though his voice sounded like he wasn't quite sure that was true. They stared at each other a moment, then turned at the same time to get their things together.   
  
A few minutes later, they were on their way through town, this time slipping through shadows and back alleys. As they approached the north side of the compound, they found the roof they'd used the night before and crouched in the corner to watch.   
  
"We can leave the bags here. I doubt anyone will disturb them," Kotetsu suggested.   
  
"And its not like there's anything important in them - well, that anyone can get to, anyway." Izumo pointed out.   
  
"Right." They still wore civilian clothes, but they'd both decided that the shuriken holder and back pouch were a bit too important if they found themselves in a fight.    
  
"Okay," Izumo said, glancing at his watch. "We've got about twenty minutes before shift change. We're agreed to go for the house?"   
  
"Only place I've been able to figure would get us in besides that one door."   
  
Izumo nodded. "Alright. We can skirt the wall, staying under the trees. If we do it right, we should only be exposed for a minute or two to get over the iron fence."   
  
Kotetsu's eyes danced over the parts of the compound he could see form there. "That should work. Don't forget, there's about ten meters between the last tree and the fence."   
  
Izumo pursed his lips. "Yeah. But we should be able to get there before the first patrol actually starts. If we have to, we can wait in the shadows until they do their first circuit."   
  
"True." Kotetsu glanced over at his friend. "Hey," he started and waited until Izumo looked over at him. "Um... look, if it looks like it's going to get ugly, just... get out of there, okay?"   
  
Izumo blinked at him a moment. "I'll promise that if you do."   
  
Kotetsu frowned. "I don't want you getting hurt."   
  
Izumo paused and fought the urge to sigh. "Do you really think it would be any easier on me to see you hurt?"   
  
Kotetsu glanced away. "No."   
  
Izumo didn't say anything further, just waited. Finally, Kotetsu sighed. "We'll both get out."   
  
Izumo nodded. "Good." He reached up to touch Kotetsu's face and noticed that he'd never taken the ring off that Tetsu had put on his finger. Had that only been earlier that day? Seemed like a lot longer than that. He shook the thought off and conveniently forgot to take it off again. "Look..." he paused again. "You're important to me. Okay?"   
  
Kotetsu smiled. "Of course I am. What would you do without me?"   
  
Izumo snorted. "Get bored. I wouldn't have anyone to pull out of trouble."   
  
Kotetsu laughed. "See? You need me around."   
  
"Exactly. So, no getting hurt, because I am not carrying your heavy ass all the way home." Izumo said, poking Tetsu in the chest.   
  
"Hey! You weigh more than I do!"   
  
"That doesn't make you any less heavy," Izumo pointed out.   
  
Kotetsu snorted. "Fine. How about we both  _not_  get hurt and we  _both_ get out. Hmm?"   
  
"See? I knew you'd see it my way," Izumo smirked and turned back to watch the guards. "Heads up, they're getting ready to go in."   
  
Izumo glanced over at his friend to see Tetsu shift from playful to shinobi. It never ceased to make Izumo just a little proud that his friend could put the crap aside when necessary. He turned his attention back to the guards and watched them start their last patrol. "Get ready," he whispered and caught the spikes bounce in affirmation out of the corner of his eye.   
  
When the guards started back along their route, Izumo and Kotetsu slipped off of the roof and landed in the alley. Across the street and up into the tree and they paused. When they were greeted with silence, they slid over the wall and crouched in the brush. After a quick glance around to make sure they were still alone, the followed the dance of light and shadow along the wall until they got to the last tree.   
  
Here, they paused again. The second shift of guards had just come out from the guardhouse and were starting their first patrol. Izumo signalled to Kotetsu and they watched until the one nearest them started walking in the other direction. It took every bit of patience Izumo possessed to wait, but he managed. Once he was far enough, they took off, channelled chakra into their feet and were over the fence.   
  
Back into the shadows of the next tree, they stopped once more to make sure they weren't spotted or followed. Assured, they approached the house and started around. It wasn't until they'd gone half way around that they found what they were looking for.    
  
The courtyard in the back of the house had a garden similar to that of the main compound. Flowers and trees abounded, and right in the center was a pond that was fed by another branch of the stream that came in from the river. At the other end, it emptied into another branch, right next to the bamboo fountain.    
  
Grateful for the noise of the running water and clack of the fountain to mask their footsteps, they slipped through the open shoji door they'd found. The room was little more than an entry way or mud room. A line of pegs was set into one wall, garden hat and apron hanging from one. There were two small jackets and a larger one next to the apron. Below the hooks was a row of sandals - two adult pairs and two that definitely belonged to children. And there, on the opposite wall from the entrance were two doors leading back out. One that obviously led to the main part of the house.   
  
And one that didn't  _look_  like it could lead much of anywhere. And sure enough, the other side showed them a stairway down.   
  
They glanced at each other, then took a deep breath and, pushing chakra once more into their feet to help keep quiet, they started down.   
  
The stairwell itself was rather dark, lit only sporadically by dim bulbs. The stairs were wooden and, if they hadn't been using chakra to keep their feet off of them, Izumo and Kotetsu were sure they would have creaked.   
  
About half way down, the stairs turned at a ninety-degree angle and the two of them paused. Izumo peeked around the wall, but all he could see was more stairs. Fighting the urge to sigh, they continued.   
  
Finally, what felt like a ridiculously long time later, they found the bottom. A long hall stretched in front of them, lit the same way the stairs were. There were no doors that they could see, and based on the length of the hall, Izumo had a feeling it came out underneath the main headquarters building.   
  
Casting another glance at each other, they followed the hallway. The walls were made of stone, the floor, dirt, so at least they could release their chakra and save it for a real fight, if necessary. The weak lights hung from an indistinguishable ceiling and Izumo felt a chill run down his spine over the fact that he could see so little of the details.   
  
When they finally got to the other end of the hall -- which could only have taken them a few minutes, but felt like it took an hour -- they were greeted with a simple shoji door. Another exchanged look, and Izumo reached out and eased the door open a crack.   
  
The other side was another hallway, but this one had doors marching down either wall. When no one called out, they opened the door enough to slip through and closed it carefully behind themselves again.   
  
Still no noise and they both had a minute to hope that it was mostly deserted. Perhaps they could get the scroll and get the hell out of there with no one the wiser.   
  
After a quick, silent discussion, they decided to stick together. They'd counted eight doors that they could see in the weak illumination left by the wall sconces in that part of the hallway and both were sure that there were many more. However, the possibility that they'd run into a room full of people was too likely, so they didn't want to risk separating. When it came to a fight, they were much more effective together.   
  
The first door knob turned easily in Izumo's hand. He slowly pulled the door back on silent hinges and peeked into the room.    
  
They were almost -  _almost_  - disappointed to discover it was empty. It would have been just a little too much to ask to find what they needed in the first room they came across. It boasted nothing more than a basic cot which both of them wondered about, but then wasn't the time to question.    
  
The second room was much the same. A table, a few chairs and an empty bookshelf was all that occupied that one. Sighing, they moved on.   
  
Two more rooms like the first two and they were waffling between angry and despairing of ever finding the damned thing. It wasn't until they got to the fifth room that anything interesting appeared.   
  
This room had a small bed, a dresser, a small desk and a set of bookshelves -- filled with a variety of books, as well as a chair to use at the desk. Unfortunately, after going through most of the books, digging through the dresser and desk and even looking under the mattress and bed, they came up empty-handed. Kotetsu growled. "I'm starting to think there  _is_  no scroll."   
  
"We heard them talking about it," Izumo reminded him.   
  
"We heard them talking about something - they never actually said the word 'scroll'," he pointed out.   
  
"True, but there really weren't many other things they could have been talking about. And we know that the person they were mentioning is a former Leaf nin."7   
  
Kotetsu sighed. "I know. Sorry, let's go."   
  
One more quick glance around and they left as quietly as they'd entered. But three rooms later, they were no closer to the scroll. Just as Kotetsu was about to punch something in frustration, they discovered another door at that end of the hall. "Finally," Tetsu muttered and they approached it.   
  
But this time, there were voices on the other side. Eyes wide, they turned their heads to listen. There were a few words here and there that they caught, but none of them could be understood. Until, that is, the voices approached.    
  
Izumo and Kotetsu slipped into the first door along the hallway and prayed to every deity imaginable that whoever was out there would pass them up. With held breath, they listened as the door was opened, and two sets of footsteps passed by, neither of their owners talking. When they were sure that the other two were gone, Kotetsu and Izumo peered around the door.   
  
Finding an empty hallway, they headed back to the end. The two that had come through had left it open and Kotetsu and Izumo looked through to see a large, open room. This one was made to be comfortable. There were chairs set in groups on a large rug that covered a stone floor, a huge overhead light of some sort and small side tables next to the chairs. On the wall opposite them was another door leading out, along with several along the side walls. No one was in the room, though the lights were on, if still low.    
  
More hand signals and they decided to go right first. These rooms appeared to be offices of some sort. Larger desks, more bookshelves. No windows, of course, but there was art on the walls and rugs on the floors.    
  
This desk was full of correspondence. Mostly between the daimyou and the "Yori" that they'd heard about the last time they were in the building. Plans for an attack on Suna, co-planned with the Wind daimyou were discussed in one. Kotetsu tucked a few of those into his pocket and they moved on to the next set. This one discussed plans for an attack on Konoha. It mentioned a name neither of the two men were familiar with, but one of these letters was added to Tetsu's pocket before they moved on. The rest of the letters were deliberately vague and uninformative.   
  
They left that office and moved on to the next. The second was much like the first, though there was very little in this desk. Apparently whoever used that one wasn't much for writing. Aside from a few dusty books on the shelves and a deck of well-used playing cards, there was very little to find.   
  
In the third office, however, they struck gold. Decorated like the first, it had paintings on the walls, a thick, rich rug on the floor and gleaming wooden furniture. The immense desk was set against one wall, a leather-upholstered chair behind it. The shelves were crammed full of books of all sorts from military tactics to ninja training to fiction. It was obviously a used office.   
  
The desk itself was covered in paperwork. They found more correspondence from the person in Fire country who was promising that they would be taking over as daimyou soon and would be pleased to form an alliance to get rid of 'those pesky ninja,' as letter called them. Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged amused glances at that and turned back to it. More letters, enough to hang this person, the River daimyou and several other key people, were left out like they never expected to be found.   
  
And both of the chuunin realized that they didn't expect it. They really thought, based on the language of the correspondence, that the ninja were stupid and lazy. The guys shook their head at it and set the last of the letters aside.    
  
More drawers, more searching and then finally, in the back of the bottom drawer, they found it.    
  
It was sealed with a complicated series of them and neither chuunin was going to try to force it. They weren't experts in seals, but they knew that Hikaru was, so there was no way they'd be able to get it open. But the Leaf symbol on the outside of the scroll was enough. It was the one they were looking for.    
  
After a brief heated discussion, it was decided that as tempting as it was to continue searching, they needed to get the hell out of there before they pushed their luck. They closed the office up and headed back down the hallway to try to get out the way they'd gone in.   
  
Halfway to their goal, they heard voices again and slipped into one of the empty rooms. Their hearts pounded, skin tingling in awareness until the two had passed. As soon as the voices faded, they took off again.   
  
Neither breathed easily until they hit the night air.    
  
Around the house, they had to wait in the shadows just a few minutes for the patrol to pass. As soon as the guard was out of sight, they were over the fence and dancing through the shadows once again. One more pause in the brush at the base of the tree they'd used earlier and when the guards were yet again out of sight, they cleared the wall and took off for the roof.   
  
Packs on their backs, they wove through the alleys to the gates. The forced themselves to slow down and  _walk_  out of the gates. The guards behind the counter barely paid them attention, obviously not worrying about anyone  _leaving_  the city.   
  
As soon as they were out of eyesight, they hit the trees and took off.   
  


* * *

  
"I'm telling you, those footsteps didn't belong to any of our guys," Yori insisted.   
  
"No one can get down here, our guards are too good," Daimyou Toshio maintained.   
  
Yori sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The daimyou could be a very annoying person. "Overconfidence is going to be your downfall. You pay me to second-guess everything. I'm telling you that it's something to look into."   
  
Toshio waved a hand as he took one of the chairs in the main room. "If you really think it's necessary," he sighed.   
  
Yori nodded. "I do," he assured the other man, opening his office. He stopped dead and stared. Anyone else would look at the stacks of papers on his desk and see the same thing they always had. Not Yori. "Someone's been in here," he growled, hurrying to his desk.    
  
"What? Impossible!" The daimyou stared at him, disbelieveing.   
  
"My papers have been gone through," Yori said, pulling the bottom drawer open. He reached into the back, but when he came up empty-handed, he slammed the drawer back closed. "Leaf!"   
  
"What?" Toshio blinked at him.   
  
"Konoha sent ninja to retrieve it. I  _told_  you they would!" Yori stormed from the room, yanking open the door on the other side. He banged on the first door and waited impatiently. A moment later, the door opened to show a sleepy red-head, scratching his side.   
  
"Wha?" He said, yawning.   
  
"Wake  _UP!_  We've been compromised," Yori growled.   
  
The man's gaze sharpened instantly. "Compromised?"   
  
"The scroll is gone. Get them moving," Yori ordered and spun on his heel. "If we can't recover that, if we don't stop them, it's over."   
  
Toshio stared at him a moment, lips pressing in anger. "Do what's necessary," he said and turned around, stalking off.   
  
Yori turned to the man next to him. "Find them. Get the scroll."   
  
The man, who was tying his scratched-out Suna headband around his neck, nodded. "Anything else?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder as the other rooms in that corridor emptied.   
  
Yori considered him a moment. "Yes. Kill them."


	23. Chapter 23

They got about half way to the Fire Country border before they realized they were being followed. They didn't dare slow down, but after the search and the chakra they'd already used, they both knew they weren't likely to be able to get past the ANBU patrol border before they ran out of energy.   
  
Yet again relying on their silent communication, they stopped long enough to ditch their packs and choose the place they would face whoever was chasing them. They found a spot open enough for them to move but still allow them cover.    
  
They laid out what traps they could in the time they had allowed. Kotetsu set up two with explosive tags attached to wire then hid them in the grass and leaves. Izumo took chakra wire, coated it in his syrup, stretched it between two more trees, and arranged it to use the dancing shadows of the branches to keep it out of sight. He set his own paper tags and stepped back to survey his work. With any luck, their followers would stumble on it, get nice and caught up, blow up and buy them enough time to put real distance between them. Satisfied, Izumo went back to meet up with Kotetsu.   
  
Kotetsu summoned his weaponry, passed one of his connected swords to Izumo then set his conch mace to the side and out of sight. One more glance at Kotetsu, who nodded his assent and they took up spots in the tree to wait.   
  
They didn't have to wait long. They weren't really surprised that they'd been discovered and followed. It didn't shock them, after discovering about Hikaru that they'd be chased by ninja, either.   
  
No, what shocked them was to count not two or three ninja, not even four or five, but eight.  _Oh shit._   
  
They heard cursing and saw two of the explosives go off. Forcing themselves to stay in place, they listened as the next trap was released and the subsequent explosion went off. That was three. But there were still five and they were approaching quickly. Kotetsu cast a quick glance at Izumo and they leaped from the tree together.   
  
They landed in the center of the group. The five ninja left turned at once, lifting their weaponry. Izumo took a quick inventory, noting three former Sand nin and two that wore the general "shinobi" headband - war deserters. Suppressing the growl at that thought, he noted that Hikaru wasn't part of the group, so either he fell to one of their traps or was still back in River Country. It didn't matter.    
  
What mattered was that one wielded a katana, but the other four simply held kunai. That could be dealt with. Kotetsu and Izumo turned their backs to each other, swords at the ready. Izumo glanced over his shoulder, sending a pointed glance at the katana wielder and Kotetsu gave a minute nod in acknowledgement.   
  
"This is it? This is what Yori sent us after? A couple of puny Leaf ninja?" The katana ninja - one of the war deserters - laughed.   
  
"Don't underestimate them." One of the Sand-nin countered. "There's a reason Sand lost the attempt all those years ago."   
  
The first ninja laughed. "Maybe it's just because you guys are weak and useless?"   
  
"If I'm so weak and useless, why am I covering your sorry ass?"   
  
"Hey, could we maybe stop bitching at each other and, you know, kill them?" Another of the Sand nin asked, pointing at Kotetsu and Izumo with his kunai.   
  
"Awww, we'd hate to get in the way of the argument." Kotetsu snickered.    
  
"Please, don't let us interrupt," Izumo said, pleasantly. "Perhaps someone would care for some tea instead?"   
  
The sword-wielder blinked at Izumo. "Are you fucking kidding me?"   
  
Izumo rolled his eyes. "No, I really had planned to set my sword down and pour you tea. Of course, I'm fucking kidding." He heard Kotetsu snort behind him. Izumo loosened his grip on the blade he held, turned his head and saw the spikes bounce again.    
  
And then he pivoted on the balls of his feet and he and Kotetsu were in the air, heading toward the first ninja. He dodged the chain, spinning on his heel and countered Izumo's blade with his katana. He had a kunai in the other hand a second later and parried Kotetsu's blade.    
  
Izumo jumped backwards, sliding in the dirt to the end of the chain. He put two fingers up to his mouth and, after a glance at Kotetsu so his partner knew what he was doing, released syrup onto the field.   
  
"What the fuck!" The sword wielder shouted in surprise. Channeling chakra to their feet to be able to move through the sticky fluid, they again went after the sword wielder.   
  
His surprise did him in, but by this time, the others had gotten over their initial shock that they'd attacked. Izumo managed to knock the sword out of his hand. But as he turned to retaliate, Kotetsu knocked him down, and, apparently, out.    
  
They turned their attention to the other four, but in the syrup, even with their chakra feet, the swords were unwieldy. They tossed them aside and pulled regular kunai out instead, once more setting themselves up back to back. The three Sand-nin watched warily, but the fourth - the other war deserter, simply smirked at them. "We're not as weak as  _he_  was. I don't need some fancy sword to take you out."    
  
Izumo recognized the hand signs in just enough time. He formed his own seal and as the fireball came after them, his swirl of water extinguished it. Through the steam, Kotetsu launched his kunai, catching the nin in the shoulder. They were rewarded with a loud curse and as the steam cleared, more hand signs.   
  
Izumo sighed, a little annoyed. He glanced at Kotetsu, held up two fingers and started his own hand signs. Turning to face the rogue nin fully, he released a stream of water that Kotetsu enhanced with the wind technique he'd been working on. When it connected to the nin, he poofed and the log left in his place splintered into pieces.   
  
"Fuck," Kotetsu muttered and they turned to look for him. He was no where to be found, but the Sand nin decided it was time to move in. Two were apparently taijutsu specialists. Neither tried to do any hand signs and Kotetsu and Izumo were grateful. This was something a lot easier to handle; they'd been fighting around each other for years.   
  
And as the Sand-nin attempted their jabs and cuts, their punches and kicks, they realized they couldn't get close. Every move was parried, every attack was countered. The third Sand-nin -- a wind user -- simply watched in stunned fascination as the two Leaf ninja moved together. They  _should_ have been catching each other with their blades, they  _should_  have been hitting each other, but they weren't. And they weren't even  _looking_  at each other. They were simply  _aware._  It was like a dance, the way they moved together, ducking, shifting and twisting around and with the other person.   
  
And then one of the kunais was released and caught one of his fellow Sand shinobi in the arm. A howl of pain broke him out of his trance and he started after them. The other Sand nin was knocked back by another water technique, hitting at tree with a hard thud and sliding to the ground to lay still.   
  
At this point, the two Leaf ninja turned to the last two Sand nin. The taijutsu specialist started in again, only to be pushed back by a large blast of wind. The wind user from Sand shook his head when his teammate hit a tree like the last one did and took the same slow slide to the ground. He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon any more than their friend would.   
  
He knew he was out numbered and very probably out-matched. If they weren't jounin level, they were damned close and he had very little chance against two of them. Not when at least six of his group were already on the ground because of them. He carefully considered his options, then dropped into a crouch and formed his own hand seals as quickly as he possibly could.   
  
But the wind scythe he sent after them was disbursed by the spiky-haired ninja and he cursed quietly. He gave one more effort, pulling out his best wind technique. The air spun and drew in on itself, building its pressure. But as he released it, it wasn't nearly as strong as it should have been and the two Leaf simply jumped far enough to dodge.    
  
They came around from the sides and he knew, then, that it was over. He glanced from one to the other and then transported away.   
  
  
Kotetsu and Izumo surveyed the battlefield. The three left would not be getting up any time soon. The two sand nin were passed out cold and not waking for probably a few hours, at least. The swordsman was also knocked out. All three were alive, but not moving in the near future.   
  
Kotetsu and Izumo backtracked to their traps. One was empty, the other two were still occupied and the captured nin quite dead. Both Kotetsu and Izumo sighed when they saw the scratched Leaf headband around one neck. They sent up a quick prayer, then set incendiary tags on the bodies and went back to the three that were knocked out. After tying them up with chakra wire and checking the area once more for the three missing rogue nin, they recovered their weaponry and packs and took off again.   
  
  
This time, they didn't get very far before they recognized two of the chakra signatures coming after them. With careful concentration, they suppressed their own signatures. A quick silent discussion and Kotetsu went one way, leaving enough of a chakra trail to lure one of their trackers. Izumo let enough off to lure the other and then headed higher into the tree.   
  
Kunai in hand, he forced himself to stillness and waited. He was a former ninja from Grass -- the one that had escaped Izumo's chakra wire. Izumo made a note to work on that particular trap some more.    
  
The Grass nin stopped dead on the branch below Izumo, obviously in confusion at the suddenly ended chakra trail. He glanced around, but before he could think to look up, Izumo landed behind him on silent chakra-infused feet and pulled the kunai across the Grass nin's neck.   
  
Izumo felt himself close in. He swallowed hard at the sound of the body hitting the ground under the tree. He followed it to the forest floor and stared hard at the blood that was soaking into the dirt and grass. His heart pounded in his chest and his breathing was hard as he tried to get a hold of himself. His eyes moved to his hands, unable to look away from the spots on them.   
  
He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm, shoving the thoughts into a small box and pushing it to the back of his mind. A few seconds later, Kotetsu landed on the grass next to him, covered in blood, as well. When their eyes met, the dark slanted ones were flat. He knew the look. Knew it was in his own eyes.   
  
Shutdown.   
  
Without a word, they took off.   
  
  
They didn't quite make it to the border. Their energy reserves and chakra had simply run out. They dropped from the trees to the forest floor near one of the tributaries to the river that separated the two countries. Too exhausted and strung out to go any further, they found a spot and tossed down their packs. They kept their heads enough to set a few traps so they'd at least be alerted to possible company, but beyond that, they were too far gone to do any more.   
  
It never occurred to them to worry about stripping to bathe in front of each other. Their minds were still firmly locked down, their emotions controlled. They pulled out fresh clothes -- their uniforms once more -- and waded out into the river to clean the themselves off.    
  
But as Izumo scrubbed, the blood didn't want to come off. He used more soap, scrubbed harder, even going so far as to grab handfuls of sand from the bottom of the river, but there were still remnants left. He knew he wasn't handling it well, knew that the little box he'd shoved his emotions into was already cracking. But he couldn't seem to do anything about it.    
  
His movements were getting frantic, desperation taking over to wipe it  _away,_  just get  _rid_  of it. Izumo kept seeing the Grass nin's face, the surprised O his lips had formed when Izumo had landed next to him on the branch. He had no idea he was shaking his head there in the present, no clue that the blood was quite gone. He simply kept scrubbing -- trying to clean off something that had no physical existence.   
  
And then his wrists were caught by hands with slightly tanner skin. They pulled the soap out of his grip and tossed it aside, then rinsed them. Slowly, they were lifted and Izumo's eyes followed their path as they moved. Then they were being kissed and he felt the last of the box inside crumble away.   
  
He threw himself into Kotetsu, their mouths crashing together. The other man's arms came around him, pulling him tight against his friend's body. Lips and tongues battled, nearly desperate to just  _feel._  There was a moan as they tasted, Izumo's hands fisting in the spikes.   
  
"Make it go away, Tetsu," he whimpered when they broke apart. " _Please..._ "   
  
Kotetsu didn't answer with words, he simply took Izumo's hand and turned toward the bank. He snatched up their clothes and led his friend back to the spot they'd left their packs. After a quick, hard kiss, he dropped the clothes off to the side and dug out a small bottle from Izumo's bag. Then he pulled his best friend down to him, pushed Izumo over onto his back and captured the other man's lips once more.   
  
Hands went everywhere, palms gliding, nails scraping, fingertips teasing. Kotetsu pinned Izumo's hands with his own and started nipping and biting at skin, anywhere he could reach, all interspersed with more tastes of the other man's mouth. He worked his way over his friend's body, doing everything he could to distract, everything he could think of to keep the other man  _from_  thinking.    
  
He paused at the nipples to torment them with his tongue, drawing one between his teeth. He bit down gently, earning himself a groan and a struggle for the other man's hands to be released. When he let go, those fingers threaded through his shaggy black locks again. He switched to the other nipple, torturing it the same as he had it's twin and he was rewarded with more loud moans and the feel of the cock against his hip twitching hard.   
  
He abandoned the nipples and continued down over the taut, muscled chest. Zumo wasn't big, just defined and toned and Kotetsu loved it. He traced the edges of the muscles, the lines and dips with his lips and tongue. He nibbled at smooth flesh, traced the scars that were on the other man's body.    
  
He paused to run his tongue around Izumo's navel, dragging a low sound from his friend. Zumo's cock twitched again, hard and heavy against Kotetsu's chest, but Tetsu forced himself to keep it slow, keep working to drive the other man as crazy as he could. He dragged his lips along his friend's stomach, nipping at hip bones before making a new line along the dip between stomach and the soft brown hair above his lover's cock.    
  
Izumo bucked against him, trying, Kotetsu knew, to get him to pay attention to the neglected length that was already dripping pre-cum. But he wasn't ready yet, wasn't going to rush it. Izumo needed to stop thinking, needed to keep it at bay for a while yet and he was determined to give his friend what he needed.   
  
Besides, it served to give him something else to concentrate on, as well. It gave _him_  an excuse to not think.   
  
He turned his attention to the part of Izumo's inner thigh that he'd discovered during their last failed attempt at sex. He kissed his way along one leg, paused to tease the back of one knee and was delighted to see another buck and hear a gasp from it. He turned to the other leg, giving it the same treatment, working his way up the inside of this thigh.    
  
The hands went back to his hair, fingers threading, then they fisted, pulling at the locks. Kotetsu groaned, the slight pain going straight to his own cock, making it twitch and harden even more, if that were possible. He forced himself to pause and take a deep breath, then turned back to the hard length in front of him.    
  
His eyes travelled up along the other man's body and met the brown ones that were already watching him. They were intense, filled with need, want and a mess of other things that gave Kotetsu pause. But the need burned brightest and he turned his attention back to the other man's dick, opened his mouth and slowly took the lightest of tastes.   
  
And  _moaned._   
  
Izumo tasted... incredible. There was no other way to put it. He couldn't have held back for anything. His mouth opened again and a few seconds later, he swallowed the other man's cock. "Oh FUCK, Tetsu!" Izumo shouted, hands tightening in the black hair.   
  
His own senses wanted to overload. The feel and taste of the cock in his mouth was almost too much and he finally gave in and wrapped a hand around his own neglected length, a long, loud moan escaping his throat.   
  
He moved his mouth slowly off, then back down again, taking his time on this trip to savor the feel of each bump, the taste of every bit of the soft skin. He dragged his tongue along the underside, tracing veins, and, when he was left with nothing but the tip between his lips, he ran it over the slit, then swirled it around the head. More gasps and moans were loosed from his friend's mouth and then he swallowed the other man once more.   
  
"Oh God," Izumo's choked groan went straight to Tetsu's cock and he fought hard against the urge to lift those legs, bury himself in that tight heat and simply  _take._  He reached for the lotion, he'd dug out earlier, wishing to all hell that he had the real stuff, but he'd be damned if he put this off.   
  
He let go of his cock so that he could brace himself and coat his fingers with the lotion. Then he slid one of those fingers along Izumo's ass until he found what he was looking for. Taking another deep breath to force himself to go slow, he massaged the tight muscle, doing everything he could possibly think of to  _keep_  it slow enough. He knew he wasn't as big as Raidou, but that didn't matter much because he also knew that Zumo hadn't been with  _anyone_  in nearly two weeks.    
  
Finally, he pushed one finger into his friend, groaning at the feel. "Oh God, you feel good," he moaned into Izumo's skin.    
  
"You don't h-ha..." Izumo started, then interrupted himself to groan when Tetsu found his prostate. "You don't have to go slow for me," he managed to get out around the moans. His hips moved, rocking against the finger inside of him, desperate for more contact, more to fill him, just  _more._   
  
"Shh." Kotetsu whispered, doing his best to spread the lotion around as much as possible. He gave in, though, and added the second finger, earning himself another loud groan for it.    
  
"Please, Tetsu, just...  _fuck_ ..." he trailed off when Kotetsu found the other man's spot again and mercilessly used it. His hands gripped Tetsu's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises, but neither man paid any attention.    
  
Kotetsu forced himself to focus, going so far as to try to repeat the damned ninja rules in his head to keep himself grounded. It wasn't working, he desperately wanted,  _needed_  to be inside the other man  _now_  and he finally gave up. He pulled back long enough to coat himself and then he was back and  _right there_ .   
  
And despite the desperation in both of them, despite the need, they paused. Their eyes met, and a whole mess of things passed between them silently.  _This_ , this was the one place they'd never gone with each other. This was the one thing they'd never done.    
  
Kotetsu had wanted it for  _so_  long, had needed this man for so long, and now... now that it was here, he hesitated. His fears crashed  _hard_ to the front of his mind and he stared at his friend. He wanted Izumo  _so badly_ , but he didn't want to screw them up, either.    
  
But Izumo had no such fears, no such doubts. He knew, now, what he wanted and needed and he reached up and pulled Kotetsu down to him. Their lips met, and the last of Kotetsu's hesitation evaporated. He pushed slowly into the other man and groaned loudly at the feel of his best friend's body. "Oh... my... God, Zumo..." he whispered when the kiss ended. "You feel so good." He paused, once more, to try to gather some semblance of sanity and control.   
  
"So do you, Tetsu..." he replied, eyes closed, head tilted back. "So good. But... please..." his hands tightened on Tetsu's arms, trying to transmit some tiny portion of the need pouring through him.   
  
Kotetsu started moving then, knowing what his friend was asking for, his eyes sliding closed as well.    
  
And he went right back to reciting the ninja rules in his head. The other man simply felt too good. Downright incredible. And there was no way he'd last, absolutely none.    
  
Izumo's legs lifted, wrapping more tightly around Kotetsu, his hips moving to match Tetsu's thrusts. Low grunts and moans poured from his best friend, the sounds making it more and more difficult to hold on. His control was gone, his sanity a distant memory. "God, Zumo... not... oh  _fuck_  not going to..."   
  
"Yes..." Izumo moaned, his hand sliding between them.   
  
Kotetsu brought himself back just barely. He pushed Zumo's hand away, not ready for this to end yet and pulled back.    
  
But Izumo's frustration got the better of him. He pulled on Kotetsu and rolled them raising up over the other man. "Fuck me, Tetsu, just... nngh, God, just  _fuck..."_  He groaned, lifting his hips and dropped down hard onto the other man. He wrapped a hand around his cock and started to ride his friend almost brutally. He threw his head back, slammed his eyes closed, desperate to keep from thinking.   
  
But Kotetsu knew him, maybe better than he knew himself. His friend pulled on him bringing him down until their faces were close. He wrapped strong arms around Izumo, holding his friend still. "Shhh, baby..." he whispered around the frustrated grunts, "don't rush it."    
  
Izumo's head dropped, face burying into Kotetsu's neck, choked sounds issuing from the other man's throat. "I know. I know, but you don't want it to end too soon. Let me just love you. I'll make you forget." He dropped kisses along Izumo's cheek and ear and the sounds slowed. "That's it, baby, it's okay. Now, ride me, but just... don't rush it," he whispered and Izumo nodded into Tetsu's neck, then raised himself up and started moving again, this time much slower.   
  
And he knew Tetsu had been right. He still couldn't think, was still lost to the physical, the feel of his best friend. Kotetsu sat up and as they moved together, he found he could only focus on the cock filling him, the hands on his skin, the lips nipping and biting at him.   
  
Tetsu's arms went around Izumo, one hand on his friend's shoulder, the other gripping one hip. He tasted the chest and neck exposed to him as Izumo moved, pushing them faster toward that end. He bit here and nibbled there, dragging louder sounds from the man on top of him. "Tetsu, oh fuck, Tetsu getting... nngh... close... already..." Izumo moaned and Kotetsu let out an answering groan.   
  
Kotetsu continued to bite at the flesh in front of him for another moment, then the grip on Zumo's hip tightened and his friend's big brown eyes opened and focused on his face. "Turn around, baby," he whispered and Izumo moved off of him and did.   
  
Tetsu pushed back into the snug heat of his friend's body, his balls aching with the denial he was putting himself through. He wrapped his arms around Izumo and started moving. "Oh fuck, you're so tight, Zumo."    
  
He dropped kisses over the other man's back and Zumo's head dropped back against his shoulder. "Harder...nngh... faster, Tetsu, please..." Izumo moaned and Kotetsu responded, picking up the pace and pumping harder into the other man.   
  
Izumo's hand dove for his cock again and Tetsu pushed it away once more, this time wrapping his own around the hard length and stroking it. He tried to match the rhythm of his thrusts, but they were quickly becoming erratic, the rhythm breaking. "So... nngh... so fucking close, Zumo..." He moaned, unable to hold on any more.   
  
"Yes, Tetsu, come for me..." Izumo's own voice was rough. "Close, too, so close..." He turned his head, dropping a kiss on Tetsu's cheek, "Please... God, Tetsu, please..." another loud grunt and his muscles started to clamp around the other man's cock.   
  
"Oh God, Tetsu..." Izumo's body started to shudder, "I'm... oh  _fuck!"_ The last word ended on a shout as the cock in Kotetsu's hand started jumping, warm thick fluid spilling over, Izumo's body shaking with the force of his orgasm.   
  
And then Kotetsu saw white, his own body shuddered, Zumo's muscles clenched a bit more as his friend's orgasm finished and Kotetsu gave his own shout of his best friend's name. White fire tore through his body, along his nerve endings, snaking up his spine, through his cock and he emptied himself into the other man.   
  
They fell into the grass together, breathing still erratic, neither yet capable of coherent thought, much less speech. Kotetsu curled around the other man, still buried inside and tightened his arms, pulling his friend -- his lover, as close as he could.   
  
He left light kisses on the other man's back, shoulder, neck, anywhere he could reach. Izumo lifted one of Tetsu's hands and dropped his own kisses on it. They lay in silence, both working to absorb what they'd just felt, what they'd just done.   
  
  
It took them a long time to move. Eventually, Kotetsu released Izumo and they managed to put together a bit of a camp and dress themselves. They didn't need to be naked if the daimyou sent more people after them.    
  
They didn't talk, mostly because they had no idea what they could say to each other. It was true, it started because of the shutdown, because of the emotional mess they were both in. But neither could really believe that's all it ended up being about.    
  
If Izumo had put words to it, he would have said they'd made love. Which is probably why he couldn't -- or maybe wouldn't -- put words to it. Instead, they summoned their bedrolls, laid them out, made some tea and settled in. The only concession they gave to their confusion was putting their bedrolls next to each other.    
  
As they stretched out, the exhaustion that had taken them over earlier started to creep back in. They laid on their own mats, staring at each other, heads pillowed on their packs. The space between them felt felt like meters, though it could only have been maybe a dozen centimeters. Kotetsu reached across the space and ran his fingertips down Izumo's face. "Are you okay?" He asked in a whisper.   
  
Izumo nodded, then leaned over. Kotetsu met him and their lips touched in a soft kiss. "Are you?" He asked when they broke apart.   
  
It was Kotetsu's turn to nod and then they settled down onto their mats once more. A few minutes later, exhaustion won and they fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

They were holding hands.   
  
He supposed he should be glad that's  _all_  they were doing, but it still hurt, as much as he wished it didn't. They were, at least, laying on their separate bedrolls. They were facing each other and one hand was stretched out, holding the other person's.   
  
He squatted next to his boyfriend and let the relief wash over him again that they were safe and okay. He had no idea what happened or how they got away or if they simply gave up and in that moment, he didn't care. He was just glad that they were alive and, apparently, uninjured.   
  
He glanced across them to where Raidou was squatted next to Izumo. The bigger man's face showed the relief Genma was feeling along with the jealousy, the confusion and more.   
  
Genma suppressed a sigh and looked lastly at Izumo. He didn't have anything against the man. He was most definitely gorgeous. Genma had, on more than one occasion even, fantasized about the man. Those big brown eyes that were so expressive, those kissable lips, the tight ass that just  _begged_  to be filled... yeah, he'd thought about him.   
  
But that didn't make it any easier to take the fact that the two men Genma was in love with... were in love with the other man. He reminded himself that Kotetsu did love him. At least, he really hoped the younger man still did. Because he was still horribly confused about his own best friend and really didn't want to end up alone while both Raidou and Kotetsu fought over Izumo.   
  
He shook the thoughts off and looked back down at his boyfriend. Taking a deep breath, he put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Tetsu," he called softly.   
  
It took three tries, but finally Kotetsu started to stretch. He looked over his shoulder at Genma. The dark slanted eyes blinked, widened, looked confused, then a grin spread the lips. A few seconds later, his senbon had been pulled out of his mouth, tossed in the direction of nowhere and he was knocked onto his back by his boyfriend.   
  
He grinned up at the younger man. "Miss me?"   
  
"Holy hell, did I," Kotetsu said and attacked his lips. He barely registered the shriek of delight and laughter he heard behind them. His arms went around the younger man and he responded to the insistent lips and tongue.   
  
He felt his bandanna disappear and then fingers thread through his hair. "Missed this... missed the kisses..." Kotetsu murmured, taking another. "God, missed you."   
  
"It was only four days, Tetsu..." Genma managed between kisses.   
  
"Five. And it felt like longer," he countered, leaning up. "Are you saying you didn't miss me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Oh hell yeah, I did." Genma said, laughing. His hands slid down Kotetsu's back and he pulled the younger man in, grinding their cocks together. "What does this feel like?"   
  
"Like I need to get you somewhere private right now," Kotetsu replied.   
  
Genma laughed, feeling infinitely better than he had when they'd landed at the camp. "I think we can wait a  _little_ while, don't you?"   
  
Tetsu sighed. "If you insist."   
  
Genma laughed again, reaching up to play with the hair that was now flat instead of in it's normal spikes, undoubtedly from washing up. Kotetsu did the same and that's when Genma caught the gleam of metal out of the corner of his eyes. He captured the hand and held it up, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend. "Something you want to tell me?"   
  
"Oh," Kotetsu blushed and Genma blinked at him. "We had to pretend to get engaged. There was a guard who took a little too much interest in Izumo."   
  
"Pretend to get engaged," Genma repeated.   
  
Kotetsu nodded and reached up to take the ring off. "I just forgot to take it off after we left."   
  
"And where did you get the rings in the first place? Do you always carry wedding rings around, just in case?" Genma asked.   
  
Kotetsu shook his head and moved off of Gen, sitting up. "No. And I can explain it a lot easier when we tell the whole thing from start to finish. We got the scroll back."   
  
Genma blinked at him again. "You did?"   
  
Tetsu nodded. "Yeah. And our intel was wrong. Very wrong. Took us a few days to straighten it out, but we finally figured it out. The only way we could reasonably get information was through the marriage registrar's office. Turns out it was the only way we could find into the building itself that wasn't heavily guarded. Anyway, we knew there was a chance we'd have to go back into the office and so..." he let it trail off.   
  
Genma knew that wasn't all of it, but he'd taken the ring off, and most of it sounded reasonable. And, of course, there was the fact that Kotetsu had been incredibly happy to see him. He reached out and pulled his boyfriend back in. "I'm just glad you're okay," he whispered before kissing the younger man again.   
  
"I am now. Can we... go for short walk?" Kotetsu asked, glancing over his shoulder. Raidou and Izumo were sitting against a tree, Izumo in Raidou's lap, their lips currently locked together.   
  
Genma grinned and stood, holding out a hand for the other man. "Sure."   
  
They strolled down along the water for a while in silence, then finally, Genma asked, "You had sex, didn't you?" When Kotetsu didn't answer right away, that told him enough. He reminded himself that he'd fucked... no he'd had sex with Raidou, and had no right to judge. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to tell the other man it didn't matter when Kotetsu finally spoke.   
  
"We were followed. We got about half way through River Country before they caught up with us. There were eight of them," Kotetsu started.   
  
Genma stopped dead and stared, open-mouthed at his boyfriend. "Eight?"   
  
Kotetsu nodded. "We took three out - or thought we did - with traps. But five of them caught up to us and we got into a big, nasty fight. We survived, unharmed, if you can believe it. One of them ran away, one of them -- a war deserter, used a substitution jutsu to get away for a while and recover. The other three, we knocked out." He paused to take a deep breath. "But one of the traps, while it slowed our pursuer down, didn't hold him for long and he got out of it. And, he -- a missing-nin from Grass and the other war deserter caught up to us. Izumo led the Grass nin off one way and I led the war deserter the other." He swallowed hard and stared at his feet for a moment. "We killed them."   
  
"And went into shutdown," Genma said. It wasn't a question, but Tetsu nodded, anyway.   
  
"I've never killed like that before, Gen. Up close and personal." Kotetsu's voice was rough.   
  
Genma wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I'm sorry."   
  
Kotetsu leaned into the taller man and Genma felt like a complete bastard in that moment. He'd done the same thing, and yet he'd gotten jealous. He swallowed around his dry throat, took a deep breath, then pulled back. He played with the shaggy black hair for a moment, then met the slanted eyes. "I did, too. We got called out for an assassination. Tracked the guy for almost two days, only to find out our intel was bad, too. Taking out the target is one thing, I've learned how to deal with that. But he was guarded. Five of his own rogue nin. One a swordsman that I fought myself. Two more that Rai knocked out, but didn't kill and I finished off. When it was over, we set the incendiary and took off."   
  
Kotetsu put a hand over Genma's lips. "It's okay. It happened. But it's over. I can let it go if you can."   
  
Genma nodded. "I thought it would be easier, that... that I'd just shrug it off. I understand -- I really do, but..." he trailed off, frowning and shrugged one shoulder.   
  
Kotetsu brushed a bit of Gen's hair back. "I love you."   
  
Gemna swallowed and considered his boyfriend for a moment. He looked just like he always had before the mission, just like he did when he'd said it plenty of times before. "I love you, too." They leaned in, but the kiss was light, soft, then they pulled back.   
  
Kotetsu's lips tilted in a half smile. "If it's any consolation, I'd like to punch Rai's teeth in right now."   
  
Genma laughed, the tension easing. "Please don't. Because I'm afraid I'd have Izumo after me over it and I like my teeth in place."   
  
Kotetsu chuckled. "Okay, if you insist."   
  
Genma's lopsided grin was firmly back in place. "And... yeah, makes me feel pretty good."   
  
"Good." They turned and started walking back toward the camp. Kotetsu glanced over at his boyfriend, sly smile on his face. "Sure we can't sneak off for a few minutes?"   
  
Genma looked around. "Well, I don't see why no..." he started, but Kotetsu didn't let him finish. His mouth was covered in a kiss that left  _no_ question as to his lover's intentions.   
  
  
"Think they'll be gone for a while?" Izumo asked during a break for air.   
  
Raidou chuckled. "I expect we'll have to go drag them back."   
  
Izumo laughed. "Probably." He leaned up and left another trail of kisses along the bigger man's jaw. "God, I missed you," he whispered.   
  
"Missed you, too, babe," Raidou left his own trail along Izumo's neck, pausing to tease the spot behind his boyfriend's ear that was so sensitive. He pulled back just a moment later, though, and sighed. "I... have to tell you something," he said, frowning.   
  
Izumo raised his visible eyebrow, taking in the long face. "Let me guess, you and Gen had sex."   
  
Raidou blinked at him. "Did you learn to read minds while you were away?"   
  
Izumo chuckled. "No. I've learned you well enough that the only time you'd start something like that is if it's really serious. I don't see any major injuries - and you wouldn't be here if you had them, anyway. I don't think it's any kind of terminal illness - again, I don't see anything and you wouldn't be here. The only other thing I could come up with that would be that serious is sex."   
  
"Remind me not to try to pull one over on you," Raidou grumbled and Izumo laughed again. He sighed and looked down at the younger man. "You're right, we did. We had a mission while you were gone - assassination - and it went bad."   
  
"I'm sorry." Izumo frowned, then swallowed and looked back up. "I... did, too. We were chased. Let's just say that there were a lot of them. And, in the end, I ended up having to kill. Up close and personal in a way I never have before. It..." He paused again to swallow once more. "It fucked with me."   
  
"Oh fuck, I'm sorry, baby." Raidou closed his eyes, rubbing Izumo's back with one hand.   
  
Izumo shook his head. "I've... dealt with it for the most part, but it... I... just..." he stopped before he stuttered too much.   
  
"No, I understand. Are you okay now?" He asked and Izumo nodded.   
  
"Yeah. Especially now that you're here," he smiled up at Raidou.   
  
Raidou smiled, cupping Izumo's face and dropped a light kiss on the smaller man. "Does it bother you?"   
  
Izumo shook his head. "Not like I thought it might. Maybe... maybe because I did?" He shook his head again. "I don't know. Does... it bother you?"   
  
"I won't lie. I wouldn't mind putting my fist through Tetsu's teeth, but... not really. I told you before you left that I understand." Raidou's dark eyes met the brown one for a moment. "Was that the only time?"   
  
Izumo swallowed. "We didn't have sex other than that, but there was... kissing... and stuff... we had to do to make it look believable." He lifted his right hand and tugged the ring off that was still there. "We even had to pretend that Tetsu was proposing." He forced himself to roll his eyes to hide the pang at taking the ring off.   
  
"Oh... Why was that?" Raidou's eyebrows went up.   
  
"There was a guard that was just a little too interested in us... in me. I got that, 'dump him and come to me' vibe. And, well, it was either make him believe I was going to stay with Tetsu or punch him."   
  
"Why didn't you punch him?" Raidou asked.   
  
Izumo snorted, "because I might not have been able to keep from channeling some chakra into it. He pissed me off, looked me over like... I don't know, but I didn't appreciate it. You look at me like that? No problem." He snorted, "Even Tetsu or Gen could look at me like that and I might just get turned on. Hell, even Aoba or Kakashi, as pervy as they are, but this guy?" He shook his head.   
  
"No, I get it. Well, if we ever end up in Kouyou together, you'll have to point him out," Raidou mused.   
  
Izumo laughed. "You're not allowed to kill him, hon."   
  
Raidou gave a long-suffering sigh. "If you insist," he said, then chuckled and went back to kissing the younger man. "So," he said between nibbles, "since they'll be gone for a while..."   
  
"Mmm. Yes, since they will," Izumo murmured. The kiss heated, then, and their hands moved over each other, anywhere they could reach, touching, feeling, relearning the other person. Tongues battled for long, thorough tastes and Izumo shifted to straddle the older man, rocking against his boyfriend's quickly hardening cock. He loosed a moan when those big hands cupped his ass and pulled him tighter. "Fuck, Rai, want you..." he whispered. "Want to feel you."   
  
"Need you, Zumo, need to be inside you," Raidou murmured into Izumo's ear.   
  
Izumo moaned at the the words. He scrambled to open buttons and lower zippers, their lips not parting. Raidou's hands slid into Izumo's pants, along bare skin to cup the firm ass and he groaned as the want and need burned hotter. He managed to get one of the younger man's sandals off and they pulled apart just long enough to allow one of Izumo's legs to get free of his pants.   
  
And then he was there, straddling the other man, Rai's cock rubbing against his own. He rocked into his lover, lost to the feel of the bigger man. He reached between them, wrapping his hand around the other man's cock, stroking it while he kissed his way along Rai's neck. Raidou grunted, his head falling back against the tree for a moment as his lover worked him over.   
  
"Fuck, you're good at that, baby," he whispered, and was rewarded with a slight twist and Izumo's thumb swiping through the thick liquid dripping from his tip. He gasped at the sensations pouring through him, then forced himself to go back to what he'd been doing.   
  
Rai's hand disappeared then and through the fog of lust, Izumo registered the click of a cap. And a few seconds later, one thick finger started massaging him. "Damn, Rai, did you plan this?" Izumo moaned, the slick tip running circles around his entrance.   
  
Raidou chuckled. "I hoped," he whispered, nipping again at skin, then pushing the teasing finger in just barely. "Assuming I found you safe," he said in Izumo's ear, "I was going to find someplace quiet and remind you who you belong to." Then he tilted his head and bit down on a spot on Izumo's neck, sucking hard and leaving a nice dark mark.   
  
Izumo moaned loudly, rocking again, though whether he was trying to get Raidou to push that finger in or get more friction on his hard cock, he didn't know. He just _needed_  -- the body against him, the words that claimed him, he didn't know, he just _needed_ .  _"_ You, Rai, just you," he whispered belatedly, then moaned out a " _please..."_ as he got more desperate.   
  
Raidou gave in, then, and, capturing Izumo's lips again for another series of long, drawn-out kisses, he worked to prepare the smaller man. And then finally -  _finally -_ he was inside his lover. He groaned as Izumo's tight heat enveloped him. "Oh God, baby, you feel good. Missed... this..."   
  
"Missed you, Rai," Izumo whispered, then shifted and started to move.   
  
It didn't last long, they'd missed each other too much, been through too much. Raidou wrapped one hand around Izumo's straining cock, stroking it, wanting so much to see his lover's face twist, hear the moans as the smaller man came -- hear his own name shouted. He needed to be reminded that this man loved him, that they were right together.   
  
Izumo started moving faster and he fought hard to hold on. "Nngh... Fuck, Rai, gonna... oh God... too much..." Izumo choked out as his body flew toward orgasm.   
  
"Yeah, baby," Raidou moaned, his hand moving faster over his lover's cock, his own hips shifting as he pumped up into his lover. "Come for me. I'm close, too..."   
  
Raidou's words went straight through him and his control disappeared. "Fuck. Rai, oh God... RAIDOU!" Izumo shouted as he was thrown off the edge, his climax roaring through him. He let out a few more grunts as he rode out his orgasm, the hand on his cock not letting up, pulling every drop of pleasure from him it could.   
  
His name in Izumo's voice was all it took. His own body took over then and he surged up into his lover as he came, hard. The smaller man continued to move, and it was almost too much. His hand tightened on his lover's hip, more wordless shouts escaping as he emptied himself into the other man.   
  
Izumo collapsed onto him, face buried in his neck, arms wrapped around him. He pulled the other man as close as possible. "God... love you," he whispered when he had the breath to do so.   
  
"Love you, Rai. Missed you so much," Izumo replied, his arms tightening.   
  
They lay there in silence for a few moments, both minds in turmoil. It had been good -- very good, neither would deny it. But they also realized that, as good as it was... it wasn't quite what it had been with their best friends.   
  
They pushed the thoughts away for the time being, both hoping to just forget about it. They still loved each other, they were still good together and that's what mattered, right?


	25. Chapter 25

When they stepped into the mission office to turn in their reports, they found themselves with a ponytailed chuunin flying toward them. "I'm so glad you're okay!"   
  
"Oof!" Both of them let out grunts as he grabbed them up together in a hug. "We're fine. What's wrong, Ruka?"   
  
He whispered into their ears, "I heard about the intel."   
  
"Oh," Izumo said, "we're fine, we made it and we didn't even get hurt."   
  
"I wish I could have gone instead," he said as he let them go.   
  
"It's hard to pose as a lover with yourself," Kotetsu pointed out and Iruka laughed.   
  
"That's true. Very true." Iruka stepped back. "I'm also glad you're back because this office has been a nightmare."   
  
Izumo and Kotetsu glanced at each other and looked around the... calm office. "What's wrong? It looks fine." Izumo blinked at his friend.   
  
Iruka pointed up. Izumo and Kotetsu stared at the ceiling. Two genin were pinned to the ceiling with kunai in their clothing. "I was just about to get them down when you walked in."   
  
The two friends glanced at each other, then over at Gen and Rai. Genma nodded and he and Raidou got onto the ceiling and let the terrified genin down. One boy and one girl, they cowered behind Iruka as soon as they were on their feet.   
  
"Did they leave you here by yourself?" Kotetsu asked, stunned, but Iruka shook his head.   
  
"No, but the replacement chuunin they gave me are currently hiding under your desks," Iruka replied.   
  
Kotetsu walked around the desk and peered under it. Sure enough, two of the newer chuunin were sitting underneath. Kotetsu blinked at them, "It's not that bad. Come out of there." They just mutely shook their heads. Kotetsu sighed, "No one's here right now." But they just shook their heads again and pointed toward the hallway that lead to the file and supply rooms.   
  
Kotetsu glanced back toward the hall and back to the chuunin, eyebrow raised. They seemed to just curl in on themselves more. Kotetsu got up and exchanged a look with Izumo who followed him down the hall. They paused at the doors and glanced at each other once more before pushing them open.   
  
There, in each room, were a number of jounin, snickering and laughing. Anko was in the front on one side and Aoba on the other. But when they got a glimpse of Kotetsu and Izumo, both faces paled. "Uh, we can explain," Anko started when the two chuunin crossed their arms.   
  
"Yeah, we were, um..." Aoba started and Kotetsu turned his head  _very slowly_  to stare at the other man. Aoba's mouth shut with an audible click.   
  
"Get out." Kotetsu's voice was very quiet and very dangerous, "And if you don't want the rest of your natural  _lives_  to be completely miserable, I suggest you apologize to those poor chuunin on your way out."   
  
Every single jounin scrambled out of the rooms and down the hall. Izumo and Kotetsu managed to suppress the laughter until the last, "I'm so very sorry," and "poof" was heard. Then they let it out, Iruka's, Genma's and Raidou's laughter echoing down the hallway.   
  
"Crazy fucking jounin," Kotetsu muttered between chuckles as they went back down the hallway. The new chuunin had come out from under the desk, at last.   
  
"Y-- you can have the job. I don't want it! I think I'd rather go missing-nin!" One of them stuttered and headed for the door, only to be tugged back by Iruka.   
  
"You're not done yet today, back at the desk. They're not staying, they just got back from a mission."   
  
The chuunin looked so defeated Kotetsu almost offered to stay for him. Almost. But it was enough for them to manage to suppress their snickers. "Well, we have to report in yet," Izumo said, handing their report to Iruka, who didn't even bother to look at it. He stamped it and stuck it in the box.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you're home. Really glad. And not just for the mission office, either." Iruka shook his head.   
  
"It's bad if  _you_  can't keep them in line," Kotetsu said, shaking his own head.   
  
"Don't underestimate how much you do," Iruka said and sighed. "Go on, then. Before Tsunade gets mad at me for keeping you."   
  
The friends threw waves over their shoulders as the four of them left the office and headed up the stairs towards the Hokage's office. After nods to the ANBU guarding the door, Izumo knocked. A moment later, they heard a shouted, "Come in!" And they opened the door.   
  
The friends exchanged one more glance at the look on Tsunade's face when they walked in. "Welcome back," she greeted them, looking very relieved.   
  
They stepped up to the desk. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade," Izumo replied, laying the scroll onto the desk.   
  
Her eyebrows went up. "You got it?"   
  
They nodded. "The intel was wrong, but we gathered enough of our own. He had missing-nin with him."   
  
"We found out about the Sand nin. That's why we sent Shiranui and Namiashi," she replied. "So how did you manage it?"   
  
It took them a while to go over all of it, with both Tsunade and Shizune stopping them with questions, but eventually they got the whole thing out. Izumo gave them the copies of the letters they'd recovered about the attempts on Konoha and Suna.    
  
"Well, I'm very impressed, brats. Konoha thanks you. And, I think, Iruka will be glad to see you," Tsunade smirked.   
  
"We stopped there on our way up." They worked to keep their own smirks in check.   
  
"Well, go get some rest, we'll see you in two days." She said and they stood up more. "Dismissed!"   
  
When they got to the base of the stairs, they paused for a slightly awkward moment. Kotetsu and Izumo stared at each other for a moment, then turned to their boyfriends. Genma raised an eyebrow and Kotetsu stepped up to him, noting the apprehensive look on his boyfriend's face that the man was trying so hard to hide, and failing so miserably at. "So... want some company?"   
  
Genma's face cleared and his lopsided grin slid into place. "I think I can put up with it."   
  
Kotetsu laughed. "Well, if I'm too much trouble--" he started and turned to go away, but Genma just grabbed his arm and yanked him back.    
  
Tetsu grinned and looked over at Izumo. "Hey, Zumo, I'll see you later."   
  
Izumo looked at him and something passed over his friend's face too quickly to be deciphered. He could have sworn it was disappointment, but Kotetsu had trouble believing that. Not after the marks that had been on Izumo's neck when they got back to camp and not with the way Raidou had a firm hold on his friend. Kotetsu pushed the thought away. "Okay," Izumo replied and turned back to Raidou. Kotetsu patently ignored the pang at the quick response and turned back to Genma, whose smile widened when he did.    
  
  
They made it as far as the shower, but only by virtue of the fact that they both felt horribly dirty. But just inside the door, they'd dropped their packs and were stripping each other already, neither willing to stop touching for more than a few seconds at a time. They managed to get  _mostly_  clean before Kotetsu couldn't wait anymore. Genma hadn't been able to keep his hands off of the other man, doing just about anything he could to arouse his lover and the end result was him pinned against the wall with Kotetsu buried inside of him.   
  
Somewhere along the way, they managed to finish the shower -- rushing through the end in cold water -- and moved on to gathering their dirty clothes. They did get the laundry started but in the process, they stopped often enough to touch and kiss that they were both quite aroused again. This time, Kotetsu was the one bent over, fisting his cock furiously, shouting his lover's name into the metal lid of the machine as Genma filled him.   
  
They stumbled to the bed after that and fell into it, curling into each other and passing out.   
  
Now they were laying together on the couch, bellies full from dinner, an old movie playing as background on the television. Their first evening together in nearly two weeks had them wanting to be alone, just to kiss, touch, or whatever, so long as they could be together.    
  
Kotetsu twisted around, looking up at Genma and pulling his lover's head down to capture the other man's lips. "Want you again," Kotetsu murmured when they paused for air. Then he deepened the kiss again, fingers tightening in the silky brown strands.   
  
Genma grinned when they pulled back. "You're insatiable," he said with a chuckle as he ran his hands down the other man's chest. He nibbled a line along the back of his lover's neck, savoring the feel of skin on skin and the ability to simply touch.   
  
"Are you really complaining? Especially since it's you I'm insatiable for?" Kotetsu asked with a raised eyebrow and amused twist of lips.   
  
"Never said I was. Simply pointing it out," Genma replied, nipping at the other man's ear. He played with the black hair, running his fingers through the shaggy mass, letting the idea settle in that Tetsu was insatiable for  _him_ . God, he really hoped that was true.    
  
He considered his lover for a long moment, taking in the expression on Tetsu's face, the look in those gorgeous slanted eyes. He still hadn't figured anything out. He hadn't had a chance to really deal with what had happened with Raidou, to figure out if that meant things should be different between him and Tetsu.   
  
But looking at his lover now, he couldn't imagine being without  _him_ , and he wondered, not for the first time, what  _that_  meant. He wanted Kotetsu, loved the man. And maybe it was time to push the rest off and dedicate his energy to this person - the one he  _knew_  loved him. He ignored the stab he felt at that, disregarded the image of Raidou that flashed through his mind. He took in the slanted eyes one more time, the heat and emotion he saw in their depths and he made his choice.   
  
And maybe, just maybe, Genma could make sure Kotetsu knew who the right one was for him, too.   
  
He leaned forward, capturing Tetsu's lips once more. He poured his love and his determination into the kiss, the need he felt for this man, the knowledge that they _were_  good together. Kotetsu returned it and Genma felt in that kiss the understanding that there was more need here than just physical.   
  
The younger man turned so that he was fully facing his lover. He pulled back and paused, taking in the heat, need and mess in the hazel eyes. Saying nothing, he closed the distance again and gave back every bit of that heat, every ounce of that need.    
  
Genma let a quiet moan out, his body responding to the heat and want. But he wanted to give, he wanted to be the one to show, and he pushed Kotetsu back, trading places. The dark eyebrows went up, but Gen just kissed him again, nudging him until he laid back against the couch cushions.   
  
Then Genma used his lips and his hands, to show this man just who he belonged with. He used his body to prove just who the best man was. That the things Genma made him feel, want and need were just as real and just as good... no  _better_  than anything he could get from Izumo.    
  
He kissed, nibbled, tasted and touched every bit of Tetsu's body. He did everything he could think of, used everything he'd learned to drive the other man to the brink. When Kotetsu thought he couldn't take anymore, Genma showed him that wasn't true. When Kotetsu was  _sure_  that he was crazy, Genma pushed him even further toward insanity.    
  
And when Genma moved over him, taking the younger man into him, their eyes met and Kotetsu saw the love. And knew it all to be true.   
  
He took over then, his own need to show and prove coming to the fro. He captured his lover's lips and using the strength he rarely showed, switched their positions. Kotetsu took his turn, then, showing just what the older man meant to him.    
  
He took his time, drew it out, able, for once, to hold back and simply give pleasure. He wanted Genma to have no doubt who he loved. He, too, did everything he could, used everything he'd learned, wanting Genma to feel all that he'd felt.   
  
And when they went off the edge, it was together, calling each other's names.   
  
They lay quietly in the aftermath, neither willing to speak, neither wanting to break whatever spell was on them. Soft kisses and light touches ghosted over skin. Finally, Kotetsu looked up and the dark eyes met hazel ones. "I love you," he whispered.   
  
Genma's eyes closed briefly, savoring the words. "I love you, too, Tetsu," he whispered back. Another kiss, slow, filled with many things that they could name and so much that they couldn't. Then they settled in a little more, Genma wrapped around Kotetsu, neither willing to move just yet.   
  
Kotetsu laid his head on his lover's chest and Genma stared at it, once again playing with the soft black locks. "Move in with me," he said in a quiet voice.   
  
The younger man looked up, his eyes widening. "What?"   
  
"Move in with me," Gen repeated, swallowing around his dry throat. He focused on the shaggy hair, unable to look at the other man's face, unable to see the expression he knew meant that Tetsu was trying to turn him down.   
  
Kotetsu said nothing at first, his focus on the expression on Genma's face. Gen was scared to death of Tetsu's answer, it didn't take a Sharingan to see that. But could he? Could he move away from Izumo? They'd been living together for years, next to each other since they were babies. Aside from a few missions and a few nights here and there that they'd spent with respective boyfriends, they'd never truly lived apart.   
  
But how long could that last? They were in love with other people, not each other. His inner-self poked him at that, reminding him that he did love his best friend, very much. That as much as he loved Genma, that was never going to go away. He'd figured that out when he'd lain on his bedroll the night he'd finally made love to said best friend.   
  
But Izumo was still with Raidou and, by all appearances, staying that way. And there was a man, right in front of Kotetsu, asking Tetsu to be to him what Raidou was to Izumo. Genma  _loved_  him, there was no mistaking it, no questioning it. He could see it every time the older man looked at him.   
  
And Genma wanted him. Needed him in a way Izumo didn't. And he had to admit, that felt really really good.   
  
"Yes," he said, and smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

He was being a coward and he knew it.   
  
They'd gotten home from their mission and Genma had asked him to move in four days ago. And, though he hadn't slept in the apartment he still, technically, shared with Izumo since then, he hadn't exactly moved all of his things out and into Gen's apartment, either.   
  
Because he was scared to death of Izumo's reaction.   
  
It was ridiculous, Kotetsu recognized that. First off, Izumo and Raidou had been together that entire time. Izumo  _was_  still, to all appearances, happy with Raidou. Secondly, he had already brought a few key things over.   
  
His toothbrush was no longer in the cup on the bathroom counter, his hair gel, brush and shaving stuff was missing from the cabinet. Izumo had to have noticed them. Genma had certainly noticed when they appeared in his... no,  _their_ bathroom. He hadn't been able to hide the grin fast enough when Tetsu unpacked them and put them away.   
  
He had, however, come up behind the shorter man and wrapped his arms around Tetsu's shoulders. He'd leaned down, left a trail of kisses along the spiky-haired man's neck and whispered a very quiet, "Thank you."   
  
Kotetsu couldn't let that go and had pinned the older man to the wall, kissing him so thoroughly, Gen had ended up blinking at him for a full minute before recovering his wits.    
  
Because it had felt so  _good_ to simply be wanted like that.    
  
It felt good to cook together in the evenings, to curl up together on the couch and watch silly movies or simply read together. It was so good to lay down together at night and fall asleep together. And it was downright great to wake up together, shower - often together - eat breakfast together and even leave, walking to the mission office - again, together.   
  
Gen never failed to kiss him before heading out on his missions - and Tetsu had been grateful they'd all been short, single-day missions. He'd been very glad to see his lover - his partner - come back at the end of the day and greet him with a grin and another kiss. And he'd been very happy to go home with him.   
  
Because the days had been a nightmare.   
  
Izumo hadn't said anything, specifically. They talked, though it was far from the easy friendship they'd had on their mission or even during the week before that when Gen and Rai had been off on their own mission. No, their conversations had been more strained than that, though Kotetsu couldn't put his finger on where, exactly, it was strained. They still talked about work, still talked about their boyfriends, laughed at the crazy jounin, but something was definitely strained and missing.   
  
And Izumo had been sending him looks all week, and Kotetsu was just waiting for the question to come. He knew it would - Izumo wouldn't let it go forever. The tension between them had been growing and Kotetsu knew it was because of the fact that every night... he went home with Genma.    
  
And those looks and that tension was really getting to Kotetsu. He needed to say something, needed to come out and tell his friend that he was moving out, that he and Gen were making it more permanent. But he just couldn't seem to find the right time, couldn't seem to bring himself to actually say it.   
  
  
"So... do you and Gen have plans this weekend?" Izumo asked on Friday afternoon. _  
  
Shit._  Kotetsu sighed, reminding himself that it couldn't have lasted forever. He swallowed. "Not yet. I thought we might go for dinner or something, maybe spend some time at the Kunai."   
  
Izumo nodded. "Rai wanted to know if you guys wanted to do something together. He'd actually suggested that -- dinner and the Kunai."   
  
Kotetsu raised his eyebrows. There was more to the tone of voice than just asking friends out, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Uh, I'll have to check with Gen, but I don't see why not."   
  
Izumo considered him a moment then dropped his eyes to the desk. "So... are you ever coming home again?" Izumo asked in a low voice.   
  
Kotetsu couldn't miss the pain in it. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, trying to force words through. His own heart was pounding, his stomach in knots. He wanted this - wanted to be with Gen, so why did it hurt so much? Why was this so hard to do?    
  
Izumo chose Raidou, he'd gone home with the man. Izumo still spent every evening with him. Why should he sound so hurt by this? It's not like Kotetsu was choosing to go missing-nin or forsaking Konoha for a different village. He was spending his time in a different apartment in the same village.   
  
But then he  _did_ know why it hurt. He knew what was hard about it. He missed his friend, missed the easy way that they were with each other. He missed the grumpy, sleepy way Izumo stumbled into the kitchen for his morning coffee. He missed the way they cooked together, missed the easy conversation, the way that they just _knew_  each other.   
  
He shoved the thoughts back. He loved Genma, enjoyed many of those things with the taller man. Gen was just as adorably grumpy in the morning before coffee. They, too, cooked together, talked, loved. It wasn't like he only had those things with Izumo.   
  
"Gen asked me to move in with him," he finally replied, his voice equally as quiet as Izumo's. He couldn't miss the way Izumo swallowed at the news, couldn't miss the pained look that crossed his friend's face.    
  
Izumo nodded. "And you are." He made it sound like a statement, not a question and Kotetsu wondered at the tone of voice.   
  
"I told him I would," Kotetsu confirmed.   
  
"Were you going to tell me? Or was I going to just come home one day to see your stuff gone?" Izumo asked and Kotetsu started at the anger underlying the words.   
  
He blinked at his friend for a minute. "Of course I was going to tell you. I just hadn't figured out... when... it was going to happen, exactly."   
  
"You mean besides not coming home at all for the last week?" Izumo finally looked up at him. His face showed a carefully controlled riot of emotions.   
  
Kotetsu just stared at the other man. "Zumo? What's the big deal? Haven't you spent the week with Rai?"   
  
Izumo looked back down at the desk. "That's not the same."   
  
"It isn't? Where was Rai all week, Zumo?" Kotetsu asked before he could stop himself. He knew, but he didn't really want to hear it. Didn't really want the verbal confirmation, but despite that, he couldn't seem to help himself.   
  
Izumo's lips tightened into a thin line and he didn't answer.   
  
"Zumo? Where?" Kotetsu pushed.   
  
Izumo sighed. "With me."   
  
"How many nights did he sleep in his own apartment?" Tetsu was getting angry now, pissed at the hypocrisy.    
  
Izumo swallowed again. "None."   
  
"Then why does it matter?" Kotetsu asked. The anger had drained from him as quickly as it flashed, other emotions -- a mess of them he couldn't seem to detangle, surfaced in its place.   
  
Izumo stared at him for a long moment and Kotetsu was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer. He was grateful that the mission office was empty. Iruka had already gone home, Kakashi showing up on time for once to pick him up. The reports were filed, everything cleaned up. It was just them and the clock ticking the last minutes of the day away in the silent, tension-filled room.   
  
"Because I miss you," he whispered.   
  
The ticking clock was almost loud enough to cover it up, but Tetsu heard it. He swallowed around his dry throat. Was there more to it than friendship? Was he making the right choice, after all? "You see me every day, Zumo, we work together, for fuck's sake."   
  
Izumo clenched his teeth together, the muscles in his jaw moving as he worked out something. "You know that's not what I mean. Are you being deliberately obtuse?"   
  
Kotetsu blinked. " _Deliberately_  obtuse? What the fuck do you mean by that? If I'm missing something here, why don't you just tell me?" His voice went up in volume as he went so that he was almost shouting by the time he was done.   
  
"Missing something? Yeah, you're missing something! God, you must be fucking blind!" He spun away from Kotetsu and paced the few steps he could across the room.   
  
"Blind? What?" Kotetsu shook his head. "Blind about what? I'm not the one who was blind for so long."   
  
Izumo laughed. "Right. Well, you know what? I don't know about 'for so long' but you are now."   
  
Kotetsu growled, his anger spiking again. "What. The fuck. Am I blind. About?" His tone had dropped, low and dangerous.   
  
Izumo spun around again and marched back to him, poking a finger into his chest. "You want to know what you're blind about? You want to know what the fuck is wrong with moving out?"   
  
Kotetsu, crazily, found himself happy for that one tiny stupid fingertip touching him. Just that tiny little touch and the wanting of it, the need for it only managed to piss him off further. "Yes, please! What the fuck is wrong with finally finding someone who loves me?"   
  
"BECAUSE  _I_  LOVE YOU!" Izumo finally shouted.   
  
Kotetsu stared at him, completely stunned. He could not have heard what he thought he did. It wasn't possible. No way. Not in a million years.  _  
  
Oh really? Then what was that back at the river on your way home?_  His mind poked at him.  _What was all that between you on your mission?_   
  
He wanted to try to release the genjutsu that he  _had_  to be under. He wanted to shake his friend and tell him it wasn't funny. He wanted to ask Izumo why the  _hell_ that couldn't have been figured out  _before_  he fell in love with Genma. None of it could work its way through his brain and out his mouth. He stood there, instead, just like Izumo, eyes wide, breath coming in harsh pants, throat working around the dry lump lodged there.   
  
"You two okay?" Genma asked from the doorway.   
  
Izumo and Kotetsu turned at the same time to see both Genma and Raidou in the doorway. "Fine." Izumo bit off. He snatched his pack off the floor and hurried around the desk to meet his lover. He threw a glance at Genma, then back at Kotetsu. "Forget I said anything," he said then took a deep breath. He looked up at Raidou. "Can we go?"   
  
"Sure, babe." He glanced at Kotetsu and then at Genma, a puzzled look on his face. "See you at seven?"   
  
"Yeah," Gen answered and stepped further into the office. He considered Kotetsu for a moment, rolling his senbon to the other side of his mouth before speaking. "You okay, Tetsu?"   
  
Kotetsu snapped out of the shock he was still in and turned to his partner. "Yeah, sorry. Let's go home," he said, picking up his own pack with slow movements and putting it on his back.   
  
"What happened?" Genma asked as they left the office, watching his lover out of the corner of his eye.   
  
Kotetsu sighed. "I told him I was moving."   
  
"I... take it he didn't take it too well," Genma ventured.   
  
"Uh... no." Kotetsu glanced over at the other man, taking his hand. "He told me he loved me."   
  
Genma winced, his senbon bobbing precariously, his hand involuntarily tightening around Kotetsu's. "Oh."   
  
Kotetsu stopped walking and turned to his boyfriend. "I love you, Gen. I made a promise to you and I'm keeping it."   
  
Genma swallowed and considered him. "But this is what you've wanted for years, Tetsu."   
  
Kotetsu closed the short distance and looked up into the hazel eyes. "Maybe. But I've realized over the last few weeks, that what I have with you... is important to me, too. I haven't committed to him, I made him no promises. But I promised you. And I  _want_  to keep that promise."   
  
Gen's hand tightened again and he pulled out the needle then leaned in, laying his lips lightly over Kotetsu's. "Thank you. I love you."   
  
"I love you, Gen. I mean that." The slanted eyes held Genma's for a long moment. "Do... do you want to change your mind?"   
  
Genma shook his head. "No. No, I don't."   
  
Kotetsu found himself breathing a little easier. "Okay, then. Let's go home."   
  
"So, we're supposed to meet them for dinner, but..." Genma said.   
  
Kotetsu shook his head. "It's fine," he said as he turned toward their apartment.   
  
They walked in silence the short distance to the building. Once inside, Kotetsu sighed. "I need a shower before we go out tonight, want to get in with me?" He didn't want to be alone, didn't want to give his mind a chance to replay the fight with Zumo. He didn't want to hear his friends words over and over in his head and he knew he would.   
  
Genma nodded, needing to be close for his own reasons. "Yeah, I'd like that."    
  
When they stepped under the spray, Kotetsu took his time running the washcloth over his lover's body. He peppered the touches with long, slow kisses, dropped bites over the other man's neck, leaving marks, and eventually gave up the pretense of washing altogether. Their mouths met in hunger, their fingertips grazed skin in want, their bodies rocked together in need.    
  
"Need you, Gen," Kotetsu whispered when they surfaced briefly for air.   
  
"Mmm. Need you, too, Tetsu," he murmured. He snatched up the conditioner and pushed it at the other man. "Now,  _please_ ."   
  
Kotetsu didn't hesitate. He needed to get lost in this man's body, needed to feel the way Genma could make him feel - that there was no one and nothing in the world but the taller man. Their lips met again while he opened the bottle and poured the conditioner over his fingers.    
  
And as the kiss deepened, the need flared hotter, the want burned more and Kotetsu couldn't wait. Genma was in as much of a hurry and only a moment later, the shorter man was buried in his lover. He paused, though, wanting to slow it just a little, not wanting it over  _too_  soon. He dropped light kisses across Genma's back, his arms wrapped around his lover's waist.   
  
"Mmm. God, Tetsu," Gen moaned, rolling his hips in small movements. Not enough to do much, just enough to tease, to make it harder on Tetsu to hold back. Kotetsu bit down on the other man's neck in response then and started moving.    
  
And despite the want for it to last, despite the need to ignore the things in their heads and put the thoughts off, it still didn't last long. As happened so often between them, the feel of the other's body was just too much. Genma braced himself against the tile, his head dropping as his body was overwhelmed with sensation. "Nnngh, Tetsu... fuck..." he moaned when the chuunin's hand wrapped around his hard cock and started stroking.   
  
"Yeah, Gen..." Kotetsu's hips moved faster, he pumped harder, knowing exactly how this man liked it, knowing exactly what his lover needed. Their groans and grunts got louder, both men flying toward their climaxes. "Oh fuck, Gen... close..." he managed through the storm of pleasure.   
  
"Mmm. Yes... Come, Tetsu, please..." he moaned, matching his lover's thrusts. Tetsu's hand tightened on his cock, the younger man bit down on his neck, the sounds against his skin got louder and he lost it, his orgasm crashing through him. "OH FUCK!" He shouted to the tile as he emptied himself onto the wall in front of him, pumping into the hand around him as he rode out his climax.   
  
Genma's voice was all it took to send Kotetsu over the edge, too. He let his own shout out, muffled by the other man's neck, as he filled his lover with his seed. The muscles clamped down on him, drawing out his orgasm, pulling another string of sounds from his throat.   
  
They were barely standing when it was over, both going limp at the same time. It was only by virtue of a bit of chakra that kept Gen on his feet and, by extension Tetsu. They finally stood up a few moments later, spurred on by the quickly cooling water. After exchanging another soft kiss, they forced themselves to finish their shower quickly lest they end up in truly cold water.   
  
When Kotetsu stood in front of the closet to get his clothes for the evening, he was surprised to realize how much of his clothing had already ended up there. He grabbed a pair of simple pants and the button-down shirt that Genma liked on him and headed to the dresser.    
  
When he pulled out the things he needed from his drawer, his eye caught a gleam in the bowl on top that he kept his pocket things in. There, mixed in with the change and his keys was the ring Izumo had put on his finger during their mock proposal. He stared at it a moment, thinking he really should get rid of it.    
  
He turned away and started to get dressed, instead.   
  
Genma came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, still naked and Kotetsu reminded himself of the man he was already attached to and in love with. He finished buttoning his shirt and moved up behind the other man, wrapping his arms around Gen's waist as the taller man was fastening his pants. Kotetsu dropped a kiss on the mark he'd left on Genma's neck.    
  
"If you don't stop that, we'll never get to dinner," Genma warned.   
  
Tetsu chuckled. "That would be such a terrible thing."   
  
Genma laughed. "I'm hungry. You can have me again later."   
  
"I'm not sure I want to wait all night," he murmured, nipping at the skin on Genma's shoulder, his hand sliding down his lover's stomach to rub over the hardening lump in the dark pants.   
  
Gen laughed. "We'll be at the Kunai for a while. I'm sure we can get away long enough, there."   
  
Kotetsu grinned. "Have I mentioned tonight that I love you?"   
  
His lover's face split into a matching smile. "Yeah. Love you, too. Now let me get dressed. And make sure you have... everything."   
  
Kotetsu laughed, dropping a smack on Gen's ass, then heading in to fix his spikes and finish getting ready for the evening.   
  
  
Izumo glared into his closet, trying, not for the first time, to figure out why it should matter so much what he wore. He was pissed that he'd forgotten to do laundry, and yanked out the first thing that he grabbed. Unfortunately for him, it was the shirt Tetsu complimented him on all the time.   
  
He growled at himself for it, then, knowing that the anger was just displaced. He was mad at himself over letting slip what he had to Kotetsu. He sighed and turned to dress.    
  
"Everything okay, baby?" Raidou asked, coming up behind him.    
  
He looked up at his lover. "Yeah, was just annoyed that I haven't done laundry yet."   
  
"We can do some tomorrow," Raidou dropped a kiss on him, the tone of voice saying he knew that wasn't really it, but that he wasn't going to push.   
  
Izumo frowned. "How do you manage to do that?"   
  
Raidou raised his eyebrows. "What?"   
  
"You always manage to make it sound like you know that there's more wrong than I'm saying and make me feel like I have to tell you," Izumo grumbled.   
  
Raidou chuckled. "You don't have to tell me, babe. I'll listen if you want to talk, but don't feel like you have to."   
  
Izumo fiddled with the button on his shirt for a moment, considering his lover through his hair. He turned away to the dresser to get his hairbrush. "I said something stupid to Kotetsu."   
  
"Ah," Raidou said, a world of understanding in the one syllable.   
  
Izumo sighed and pulled the brush through the long brown strands. He didn't elaborate on the 'something stupid.' Instead, he said, "He's moving in with Genma."   
  
Raidou blinked at his lover. "Moving in? As in... they're going to be  _living_  together?"   
  
Izumo nodded. "Really, they pretty much are now. He's got most of his clothes over there already, toothbrush, shaving stuff... you know."   
  
Raidou did, in fact, know because it had hit him that evening as he was getting ready for dinner that many of those things of his had made their way to Izumo's bathroom. His own clothes took up nearly half of Izumo's closet. He'd, basically, moved in without either of them looking. "Yeah, I do," he said belatedly.   
  
He pulled his own shirt on and stepped up behind Izumo, looking at his lover through the mirror. He noted the pensive, confused expression on the smaller man's face. Izumo stopped brushing a moment and their eyes met in the reflection. Raidou took the hairbrush from him and continued to pull it through his hair. "Do you still want to be with me?" Raidou asked in a soft voice.   
  
Izumo swallowed, staring at the man he'd been wanting for so long. His eyes traced the scarred face and knew that, when he thought about it, he was, in fact, very much in love with the taller man. If he asked himself if he still did, he knew that, yes, he wanted this man. The weeks they'd been together had only strengthened that. He sighed. "Yes, I do. I love you, Rai, that hasn't changed."   
  
Raidou nodded, but didn't say anything right away.   
  
Izumo stared at him. "Do you still...?" he started but Raidou interrupted him him.   
  
"Yes," he said, firmly, setting the brush down. "I want  _you_ , baby." He nuzzled the smaller man's ear. "I love you," he said into it.   
  
Izumo closed his eyes, letting the words settle into him. He wrapped his arms around his lover's, leaning back into the other man a moment. He took a deep breath. "Would you... will you..." he paused, though he wasn't sure why he hesitated, why it was so hard to ask.    
  
Raidou's eyes traced the face of his lover and waited, knowing that Izumo would get it out in his own time. He turned and dropped light kisses over the sensitive skin of the younger man's neck.    
  
"Do you want to make it official?" Izumo finally asked.   
  
"Official?" Raidou raised an eyebrow and met the single brown eye again. He knew what his lover was asking, but wanted it completely clear.   
  
"Living together," Izumo said, swallowing.   
  
Raidou smiled, another of those rare, wide ones. "Yes, I do."   
  
Izumo's smile wasn't quite as steady or wide, but it was there and Raidou felt the breath of relief that shuddered through the smaller body. Raidou turned Izumo around and captured his lips, dragging a low moan from him at the intensity of the kiss. Big hands slid around Izumo's waist, pulling him in closer to the equally large body. They moved down to cup his ass and another, louder sound was released, Izumo rocking into his lover.   
  
"Want you," he moaned, their cocks rubbing through the layer of clothes. Raidou pulled him in tighter, capturing his lips in another heated kiss, bodies pressing close, hands moving everywhere, arousing each other insanely.    
  
When he pulled back a moment later, his own breathing was ragged. "Want you too, but we don't have time."   
  
Izumo groaned. "Make 'em wait. Don't care. Need you  _now_ ." His hand dove between them and he gripped his lover's erection through the pants, rubbing his palm over it. Another loud moan was loosed by a throat decorated with scarred skin.   
  
Raidou glanced at the clock again and lifted his lover, pushing him onto the edge of the dresser. He fumbled with the button on the other man's pants, finally opening it and yanking the zipper down. After one more quick, hard kiss, he pulled Izumo's hard length from out and swallowed it in one quick move. "OH FUCK, RAI!" Izumo shouted, hands going to the short brown hair.   
  
Raidou worked him with that talented mouth, tongue traveling over hard flesh, lips sealing for a good, hard suck. His pants were pulled further, and his cock was released from the warm mouth to lift him and tug the fabric down even more. He was pushed back against the mirror again, and his ass was dragged to the edge of the dresser.    
  
Raidou fumbled with his own button and a moment later, his own insanely hard cock was free. He leaned just far enough to snatch the bottle off the corner of the dresser, then two thick, slicked-up fingers were pushed into the smaller man's body. Izumo let out a series of loud sounds as he worked the smaller man with those fingers.   
  
Raidou himself was getting damned near desperate between the noises Izumo was making and the feel of his lover. So, when Izumo moaned out a "Don't fucking play, just  _fuck me_ ," he gave up and pushed himself into the tight passage that was his lover's incredible body.   
  
He let out his own loud moan at that, the feel of the other man so incredibly good. "God, Zumo...." he groaned as he started moving. He lifted Izumo's legs and pushed them over his shoulders, pumping hard and fast into his lover.    
  
Izumo tried to push his hand in to wrap it around his cock, but the tight angle wouldn't allow it. Raidou caught the movement and managed to get under one leg and around Izumo's pants, taking the hard flesh into his hand. A loud, low groan came from Izumo's throat as his lover's hand started stroking him, sending him quickly toward the edge.    
  
He threw his hand out to brace himself, catching a basket on the dresser and spilling its contents across the smooth surface. The gleam of metal caught his eye and his gaze landed on the ring Kotetsu had given him during their pretend engagement. The thought morphed into a memory of their time by the river and he heard in his mind his best friend's voice calling his name as had happened during the other man's orgasm.    
  
And it sent him over the edge. He managed, just barely, to focus on his own boyfriend and "Oh God, Rai..." came out as he spilled over the man's fist.    
  
A few seconds later, Raidou shouted Izumo's name and thrust into his lover hard, burying his cock balls-deep. He emptied himself into the smaller man as his climax fried his nerves, snaked through his body and nearly left him senseless.   
  
He slumped forward, bracing himself on the mirror as he tried to find his wits. Both of them concentrated on simply forcing air into their lungs. It took him a moment, but Raidou finally found enough brain capacity to pull back and ease himself from his lover's body. Izumo's legs fell and Raidou leaned forward, capturing the smaller man's lips in a thorough, very possessive kiss. "I love you," he whispered.   
  
Izumo closed his eyes, trying desperately to forget what he'd thought about. Trying so hard to shove thoughts of his best friend away. "I love you, too," he managed, grateful that he was still having trouble breathing so that he could mask his hesitation, confusion and fears. He almost frantically grasped Raidou's shirt, pulling him close. He buried his face in the scarred neck, swallowing hard. "I love you," he repeated, kissing the other man.   
  
Raidou's arms came around him and held him tighter. "It's okay, baby, I know you do. I know," Rai assured him, hands rubbing in gentle circles over his back.    
  
They stayed like that for another few minutes, then in silence, they cleaned up, put themselves back together and finished getting ready. Izumo straightened up the mess he'd made from the basket, pausing for a moment to stare at the ring again. He thought about throwing it away, into the garbage or something, knew he  _should_ . But it got dropped back into the basket instead, then he picked up his keys and went to join Radiou by the door.


	27. Chapter 27

Dinner was awkward and downright silent for quite a while. The four of them used their mostly non-verbal communication to decide on the barbecue restaurant and all of them were quite grateful for the fact that it was plenty noisy, thanks to it being Friday night. This, of course, gave them the excuse to not talk too much, which they all took advantage of for a while.   
  
In fact, Genma was beginning to wonder if they should simply give up for the night and try again when the tension between Kotetsu and Izumo wasn't quite as bad. He watched the looks pass between the two of them, watched Raidou watch them and knew that if they were  _lucky_ , they'd get through the evening without damaging their friendships further.   
  
And he wondered, not for the first time, if he and Tetsu were doing the right thing.   
  
But the concept of not having Tetsu anymore was unfathomable. There were no two ways about it. However, the fact was that Tetsu and Zumo loved each other and despite the promises that his lover had made to him, despite the feelings Tetsu  _did_ have for him, Genma was starting to think that maybe it wasn't right for him to hold on to the spiky-haired man, regardless of what his own feelings were. He swallowed hard at the thought, looking over at his lover and trying not to think about what it would mean for him.   
  
Then again, there was still the fact that, despite what Izumo said, he hadn't exactly left Raidou, either. So even if he  _could_  let go of Kotetsu, it didn't mean Tetsu would get Izumo, anyway. He stared into his sake bottle, trying to figure out how things had managed to get  _so_ fucked up. How had it gotten to this point? His arm unconsciously tightened at the thought and he felt Tetsu squeeze his leg in response. The minor reassurance helped calm him a little bit and he looked up again at the others at the table, his eyes settling on the shorter brunet.   
  
Izumo was wondering the same thing. How had their friendships gotten so complicated and messy? Was this the best idea -- going out together when things were so confusing? He was seriously fighting hard against the urge to forget the whole night, go home and hide in bed with Raidou.    
  
Because he couldn't keep his eyes off of his best friend. Those gorgeous slanted eyes, the sexy mouth, set in a slight frown right now as the other man stared at him. Tetsu was wearing one of the shirts Izumo loved to see him in, made of a fabric in a deep red that clung to all the right places and showed off just how built the man was. He hadn't been able to stop himself from watching that ass move when they walked into the restaurant, either, wrapped up in the black pants the other man was wearing.   
  
He tightened his hand in Raidou's and tried not to think about the hand that was on top of the table gripping a sake bottle and just how that hand felt on his body. He tried not to think about what those lips felt like on his skin, tried not to remember the look in those sexy, slanted eyes when the man had been under him, inside him.   
  
All of those thoughts only reminded him of the ring in the basket on his dresser at home. It only brought back the four words he'd shouted to his best friend back in the mission office, and the whole damned thing kept playing over and over again in his mind like a bad home movie on a repeat loop.   
  
With effort, he focused instead on his best friend's... partner. It still felt weird to say -- or, in this case think, that. He and Genma were living together, partners and, from all appearances, staying that way. Genma's arm was around Kotetsu, Tetsu's hand firmly on one of Genma's legs under the table.    
  
The attempt to think about something else, however, wasn't really helping. Because if he was going to be honest with himself, thoughts of his best friend's partner caused a whole new set of problems. It was no wonder that Tetsu thought Genma was hot. The fact that the snug navy pants he was wearing showed off an ass just begging to be played with or the fact that the blue button-down shirt he wore did nothing but emphasize just how built the assassin was. And Izumo would be lying if he didn't admit that he agreed with his best friend. He wondered, briefly, why he couldn't seem to ignore his sexual urges much lately, but gave up on that pretty quickly. He was surrounded by sex, by sexy men. So, it was no real surprise, if he thought about it.   
  
No, he definitely couldn't ignore the tall, lean man across from him.    
  
Until, of course, his eyes got to the man's neck and the string of bruises that had permanent residence there. Kotetsu's mark of possession. He skipped those, his mind shying away from the reminder and his eyes trailed over the handsome face to find those sexy hazel eyes focused on  _him_ .   
  
They stared at each other and Izumo wondered at the look the other man was giving him. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought there was... heat there, want, even. But Genma was firmly attached and very much in love with Kotetsu. He'd seen it, couldn't have missed it if he'd been blind. No matter how much he might have wanted to.   
  
Izumo reminded himself that Genma had been a firm playboy, just like Tetsu, up until a few weeks ago when they'd discovered each other. That kind of thing might cool off, but it wasn't going to go away completely, at least not right away and, really, maybe never. Some things never really do.   
  
So maybe it was no surprise that Gen was looking at him like that. He hadn't realized that the taller man might have thought  _he_  was hot, too. Not that it mattered, there was enough of a mess among the four of them without bringing  _that_ into it, too.   
  
He finally tore his eyes away when the waitress came back to set the meat up on their grill. After setting plates, rice and vegetables out on the table, she verified that they didn't need anything, then left. Silence, except for the babble of other patrons and the sizzle of the meat descended once more at the table.   
  
Kotetsu was too busy trying to figure his best friend out to come up with something to talk about. Izumo had been staring at him for most of the time since they'd been there. He'd watched the emotions pass over his friend's face, shifting too quickly for Kotetsu to figure out what all they were.    
  
Until the brown eye had moved to his partner. That had cause an interesting bit of red of Izumo's cheeks as he'd looked over Genma. Kotetsu saw the brown eye blink once during it's trip up Gen's body and Tetsu had a feeling he knew what had caused the stutter. But he had no idea what to do with it. If what Izumo said was true - and his friend did, in fact, love him, then he could understand why the bruises that Genma so proudly showed would bother Izumo.   
  
But then again, Raidou had his arm firmly around Izumo, pulled tightly against the bigger man and Izumo seemed very happy in his position. Kotetsu had watched Izumo settle in to Raidou's side, watched him glance up with a look on his face that couldn't be mistaken.   
  
So... was Izumo as conflicted then, as he was?    
  
Kotetsu glanced at Genma, saw him watching Izumo and puzzled over it a moment. Then he recognized the look in his partner's eye as it moved over Izumo. Geez, they were a mess. His own partner was attracted to his best friend, too.   
  
Kotetsu took a moment to glance at Raidou, the man both his partner and his best friend were in love with. For all of his annoyances with the big man, for all of his jealousy, he could admit he thought the man was attractive. But that didn't help things, didn't help clear anything up, only made the whole thing messier. He shook his head at it all and wondered, not for the first time, how they'd gotten into the mess.   
  
Raidou had ceased trying to figure that out. As he took in the pensive expressions, the wandering eyes, the sighs and frowns, he was busier wondering how to get  _out_ of it. How they got into it didn't really matter anymore. As far as he was concerned, it mattered that they were there and needed to figure it out.   
  
But there was no wisdom in the sake bottle, no clear indications of what to do in the flames of the grill, so he did a bit of his own looking. He knew Izumo loved him, he'd seen the look on the younger man's face often enough to not question that. He knew that Genma and Kotetsu were in love, having seen the same thing on both of them.   
  
He wondered, not for the first time, if there wasn't more from Genma's direction than friendship. He'd finally admitted to himself that his own feelings for his best friend had never been put away. Which, of course, caused him no small amount of confusion. He loved his partner - every time he looked at Izumo, he was reminded of it. But he knew the things he felt for Gen were just as real.   
  
After that... time... in the cave with him, things had been awkward -- more than he would have liked and he knew he wasn't the only cause of it. It made him wonder if Genma wasn't also fighting with his feelings. Something was between them, he knew that. But he couldn't quite work out what.   
  
And he watched the bit of Genma's old playboy surface as the hazel eyes moved over his own partner. He knew Izumo was sexy, he had enough trouble keeping his own hands and eyes off the smaller man. So, he wasn't really surprised to see Gen's wandering eye.    
  
He had a feeling he knew what was on Kotetsu's mind, too, when the sexy slanted eyes moved over Izumo. Because he recognized some of what he'd seen in the mirror himself.    
  
And what was, undoubtedly, showing on his own face as he looked, now, over the lean, compact sexy body of the spiky-haired chuunin. He sighed, his own frustrations leaking through at himself.    
  
One really fucking big mess. And, as far as Raidou could tell, no way to work it out.   
  
"So, Tetsu tells me that Tsunade hasn't made any more mention of your mission or sending you out again. Has she said anything to you, Zumo?" Genma asked, trying desperately to force some sort of normalcy into their dinner.   
  
Izumo took a deep breath and pulled himself into the conversation with effort. "Not to me, though I did catch her looking at me funny the other day when I was trying to get her to sign some paperwork. She seemed exasperated about something with me." He shook his head. "I don't know."   
  
"I still think she ought to send you guys out more," Raidou said. "After the way you handled the nin on that last mission..." he shook his head.   
  
Kotetsu shrugged his shoulder, glancing at his friend. "I'm... not sure I want to find myself on long away missions right now." His eyes darted up to his boyfriend, then back to his food. What he didn't say was that he didn't want to find himself alone with Izumo for that long.   
  
Izumo nodded. "Yeah, the few decent missions we're getting in for chuunin are all long-term ones. We sent a team out yesterday that's going to be gone for well over a month. I rather like being able to go home, thanks."   
  
This was answered with chuckles around the table and tension eased a bit. "Yeah, hot showers and soft beds, right?" Genma asked, getting more laughs at that.   
  
"God, yes. I hate bathing in the rivers." Izumo shuddered.   
  
"And I'm not overly fond of sleeping on the ground," Kotetsu added.   
  
Genma laughed, pointing at Izumo. "I'm with you there. I hate not being able to shower."   
  
Raidou chuckled. "It seems I side more with Tetsu here. I'd be perfectly happy if I never had to sleep on the ground again."   
  
Kotetsu grinned over at him. "Here, here." He held up his sake bottle and he and Raidou clinked them together.   
  
They managed to keep dinner light from there, laughing about the other jounin or bemoaning the crap missions they were getting. Izumo and Kotetsu told more stories of their insane boss and the things she makes them do for her or the hilarious way Shizune manages her.   
  
So before they realized it, dinner was done and they were on their way to the Kunai. Genma and Izumo were walking in front, talking about traps and jutsus and Kotetsu and Raidou followed, their own conversation flowing over weaponry and fighting styles.   
  
The Kunai was, as usual, packed, but as they made their way through the smoky interior of the bar, they found a small, round table empty just as they approached. They took up spots around the table and put in orders for sake.   
  
But the change in venue and subsequent return to the couples holding hands brought a bit of the awkwardness back. Izumo and Raidou, round table or not, had moved their chairs close to each other, as had Genma and Kotetsu and, as such, the division between the couples had grown again. Izumo frowned over at his best friend when Kotetsu and Genma paused to share a kiss. The stab of jealousy and pain that came from the vision was very unwelcome and succeeded in reminding Izumo of his confused emotions.   
  
As a result of all of this, the silence and discomfort descended once more among the friends. The waitress brought their drinks and they sipped them without speaking until they found themselves with a visitor.   
  
"Who died?" Aoba asked in his typical abrasive manner.   
  
The four friends glanced around at each other. "No one, Yamashiro. And don't you have someone else to harass?"   
  
Aoba sighed. "Look, I apologized to the chuunin," he grumbled and Kotetsu just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Another long-suffering sigh and he turned his attention to Genma. "I'm sorry, Genma." Turning his eyes back to Kotetsu, he asked, "Better?"   
  
Kotetsu considered him a moment. "Yeah. And, no, no one died."   
  
"Then why does it feel like a funeral?" Aoba asked with an eyebrow raised. None of the friends answered him, just glanced at each other again. "Ohhhh," Aoba said, "I get it."   
  
Izumo blinked up at him. "What, exactly, do you get?"   
  
"Jealousy." Aoba said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.   
  
"Jealousy?" Raidou asked.   
  
Aoba nodded. "Yup. You're all jealous of each other." He shook his head at the responding snorts. "Really, you guys are pretty thick."   
  
Genma rolled his eyes. "We're thick?" Genma repeated.   
  
Aoba nodded. "Yup. Can't see what's in front of your face."   
  
Raidou raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean besides an asshole with a know-it-all complex?"   
  
Aoba snorted. "Call me what you will, but I get it and you don't. You know, there's a simple solution to all of this."   
  
"All of what?" Kotetsu asked.   
  
But Aoba ignored that question and waited. "Okay, I'll bite. What's the solution?" Raidou asked.   
  
"Fuck each other," Aoba answered with an almost gleeful look on his face.   
  
All four of the friends sighed and closed their eyes. "Really, Yamashiro? That's your solution?" Genma asked.   
  
"Sure." Aoba shrugged a shoulder as if it was obvious.   
  
Izumo shook his head. "Not everything can be solved with sex," Izumo said, blinking at him. "And is there a bet on this or something?"   
  
"If there was, I wouldn't tell you. But that's not the point. The fact is, you're all just frustrated. You want to fuck each other and no one will make the first move."   
  
"Maybe - and I know this might be hard for you to get through  _your_  thick head, Yamashiro - but maybe it's not about sex," Kotetsu suggested.   
  
Aoba laughed, but the look he got from them managed to give him the impetus to get himself under control and swallow the first comment he was going to make. "Right. Sure. Look, it's not like the four of you have never fucked around. At worst it sucks and you can keep being miserable." He shrugged again, pushed his sunglasses onto his nose more firmly and grinned even wider. "Look, next round's on me. I'm really  _not_ trying to piss you guys off. I  _do_  want to help. The mission office has been miserable for weeks."   
  
They glanced at each other again and Izumo's and Kotetsu's eyes met. Yeah, they knew exactly why the mission office had been miserable.    
  
"If it works, you can buy me a couple of drinks next time. If it doesn't, accept the round I buy you in apology. And you can send me to Snow for my next mission," he added the last to Kotetsu. "Either way..." he trailed off with a single shoulder shrug. "Think about it," he said, throwing a wave at them as he walked away.   
  
If the silence had been uncomfortable before Aoba had shown up, it was downright painful now. None of them could seem to look at each other, their gazes instead fixed on the table in front of them. The fact of their attractions to each other had been something they could deal with - even if they were dealing  _badly,_  they were dealing - when it was still something private to themselves. Having it laid out in the open like that, however, was like shouting your most secret fear from the top of Hokage mountain with a loudspeaker.    
  
Thankfully, Kiba chose that moment to start his show and the music volume went up with it. There were the typical introductory comments, the public service message about cleaning up after themselves and then the heavy beats pounded through the speakers.   
  
Genma dug down and called up the playboy that was still in him, forcing the discomfort to the back of his mind to deal with later. He leaned in to Kotetsu's ear. "Love you," he said, dropping a kiss on the other man's ear. Kotetsu returned the kiss and sentiment then watched as Gen got up and went around the table, stopping in front of Izumo. "Dance?" He asked, knowing the noise was too much for anything more complicated.   
  
Izumo gave him a start of surprise then glanced over at Raidou. Rai nodded, dropped a kiss on his cheek and he turned back to Genma standing up. He walked ahead of the assassin to the dance floor and was a little surprised again when he felt the taller man's hands on his hips the second they hit the platform and then that sexy body against his back. They started moving to the music and Izumo found himself yet again impressed by the taller man's moves.   
  
Only a minute or so after they got out there and started dancing, Tetsu and Rai showed up. The two of them started out just like Zumo and Gen did, Rai's hands on Tetsu's hips, their bodies moving together.    
  
It didn't take long for the dance floor to get crowded. The heat rose, the bodies pressed closer and before they knew it, they were tight up against each other. Izumo exchanged an amused glance with Genma when he saw Raidou's hand slide down over Tetsu's ass. They were grinding together with less then a millimeter of space between them.   
  
Of course, Genma and Izumo couldn't really cast stones. They were just as close, grinding just as much and both of them had a hand on each other's asses. Izumo was grateful for the crowd and heat because then the flush on his face could be explained away by any number of things. Of course, Gen couldn't miss just how hard his cock was from their bodies rubbing up against each other, but then again, his dance partner was just as aroused as he was.   
  
If he was the kind to fuck in the back hall, Izumo would have seriously considered taking Genma back there. As it was, he was just getting more frustrated as the evening wore on. He turned around, hoping that by not actually grinding his cock against the other man, he could calm down a little. But he could still feel Genma against his ass very well and that wasn't really any better.   
  
They paused to head back to the bar for a drink and downed Aoba's round pretty quickly. They took another couple of minutes to catch their breath, getting another round, as none of them wanted to be able to think too much. When they'd finished their drinks, they headed back out. The music shifted, they switched partners for a bit and Izumo found himself dancing with Kotetsu. If it had been hard to calm down when rubbing against Genma's body, it was damned near impossible to be up against Kotetsu.    
  
Tetsu's body felt  _so_  good up against his own. They moved together so well and he was reminded briefly of their fight against the rogue nin, of how they had always been aware of each other, always just barely avoided touching. That same awareness worked for them there, too. They  _didn't_  grind quite the same, but that was almost more intense. Because they were so, so close, yet still not touching.   
  
But the alcohol was working through them and while they weren't drunk by a long shot, their inhibitions were quite a bit lower than normal. Their hands started roaming over each other, bodies moving just that tiny bit closer. And then the crowd shifted, things got tighter and Izumo felt Genma up against his back. He glanced up to see Raidou in the same position against Kotetsu.    
  
And any hope of controlling his reactions went out the window. Genma was as aroused as he was, the taller man's cock pressing into the seam of his pants, right along his crack. Kotetsu's erection was rubbing along his own through their clothes. There were hands on his hips, a mouth on his neck, one leg wedged between his and so he was firmly pinned between the two men.    
  
He reached one hand behind him for Genma's hip, the other went over Rai's where it rested on Tetsu's hip and he and gave in, nipping at the neck in front of him - Kotetsu's neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent of his best friend. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Raidou on the other side of Kotetsu adding his own nips and bites. He felt, rather than heard, the groan from Kotetsu when they did.   
  
He had no idea how long they were like that, didn't pay attention to the change in the music or anything. He didn't think it could have been too much longer, but he couldn't be sure, either. Because too long and he might just have lost it right there on the dance floor. Just as he was about to do something - drag one of them into the back hall anyway, go out for air,  _something_ , he was saved.   
  
"Maybe Aoba's right," he heard in his ear. It took him a second to register that it was  _Genma's_ voice saying that.   
  
He turned his head and looked up into the hazel eyes, raising his eyebrows. "I want you," he said, leaning down to Izumo's ear again. "And if I'm reading my best friend right, he's  _definitely_  interested in Tetsu."   
  
Izumo looked back over at his own boyfriend and he knew the look in the bigger man's eye. He could read the body language  _very_ well. Oh yeah, no mistaking that. And with the hand Kotetsu had back on Raidou's hip, the way his head was turned just enough back toward the taller man, it was obvious that Tetsu was thinking something similar.   
  
And he couldn't exactly say he didn't want either of the two men up against him, either. Genma was still grinding up against him, still as aroused as he, himself was, he was sure, if the lump along his ass was anything to go by. He looked back up at Genma. He reached up a hand and pulled the taller man's ear closer. "Maybe he  _is_ right." He said against the ear, "I want you, too and I'm pretty sure my best friend's thinking something similar."   
  
"Let's get out of here, then. Aoba being right is bad enough, him  _seeing_  it is something else."   
  
Izumo snorted, then turned back to his friend. He leaned in to Tetsu's ear, knowing that there was no room for hand signals and body language there on the dance floor. He gave in to the urge and nipped at the ear before speaking. "Gen says Rai wants you, thinks maybe we should take Aoba's advice."    
  
He felt another groan at the nip, then Tetsu pulled back, raising an eyebrow at him, looking him over. Kotetsu's eyes darted up to look over his shoulder at Genma, then came back to him and he leaned back in. "I... want Rai, too. And I think Gen's right." He turned and said something into Raidou's ear. The bigger man looked up, caught Izumo's eye. There was a question in them and Izumo nodded at it, then Raidou nodded, too.   
  
It took them a couple of minutes to work their way off of the dance floor, but they finally managed it. None of them saw the smirk on Aoba's face when they headed for the door and out into the warm Summer night.


	28. Chapter 28

They didn't say anything when they got out into the humid Summer air. By some unspoken agreement, they headed to the apartment that Izumo shared with Raidou - the one he used to share with Tetsu, which was the biggest of the three different apartments. In the barely four blocks between the Kunai and the apartment, they stopped no less then four times.   
  
The first time was because Genma couldn't resist Izumo. They'd walked just a little too close to each other, Izumo's hand had brushed Genma's ass -- whether by accident or design, he didn't know -- and he couldn't let it go. He'd pinned the younger man against the wall they were next to and proceeded to kiss him nearly senseless.   
  
The second time was Tetsu's fault completely. He'd been unable to keep from running his hands over Raidou - who retaliated by pinning said man to the nearest item - which happened to be a street sign, and ground into him, kissing him and driving him damned near crazy.    
  
The third time had been both chuunin. Izumo  _deliberately_ bumped into Genma this time, and Gen pulled him back, nibbling on Zumo's sensitive neck, causing the chuunin to rub his ass into the taller man, driving them both further toward insanity. Tetsu, on the other hand, had simply done the pinning this time, rubbing his palm along the very obvious lump in Raidou's pants and being the one to start to kiss.   
  
And then, just outside the building, Genma and Izumo stopped at the same time Raidou and Tetsu did, kissing each other thoroughly, unable to keep their hands off of each other even long enough to get inside the apartment.   
  
Finally, they got to the door and Izumo fumbled with the key briefly before getting it open. It slammed closed, they had their shoes off a few seconds later and then Genma had Izumo pinned to the wall, their bodies grinding together, mouths fused. Izumo's hands grabbed Gen's ass, pulling him tighter in, a groan escaping at the incredible feel -- even through clothes -- of their insanely hard cocks rubbing against each other.    
  
Tongues battled, teeth nipped and bit on any skin they could get to. Izumo tugged at Genma's shirt and, after fighting with the top buttons, ended up yanking it over the man's head, a rip cutting through the air. It got tossed, the rip ignored, then the taller man pulled on Izumo's. He didn't bother with buttons and in their rush, a pop was heard, then the click of plastic hitting the floor. Neither paid attention to that, either.   
  
The other two were too focused on pulling each other's shirts off to notice what happened on the other side of the little hall from them. There was another tear somewhere, but no one noticed. Raidou was too busy tensing up when his shirt hit the floor and his scars were in full view of the shorter man. Tetsu's eyes darted up to Raidou's face, then back to the chest in front of him, and without further preamble, his hands went straight for the button on Raidou's pants. "You gonna undress me or do I have to do it myself?" Testu asked in a husky whisper.   
  
The bigger man relaxed and yanked on Tetsu's button. There was a pop and rattle as it hit the floor, then they forgot all about it as hands dove inside clothes and lips and tongues went back to doing battle. "Mmm. Fuck, Tetsu..." Raidou moaned when they broke apart for air and Tetsu managed to free the bigger man's cock, wrapping his hand around it.   
  
Kotetsu's own pants were pushed down over his hips, he kicked them aside then he dropped to his knees wanting damned near desperately to taste. "FUCK!" Raidou shouted, bracing himself on the wall, his eyes slamming closed as his cock was swallowed.   
  
"Sounds like Tetsu's doing something right," Genma said with a chuckle as he worked Izumo's pants down over the smaller man's hips. He was in just as much of a hurry, anxious to get to the cock he'd been feeling against his own all night.    
  
Zumo hissed when it was freed, the wet tip hitting the air. That hiss was cut off with a groan when Genma's hand enclosed his dick and started stroking him. Then his lips were captured again and he had a hard time thinking about anything.   
  
A firm pull, a slight twist and Izumo moaned louder. He pulled himself back with effort, determined to get to do his own touching and tasting. He pushed on Genma enough to turn him around but they bumped into Raidou.   
  
Kotetsu pulled back and glanced up. "Maybe we should move away from the door."   
  
Raidou, who was still trying to recover from being swallowed and worked over by Tetsu, did little more than grunt. Izumo and Genma chuckled and turned to Kotetsu, who stood. The four of them headed into the living room, but Genma didn't get far -- barely into the tiny room itself, before he pulled Izumo back to him again.    
  
Another kiss, a few more steps towards insanity and Izumo realized that Genma still had his pants on. He worked to remedy that quickly, nearly yanking them down. Genma's cock sprang free, pulling a moan from the taller man when Izumo dropped to his knees and took it into his mouth.   
  
"I could almost get off just watching them," Raidou said in Tetsu's ear.    
  
Kotetsu chuckled and nodded. His cock twitched and hardened even more when Izumo's head started bobbing and Genma's hands threaded through the long brown hair. The taller man's own head fell back and louder moans poured from an open mouth. A moment later, a large hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking it and he nearly forgot all about his best friend and his partner, lost as he was to the things Raidou was doing to him.    
  
He bucked back against the bigger man, rubbing his ass along the arousal nestled against him, dragging more loud sounds from the scarred throat. "Maybe I could get off watching them," Raidou rumbled in his ear, "but I'd much rather be inside of you when I do."   
  
Tetsu growled a "Fuck yes," and the hand on his dick became more insistent, his hips moving as he pumped into it, then back against the cock now tucked firmly along the crack of his ass.   
  
Their attention was drawn back to Genma and Izumo when the taller man started tugging on Izumo's hair. "Fuck, stop! Zumo not yet, oh  _fuck_ not yet..." But as he tugged, it just brought loud moans from Izumo's throat, vibrating around the cock in that hot mouth. "Fuck... Zumo..." he pulled harder and finally succeeded in disengaging the shorter man from his cock, which was still jumping in reaction. He gave himself a few seconds to recover his breath, then he dropped down in front of Izumo, capturing the other man's lips, dragging groans from both as their arousals rubbed.   
  
"Wanna feel you... don't want to come yet," Gen whispered, nibbling on an ear, then working his way down Izumo's neck.   
  
"God, Gen, yes," Izumo replied, his words drifting off into simple moans. He rocked against the other man, his hands running over the smooth skin, coming to rest on the older man's tight ass. He pulled Genma a little closer, their rocking became more insistent, sounds getting louder.    
  
One of Genma's hands slid down Izumo's back, squeezing one cheek, his fingers brushing at the younger man's anus. Izumo gave a quiet groan, bucking toward Genma from the touch. "Need..." Genma started, then paused to moan when Izumo bit down a little on his neck. "Need lube," he finally managed to get out.   
  
Izumo pulled back, breath coming in gasps as he worked to get a hold of himself. He dropped a quick kiss on Gen's lips then stood and hurried into the bedroom. He yanked the blanket off the bed, grabbed the pillows then snatched up the bottle they'd left on the dresser, pointedly ignoring the basket still sitting on top and headed back out to the living room.   
  
When he got out there, he saw they'd moved the coffee table out of the way. Kotetsu took the blanket from him, but before he could move away, the other man pulled him in for a kiss. Izumo didn't notice dropping the pillows or the bottle, couldn't think of anything else. All he could seem to focus on was his best friend's lips and tongue.   
  
His hands cupped Tetsu's face and he poured much more into the kiss. Tetsu's arms came around him and pulled him tight against the sexy body of his best friend and low sounds leaked through the kiss. They finally pulled back, both panting hard and glanced at their partners to see Genma and Raidou similarly lip-locked.   
  
Izumo turned back to Kotetsu, diving in for another kiss, both of them getting lost once more. But just a minute later, they heard throats clearing and they broke apart to see Gen and Rai had finally stopped kissing. Izumo blushed and looked back at his friend. He needed to ask, needed to be sure. "Are you okay with this?"    
  
Kotetsu blinked at him a moment, then raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"   
  
"I'm about to fuck your partner, Tetsu..." Izumo said, barely containing the exasperated sigh.   
  
"Oh." Kotetsu said, shrugging. "I'm about to fuck yours," he replied, raising his eyebrows. He didn't need to finish the thought, Izumo knew what was going on in his head.  _If you're okay with it, I am._ Izumo nodded and turned back to Genma, who was just turning away from Raidou.    
  
They had been having a similar conversation. "Are you okay with me and Tetsu?" Raidou asked.   
  
Genma nodded, "Yeah. Are you okay with me and Zumo?"   
  
Raidou nodded, too. "Yeah. There's no one else I'd trust him with except you and Tetsu."   
  
Genma grinned. "Maybe he won't want you back."   
  
Raidou smirked. "And maybe Tetsu won't want you."   
  
Genma chuckled. "Right," he turned back to Izumo, pulling the smaller man against him. Their lips met once more, hands moving over skin, cocks yet again brushing, making them more and more desperate.    
  
The blanket got thrown out haphazardly, then Genma laid Izumo back. "Put your hands on the couch, babe, it's my turn to taste," he whispered, dropping a kiss on Izumo's lips before starting a path down the chuunin's neck. He paused and glanced over at Raidou, who was sitting back against the couch, Kotetsu straddling him, nibbling at the younger man's skin. "Rai," he called softly.   
  
Raidou looked up with a raised eyebrow. "May I mark him?"   
  
Raidou nodded, glancing at Kotetsu and back. Genma nodded his permission and they turned their attention back to the chuunin. Izumo and Kotetsu shared a glance, then, and a nod of their own, then they, too, went back to the men currently driving them insane.   
  
Genma picked up the trail he'd started along the sensitive skin, pausing at the spot where shoulder met neck and bit down again. This time, he sucked the skin in hard enough to break the blood vessels and mark. Izumo groaned loudly, bucking up against him, but he moved, leaving Izumo to fuck nothing but air.    
  
In frustration, Izumo reached up to grab at Gen, pulling on him. Genma leaned up and grinned a little evilly. "Uh uh. Hold onto the couch or I'll have to tie you down."   
  
Izumo whimpered, but put his hands back on the bottom edge of the sofa. Genma went back to kissing and licking his way over the younger man's body. He started at the nipples, happy to discover they were very sensitive. He pulled one in, licking and sucking until it hardened, thrilling in the sounds Izumo released from it. He moved to the other, giving it the same attention, even biting this one lightly, pulling even louder moans from the younger man.   
  
He let go of the nipple, then continued down over the other man's body. He touched, kissed or licked every inch of skin, paying special attention and lingering when he found a spot that drew a louder groan. He patently ignored the younger man's cock, concentrating instead on finding the other places that would make him crazy. And every time Izumo tried to buck or otherwise draw Genma's attention to his neglected length, Gen would simply pull back and stop altogether, dragging near cries from the other man.   
  
He was going more than a little insane, too. He heard loud groans and moans coming from his best friend and his partner and it was only the need to pleasure the one currently under him that kept him from staring. Somewhere along the line, Raidou had gotten Kotetsu onto his back and had the shorter man's cock in his mouth. Tetsu's hands were threaded through the short brown hair and were currently somewhere between pulling and pushing on the bigger man's head.   
  
All of this succeeded in making his own dick incredibly hard. He  _ached_  to bury it in the tight body below him, but he was determined to stretch it out, to make it last. He had no idea if this would ever happen again and he was going to enjoy every little bit of it. Besides, he would  _not_  be the first one to go off.   
  
Genma turned back to his own chuunin and spread Izumo's legs, settling in between them. His eyes travelled up along the other man's body, catching sight of  _both_ brown eyes fixed on him. Gazes locked, breathing from both ragged, he bent his head and licked a line along Izumo's balls. The brown eyes slid closed, head fell back and a groan was loosed from the younger man's throat.    
  
He teased and tormented them, spending an inordinate amount of time licking and sucking on each one. Finally, he let go of them, slowly dragging his tongue further down, along Izumo's taint until he eventually reached the other man's entrance. He lifted Zumo's legs a little, glanced up to see the eyes on him again, Zumo's breathing heavy, mouth open. He stuck his tongue out and very slowly, dragged it over the tight muscle.   
  
"Oh  _fuck_ , Gen..." Izumo groaned. The muscle jumped and another moan was loosed as Genma turned his attention back to it. He flattened his tongue, running it over the younger man's anus again, pulling more not-so-quiet sounds. Izumo let go of the couch and started to reach for Gen's head, then seemed to remember himself at the last moment. He gripped the worn sofa once more, and Genma pushed the tip of his tongue through the muscle at the same time. A louder "fuck!" was loosed and Izumo's legs raised higher, his cock jumped and Genma's own dick twitched at the reaction.   
  
Kotetsu looked over at the last near shouted curse word from his friend to see his lover's face buried in his best friend's ass. Two of Raidou's slicked-up fingers slid into him at that precise moment and his own hard length pulsed in reaction to it all. He bucked into the hand around his dick, then back onto the finger, his nerves firing at all of the stimulation. Raidou curled his fingers and a few seconds later, he was moaning as his prostate was hit.    
  
"God, can't wait to be inside you," Raidou growled into his ear and he moved again, pushing himself back onto the taller man's fingers again.    
  
"Then don't play. Fuck," he groaned, his hand going back to Raidou's hip, pulling on the other man to get him closer.   
  
Raidou responded by biting down on Tetsu's neck and pushing a third finger into the smaller man. Kotetsu's sounds got louder, his movements more desperate as he nearly fucked himself on the bigger man's fingers. "More, fuck, more," he demanded, wrapping his free hand around his own cock.   
  
But Raidou pulled his hand away and held it, moving the fingers inside of him with more urgency. He groaned at the feel of being stretched, moving his hips with them, his head dropping as he fought for some form of control.   
  
Then the fingers were pulled out, dragging a whimper from the chuunin. But just a few seconds later, Raidou's thick cock was  _finally_ nudging his entrance. He arched his back, pushing his ass out and was rewarded with the feel of that incredible dick entering him. Despite the moans he let out, Raidou was slow, pushing inch by agonizingly slow inch into him. Kotetsu tried to rock back, wanting it in there  _now_ but the bigger man simply held onto his hips, using the strength he rarely displayed and kept him still.   
  
Raidou bent over Kotetsu's back, brushing a bit of the hair out of the younger man's face. "Shh," he said at the whimpers Kotetsu let loose. "Take your time. Enjoy it," he whispered into the shorter man's ear when he was finally buried completely. He nipped at the lobe, licked at the shell, then left kisses along the sensitive spot behind Tetsu's ear. "Mmm. God, you feel good, Tetsu," Raidou moaned.   
  
Genma and Izumo listened to all of this, and the assassin could hold on no longer. He paused to thrust his tongue in once more, then nipped at Izumo's cheeks lightly before snatching up the bottle and sitting up. He thought he saw a bit of relief in the chuunin's eyes and would have smirked if he, himself, wasn't nearly as desperate. If he'd been asked how he held on as long as he had, he wouldn't have been able to answer.   
  
Izumo was so aroused, he couldn't wait anymore. He sat up, planting his lips on the other man's and taking the bottle from him. "Want... you...  _now_ ..." Izumo growled when they broke apart. He poured some of the liquid out and coated Genma's cock, stroking him slowly as he spread it around. Then his patience ran out completely, he pushed the taller man onto his back and to Genma's shock, straddled the other man then pushed down, taking Gen's dick in one swift move. "Oh  _fuck_  yes!"   
  
Genma's hands went to the smaller man's hips to hold him still. "Slow... God, stop for a minute or I'll never last." He closed his eyes and tried, desperately, to remember what sanity was. The grunts and groans from next to him leaked through and he opened his eyes again and glanced over to see Tetsu on hands and knees, Raidou thrusting into him, both sets of eyes closed and both men with looks of pure bliss on their faces.   
  
Izumo glanced over, too, and his dick hardened just at the image. He could see Rai's cock moving in and out of Tetsu, and the visual alone nearly made him come. Tetsu's hand was on his dick, stroking furiously and Izumo glanced down at Genma. Hazel eyes met brown and Izumo tilted his head toward the other two. Genma nodded and the shorter man moved off of him enough for them to shift closer.   
  
He eased back onto Genma's cock, then reached over and touched Kotetsu's cheek. Tetsu opened his eyes and they widened to see his best friend's face so close. Zumo continued to ride Genma slowly, but leaned in to kiss Tetsu. Their mouths met and both of them moaned quietly at the feel of each other's lips on their own again.   
  
Izumo's eyes flew open when he felt a hand on his cock - a  _big_  one. Raidou had shifted just enough to be able to reach it and had enclosed it in his fist. Zumo pumped into it as he rode Gen and glanced over to see Gen's hand stretched out to encircle Tetsu's cock. There was something incredibly hot to the idea that they were _all_  touching each other in some way. He turned his attention back to Tetsu for another moment, kissing his friend again.   
  
Tongues battled, lips nipped and they got lost in the feel of each other. It got chaotic for a few moments, mouths and hands moving to the point where it became difficult to tell which one belonged to who. No one cared, it felt too good and they were too happy to touch and feel each other like they were.   
  
It couldn't last long like that, too many sensations, too much going on, but Raidou managed to keep his head just enough. He pulled back a little and Kotetsu moaned at the loss. The bigger man passed a look to his best friend and Genma nodded in reply. He patted Izumo's hip and Zumo moved off of him.    
  
Genma got behind the younger man, facing the other couple and sat up. He pulled on the chuunin, until Izumo got into place, back to Genma, legs straddling the taller man's. Then he was filled once more with Genma's cock and riding the assassin. He reached down to take his cock into his hand, but Gen pulled it away. He wrapped them up around his neck, then whispered a simple, "Keep them there, it's worth it, I promise."   
  
Izumo nodded shortly and watched as Kotetsu got into the same position with Raidou. Raidou wrapped Tetsu's arms up around his neck just like Genma did and said something in Tetsu's ear, as well. Then the two couples scooted a bit closer to each other and started moving at the same time.    
  
It was like looking into a mirror, though more erotic for the fact that they were watching their lovers instead of themselves. Izumo couldn't take his eyes off of the other two. Raidou's look was heated and the bigger man watched them in exactly the same way as he was. Kotetsu's sexy slanted eyes were just as focused on them, and their watching only heightened everything.   
  
Genma's arms stole around Izumo, then, fingers reaching up to pluck at his nipples. Raidou followed suit, doing the same to Kotetsu and both chuunin moaned loudly as the pleasure spiked through them. Both older men pinched and pulled until four nipples were hard little buds and sounds poured through the younger two mouths without a pause.    
  
And then as if something opened in the taller men, they both started pumping harder, thrusting faster, the sharp need taking over. Genma's hands went to Izumo's hips, holding him as he nearly pounded into the other man and Izumo had to grip Gen tighter to steady himself. He was almost insane, Gen kept hitting his prostate and the need to come was making him crazy.    
  
Kotetsu wasn't any better. The vision of his partner fucking his best friend was pushing all the right buttons. His hands tightened on Raidou's neck while the man's thick cock filled him, hitting his prostate unerringly and he, too, desperately wanted his orgasm. But his cock went untouched and that climax remained just out of reach.   
  
He groaned loudly, trying to give some indication of this to Raidou, the ability to form real words having long since abandoned him. Raidou's hands ran up his body, pinched his nipples again -- pulling another loud moan from him -- then wrapped around as his thrusts got even harder.    
  
Then that deep voice sounded in his ear. "Look at Zumo... look at that face, Tetsu. He's so close to coming, wants it so desperately. Is that how you're feeling right now?" Raidou's breath ghosted over Tetsu's already sensitive skin only adding to the sensations rioting through him. "I can feel you are. Your ass is so tight, flexing around my cock. You want to come so badly, don't you?" He asked, then nipped at Tetsu's neck before continuing. "Look at that cock of his, so hard, so desperate for touch, just like yours."   
  
Kotetsu groaned, the erotic words succeeding in only making him harder and more desperate. He tried to buck, struggled hard against Raidou's hold, but the bigger man just held on a little tighter. To add insult to injury, he slowed his thrusts down, pumping much more slowly. He loosened his arms, then, slid his hands down over Tetsu's chest, stomach and thighs, carefully avoiding the shorter man's dick.    
  
"Do you want something, Tetsu?" Raidou asked, giving a good, hard, thrust and pulling a grunt from the smaller man. Kotetsu whined, uncaring if that's what it sounded like. He just  _needed_ . "Do you want to come, babe? Hmm?" Kotetsu managed a weak nod and Raidou's hips started moving faster in response. "Then bend over and take that poor neglected cock of Zumo's into your mouth and suck him until he comes."   
  
Kotetsu groaned again, even louder this time, and nearly fell forward when Raidou released him. He didn't hesitate, the second he was close, he swallowed Izumo's dick, sealing his lips around the base and sucked, hard. "OH FUCK!" Izumo shouted.   
  
Genma dropped a kiss on Zumo's shoulder and released the shorter man's arms. The chuunin's hands went straight to the spiky black head, unable to keep from touching. "Oh God, oh fuck, so close, Gen... Tetsu... fuck..." He moaned loudly, his words starting to run together. "Need, fuck, going to..."   
  
Raidou's thrusts sped up, Genma's hips pumped faster to match and his own eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Me, too, babe, can't... mmm... fuck, can't hold it... much longer..." Genma managed between grunts.   
  
Tetsu moaned even louder when Raidou's hand wrapped around his own cock and started stroking. The vibrations ran through Zumo's length and the younger man nearly screamed. "Oh God... so... oh fuck... oh fuck... GENMA! TETSU!" His voice rose, his sounds incoherent as his orgasm tore through him, igniting every nerve ending and chakra path in his body. His best friend sucked again, pulling the cum from him, his balls aching as he emptied them, the pleasure overwhelming.   
  
Genma let go, then, his own climax ripping through his body. His thrusts turned erratic, his hands gripped Izumo's hips hard enough to bruise and Izumo's name was loosed in a shout. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he nearly passed out from the pleasure.   
  
The sound of his best friend's and his partner's orgasms would have done it alone, but then Raidou hit his prostate once more at the same time the hand tightened  _just_ enough on his cock and it was Tetsu's turn to let out a near scream. The pleasure nearly drove him insane, felt as if his whole body was coming at once, muscles tensing, nerves frying. Thick ropes of cum shot out of him covering Raidou's hand, splashing his stomach and coating the blanket they were on.   
  
Tetsu's muscles clamped down on Raidou's cock and that was enough for him. The looks of bliss on Genma's and Izumo's faces and the sounds from all three of the other men were just bonus. He surged into Kotetsu hard and let go, his orgasm screaming through him, his own loud shouts echoing through the otherwise quiet apartment. His hands tightened and in some vague part of his mind, he knew he was going to leave marks on Tetsu's hips. But the climax was too much, his body shuddering with the force of it as he emptied himself into the other man.   
  
When it was over, none of them could quite move right away. Kotetsu did first, finally releasing Izumo's spent cock from his mouth. Izumo fell back, pushing himself further onto Genm'a still partially-erect length, but Gen caught him and they both slid over to lay on their sides. Kotetsu gave up trying to hold himself up and he threw himself sideways, avoiding the spot he'd left on the blanket. Finally, Raidou went with him, Tetsu wincing when the bigger man was pulled a little roughly from his body. "Sorry," Rai whispered, but Tetsu just reached back and squeezed Rai's hip gently in reassurance.   
  
They lay in silence a long time, letting their bodies cool down, all of them trying to come up with some way to deal with what had just happened. But as sanity returned, as their minds settled, they still couldn't think of anything.   
  
So, they simply didn't speak. What could they say? There were no words to do it justice, no way to possibly come up with anything that would cover what they were thinking or feeling.    
  
Instead, Raidou and Kotetsu shifted closer to Genma and Izumo. They kicked the blanket around to cover the wet spot, grabbed the pillows and arranged them then tangled themselves together. Izumo and Kotetsu stared at each other for a moment before moving in and losing themselves in a kiss, hands cupping each other's faces. Genma and Raidou sat up just enough to lean over the other two and exchange one of their own. A world of messed up questions and emotion passed between the best friends - both sets, but there was no way to figure it out then.   
  
Instead, they laid back down, their legs tangled, arms wrapped and somehow each of them managed to be touching each of the others. Light kisses were dropped, soft touches exchanged, the only sounds soft sighs. Then they each settled a little more firmly into the other's bodies and somewhere along the way, they fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

The first thing he registered was that his ass was cold. The front of him wasn't, but he figured that was because he was curled up against a warm body. He snuggled in a little more, the arm around him tightening. Then his hand moved up along the chest under it and he turned his head to drop a light kiss on the warm skin. A thought nagged at him that something was wrong with the chest he was laying on, but he couldn't seem to figure out what it was and his sleep addled brain simply didn't care enough. He reached back, dug up a blanket and pulled it over them before trying to go back to sleep.   
  
"They'll stay there until we wake them, you know." A deep voice that sounded an awful lot like Raidou's said, but that didn't make sense because it didn't come from under him.   
  
"Yeah, but do  _you_  want to be the one to wake them up?" Izumo's brows dropped into a scowl. That was... Tetsu's voice? He shook it off, thinking he must be dreaming.   
  
"Hell, no." That  _was_ Raidou's voice.   
  
Wait. If that  _was_ Raidou's voice, and it didn't come from  _under_  him... then who  _was_ under him? Izumo opened his eyes slowly and stared at the... very smooth, defined chest in front of his face. There were no scars... well, not the ones he was expecting, anyway. And... that wasn't Tetsu's chest, either.   
  
His brain engaged more and he stopped moving, almost stopped breathing. If it wasn't Raidou and it wasn't Tetsu... his eyes made a slow path up along the expanse of skin, up over a neck  _covered_  in bruises, past the mouth and tongue that darted out to wet very sexy, kissable lips, and on up to a pair of hazel eyes that were watching him. Genma. He was laying on Genma.    
  
How the hell did he end up  _laying_  on Genma?   
  
He closed his eyes a moment and his mind filled in the night before with perfect clarity. He'd fallen asleep with Genma curled around him. After... As the thoughts of last night finished filling in the sleepy holes, his asshole twitched, he registered his hard cock against Genma's thigh and the taller man's own hard length jumped against his stomach. Okay. They'd had sex the night before. Oh boy had they had sex!    
  
Images of the night before flashed through him, making his dick even more uncomfortable as the memories of just how good the man under him had felt, of Tetsu's mouth on him, of the four of them together. He nearly groaned out loud at the memory of Raidou's face when he came, the sound of Genma calling his name.   
  
Genma cleared his throat at that moment and he opened his eyes again. He looked up to see the hazel eyes still focused on him. Where were Tetsu and Raidou? Then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know where they were, much less see them yet. "Morning," Genma murmured to him.   
  
He ignored the snicker he heard from somewhere behind him. "Morning," he almost whispered in reply. Genma lifted his hand, tilted Izumo's head up, then leaned down to drop a light kiss on the smaller man's lips.    
  
"Sleep well?" Genma asked, also ignoring the sounds they heard from the other two people in the room.   
  
Izumo nodded and decided for a bit of payback for the laughter at their expense. He smiled, caught the twinkle in Gen's eye that meant it was understood what he was about to do and said, "Better than I've had in a  _long_  time. Must be the person I slept next to."   
  
The snickers died on a strangled sound. Genma dropped one eyelid in a quick wink and Izumo fought the urge to laugh. Instead, he scooted up a little along the taller man's body, then leaned in and captured those incredibly sexy lips in another kiss, this one very long, and very thorough. He felt Genma's hand slide down his back to rest on his ass and pull him in against the long, lean body, their arousals brushing. A low moan escaped as the kiss deepened and both of them ignored the deliberate light cough.   
  
Instead, Izumo moved more firmly onto Genma, their bodies rocking together as the kiss deepened even further. There was a more pronounced cough, a cleared throat and then finally, Izumo heard a voice in his ear. "That's my partner you're about to fuck."   
  
Genma and Izumo broke apart, smirks on their faces. Zumo looked over his shoulder at his best friend. "And? You left him for me to sleep next to. Your fault."   
  
The slanted eyes blinked at him in shock for a moment, and it took all Izumo had to keep a straight face. It was Genma who spoke next. "Go away, we're enjoying ourselves here. Entertain yourselves," he chuckled quietly and turned back to Izumo, pulling the smaller man back down and capturing those incredible lips again.   
  
"You know, he joked last night that Zumo might not want to go back to me, but I thought he was  _joking_ ..." Raidou said, staring at the other two. "Think we'd get their attention if we started doing something?"   
  
Kotetsu turned his attention back to Raidou - the man  _he'd_ awakened next to, and had practically been laying on. They'd looked at each other and sat up, somewhat awkwardly - initially. Mostly because Kotetsu had noticed how hard he'd been, having been dreaming about the night before when he woke up.   
  
But Raidou's appeal hadn't disappeared with the last of the stars. If anything, Rai was even more attractive to the younger man now that he knew just what that big body felt like, what those hands and lips could do. And the initial awkwardness had faded as the memories of the night before surfaced. Instead of nervousness, heat flared and they found themselves kissing before they'd even given it any real thought.   
  
Then Izumo had shifted, bringing them back to themselves. Yes, they'd had sex the night before, yes, Izumo had agreed to him fucking his best friend's partner. But there was nothing saying that spilled over into the next day. That didn't necessarily mean it was okay  _any_ time, even  _with_  who it was.   
  
Besides that, he still had Gen to think about. Genma had been fine with last night, but there was nothing saying that it'd be okay to just fuck other people whenever they felt like it. They'd agreed to be exclusive with each other and one night with their best friends didn't suddenly cancel that.   
  
So they'd pulled back from each other and turned their attention to the other two. And now their lovers were involved with each other. Tetsu moved closer to Raidou again, giving in to the need he felt for his friend, the want of the big man. He sent one more glance at Genma and Izumo - the two men he was still in love with, shook his head and started kissing the bigger man who responded with his own heat.   
  
"They're trying to get our attention by kissing," Genma whispered into Izumo's ear before nipping on the lobe.    
  
Izumo couldn't fight the moan completely, but it covered the snicker he also couldn't quite hold back. "Do we let it work?" He whispered back.   
  
"Mmmm," Genma moaned to make it a little worse then kissed Izumo hurriedly to stifle the laugh that wanted to come out when Raidou looked up at it. Both sets of eyes slid closed, however, as the kiss moved from pretend to real and Izumo unconsciously rocked into the taller man again. "Mmm, God, I don't know..." Genma managed when they broke apart. "I have to admit to wanting you again."   
  
Izumo let a quiet groan out at that, then succeeded in actually concentrating on the conversation. "How far do you think they'll go?" He forced himself to whisper.   
  
Hazel eyes darted over to the other two men, then back. "Well," he started, then paused to nibble at one of the few small patches of un-bruised skin on Izumo's neck, earning another quiet moan. "Tetsu's already straddling Rai's lap. I give it a few more minutes before they're actually fucking."   
  
Izumo snorted, burying his face in Gen's neck to hide it. "And they gave us shit?"   
  
Genma chuckled quietly, too. "I say we see if they go the whole way with it."   
  
Izumo glanced over and sure enough, Kotetsu was, in fact, straddling the bigger man. One of Raidou's arms was wrapped around the smaller man, fingers already working their way toward Kotetsu's entrance. Izumo turned back to Genma. "I say we do, too. In the mean time..." he let the thought trail off and Genma grinned in response. Their lips met again, their tongues slid along the other's and they lost themselves once more.   
  
They did, in fact, go pretty damned far. But much like the night before, they moved closer together and hands and mouths, touches and kisses became confused until it was hard to figure out what belonged to who.    
  
Until, that is, Kotetsu found himself straddling his best friend. He stared down into the brown eyes that were only a few centimeters from his own, their lips barely more than a breath apart. Their breathing was ragged, both bodies hard, nearly desperately aroused, and both wanting the other so very, very much. Zumo's cock was  _right there_ , Tetsu was poised over it, his ass flexing at the idea of his best friend filling him.   
  
But the agreement to fuck each other's partners was  _not_  this. Even the idea of playing around like last night and the subsequent joking and fun this morning wasn't the same as making love to his best friend.   
  
Because he knew that's what would happen. Maybe there was a bit of that in all of their experiences together - Genma, Raidou and, of course, Izumo. Maybe they  _all_ had feelings for each other. But whether they did or not - and that was an even _bigger_  mess than just the desire to fuck each other -- whether they did or not wasn't the issue. They hadn't  _agreed_  to it.   
  
He sat up a bit, glancing over to see that Raidou was laying on Genma, Gen's legs were wrapped around the bigger man's waist, their own lips had only the slightest distance separating them. They, too, had stopped just shy of doing anything. Raidou was right there, ready to fill Genma, their eyes glued to each other, bodies also straining, breathing harsh. The two of them looked over and Izumo and Kotetsu met their gazes - that of their partners.   
  
And the truth slammed into all of them at the same time.   
  
Genma still loved Raidou. Kotetsu hadn't stopped loving Izumo. And both Izumo and Raidou had recognized that their feelings hadn't changed, either. They still loved their best friends. They'd all known this, recognized it in themselves, but looking, now, at the facial expressions, at the way they touched, it was impossible to ignore anymore.    
  
Kotetsu looked at Genma, then back at Izumo, who'd torn his eyes away from his partner and shifted them back to the slanted ones. If he could believe what Zumo said last night, his best friend loved him. Rai loved Genma, he'd seen it on the bigger man's face just now and if he thought about it, he knew he'd seen it before... maybe... they could still have the ones they  _really_  wanted.   
  
He glanced again at Genma and felt a sharp stab at being without the other man. He _loved_  Genma, really loved being with the other man. Loved the way that they were together, what they had with each other. But if he looked back at Izumo, he felt the same jab at not having his best friend, either.    
  
They all held there in a sort of suspended moment, no one moving or speaking.    
  
Genma swallowed around his suddenly dry throat as his eyes met the slanted ones. He could see the storm of emotion moving through the other man. Knew that his lover, his partner was just as conflicted as he was.   
  
He looked back up at Raidou. His best friend, the man he'd been in love with for years. It was still there, all of it. His feelings for the bigger man had never gone away, hadn't changed even with his time with Tetsu.   
  
The thought of his current partner brought an ache. He swallowed again, his eyes darting to Kotetsu who was still looking at Izumo. Tetsu was in love with Zumo and he could finally have what he wanted. Hazel eyes went back to those of his best friend.    
  
They were intense, focused on him and he couldn't place the look. He couldn't quite figure out what was going on behind those dark eyes. He knew what he felt physically, what Raidou's body was telling him - that the bigger man wanted him, but...   
  
Raidou took in the expressions crossing Genma's face - the apprehension, the confusion and the fear then glanced again at Kotetsu and Izumo who had gone back to staring at each other. He'd suspected that something was wrong with his partner and he'd thought maybe that something had spiky black hair and slanted eyes.    
  
He wanted to be angry at it, but he couldn't seem to find that anger. There was a mess of other emotions surrounding it, but anger seemed conspicuously absent. And he knew why. Knew it was because, he, too, had his own doubts, had pushed his own feelings away, replacing those he had for someone with long brown hair and hazel eyes with the chuunin. It didn't lessen what he felt for Izumo at all, no. When he looked over and the brown eyes met his, he knew that it was all still there. And the spike that went through him at the thought of giving up Izumo only strengthened that realization.   
  
But if he looked back down at his best friend - he knew that what he'd suspected earlier was true. Gen loved him, he could see it in the hazel eyes that were currently horribly confused and focused on him.   
  
Someone had to do something. Something had to give. Yes, they'd fucked and maybe Aoba was right, to a point. They'd wanted each other, but it wasn't the fucking that was the root of it.   
  
It was the emotions. Emotions that they'd all spent so much time fighting and hiding and now had no idea how to deal with. Because they  _did_  want each other - but not just to fuck.   
  
But now what? He threw one more glance at Izumo, hoped to hell he was doing the right thing, put apology into the look that he  _thought_  Izumo understood and accepted and then turned back to Genma. Shoving his fears aside, Raidou captured Genma's lips and filled the man in a single move.   
  
Kotetsu and Izumo only barely registered the movement. They caught enough, knew what it meant. Tetsu focused on his best friend. "Did you mean it?" The spiky-haired nin asked.   
  
Izumo couldn't pretend he didn't know what his friend was asking. He nodded, swallowing around his suddenly dry throat, scared to death. He'd just lost his lover. He knew it, knew that Genma and Raidou had finally admitted what they'd been hiding for a long time, what Izumo had seen and hoped he'd been wrong about. He closed his eyes, fighting the fear, the sadness and the need to just curl in on himself.    
  
"Say it. Tell me again, Zumo, please." Kotetsu's voice floated through the riot of emotions going through him. And he heard a tangle of feelings in his best friend's voice that cause him to open his eyes.    
  
He forced his fears back, concentrating again on the slanted eyes above him. "I love you, Tetsu," he finally whispered, but the fears didn't stay away and his eyes slid closed again, unable to see the answering look, the one he was sure that said that love was one-sided. Why? Why had Tetsu made him say it again? What did that prove?   
  
Panic closed his throat and he wanted away, needed to get out of there, and go somewhere, anywhere. He needed to try to just breathe, needed to fight the tears that wanted to leak through, had to find a way to deal with the near physical pain that was slowly blooming. He pushed on Kotetsu and in surprise, his friend moved.   
  
Izumo stood, refusing to look at anyone and nearly ran into the bathroom, closing the door harder than he meant to. He put his back to it and slid down slowly until he was sitting on the floor. He stared into nothing, fighting desperately for control of himself and his emotions.    
  
The thing he kept circling around to was Kotetsu. How could he have let himself fall in love with his best friend again? Or, better yet, how could he have let those feelings back out. He'd put them  _away_ , buried them. Because he'd known if he let them out, if he told his best friend how he felt, they'd just be thrown back in his face. Tetsu simply  _couldn't_  love him. _  
  
Why not? He loved Genma. Why couldn't he love you? Did you give him a chance to tell you he didn't? Did you give him a chance reply at all?_   
  
Izumo couldn't answer those. Because he didn't like what the answers would be.   
  
His head fell back against the wooden door, his eyes closed and, despite his best efforts, the tears leaked out anyway.   
  
  
Kotetsu stared at his friend's retreating back, trying desperately to figure out what he'd said wrong. He'd just needed to hear it, one more time before he returned it. And before he'd been able to utter a single sound, Izumo had taken off.    
  
He couldn't look over at the others, couldn't see them together, but he couldn't stay there, either. Izumo may have said he loved him, but he didn't  _want_  to. Kotetsu wasn't a complete fool, he was sure that's what he saw on his best friend's face. So he needed to go, but he didn't know where he  _could_  go. He didn't want to go back to... Gen's apartment.    
  
And the thought of his... former lover brought an ache that nearly stopped his breath. He closed his eyes, fought it hard. What was he supposed to do?   
  
"Go after him, Tetsu," Genma's voice sounded in his ear. He looked up in surprise to see the taller man kneeling next to him.    
  
Tetsu shook his head. "He doesn't want me, Gen," he whispered. His eyes darted to Raidou, who was sitting next to Gen, one hand on the assassin's back. There was pain in both sets of eyes, confusion and a number of other things he couldn't begin to name.   
  
Genma swallowed and fought hard against the urge to touch the other man. He wanted to brush at the black hair, find some way to soothe the storm of emotions in the shorter man's eyes, but it wasn't his right to, anymore, despite the feelings he still had for the other man. Instead he forced a smile onto his face and opened his mouth to speak, but it was Raidou that beat him to it.   
  
"Yes, he does." He paused a moment to clear his throat and Kotetsu saw him fight with something in himself before he continued. "He thinks you can't love him. I... know because I... understand the feeling. Talk to him."   
  
Kotetsu stared at the scarred man for a moment before turning back to Genma. His throat thickened as his eyes met the hazel ones, but his former lover gave him a nod of encouragement. He reached out to touch, but dropped his hand before it could finish the trip. He swallowed around the ache again and sat back. After a deep breath, he got to his feet, heading down the short hall.   
  
He stood in front of the bathroom door for a full minute, screwing up his courage. He knocked lightly, but there was no answer. He closed his eyes, resting his face against the smooth wood and dug deep, looking for the part of him that he used when he went after something he wanted. His mind supplied the images of Izumo's face when they made love, of the smile when his friend had agreed to "marry" him, at the closed eyes and stunned expression after that first kiss in the cart.   
  
He knocked again, louder this time. "Just a minute, please," Izumo's quiet voice answered.   
  
"Zumo, it's me. Let me in... or... come out." Kotetsu waited, hoping against hope that his friend would just stay still for a minute and listen.   
  
He waited and waited, heard the water in the sink turn on and off and still it didn't open. He was about to call out again or simply break the door down when he heard the lock turn and saw the knob move. The wood pulled back slowly and there was his best friend.   
  
God, he loved this man. His gaze moved over the face and body, taking in those huge brown eyes, the way his hair never would stay out of his face, that incredible body, the smile that, when it showed was enough to push away so much -- sadness, fear, pain. Then there was the humor, the intelligence, the care he had for everyone.    
  
He didn't give his friend a chance to get away. Before the door opened all the way, he slipped in, closed it behind himself and pulled the other man into his arms, wrapping them tight when Izumo would pull away. "I love you, too."   
  
The visible brown eye widened and he stared at Kotetsu. "T-Tetsu?"   
  
"I love you. I've loved you for a...really long time. Maybe even since that first kiss on the training grounds all those years ago." He shook his head. "I had no idea what it was, no idea what to do with it. And then... I thought you didn't. That you couldn't... wouldn't... want me."    
  
"Not want you? Tetsu... I... you... we..." he stammered, staring at his friend, his brain completely deserting him.   
  
"You were in... love..." he cursed himself for bringing the others up.    
  
He saw Izumo's face pale a little bit and the throat work as his friend swallowed. "Because I thought you couldn't love me. I tried to forget about you - like that." His eyes closed again and he swallowed hard. "It didn't work." It was almost a whisper, but in the quiet room, the words were clear.   
  
"God, I'm so glad." He closed his own eyes and captured his friend's lips then. He felt Izumo's hands slide up his back, one of them tangling in the black hair. They got lost in each other, in the feel of hands and lips, of their bodies up against the other's.    
  
When they pulled back for air a few minutes later, Izumo stared into the slanted eyes. "Now what?"   
  
Kotetsu's smile spread. "Now you let me take you to bed and show you just  _how_  I love you."   
  
Izumo smiled at that, but it faded quickly, thoughts of the other two people in the apartment intruding. "But..."   
  
Kotetsu's smile faded, too. "They're together now. They love each other, too. Gen's been in love with Rai for a long time."   
  
"Then why...?" Izumo asked, brows knitting in confusion.   
  
Kotetsu shrugged a shoulder. "We were convinced you were in love and not changing that fact. We were just going to hang out, be fuck buddies."   
  
"You didn't stay fuck buddies," Izumo said and Kotetsu shook his head.   
  
"No. No, we didn't."    
  
"But.. then...d-do..." he started, then trailed off, not wanting to really know. Not wanting to have to give his own answer if the question was returned.   
  
Kotetsu considered him a long moment. "We'll talk about that later. Let's at least get out of the bathroom."   
  
Izumo nodded and stepped back. But when they got out to the living room, the other two were gone, their clothes missing and the blanket and pillows picked up off of the floor. Izumo and Kotetsu stared at each other a moment, both a little hurt by the lack of a good-bye, but then Kotetsu spotted the piece of paper on the small kitchen table.   
  
_I & K,  
  
We'll be back later this afternoon. There are things we all need to talk about, but we thought you might appreciate some time alone.   
  
See you later,  
G & R_   
  
They stared at the paper a moment, then back at each other. "Well, they're right. I would like some time alone with you," Kotetsu said, taking Izumo's hand.   
  
Izumo looked his friend over, trying to fight the hurt from Raidou being gone. He took a deep breath, forced back the stab at the thought of his... former lover and instead turned his attention to his best friend. Tetsu loved him. He loved Tetsu. He wasn't alone, he had someone - the one he'd wanted for so long.    
  
He tightened his hand around Kotetsu's and smiled. It was a little shaky, but it was there. Together, they headed into the bedroom. Time alone, indeed.


	30. Chapter 30

By the time the knock sounded much later that afternoon, Izumo had put most of the initial hurt away. He and Tetsu had spent the better part of the day in bed, pausing only once for food and a shower. His ass was sore, his cock was sore, and he didn't give a tiny little damn.    
  
He didn't care because he felt so good and was so very happy.   
  
Because  _Kotetsu_  loved him and had chosen  _him_ .   
  
Said man slid up behind him when he got to the door, wrapping those strong arms around his waist and dropping a light kiss on his neck. Izumo's skin was black and blue everywhere. About a quarter of the marks were from Raidou, another quarter from Genma and the remaining half were all Kotetsu's fault. He hadn't been satisfied with Zumo's neck, though. No, he'd made sure to cover a good deal of the other man's chest, stomach, and even ass in marks. He looked like a leopard.   
  
Then again, Kotetsu looked just as bad. Izumo grinned when Tetsu dropped a kiss on one of the marks he'd left and bucked back against the other man. "You don't have to  _hang_  on me when I open the door. I'm yours now, Tetsu. I love you. Raidou knows that."   
  
"That's not it, babe." Kotetsu said, nipping at Izumo's ear and dragging a groan from the brunet.   
  
"Oh?" Izumo asked, forgetting already what they were arguing about. He'd discovered quickly over the morning and early afternoon that his lover had a knack for that.   
  
"Nope. Just can't keep my hands off of you," he murmured, nibbling his way along the shell.   
  
Izumo moaned and turned around, forgetting the door completely. He pinned Kotetsu to the wall and captured the other man's lips in a long, thorough kiss.   
  
Well, it would have been long. Except there was another knock and then Genma's voice came through muffled. "Hey! Stop fucking and let us in!"   
  
They broke apart, grinning and Izumo turned around, flipping the lock and pulling the door open.   
  
And stopped short, swallowing hard.    
  
It was harder to see him than Izumo thought it would be. His hands curled into fists as he fought the urge to reach out and touch, to lean up and kiss. Kotetsu touched him, then, just a light brush of fingers across his skin before taking his hand and Izumo relaxed a fist, grabbing onto the other man almost as if it was a lifeline. It steadied him, that touch, and he started breathing again. He didn't remember stopping.    
  
Raidou's eyes dropped from his face to the hand that Tetsu clasped and he saw a flash cross the other man's face. Izumo swallowed again, wishing he could say or do something to ease the bigger man. But it wasn't his to do anymore.   
  
He stepped back. "C-come in," he said, having to force the words through his lips. He tore his gaze away from Raidou's face and focused on Genma... who was looking at Kotetsu with a longing so acute that Izumo could feel it. A longing he understood well because it was the same one bouncing around his own head and tying up his insides.    
  
And it came home to Izumo in that moment just how much Genma had loved Kotetsu -- and still did. He glanced over at Tetsu to see a carefully controlled expression on his best friend's face as Tetsu looked back at Genma. Tetsu, too, was holding on to his emotions barely.   
  
He finally looked back at Raidou and the look the bigger man gave him stole his breath again. He looked just like Gen had, just like, he was sure, he did in that moment. The same expression Kotetsu was fighting.    
  
Longing. Need. Want. All three warred for dominance on all of their faces.   
  
They didn't move for a full moment, simply stared at each other. "Um..." Kotetsu started and it was as if they all woke up.    
  
"Right," Genma said in response to nothing in particular and they stepped into the apartment.    
  
They stood awkwardly for a moment before Raidou spoke up. "We thought we'd ask you guys to go for dinner with us."   
  
Izumo and Kotetsu glanced at each other and Izumo raised an eyebrow.  _Do you want to?_  Kotetsu nodded and turned to the other two. "We'd like that. Um, give us a minute to change."   
  
Kotetsu had to actually borrow clothes from Izumo because all of his were still over at Genma's. He'd gone into his room and stood in front of the nearly empty closet, staring at nothing while he got himself under control. A moment later, arms slipped around him from behind and Izumo held up a hanger with pants and a shirt. "Here, baby," was all he'd said, leaving a kiss on top of the black hair. Kotetsu had stopped him from walking away and planted a long, thorough kiss on the other man's lips, the thanks non-verbal, but no less understood for that.   
  
In silence, the four friends headed down to the street. They ended up at what had become their regular table at the barbecue restaurant, though this time, Kotetsu was sitting next to Izumo and Genma and Raidou were sharing seat. It was silent and uncomfortable for a while, and they sipped their drinks, hands gripping their partners with a sort of fierce need to stay calm, all of them wishing that perhaps they'd waited to do something like this.   
  
And they were all regretting the night before, to a point. As great as it was to have the ones they had always wanted, something felt... off, missing now and no one could quite put a finger on what or why. There was so much they wanted to say, so much itching to get out, but no one had any idea how to start it.    
  
One of the things they kept wondering, one of the things that bothered all of them was the question of whether or not they could stay friends. Could they? It was so hard to see the others, so hard to be around them. It took a supreme effort to not touch or kiss. It may have only been a few weeks, but that was long enough for them to fall thoroughly in love with the other person.   
  
And then the thought of their best friend would intrude, and they'd remember just how much they loved  _them_ . Izumo sighed heavily, not even noticing he'd done it out loud.   
  
"Yeah, I know," Genma murmured before finishing his bottle of sake. The other three looked up at him and he glanced around, realizing he'd spoken out loud. He shrugged a shoulder, then tried desperately for some levity. "You know, we could cut this tension with a knife. Too bad I don't have a kunai on me."   
  
Kotetsu snorted. "Yeah, not too many places to store one in civvies, is there?"   
  
Raidou threw in his effort. "No, but you ought to see just how many places Anko can hide weapons."   
  
All three of the others stared at him. "Anko?" Izumo asked.   
  
Raidou blushed. "Not like that. Tits, remember?" The other three laughed. "Just seen her pull them out that I swear came from no where."   
  
It was still strained, still uncomfortable, but with effort, they made it through dinner. The whole thing was peppered with long bouts of silence until someone forced a comment and then it would ease again for a few moments. They were all glad when it was over.   
  
They stood, once more in awkward silence outside the restaurant. "Um, I..." Kotetsu started, then sighed. "I need to get some of my things, Gen," he managed to get out.   
  
Genma nodded. "Do you want to go now?"   
  
Kotetsu glanced at Izumo and Raidou spoke up. "I need a few of my own," he said, his voice strained, the most outward sign of the tension between them yet.    
  
It was finally agreed that Genma and Kotetsu would head one direction and Raidou and Izumo the other. But if it was hard to keep from touching when their best friend and partner was there, it was about a hundred times more difficult when they weren't. Kotetsu shoved his hands deep into his pockets, fisting them tightly to keep from reaching over.   
  
Genma was no better off. He would end up having deep crescent marks in his palms from fighting the need to touch, hold hands --  _something_ . They were both grateful when they got to the building.    
  
When they stepped inside the apartment and kicked their shoes off, Genma turned to Kotetsu. He opened his mouth to speak, with no idea what to say. He closed it again and they simply stared at each other. There was maybe  _maybe_  half a meter between them and yet it felt like it could have been measured in kilometers.   
  
They fought themselves, fought the need, fought the want and the longing and the hurt.    
  
And lost.   
  
Neither of them moved. If they had been asked, they would have sworn they didn't remember taking a single step. But one minute they stood apart, not touching, not even all that close and the next Kotetsu's hands were cupping Genma's face and their lips were fused.   
  
And it  _hurt_ . It hurt that it was good-bye. It hurt that it wasn't their best friends. It hurt that they shouldn't be doing it. And it hurt that they wanted it  _so_ much.   
  
Genma's arms came around Kotetsu, Tetsu's fingers threaded through the long brown hair and the kiss deepened. They still felt so good together and around the kiss, throats closed, and tears leaked. They pulled back and Kotetsu brushed the two drops away from Genma's cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Gen."   
  
Genma shook his head and reached up to put a finger on his lips. "Don't. Don't. We got what we really wanted - what we really need. But I wouldn't trade the last three weeks, Tetsu. Not for all the heartache in Konoha... or anywhere, for that matter."   
  
Kotetsu closed his eyes. "Me, either. I lo..." He nearly bit his tongue in two to cut off what he started to say. "I... already miss you," he managed, instead.   
  
Genma swallowed around the lump and considered his former lover. "I probably always will love you, Tetsu. And I do miss you, already. But I want you to be happy with him."   
  
Kotetsu nodded. "Please be happy with Raidou." He couldn't manage more than that, couldn't say more. Dark eyes met hazel and Genma read everything Tetsu couldn't bring himself to say. He nodded, wrapped his arms a little tighter around the shorter man and tried to remember how to simply breathe.   
  
They stood there, both working desperately to collect themselves. Finally, a few minutes later, Tetsu pulled back and looked up. Genma bent to him and this kiss was soft and much, much more heartbreaking. When they broke apart, Gen sighed. "Let's..." he had to pause to clear his throat. "Get your things," he finished.   
  
Kotetsu nodded and together they headed into the rest of the apartment.   
  
  
Izumo folded the last of Raidou's shirts and put it in the bag, pulling the tie and closing it. "I think that's all of it," he said in a quiet voice. They'd managed, just barely, to avoid touching, to avoid much of anything except gathering the bigger man's things.    
  
They hadn't even spoken all that much. There had been an extremely awkward moment when they stepped into the apartment, but Izumo had happened to glance down and see Kotetsu's ninja sandals lined up and it was just enough to keep him from giving in to the urge that had been rioting through him all that time. Instead, he'd turned and hurried into the bathroom and started grabbing Raidou's things.    
  
Now they stood opposite each other in the tiny entrance area of the apartment, Raidou's bags on the floor at their feet and enough distance between them to keep from touching. Izumo's hands curled into fists to help him keep them to himself but the need was still so strong. He shoved his fists into his pockets and turned his gaze back to the handsome, scarred face.   
  
They stared, dark eyes meeting both brown, drinking in the other person, memorizing features. They knew, somewhere deep inside that it wasn't that they weren't going to be able to see each other ever again -- they would. But passing off missions or reports or even having dinner as friends with their partners or drinks at the Kunai wasn't anywhere near the same thing. This - this unguarded study wouldn't be appreciated by Gen and Tetsu just like they wouldn't want to see it from their own best friends.   
  
"May I kiss you?" Raidou asked in a low voice.   
  
Izumo started in surprise. He somehow thought Rai wouldn't want to so the question caught him off guard and he nodded before he had a chance to think it through. He swallowed around his dry throat, eyes still glued to the dark ones.   
  
Raidou closed the distance in one step and then those arms were around him again. His eyes slid closed when the talented lips were on his -- lips he'd fallen in love with, lips he'd never feel, never taste again. And as that thought landed in his mind, the reminder of just what this kiss was, he made a small sound in the back of his throat and his arms snaked up around the bigger man's neck almost desperately. Raidou's arms tightened in response and Izumo savored the feel of the big body against him.   
  
The kiss deepened, Izumo's fingers threaded through the messy, dark hair and Raidou's hands slid down to the younger man's ass, pulling him even closer. They lost themselves in the insane need for each other that they always seemed to feel, tongues sliding, hands touching anywhere they could. With a moan, Raidou turned them, lifted Izumo and pinned him to the wall, the smaller man's legs wrapping around the bigger man's waist.    
  
Raidou ground into Izumo, the hand tightened in the messy hair, dragging a low moan from the older man's throat. Izumo strained against him, hard cocks rubbing through the layers of fabric, reinforcing the need, sharpening the want to an almost painful level. Zumo nipped at the scarred throat, knowing exactly which spots would drive the bigger man craziest.   
  
"Need you. Oh,  _God,_  want..." Izumo broke off with a groan as Raidou rocked into him again.   
  
And then Rai's hands slid further, bumping Izumo's sore entrance and it was like a dash of cold water to the face.  _Tetsu!_  Izumo winced and pulled back, breath coming in harsh gasps. The dark eyes focused on the younger man and Zumo's expression must have given away some of his thoughts. Because Rai's eyes then slid closed as realization set in. Of where they were, of what they almost did. And with whom.   
  
And who it _wasn't._   
  
Izumo's eyes closed, Tetsu's face floated behind his lids and the tears he'd been holding onto so very carefully escaped. His throat worked as he swallowed, fighting hard to control his emotions.   
  
Shame, guilt, longing, need, want, love. They were all rioting through him in that moment, battling for supremacy. Shame came out the victor.   
  
Raidou wasn't his anymore! He belonged to Tetsu now! Tetsu, who loved him and had loved him for so long, who  _chose_  him, wanted and needed him. He swallowed again around the lump in his throat and opened his eyes to see the dark ones still focused on him. The bigger man brushed at his damp cheeks, then leaned in and left a soft kiss on him before lowering him back to his feet.   
  
They stood back, staring at each other, not speaking once more. But this time, they couldn't quite let go of each other's hands. Neither could seem to bring themselves to move or say anything for several long moments.   
  
Izumo opened his mouth, determined to break whatever was holding them when they heard voices in the hall outside. They let go of each other's hands and stepped back, eyes that were filled with apologies and a whole mess of emotions fixed on each other.   
  
The door opened and Kotetsu and Genma came in, Tetsu with his pack on one shoulder and Genma toting a separate bag. They stood awkwardly for a moment, Genma and Kotetsu looking from Raidou to Izumo - their messy hair, flushed faces, kiss-swollen lips and obvious arousals.    
  
Genma cleared his throat. "Uh..." He started, with no idea what to actually say.   
  
Izumo shook his head and turned to Genma. He wanted to apologize, wanted, needed to say  _something._  "I... um... I'm..." he stammered, meeting the hazel eyes but Genma held up a hand and shook his head.   
  
"No, don't," was all Genma said, glancing at his best friend. Raidou couldn't quite meet his eyes. He bent, instead, to shoulder his own pack.   
  
Kotetsu reached out to take his bag from Genma, but Izumo beat him to it. He needed something to do with his hands before he went completely insane. He held the bag with a death grip and watched helplessly as they all fought with their emotions.   
  
Genma immediately picked up Raidou's other bag and he turned back to his former lover. Kotetsu stared at him, unable to move or speak. Izumo was similarly stuck. "Um, we'll... see you," Genma murmured.   
  
"Yeah, uh, see you," Tetsu said, reaching out and grabbing Izumo's hand.   
  
"Bye, Rai..." Izumo whispered, desperately holding on to his emotions. He could feel the muscles in his face fighting to let go.   
  
Raidou looked at him one more time, and those dark eyes nearly undid him. "Bye," he said on a breath and he and Gen turned and stepped through the door, pulling it closed quietly behind them.   
  
Izumo and Kotetsu stared at the closed door for a few very long moments, neither moving or speaking. Izumo fought desperately to simply remember how to  _breathe_ and he couldn't. His tight chest rose and fell rapidly as he battled himself. His throat worked while he swallowed, determined he wasn't going to let it out, wasn't going to give in.    
  
And then the image of Raidou, face flushed, lips red from kissing him, eyes heated flashed into his mind and the bag dropped from nerveless fingers and with a nearly silent sob, he lost.   
  
He was yanked into arms that shouldn't have been so understanding, but were. "Oh God..." Izumo whimpered, his own arms going around those of his best friend. "I love you, Tetsu. Oh God, I love you," he said, almost desperately.   
  
"I know, baby, I know," he whispered, running a hand over Izumo's hair. Kotetsu stood there and simply held his best friend, letting the other man go as the emotions stormed. He had no idea what to do, how to handle any of this. He'd spent years --  _years_  avoiding emotion and attachment.    
  
Well, it certainly has come home to him, now, hasn't it?   
  
He couldn't get Genma's face out of his mind, couldn't stop thinking of the taller man, his kiss, the feel of his arms and he felt like such a bastard. He had the one he'd wanted for so long in his arms. And dear  _God_ , Izumo felt good there. He  _loved_ this man. It shouldn't fucking hurt so much to say good-bye to Gen.   
  
He pulled back and tilted Izumo's face up from where it was buried in his neck. He captured his friend's lips and all the things he did want, all the things he did feel were there. The love he felt for this man, his best friend, was as strong as ever.    
  
Izumo poured himself into the kiss, the salty taste of tears leaking around their lips. He pulled back and looked into the slanted eyes and saw a storm that matched the one still waging inside him. They crashed back together and as the kiss deepened, their tears slowed. It would be okay, they had each other and they knew, understood just how the other person was feeling.   
  
When they broke apart, Tetsu wiped at Izumo's face as an idea formed. He took the other man's hand and turned toward the bathroom. Izumo gave him a puzzled look, but he just shook his head. Now wasn't the time for talking. He turned the water on, set it to what he knew Zumo liked and plugged the tub.    
  
He turned to the other man and leaned in to kiss gently again. "Get undressed, I'll get some towels."   
  
Izumo nodded and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He knew what Tetsu was doing. He was too sore for sex, too messed up to do much of anything else. When he was naked, he slipped into the water, turned off the faucet and waited. A moment later, Tetsu was back. He had stripped and retrieved the towels. His friend set them down next to the tub and climbed in behind him, then pulled Izumo back and wrapped the arms he loved so much around the other man.   
  
They said nothing for several long moments, both lost in their own thoughts, simply enjoying the hot water. "Do you know what this reminds me of?" Kotetsu asked after a while.   
  
"Hmm?" Izumo turned slightly so that he could see the other man better and he ended up almost laying on his friend.   
  
"Sho's cart," he said, amusement playing in his voice.   
  
Izumo smiled. "Yes, it does, doesn't it?"   
  
"Mmm. Yes. And all the things I wanted to do to you when we woke up like this." Izumo's smile spread wider. "So, tell me." Kotetsu tilted his head and brushed a bit of hair out of Izumo's face. "Why did you kiss me before you sat up?"   
  
Izumo blinked and color spread across his cheeks. Kotetsu grinned. "I knew it! You did. I wondered if it was my imagination."   
  
"You didn't know!" Izumo glared at him and reached up to smack him.    
  
"I suspected." Kotetsu laughed.   
  
"Why did you call me baby?" Izumo asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Kotetsu's cheeks darkened. "Um...for our cover."   
  
Izumo simply continued to look at him and said nothing. Kotetsu squirmed. "Okay, I couldn't resist." He stared down at the brown eyes for a moment. "You just looked and felt so good there in my arms. And I wanted so badly for that to be real. Hell, I kept wanting that our whole damned mission."   
  
Izumo's eyes dropped to Tetsu's chest, his fingers ghosting over the light dusting of hair that trailed down the center. He remembered the image he'd been given that one night when Tetsu had stepped out of the shower. He remembered wanting to trace the path a particular drop of water took with his tongue. And despite himself and his soreness, his cock twitched at the memory.    
  
He shook his head and turned back around a little, laying back against his lover again. "How did things get so complicated so quickly?"   
  
Kotetsu didn't answer at first. "It's my fault," he said, quietly.   
  
Izumo glanced up at him. "What?"   
  
"I should never have asked Gen out. I should never have said anything to you, never even done to you what I did on our mission. I loved you for a long time in silence and it should have stayed there."   
  
Izumo considered him for a moment. "Was Genma happy before you two got together?"   
  
Kotetsu looked away from his friend. "No."   
  
"Is he happy now?"   
  
"Yeah. Well, about as happy as any of us are." He replied.   
  
Izumo nodded. "And if you hadn't asked him, he'd be miserable  _and_  alone. We're not alone - none of us. As... messed up as it is, as we feel, we're not alone. We have the ones we should be with."   
  
Kotetsu ran a finger over his friend's face, studying the features -- nose, eyes... things he'd seen time and time again over the years. Parts he'd seen change and grow... and come to love. He reached over the side of the tub briefly, then sat back with a washcloth, considering his friend again. "Do you really think that? That you and I should be together?"   
  
Izumo nodded again, firmly. "Yes. I do. Tetsu... no one knows me or understand me like you do. And maybe Rai... loves me," he said, stumbling over his words for a moment, "but it's not the same. And I know you... in ways Gen doesn't."   
  
Kotetsu's eyes dropped for a moment, then came back to the brown ones. He handed his lover the washcloth. "Wet this for me," he whispered and turned to pick up the soap.   
  
Izumo threw him a puzzled glance, then took the washcloth from him. But when he opened it to submerge it, he found himself staring at it. "Tetsu?"   
  
Kotetsu leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his lover. "I found yours in the dish. I kept mine with me. Let's do it for real."   
  
Izumo glanced up at him, then back to the bands nestled in the terry cloth, then back again. "Married?"   
  
Kotetsu nodded. "Yes. To each other. Wait, I didn't do it right. What am I supposed to say?"   
  
" 'Will you marry me'?" Izumo said.   
  
"Yes, I will," Kotetsu replied, taking one of the rings and slipping it onto Izumo's right hand.   
  
Izumo stared up at him, feeling like he was about two seconds behind the dialogue somehow. "Wait... I... we... Did... yes?"   
  
Kotetsu nodded. "Yes. Now, will you marry me?"   
  
Izumo blinked at him, then looked down at his hand. It didn't feel so heavy and foreign this time. It didn't feel out of place on his finger now. It felt... right. "Yes." He looked back up at the other man, his best friend... the one he loved. "Yes."   
  
Kotetsu smiled, then and Izumo took the other ring and slipped it onto his friend's finger.    
  
"We kind of got it backwards," Izumo mused as he dropped the washcloth into the water.   
  
"We did?" Kotetsu asked.   
  
Izumo nodded. "Yes. I asked you, but you put the ring on my finger. It should have been the other way around. I'm not sure it's binding."   
  
Kotetsu growled and wrapped his arms around the other man, causing Izumo to laugh. "It's binding, alright. You're not getting away from me, now."   
  
Izumo laughed even harder, splashing water up at his lover. Kotetsu sputtered and when his face cleared, his grin turned wicked. "You're in for it now..." he warned, and captured the other man's lips.   
  
Izumo moaned into the kiss, forgetting about the warning, his hand coming up to cup Kotetsu's face. But a moment later, he found himself under the water and he came up, coughing and spitting. "OH, it's ON!" Izumo said, jumping up. His own grin turned wicked, he held up two fingers to his lips and  _coated_  Kotetsu in his syrup, then took off running to their room.   
  
"HEY! NO FAIR!" Kotetsu shouted. The only thing he heard was a cackle from the other side of the closed door. He cleaned himself off as quickly as he could and took off after his friend.   
  
They ended up replacing the bedroom door, but neither cared. If only that carefree mood would last.


	31. Chapter 31

The next few days passed in a sort of dazed blur. After, that is, the mission office the morning following their... break up with the other two.   
  
The first bad moment came as soon as they got to the office. Genma could  _not_  miss the rings on their fingers, nor which rings they were. His eyes darted from one to the other, then back up to Tetsu's face. "Uh... Congrats," he managed.    
  
They'd both nodded, mumbled their thanks and headed into the building. Izumo had gone for coffee first thing, bringing Genma a cup. He set it in front of Gen and leaned back against the desk, looking over the older man.   
  
Gen looked... worn. Izumo imagined he looked much the same because he knew Tetsu did, too. They'd managed to forget for a while the night before - lose themselves in each other, but when he got up the next morning to get ready, he'd found one of Rai's t-shirts in the laundry and it had all come crashing back into him. He'd stood there, staring at the stupid piece of clothing for a long time before Tetsu managed to get it out of his hands and wrap him up in a hug.   
  
Izumo put a hand on Genma's shoulder and the older man covered it with one of his own. Their eyes met, mutual understanding, shared pain and a bunch of other things neither could name passed between them. Kotetsu excused himself to get his tea and Gen and Zumo exchanged looks again. "Would it help you to know he did it mostly to make me feel better?"   
  
Genma dropped his eyes to the desk. "Yeah, actually. But... You... belong together, Zumo."   
  
"He still loves you. Very much, and always will," Izumo said, quietly.   
  
Genma nodded and looked back up at the smaller man. "Rai loves you. This morning when we woke up, he..." he swallowed. "He was dreaming about you."   
  
Izumo closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was better to know this or not. "I nearly fell apart over a t-shirt of his I found." He shook his head. "God, we're a mess." He bent then and wrapped his arms around Genma, trying to offer some small measure of comfort. Gen's arms came around him, the older man's face burying itself in his chest.   
  
And Izumo realized... just how good  _this_  man felt.   
  
He blinked into space for a moment, then pulled back, looking down into the hazel eyes. They looked puzzled, too, like he'd felt something he hadn't expected. He shook his head, brushed at a bit of the hair that had escaped Genma's bandana and stood back up.    
  
He had no idea what to do with  _that._  Wasn't it bad enough that they were each in love with two people? Wasn't it bad enough that they were  _sexually_  attracted to all three? Did they really have to throw emotion into  _that,_  too?    
  
Except, if Izumo was honest with himself, he knew it was already there. He'd felt it the other night when they'd been together. He'd already known he cared about the assassin - when he could get past his jealousy enough to see it. Izumo sighed, heard an answering one from Genma, then he sat down and they both turned back to their mission books together.   
  
If dinner the night before had been awkward and uncomfortable in a setting like that, working together was damned near impossible. Simply sitting next to each other - mostly on Genma and Tetsu's part, was extremely difficult. They'd hand a paper or scroll or pen and would accidentally touch and they'd have to pause to gather themselves together again. Izumo thought philosophically that that's why romance at work was usually so discouraged. He finally offered to sit between them and that helped a bit, but then even  _he_  was reminded of the night he and Gen had been together and of the hug earlier in the day.   
  
When the image of Genma, bent over him, mouth hovering near his cock flashed into his head again, he sighed. He made a quiet excuse and headed back for more coffee. He was drinking the stuff by the gallon - as was Genma - but it was the only excuse he could come up with to get  _away_  from the desk for a moment and maybe, just maybe, collect his wits.    
  
That night had been... well, he couldn't quite describe it. He never thought he and Gen would get along in bed like they had. But they did - God, did they! And the way the older man had looked at him... he shook his head and forced himself to pour coffee. He carried the mugs back out to the main room and set one in front of Genma. The taller man looked up and smiled. "Thanks," he whispered, picking it up to sip at it.   
  
The day didn't want to end. It seemed to stretch, the minutes ticking by like hours. Sundays were slow to begin with and a number of the teams were out on long-term missions, so there wasn't even much traffic through the office that day.   
  
The three breathed a collective sigh of relief when Raidou came in from his mission to turn in his report. He stopped a few feet from the desk and looked from Genma to Izumo, momentarily confused about who to turn it in to. Kotetsu solved that by speaking up. "I'll take it, Rai."   
  
Raidou threw a grateful look at Kotetsu and handed off the report. Very little was said as Kotetsu stamped the paper and stuck it in the box to file later. Raidou stood in front of the desk, not sure who to kiss for a moment. Finally, he bent down and dropped one on Genma and Izumo had to get up and leave.    
  
Kotetsu followed him, finally finding him in the supply room. He was rearranging boxes of scrolls, not really seeing anything. He pulled the other man against him and made quiet shushing noises in response to sounds Izumo hadn't even realized were coming out of his mouth.   
  
Finally, he calmed and turned to his lover. "I'm... sorry, Tetsu. I..." he paused to swallow, then clear his throat. "I have you, I shouldn't be this upset."   
  
"Shh. It's okay. I understand, remember?" Kotetsu asked and Izumo looked up into the slanted eyes.   
  
He nodded then and a few minutes later they went back out to the main office to find that Raidou had gone home. Genma tried to apologize for them, but Izumo insisted it wasn't necessary. And it wasn't. It just...was. It wasn't fair to keep them from a welcome home because he happened to still be in love with one of them.   
  
The day  _finally_  ended. Izumo and Kotetsu spent the evening simply curled up together, trying not to think too much. Something old and inane was on the TV that they only half paid attention to, concentrating more on each other.    
  
  
The next couple of days were just as hard, in a different way. Genma and Raidou had been sent out early on a mission slated to take a few days. They'd given stilted goodbyes and watched as they took off, all four of them wanting to do much more than wave.   
  
Back in the office, they ran into Aoba, the last man they wanted to talk to. Kotetsu sighed. "Morning, Yamashiro," he grunted, taking his place at his desk.   
  
"Well, you're in a good mood. Friday night not work out for you?" He asked, eyebrow going up over the top of his sunglasses.   
  
Kotetsu scowled. "Not exactly." He turned and plucked a scroll out of the section for jounin. "But I'm not sending you to Snow." He handed the orders to Aoba but when he went to pull his hand away, the older man grabbed it.   
  
"What's this?" He asked, eyebrow going up even more. Kotetsu blinked at him, not answering right away and Aoba looked over at Izumo, catching the matching band on the other man's finger. "Wait. You  _switched?_ " He shook his head, looking from one to the other, then dropping his face into his hand. "That's not, exactly, what I was getting at."   
  
"No shit. You wanted us to fuck each other," Kotetsu said, and Izumo sighed.   
  
"But... you were just supposed to fuck. Not switch partners!" Aoba shook his head. "God, you guys are fucked up."   
  
"Tell us something we don't already know," Izumo grouched. "Take your damned mission and go before we  _do_  send you to Snow."   
  
"Okay, wait. I thought you loved Raidou?" Aoba asked, ignoring the previous comment.   
  
Izumo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Not that it's any of your business... but yes. I do... did."   
  
Aoba blinked at him. "But now you're with Kotetsu."   
  
He held onto his patience very very carefully. "Yes. Now I'm with Kotetsu." He held up his hand. "Ring, right?"   
  
"Do you love him?" Aoba asked.   
  
Kotetsu was trying very hard to keep from punching the man. Izumo sighed again. "Would I be wearing this if I didn't?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe. So... what you're saying is, you love both of them?"   
  
Izumo's head dropped to the desk. Kotetsu put a hand on his back and glared up at Aoba. "Are you trying to just rub all this in?"   
  
"No. I'm trying to understand. What about you and Gen?"   
  
Kotetsu cleared his throat and dropped his eyes. "He's with Rai now."   
  
"Wait. Wait. Wait." Aoba rubbed at his temples. "Let me see if I get this straight. You two love each other and Gen and Rai love each other. But you and Gen started dating when Rai and Zumo did."   
  
Kotetsu nodded, giving up. "Yes. Is there a point to all of this? Other than to go over our mistakes and problems for the entire mission room?"   
  
Aoba glanced around at the... empty room and shook his head. "Just a minute, I'm getting there. So, you two started dating the other two, but you were miserable. Not because you didn't love them, but because you  _also_  loved each other. Right?" He asked, looking up. They both nodded. "Did something happen on your mission?"   
  
They exchanged glances, then looked back at Aoba, not answering. "That's answer enough. So, you come back, knowing you love each other, but you're still attached -- and still in love with -- the other two. And I'm guessing somewhere along the way, they realized that they loved each other."   
  
Kotetsu sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Okay, now that you have the whole damned sordid tale out, can you  _please_  tell us why you insist on going over it?" He asked through his hands.   
  
"Not quite done yet. So, then you go out together Friday night, follow my advice --" they looked up at him at that and he just shook his head. "Oh please, I saw you leave. And this," he said, pointing at their fingers, "wouldn't have happened otherwise. So you follow my advice and end up just as miserable because you've switched partners but still love the other two. Did I get everything straight?"   
  
Izumo bounced his head off of the desk and Kotetsu dropped his hands, glaring at the jounin. "Yes. That about covers it. Are you through?"   
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Aoba asked, ignoring the question.   
  
Another bounce of Izumo's head. "Good thing your forehead protector's in front, Zumo," Aoba pointed out helpfully, then turned to Kotetsu, raising both eyebrows in question.   
  
"Do? We've done it. What the hell else is there?" Kotetsu asked, getting pissed now.   
  
"What are we discussing?" Iruka asked as he came out from the file room.   
  
"We're discussing the mess Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma and Raidou are in," Aoba answered.   
  
"Oh, yes," Iruka nodded. "Quite the mess."   
  
"I was just asking what they were going to do about it."   
  
Iruka glanced at the other two. "I'm not sure they've figured that out yet."   
  
Kotetsu growled. "We've. Done. It," he bit off. "There's nothing else  _to_  do."   
  
Aoba shook his head. "Thick. Well, I'm off. But think about this, kiddies, maybe there's something you're not thinking of." He threw a wave over his shoulder and headed out the door.   
  
Izumo bounced his head again and Iruka patted his shoulder. "It's not that bad. Aoba can be an ass, but really, he means well."   
  
Izumo turned his head toward the teacher, still with it on the desk. "Really? Could have fooled me. It's bad enough we're  _in_  the stupid situation, but to have it all laid out like that?" He turned it again and bounced his head one more time.   
  
Kotetsu sighed. "Really, Ruka. What other option is there?"   
  
Iruka didn't answer and Kotetsu glared at him. "Is there something we're missing? Because really, if there is, please, we'd love to hear it."   
  
Iruka considered them a moment. "I need to get to class, but think about this. Who's opinion matters in this? And if you answer that, then ask yourselves the next question. What are you denying yourselves? And why?"   
  
He stood up then, downed the last of his tea and picked up his backpack. Throwing a wave at his two friends, he headed out the door, leaving them staring after him with shock clearly written on their faces.   
  
  
The two days that Genma and Raidou were gone seemed interminable. Every time someone opened the door and came into the office, they looked up hopefully, only to see another genin team or single ninja coming in. They'd sigh, exchange glances and go back to what they were doing.   
  
The two evenings had been quiet and spent at home. They'd been invited to the Kunai one night, but decided they weren't really in the mood for drinking. Besides, there was always the hope that Gen and Rai would come home early and stop by to let them know. They wanted to be there, just in case.    
  
But alas, they didn't. And by late in the afternoon on the day they were due back, both of the chuunin were starting to get worried. It was rare for their missions to take the full time - there was usually more time added just in case. If they weren't back yet, something may well have gone wrong.   
  
So when they walked in shortly before the office closed looking a little the worse for wear, both Izumo and Kotetsu jumped to their feet and rounded the desk. Izumo went straight for Raidou and looked him over. "Are you okay?" He asked, inspecting the bigger man for any outward signs of injury.   
  
Raidou stopped him, pulling him in for a surprising hug. "I'm fine, calm down." They glanced over to see Genma doing the same with Kotetsu, arms wrapped around each other. "So's Gen. Don't worry."   
  
Izumo breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened?" He asked and started to step back, but Rai didn't let him go right away. He tightened his arms first, then finally, with a sigh of his own, he opened his arms and Izumo moved away.   
  
"Nothing too bad. Just took us a little longer than we would have liked to find the target. At least this time, the intel was accurate. We knew going into it, he'd have a guard." He shrugged. "We're fine, though. Didn't even get hurt." He glanced over at his partner. "Gen didn't even get close to them."   
  
Izumo shook his head. "So you went in instead, right?"   
  
Raidou actually blushed a little. "Uh, yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head and Izumo glanced over at Genma when he heard the snort.   
  
"He's always doing that. Trying to take all the hits. Bastard." Genma grumbled and Izumo chuckled.   
  
"I know. That one's the same way, if I let him," Izumo said, pointing at Kotetsu.   
  
Kotetsu exchanged a look with Raidou to cover his own blush. "They don't get it, do they?"   
  
Raidou shook his head. "Nope."   
  
Izumo and Genma glared at their best friends, but let it go. "So," Kotetsu started, "Are you guys up for dinner? Or are you too tired?"   
  
Genma looked over at Raidou and raised an eyebrow. Rai nodded and Kotetsu spoke up. "Okay, we're out of here in a few minutes," he said and chuckled when Genma blinked at him. "We're learning your signals, too."   
  
Raidou chuckled and shook his head. "We need to shower first. We came straight here, but we'll come by at seven? You want to go back to the barbecue restaurant?"   
  
"Actually," Izumo started, "We thought we'd cook. We," he paused, glancing at Kotetsu, "Have something to talk to you about."   
  
Raidou and Genma exchanged glances. "Okay. We'll see you then."   
  
After an awkward moment where they had to fight the urge to kiss, the older two waved and headed out. When they were gone, Izumo and Kotetsu grinned at each other and went back to work. They were both  _extremely_  grateful that the day was almost over.   
  
  
But when seven got close, they both started to get nervous. Just because  _they_ were okay with it, just because _they_  wanted it, didn't mean their friends would. Izumo concentrated on the fish he was grilling and the rest of the preparations for dinner in the hopes of keeping himself distracted. It wasn't working very well.   
  
Kotetsu came up behind him and dropped a light kiss on his neck. "Love you, baby. Remember that."   
  
Izumo sighed. "I do. I love you, too. I just--" he started but was cut off by the knock. After Kotetsu dropped another quick kiss on Izumo, he headed out to answer it.   
  
They'd showered and changed into the same clothes -- now repaired -- that they'd worn Friday night. Kotetsu let his eyes roam over both of them, taking in just how good they both looked. "Hi," he greeted them when his eyes made it back to their faces. He noticed them both with their eyebrows up and amused smiles on their faces and his own smile steadied just a little bit. He raised his own eyebrows in reply and Raidou chuckled.   
  
"Hi yourself," Genma said, stepping through the doorway. They kicked their shoes off and the three of them headed into the main room. Izumo was busy setting the table and Genma headed over to help him.    
  
"Thanks," Izumo said, smiling up at him.    
  
"Hey, I'm hungry. The sooner it's set, the sooner we eat," he said with a wink and Izumo's smile spread into a grin. He didn't know what had caused them to be a little more comfortable with each other except maybe the time apart, but he was grateful for it. It would make the evening go quite a bit smoother, regardless of what happened.   
  
The four of them quickly set everything out and finally took their seats around the small square table. It wasn't lost on any of them that Raidou had taken the seat next to Izumo and Genma next to Kotetsu without even really thinking about it. They said their quick thank you and then in silence, they dug into the food.    
  
"So, tell me about the mission," Izumo said to fill the silence.   
  
Genma glanced at Raidou who motioned back to him and took another bite. "Food's too good. You talk."   
  
The other three laughed, Izumo's grin staying firmly on his face at the obvious compliment to his cooking and Genma started in on the story. The whole thing - including questions - took up most of dinner. Gen and Rai insisted on helping to clean up and it was funny to see them all trying to work around each other in the tiny kitchen. They kept bumping into each other or elbowing someone. At one point Raidou, in exasperation, simply lifted Kotetsu up and set him aside, causing everyone except the spiky-haired man to laugh.   
  
When clean up was finished, sake was warmed and the four friends headed out to the living room. Raidou took up a spot on the end of the couch, Genma sprawled in their only armchair, tipping the bottle of sake back and sending a considering look at the other two. "So, what did you want to talk to us about?" He asked.   
  
Izumo took a spot on the other end of the couch from Raidou and stared at the other man a moment. He fought the urge to scoot over and lean against him and instead exchanged a look with Kotetsu who couldn't seem to sit at all. He was standing at the window, fighting the need to fidget. He turned around and cleared his throat. "We figure that we need to talk."   
  
"Okay..." Raidou said, carefully.   
  
"About us." Kotetsu added. At the raised eyebrows, he sighed. "All of us."   
  
Genma glanced over at Raidou, then to Izumo. "What about us?" He swallowed as the mood among them started to go from the light hearted fun they'd managed through dinner to the same volatile emotional mix that they'd been mired in for so long.   
  
"We... love... each other," Kotetsu managed to get out. He looked again at Izumo, who nodded in encouragement.   
  
Genma blinked at him, then his eyes dropped to his lap and he swallowed. "Yeah, um... do we," he took a deep breath and blew it out. "Do we really have to go over this?"   
  
"I think we do," Izumo said. "See, we got stuck talking to Aoba right after you guys left."   
  
"Asshole," Raidou put in.   
  
Izumo chuckled a little and glanced at the taller man. "Indeed. He -- a little gleefully, I think -- felt the need to go through the entire thing among us for the last few weeks, outlining everything that was wrong."   
  
Genma's head dropped. "Definite asshole. One of these days, I'm going to punch him."   
  
"Me, too," Kotetsu said, "But this time, he was actually rather useful."   
  
"We didn't exactly enjoy hearing the way he laid it out," Izumo said. "But the last thing he said to us was that there might be something we weren't thinking of."   
  
"Which, of course, only pissed you off," Raidou said to Tetsu, who nodded.    
  
"Quite," he replied, smiling over the fact that Raidou had known him well enough to get that. "If he knew, he could have just told us."   
  
"Except that when we did figure it out on our own, it made a lot more sense..." Izumo started.   
  
"And we were much more accepting of it than we might have been if he'd just suggested it in the first place," Kotetsu finished.   
  
"So what did he suggest?" Genma asked, looking a little lost.   
  
"Nothing," Raidou said, "He just hinted at it, but I think I know where he was going with it." The look he gave the younger two was shrewd.    
  
Izumo nodded. "It was actually Iruka who gave us the final push."   
  
"Oh?" Gen asked, still looking confused.   
  
Kotetsu nodded. "I asked him, point blank, what the hell we were missing."   
  
"He didn't answer directly," Izumo said. "He had to get to class, but he asked us a couple of key questions that, of course, put us on exactly the right path."   
  
"Teacher, you know. He's good at that kind of thing," Tetsu said.   
  
Genma and Raidou both nodded. "So..." Genma prompted when neither of the chuunin continued.   
  
"He asked us who's opinion really mattered." Kotetsu said.   
  
"That answer's easy," Genma said. "Ours... Yours, Zumo's, Rai's and mine."   
  
"Right," Izumo nodded. "So then the second question, a two parter, but an the important one."   
  
"What are we denying ourselves?" Kotetsu asked.   
  
"And why?" Izumo finished.   
  
The four friends sat still for a moment as they let the questions sink in and the answers to those questions surface.    
  
It was Raidou that offered the first answer. "Happiness. Love. Each other. That's what we're denying ourselves."   
  
Izumo nodded. "And the why, then, is easy."   
  
"Because somewhere along the way we got it into our heads that we have to care about something  _other_  than what we think. Because we know what other people would think if we..." Kotetsu trailed off and cleared his throat. "Why do we have to split up?" He asked Genma, who stared at him a moment before looking at Raidou. "Why can't we still care about each other... love each other?"   
  
Raidou's gaze was currently fixed on Izumo. "We can," he said, looking at Tetsu, then at his own best friend.   
  
Genma's eyes widened a little as the pieces all fell into place. His eyes darted from one to the next, finally landing on Kotetsu. "Well, hell."   
  
"Aoba called us thick." Izumo said, chuckling. "I hate to admit he was right."   
  
Raidou shook his head. "We'll never tell him that."   
  
"No way," Kotetsu agreed.   
  
"So... now what?" Genma asked, glancing at the younger two. "I mean, even if we're okay with this... and... I am."   
  
"I am, too," Raidou said and the first thing he did was lean over and pull Izumo toward him, then into his lap. Izumo grinned up at the big man.   
  
Kotetsu crossed the room and stood next to Genma... who pulled him down into the taller man's lap. "I think it's obvious Zumo and I are."   
  
"Okay, then..." Genma said, raising his eyebrows.   
  
Here it was, the big one. Kotetsu and Izumo exchanged glances. "Well, um, there are two bedrooms here..." Izumo said, his voice falling almost to a whisper and his eyes dropping to where his hands were playing with his ring.   
  
"It would have to be temporary," Raidou said, matter-of-factly and Izumo's head shot up.   
  
Genma nodded and grinned. "Yes. Definitely."   
  
Kotetsu looked over at his best friend, then back at Genma. "Um..."   
  
"That kitchen is way too damned small for all of us," Raidou said and Izumo laughed.    
  
Kotetsu's smile spread into a grin and he captured Genma's lips in a heated kiss. Genma moaned quietly into it, his hands coming up to frame Tetsu's face. "God, I missed this," he whispered when they broke apart again.   
  
"Me, too." Kotetsu whispered.   
  
"One more thing," Genma asked, when they managed to recover their wits a few moments later. He cleared his throat loudly and Izumo and Raidou broke apart with effort.   
  
"What's that?" Izumo managed, pushing at Raidou's wandering hands. The bigger man chuckled and continued making life difficult on the chuunin in his lap.   
  
Genma lifted Kotetsu's hand. "Are you two still..." he asked, not quite able to finish the sentence.   
  
"Ah," Kotetsu said, nodded. "We thought of that, too."   
  
Raidou lifted an eyebrow and stopped torturing Izumo for a moment. "Oh?"   
  
"Mm hmm. And, as an added bonus, we could torture the ninja corps for weeks trying to figure us all out."   
  
Genma's eyebrows went up. "I like it already."   
  
Kotetsu met Izumo's eyes and nodded. They both reached into their pockets at the same time and pulled a ring out that matched theirs. Four  _identical_  rings. They each offered one to the man they were sitting with. "It doesn't have to be legal or anything like that. All we really care about is that we belong to each other."   
  
Genma stared at the ring for a moment. When he'd seen it on Kotetsu's finger back at the camp they'd found the chuunin in, he had, for a few brief moments, wondered what it would be like to marry the man. They weren't necessarily talking about that. But it was, in essence, the same commitment. But this time, it wasn't just to Tetsu. He glanced across the room and Raidou and Izumo looked up at him. No, it was all of them.    
  
Why not? If they were willing to live together, love together, why not this, too? He met his best friend's gaze, then that of Izumo and a smile spread. "We can't do anything the normal way, can we?" He asked them and the other three laughed.   
  
"No, definitely not," Raidou said, taking the ring from Izumo. He looked down at it again, then back into the brown eyes. He dropped another kiss on those damned addictive lips, then met each of the others' eyes. Finally, with a deep breath he nodded. "Yeah... I want to."   
  
Izumo grinned and took it back, pushing the band onto Raidou's finger. They kissed each other again, this one full of promise and then looked up at the other couple.   
  
"Gen?" Kotetsu asked, his heart pounding at the hesitation he saw in Genma's face.    
  
Genma shook his head, looking up. "Sorry, I... just kind of never thought I'd be making a decision like this." He swallowed around his dry throat. "God, for so long, I thought I'd spend the rest of my life just watching Rai and Zumo or Rai just... not wanting me. Then I had you and I was sure I could put Rai away to be with you." He shook his head again. "And now I don't have to give either of you up. It's just... a lot to accept. But I want this. To commit to you... and them." He held his hand up and Kotetsu slipped the ring onto his finger, then their lips met in a long kiss that said everything words couldn't.   
  
He stood up, then, and pulled on Gen's hand when the taller man cast him a puzzled glance. They crossed the room together and settled in on the couch next to the other two. Kotetsu leaned over and dropped a kiss onto Raidou and Izumo climbed off of Rai's lap to plant one on Genma, who pulled the younger man in and gave just as much. Kotetsu climbed onto Raidou, straddling the bigger man and they, too, got lost in each other.   
  
"So, the last question is... do we fuck first or move first?" Raidou asked when they surfaced for air and the other three laughed.   
  
"Duh," Kotetsu said and three sets of eyebrows went up. "With this group? Is this really a question?"   
  
Genma snickered, his hands moving down Izumo's body. "Nope. I know what I'm doing," he said, nipping at the younger man's neck. Izumo moaned, then was surprised when he was unseated. "Moving, what did you guys think?"   
  
More laughter, then Genma was tackled to the floor and after briefly trying to figure out who'd pinned him down, he realized it didn't matter who'd done the tackling. Because they all belonged to each other, now. He rolled and grinned up into the face hovering over him. "Now that you have me pinned, what  _will_  you do with me?"


	32. Epilogue

Kotetsu slammed his hand down onto the loud, obnoxious alarm clock, effectively shutting it up for good. He sighed at himself, annoyed that he'd broken another one. Shaking his head, he rolled to face the man in bed with him.  
  
He brushed the brown hair back and dropped a trail of kisses over the face and ear. "Baby," he said, following that up with more kisses.  
  
A grumble, a groan and the other man snuggled more firmly into the pillow. "Lemme 'lone," he mumbled and Kotetsu chuckled.  
  
"Come on, baby, I know we just got back from our first jounin mission yesterday and you're tired, but we're just on the desk today, all of us." He dropped another set of kisses then smacked at the ass sticking out from under the sheet. The only response he got to that was a grunt.  
  
"Gen'll beat you to the coffee maker," he said, and that caused one big brown eye to open.  
  
"Nice try," Izumo grumbled. "Go get your shower. I'm awake," he mumbled and rolled to a sitting position, yawning widely.  
  
Kotetsu chuckled and climbed out of bed. "Better stay up."  
  
Izumo glanced over his shoulder at the spiky-haired man. "I  _am_  up, see?" He said, standing and Kotetsu laughed.  
  
"Gen'll appreciate that," he said, sending a pointed look at Izumo's morning erection.  
  
Izumo snorted and stumbled out of the bedroom, yawning again as he made his way to their new kitchen. He stared at the coffee maker a minute, working on waking his brain enough to simply remember how to turn the damned thing on. It, too, was new. Both Raidou and Kotetsu had managed to break the ones Genma and Izumo had before they moved. The end result was the contraption now on the counter.  
  
He pulled the carafe out and started filling it, his yawns getting worse. A moment later, he felt a tall, warm body at his back, a hard cock along his ass and a long set of nibbles on his neck. "Do I get to benefit from this?" He whispered, running his hands over the shorter man's arousal.  
  
"Mmm," Izumo answered, setting the carafe down and turning around. Their lips met in a soft, slow kiss, hands wandering over warm skin. Genma lifted Izumo up to sit on the edge of the counter, the kiss deepened and he took the half step in and between the smaller man's legs. Izumo wrapped them around Genma, pulling the taller man tight against him.  
  
When they broke apart briefly, Gen smiled down at the smaller man. "Morning, love."  
  
Izumo grinned. "Morning, babe." He dove in for another kiss, and when they pulled back, their eyes met again.  
  
Genma's smile spread wider, the look on the smaller man's face going through him. It never ceased to amaze him just how incredibly lucky he'd gotten. He had not one, not two, but  _three_  people in love with him. And he loved them all right back. Gen kissed the younger man again, showing him just what he meant to the assassin.  
  
As the kiss deepened, Genma's hands slid down to Izumo's ass, rocking into him. Low moans were released as their arousals rubbed and the heat flashed into sharp need. Izumo scrambled for the drawer next to them, pulling too hard and almost off of its track. Genma caught it in time, grabbed the bottle the younger man had been going for and pushed it closed again.  
  
Izumo took the bottle from Gen and their eyes met as he poured some into his hand. He went slow, coating Gen's cock thoroughly, teasing the older man with his hands and touch. The hazel eyes heated even more and then they crashed back together, the bottle getting dropped and forgotten about completely.  
  
A moment later, Gen pulled on Izumo's hips just a little, and then he was pushing into the smaller man, tearing moans from both of them. Genma's eyes slid closed when he was buried completely, another loud sound falling from his lips at the feel of his lover. "God, you feel good, Zumo."  
  
"Nnngh... you, too, Gen..." he managed, tightening his legs, trying to get the older man to move.  
  
Genma took the hint and started pumping his hips slowly, at first. Zumo groaned at the slow pace, wanting, needing more. "God, don't..." he broke off his words, the sounds turning into grunts when Gen hit his prostate. "Fuck..." he managed, bracing himself back on the counter and the cabinet above his head. He could do very little in the position he was in, except hold on. And beg. "Please Gen..." he moaned, though he wasn't sure, exactly, what he was asking for.  
  
But his lover took the hint and started moving faster, thrusting harder. "God, Zumo... fuck, getting... nngh!" His moans turned wordless the closer he got.  
  
Kotetsu leaned against the doorway, Raidou behind him, the two of them watching their lovers. Raidou bent to Tetsu's ear. "I love it when we get out here in time," he whispered, running his hands over the damp chest in front of him.  
  
Kotetsu nodded. "Me, too. Even if I did just have you," he started but was cut off by a sharp nip on his ear, dragging a grunt from the shorter man. "It's so hot to watch," he managed then had to pause to adjust his tenting towel. "Want to help them?" He asked and Raidou's slow smile spread across his face.  
  
They paused for another kiss of their own, then stepped up, Raidou on one side, Kotetsu on the other. Rai leaned in to Izumo's ear and he wrapped his hand around the younger man's bobbing cock. "Mmmm, baby, you look so hot right now. Look like you're  _so_ ready to come. Are you?" He asked, nipping at the younger man's ear. Izumo moaned, the sound loud in the quiet kitchen. Rai's hand started moving faster and he nibbled a line along Izumo's neck, hitting all the little spots that made the younger man crazy.  
  
"Fuck..." Izumo grunted. "Close, Gen... Oh God..."  
  
Kotetsu leaned in to Genma's ear. "He feels so good, doesn't he, Gen?" He whispered, his hand moving over the taller man's ass. One finger slid along the crack, teasing the tight muscle at Gen's entrance. Genma groaned, moving a little faster. "Mm. Yes, you like that, don't you?" Kotetsu paused to push a little harder with his finger, teasing but not entering the taller man. "You getting close, Gen? Going to come? Fill that tight ass up with your cum?" He massaged the muscle a little more, pushing just the tip of his finger in and moved his other hand around to play with Genma's balls, cupping and teasing them.  
  
"Oh fuck. Oh God, Zu....Zumo... Fuck," Genma stuttered out. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his thrusts turned erratic as he screamed toward the edge.  
  
Kotetsu's eyes met Raidou's and the bigger man's hand sped up a little on Zumo's cock. "Come, Zumo," he whispered, "Want to see you come so badly."  
  
The words were just enough. Izumo threw his head back, cracking it on the cabinet, but he barely even registered it. A shout erupted from his throat, his ass clamped down on Gen's cock and he lost it, his climax flying through him. "Fuck, oh God, oh _FUCK!_ " He shouted as he coated Raidou's hand, his own stomach and his chest in thick hot white liquid.  
  
At the same time Raidou was whispering in Zumo's ear, Kotetsu finally pushed his finger in, struck Gen's prostate just so, whispered a simple "Come, Gen," and Genma went over the edge.  
  
"Oh God, ZUMO!" His own voice rose in a shout and he came, his orgasm tearing through him, filling the younger man. He continued to pump hard, riding out the end of his climax.  
  
When it was over, Genma slumped, bracing himself on the cabinet to keep from landing too hard on Izumo. He dropped light kisses on the side of Izumo's face, then their lips met in another soft kiss before they each turned to the man next to them, giving them one, as well.  
  
"These mornings are going to kill me," Zumo managed when he could start breathing again.  
  
There were three chuckles in response and he was helped down from the counter. Together he and Genma finally succeeded in starting the coffee. Then, like they had every day since they moved in together, Genma wrapped his arms around the shorter man and they stood together, enjoying the morning ritual that all theirs - waiting for the coffee to brew and sharing the first cup together.  
  
Kotetsu and Raidou had their own morning ritual. They liked to shower together, claiming that's what woke them up. But Genma and Izumo knew it had more to do with the sex they had in there than the water. They didn't always have sex, but most times both couples did quite a bit more than just shower and make coffee and there was no end of teasing over all of it. Gen and Zumo took the brunt of it because they could manage sex before coffee but nothing else. Those comments usually got them glares from the two men in question and since Raidou and Kotetsu both still wanted the option to have sex with them later, they wisely stopped the teasing at that point.  
  
  
"So, are you going to settle the bet or not?" Aoba asked as he approached the mission desk that morning.  
  
Genma looked up at him with a grin. "Which bet is that, Yamashiro?"  
  
"Come on, you know which bet. Who's with who? Or are you all together?" His eyebrows dropped below the top of his sunglasses, but they knew he was scowling.  
  
Genma laughed. "No. I'm not telling you. I can't believe you guys haven't figured it out yet."  
  
Aoba grumbled something unintelligible.  
  
"Hmm? What's that?" Genma asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Aoba glanced over at Izumo and Kotetsu, then the other way at Raidou. All three were pointedly ignoring him. He sighed. "You make it impossible. The only people besides you four who have access to personnel records won't talk. One minute, I see you," he pointed at Genma, "Kissing him." He pointed at Raidou. "Then I see you with him," he said pointed at Kotetsu, "holding hands." He sighed and rubbed at his temple. "And then just when I think I've figured it out, I come across you and _him,_ " he tossed his thumb toward Izumo, "Kissing in the back of the grocery store!"  
  
Four snickers greeted this outbreak. Genma managed a straight face. "What makes you think we've committed at all?"  
  
Aoba pointed to the ring on his left ring finger. "That. They were on the right hand -- all four of you -- up until a week ago. Then, bam! Out of the blue, they move to the left. All four at the same time. It's bad enough they're identical. You're all together, aren't you? Living together?" Aoba looked hopefully from one to the next, but they stubbornly kept their mouths closed. "Married to each other? Is that even  _possible?_ "  
  
Izumo smirked at him and stood up with a stack of papers for the file room. He caught Aoba's eye, leaned over and kissed Kotetsu thoroughly. Aoba watched the smirk deepen as he then turned to Genma and kissed him. And as he passed Raidou, he paused, looked at Aoba once more, then kissed the big man, as well.  
  
"I knew it. You're all together."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe he's playing with you," Genma said. "Have you considered that we would agree to kiss each other just to confuse things?"  
  
Aoba blinked at him, then shook his head. "You guys are crazy. Fucking insane. You know what? I want to go to Snow! It's, at least,  _sane_ !"  
  
The three friends laughed and Kotetsu handed Aoba a scroll. He glanced over at the other two and they both nodded. Aoba raised an eyebrow but didn't see anything on the scroll itself, so he signed off on it, gave one last long look at each of them, threw a glance at Izumo as he came out of the back, then turned and tossed a wave over his shoulder on his way out the door.  
  
When he got outside, he heard laughter and he nearly turned back around, but sighed instead, shaking his head. "And they call  _me_  a crazy fucking jounin," he muttered to himself then opened the scroll and a small piece of paper fluttered out of it. He bent and picked it up and almost fell over when he read it. _  
  
  
Aoba,  
  
Yes. We're married, all of us, to each other. Tsunade is rather open-minded about things, especially if it gets her a case of really good imported sake that we can get to her without Shizune's knowledge. We're telling you because we also want to thank you. Even if you were an ass about how you did it, you helped us get here. So, thank you.  
  
But if you tell anyone or use this knowledge to settle the bet, you'll spend the next ten years in Snow.  
  
Thanks again,  
Raidou, Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo_


End file.
